¿Somos un equipo?
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: -¿Sabes? Jamás lo había visto sonreír tanto. /././ -Son terriblemente descoordinados, pelean por todo, no hacen más que competir… pero ni siquiera con "ellos" me sentí tan parte de un equipo como con Damien y Tim . /././ -No puedes salvar a todos... ./././ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ali-nee-chan!
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo?**

**.**

**.**

_**Regalo para Alinekiryuu. ¡Esto es para ti, nee-chan!**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

-No quiero.

.

-No es pregunta. Debes aprender a trabajar en equipo.

.

-Tks. ¿Para qué? Yo solo puedo contra cualquiera.

.

-Oh, cállate ya, enano presumido del demonio.

.

-¿A quién le dices enano, reemplazo de Jason Todd?

.

-Basta, los dos.

.

-…Comprendo la inutilidad social del mocoso, ¿pero porque tengo que ir yo con él? Sé trabajar en equipo.

.

-Alguien debe vigilarlo.

.

-¡Eh! ¡No necesito niñera!

.

-Buajajajaja, ¿El bebé no puede cuidarse solo y necesita a su hermano mayor?

.

-No eres mi hermano, tu, tonto adoptado.

.

Batman miró a sus hijos entrar en una nueva discusión y suspiró. Ahí venía la migraña.

.

"_Amo Bruce, si me permite preguntar, ¿Está seguro que esto lo hace por el bien de sus hijos y no para escapar de sus peleas?"_

.

Batman, a.k.a (_as known a; también conocido como)_ Bruce Wayne, apartó la mirada de los niños al oír la pregunta de su fiel mayordomo, Alfred, atreves del auricular de su máscara.

.

-Deben aprender, Damian el trabajo en equipo, y Tim…

.

"_¿A cuidar a su hermano menor?"_

_._

-Sí.

.

La conversación con el más sabio de la casa Wayne hubo de cortarse cuándo los dos "niños" amenazaron con pasar a las manos.

.

-Quietos.

.

"_Amo, sí sabe que son niños y no perros, ¿verdad?"_

.

-… Sí. Recuerda que yo pago sus caprichos. Un perro sería mas económico.

.

Tim miró sobre su hombro a su padre adoptivo y frunció el ceño.

.

-¿Hablas con Alfred?

.

-…

.

-Siempre es un gusto charlar contigo.

.

-No te responde porque no te quiere. Tú y Todd son solo tristes reemplazos del idiota Grayson. Llenaban temporalmente el hueco que dejó cuando se fue. Ahora estoy yo aquí, tapando con creces el agujero en su interior, y tú eres inservible.

.

El adulto suspiró y masajeó sus sienes. La respuesta de Tim, en un alto tono de voz, le produjo puntadas en la cabeza.

.

-Alfred, ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

.

"_No, señor. Poco mas de un kilómetro."_

.

Aunque la distancia era corta, lo sería aún más de poder ir en algún vehículo motorizado. Pero no. Acercarse a una Aldea Oculta con algo así sería inmediatamente reconocido como intento de ataque, y ellos iban en son de paz. O al menos esa era la intención.

.

Era realmente una fortuna que la Mujer Maravilla conociera a Tsunade Senju, la actual Hokague de Konoha. El cómo ambas damas habían hecho buenas migas, nunca lo sabría. Pero agradecía a Diana, ya que sin ese vínculo, él ni siquiera sabría de la ubicación de la Villa. Las Aldeas Ocultas eran algo paranoicas respecto a dar a conocer sus secretos, pero supuso que el ser ninjas exigía sigilo. No salían en ningún mapa. De hecho, a parte de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, no tenía idea de donde se hallaban las demás. Algo incómodo para él, cuya cualidad especial parecía ser siempre saberlo todo.

.

-Batman, ¿Ya estamos cerca?

.

-Si, Robin.

.

No importaba que estuvieran absolutamente solos. Al usar los trajes, sus nombres cambiaban por sus alias. Además, Bruce no confiaba plenamente en la intimidad que ofrecían los árboles. Después de todo, estaban cerca de una aldea ninja, quien sabe si no había alguno oculto bajo una roca.

.

Aunque a la hora de discutir, los niños parecían olvidar guardar las apariencias y usaban cualquier insulto (mezclado con nombre, apellido o relación sanguínea suya) que pudieran.

.

-¿Ya cansado, mini-demonio?

.

-No soy tú, inútil aburrido.

.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, piojoso?

.

Ahí iban de nuevo. De no ser tan "Bruce/Batman", hubiera gritado de alegría al ver las grandes puertas de la villa.

.

Damien y Tim detuvieron su discusión al ver lo mismo que él, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de pronunciar palabra, pues cuatro hombres y dos mujeres los rodearon, katanas/kunai/shuriken en mano. No llevaban máscara, asique el mayor supo que no se trataban de Ambu (Diana se había tomado la molestia de platicarle sobre la cultura y los estatus ninja, bendita fuera).

.

-Identifíquese –ordenó uno con voz fría y firme, en japonés. Por suerte, tanto el jefe de la familia Wayne, como todos los que en algún momento fueron sus hijos, habían sido educados en varias lenguas, incluyendo esta.

.

Cuando vio a sus hijos buscar sus armas, posó una mano en el hombro de cada uno para frenarlos.

.

-Batman, Robin y RedRobin. Tsunade Senju nos espera.

.

Los seis intercambiaron miradas y guardaron sus armas, mas no relajaron sus posturas. EL que había hablado antes asintió en su dirección y giró, comenzando a caminar hacia las puertas.

.

-Síganme.

.

Aún desconfiados, mini Wayne y Drake siguieron a su padre (detrás de ellos, sentían al resto de los ninjas "escoltándolos"), quién se adelantó para ir cerca del que parecía líder e interrogarlo. Aunque Diana había dado su mejor esfuerzo, los detalles no eran su fuerte, y esta era una oportunidad de oro para seguir con su filosofía "yo lo sé todo" y llenar los espacios en blanco que Mujer Maravilla no supo completar.

.

Ir de preguntón no era su estilo, pero teniendo en cuenta el secretismo de la Aldea (y la falta de tecnología que pudiera hackear), ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

.

-¿Qué rango eres?

.

-Clasificado.

.

-¿A qué edad puede un niño convertirse en ninja?

.

-Clasificado.

.

-¿Qué es un "Jinjuriki"?

.

-Clasificado.

.

-¿Cuál es el más poderoso ninja en la actualidad?

.

-Clasificado.

.

-¿Puede un civil normal volverse ninja?

.

-Clasificado.

.

Bueno, había que admitir que Bruce no se rendía. Pero el shinobi estaba entrenado para soportar interrogatorios más duros. Sería gracioso ver quien perdía la paciencia primero.

.

Tim miraba, divertido, los inútiles intentos de su padre de conseguir información. Supuso que los ninjas no hablarían libremente sin permiso de su jefe. Por lo que Batman le había contado, eran bastante secretistas. Más la charla pronto le aburrió, y comenzó a admirar, igual que Damian, sus alrededores.

.

Ambos se encontraban asombrados por lo simple del lugar. Casas sencillas, calles de tierra, sin ningún edificio alto o vehículo. Nada que mostrara el avance tecnológico que acostumbraban. Era, además de chocante… relajante. La gente caminaba sonriente, sin preocupaciones, charlando y comprando cosas en los mercados callejeros, como si no hubiera villanos por ahí. Nada parecido a Gotham.

.

Tan distraído iba Damian que, raro en él, chocó con una niñita que corría en dirección contraria a él. La pequeña, de ojos café y lindas marcas en sus mejillas, se disculpó y siguió su camino... hasta llegar a uno de los ninjas que los guiaban.

.

-¡Prima Hana!

.

La gente a su alrededor se reía de la emoción de la niña y algo dentro de Damian se sintió incómodo. Supuso que lo mismo para Drake. No estaban acostumbrados a eso. Es decir, la pequeña hablaba con su prima sin usar ninguna identidad secreta, sin preocuparse por que la relacionaran con ella (Una ninja, que debía ser para los aldeanos lo que Batman para Gotham). Tal relajo, tal confianza en que allí estaban a salvo… no era normal para ellos.

.

-Ya casi llegamos –habló la otra mujer, caminando junto a Tim, en tono impersonal, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

.

El edificio blanco se veía desde lejos, más alto que cualquier otra construcción. Decenas de personas entraban y salían de allí, algunos con máscara, otros sin, pero todos con esa banda con placa metálica que sus "guías" usaban. Bruce había dejado sus preguntas para adoptar el aura que le caracterizaba como "Batman".

.

Entraron a paso veloz, subieron los cientos escalones (uno de los ninja masculló que sería más rápido si los "civiles" que guiaban supieran usar chakra para trepar paredes y entrar por la ventana), cruzaron varios pasillos y, finalmente, pararon ante una puerta de madera.

.

El que parecía líder tocó dos veces.

.

-Pase.

.

La habitación tenía toda la apariencia de ser una oficina, con cajoneras para archivos bien cerradas, lapiceras en el suelo y papeles de aspecto importante llenando el desordenado escritorio. Tras este, una mujer rubia de notables atributos bebía un líquido, desconocido para los niños, en un vasito de vidrio. Una botella a medio vaciar estaba a su lado.

.

-Tsunade-sama, estos son Robin-san, RedRobin-san y Batman-san. Dicen ser sus invitados.

.

La mujer parpadeó y sonrió amigablemente.

.

-Ah, sí, los amigos de Diana. Tranquilos, los esperaba –calmó a sus subordinados.

.

Ante sus palabras, los seis serios hombres y mujeres cobraron un gran cambio. Se relajaron y sonrieron a los héroes de Gotham.

.

-Perdón por nuestro trato. No sabíamos si eran o no de fiar.

.

Batman asintió a modo de aceptación, entendiendo porque no contestaba sus preguntas.

.

-Kotetsu, Izumo, Asuma, Gai, Hana, Kurenai, pueden retirarse.

.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

.

Con esto, y para sorpresa de los Wayne, los seis desaparecieron en una gran nube de humo.

.

-Bien, bien. Bruce, pueden quitarse las máscaras. Aquí nadie conoce sus verdaderas identidades, asique no es necesario protegerlas. Para todos en las Aldeas Ocultas, el apellido "Wayne" no significa nada.

.

-Preferiría no hacerlo. Pero ustedes –indicó a sus hijos- estarán aquí un tiempo, si Tsunade-sama acepta. No tiene sentido estar disfrazados todo este tiempo.

.

Obedientes, ambos revelaron sus auténticos rostros. La líder de Konoha sonrió: eran una ternurita.

.

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió- Soy Tim Drake Wayne, 17 años. Mi alias es RedRobin. Un placer.

.

-Damian Wayne, 14, Robin.

.

La sonrisa de la rubia se ladeó, interesada en el más pequeño. Había algo en sus ojos… Sacudió la cabeza.

.

-Bien. Pasemos a lo importante, Bruce. Explícame a que viniste, Diana apenas me contó lo básico.

.

-Necesito que Damian aprenda de trabajo en equipo, y que ambos se acostumbren a pelear lado a lado, no uno contra el otro. Mujer Maravilla me dijo que aquí podrían aprender eso.

.

Asintió- Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas dejarlos?

.

-Hasta que aprendan.

.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que quieres, creo que lo más lógico será ponerlos en un equipo –viendo la confusión de los menores, explicó- Cuando los jóvenes de 11 o 12 años cumplen los requisitos más básicos para ser ninja, se gradúan de Gennin y son puesto en equipos de tres integrantes, generalmente de una mujer y dos hombres. Juntos hacen misiones, entrenan, etcétera. A cada equipo se le asigna un maestro, que los acompañará en misiones, hasta que al menos uno de los miembros del grupo llegue a Jounnin. Para ser Jounnin primero hay que pasar los exámenes Chunnin, que serán dentro de unos meses.

.

Damian y Tim parpadearon. Eran buenos en japonés gracias a su estricta educación, pero no tenían la fluidez de Bruce, por lo cual procesar toda la información llevó un tiempo.

.

Tim ladeó la cabeza- Dijo que nos pondría en un grupo, pero si los grupos ya están formados con tres integrantes… ¿Cómo hará? Porque si nos pone con una niña recién salida de la academia, cuando nos vallamos estará sola, sin equipo…

.

Tsunade afirmó- Sí, ya lo pensé. En realidad, hay una –por sus ojos cruzó una sombra de tristeza-, de 14 años, que actualmente no tiene compañeros.

.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar otra cosa, la puerta se abrió.

.

Lo primero que los hermanos Wayne vieron fue rosa. Un rosa suave, como algodón de azúcar, como las nubes del cielo al ponerse el sol. Tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que se trataba de una chica.

.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Está lista para el entrenamien/?

.

La voz sonó delicada, respetuosa, pero con firme determinación. No acabó la pregunta, pues sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Damian y, posteriormente, pasaron a Tim. Ambos niños se quedaron sin hablar ante la visión de los irises más verdes, puros y brillantes que hubieran visto jamás. Nunca en sus vidas habían visto unos más bonitos.

.

-… ¿Tsunade-sama? –no hizo faltar decir nada más, se sobreentendía la pregunta "¿Quiénes son estos extraños?".

.

-Sakura, este hombre se llama Bruce. Llámale Batman. Es amigo de una amiga mía.

.

La pequeña, cuya cabeza llegaba apenas a la nariz del único hijo sanguíneo de Bruce, caminó hasta pararse junto a la silla de la rubia y se inclinó respetuosamente, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

.

-Un placer, Batman-sama.

.

-El gusto es mío –respondió cortésmente, en una actitud más "Bruce" que su alias.

.

-Y ellos son sus hijos, Tim y Damian.

.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, analizándose entre sí. A ellos no les resultó fácil, pero notaron el brillo de melancólica tristeza, guardado bien en el fondo de sus hermosos jades.

.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un placer –se presentó, inclinándose nuevamente.

.

Timothy iba a imitar a su padre, pero la dama mayor se le adelantó al tomar la palabra.

.

-Ellos entrenarán contigo unos meses, y serán tus compañeros en el examen Chunnin de este año.

.

.

**Notas de Autora.**

**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, soy nueva en este fandom, asique muy seguramente encontrarán errores por doquier. Jamás había escrito de los hermanos Wayne, asique espero su comprensión.**

**Mi intención inicial era escribir un one shot, regalo de cumpleaños de Alinekiryuu, mi querida nee-chan/sempai. Ella fue la que me introdujo a este fandom, con mucha paciencia para explicarme todos los aspectos (cabe recalcar que, si no fuera por ella, yo seguiría creyendo que solo existe y existió un Robin, Dick. No tenía idea de Stephany, Tim, Jason, etc) de la batfamily, incluyendo batgirls. Le estoy muy, pero que muy agradecida por ello. **

**Pero a medida que iba escribiendo, me di cuenta que tenía dos opciones: Hacer un inhumanamente largo one-shot, que probablemente no acabaría nunca, o decantarme por un sencillo y limpio two/three-shot. Asique elegí esta última. A menos claro, que la cumpleañera prefiera quedarse con lo que tengo hasta aquí. Es su decisión si quiere que su regalo se expanda.**

**Quizás aparezcan los otros BAtiBoys, nada es seguro. Pero primero díganme: ¿Qué les parece? ¿TimSaku o DamSaku? ¿O solo amigos los tres? ¿O DickSaku – JasSaku? Ahh, tantas posibilidades…**

**Besos, Miss Choco-chips.**

**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren con salvar al mundo:**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


	2. Primer día

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo? Parte 2:**

_Primer día._

**.**

**.**

_**Segunda parte del regalo de cumpleaños de Alinekiryuu. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

-Este es el restaurante de barbacoa más famoso… por allí, esa estructura enorme es el hospital… y si doblan en esa calle, llegarán a la academia…

.

Tim, como era de esperarse, absorbía con entusiasmo las indicaciones de la chica, su hambre de conocimientos deseando ser saciada al hacerse un mapa mental de la Aldea. Damian no mostraba tanta emoción, pero escuchaba igual de atento, consciente de la necesidad imperativa de saber dónde estaba parado. Sus ojos vagaban de la espalda de su "guía" a los lugares que esta señalaba, preguntándose vagamente porque los detestaba.

.

Era algo natural en él el reconocer una amenaza al instante. Y los ojos de esa chica cuando la rubia les dijo que serían compañeros… bueno, estaba agradecido que las miradas no matasen. Entendía la antipatía instantánea hacia Drake, él se sentía igual respecto a su "hermano". Pero… ¿Por qué odiarlo a él? ¡Si aún no le había dado motivos!

.

Bufó y volvió a prestar atención a sus palabras, decidiendo que no le importaba. No estaba allí para hacer amigos, después de todo. Y aunque sus miradas altaneras y tono condecendiente le hacían querer enfrentarla, había oído bien a la rubia: esta niña de pelo rosa sería la que los supervisaría. En otras palabras, le convenía llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, o estaría varado (con Drake) en ese lugar alejado de la mano del diablo (léase, Gotham) quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

.

-Disculpa –interrumpió cordialmente Timothy, ganándose una mirada fulminante sobre el hombro de la niña- Esto… ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? Pasamos vario hoteles, pero no sabemos cómo funciona el dinero aquí ni cuál es la moneda oficial, de modo que…

.

Él también la miró, interesado. Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero era una buena pregunta.

.

Ella volvió la vista al frente, sin detener nunca el paso.

.

-Eso es obvio. Si tengo que vigilarlos 24/7, lo mejor será que se queden en mi casa.

.

Parpadearon al unísono y, curiosos, se apresuraron para estar a su altura. Ninguno notó lo coordinado de sus actos.

.

-¿Vas a dejar que dos chicos que apenas conoces se queden en tu hogar?

.

Ella alzó una ceja- Eso acabo de decir. ¿Eres algo lento, no crees?

.

Damian contuvo una sonrisa burlona. Amaba que jodieran a su "hermano".

.

Tim, por su parte, estaba tan concentrado en la situación que apenas notó la burla.

.

-Eso es exceso de confianza, para tratarse de un ninja. ¿No te preocupa que podamos ser peligrosos? ¿Tus padres no tendrán problema?

.

Ella suspiró, como si sus preguntas la molestaran- Mi Kage y maestra dice que son de confianza. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Y mis padres son comerciantes, casi nunca están en casa.

.

Absorbiendo la nueva información, Tim se quedó en silencio. Tenía mas preguntas, pero las consideraba muy personales para hacerlas sin tener la debida confianza.

.

Por supuesto, Damian no tenía lo que los humanos normales llaman "tacto"- ¿Tú no tendrías que estar con tu propio equipo? ¿Por qué seremos nosotros tus compañeros en el examen, en vez de ellos?

.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, calvando los talones en el suelo. Su mirada peligrosa vagaba de uno a otro, analizándolos. Ellos notaron que, a pesar de su "frialdad", había humedad en sus retinas.

.

-Bien, dejemos algo en claro. Vivirán en mi casa y tendré que hacerles de niñera, pero eso no quiere decir que sean mis compañeros. Ya tengo un equipo, a mis chicos, y jamás van a reemplazarlos. Solo se quedarán hasta aprender lo que Batman-san quiere, asique hagámonos un favor entre nosotros y esforcémonos para hacerlo rápido.

.

Bien, ahora entendía porque las miraditas. Los veía como una amenaza sobre su equipo. Aceptable, pero no pensaba dejarse pisotear por ella. Era el _jodido _hijo de Bruce Wayne y Talía Al Ghu, y nadie tenía derecho a hablarle así.

.

-Mira, no te agradamos y no me agradas. Tu equipo es tu asunto, no tengo interés en formar parte de él. Pero tengo que hacer esto porque Batman no acepta un "no". Concuerdo contigo en que cuanto antes mejor, pero no pienso andar soportando tus desplantes de princesita de hielo. Si queremos que esta mierda de grupo funcione, conviene que nos tratemos con el mínimo respeto indispensable para hacer que esto avance. Tu actitud nos retrasará a todos.

.

Tim quiso golpearlo al ver la mirada de la chica afilarse. ¿Acaso el mocoso no entendía que de esta muchacha dependía la duración de su estancia allí? Iba a disculparse repetidamente por la actitud del menor, abogando que "su mama lo dejó caer de la cuna" o "mezclaron demasiados químicos en su sangre", pero lo sorprendió verla suspirar.

.

Sakura cerró sus ojos un momento, y al abrirlos, había algo de vergüenza y pena.

.

-Tienes razón. Perdonen mi actitud por favor, los estaba haciendo pagar por algo que no es culpa de ustedes –la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa, sonriendo de manera cansada. Sus padres la habían educado mejor que eso, y además, el niño lo había dicho: ellos no tenían interés en reemplazar a su equipo. Estaba siendo infantil.

.

Viendo la tensión del ambiente evaporarse, Tim dio un paso al frente y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la peli rosa.

.

-Bueno, discúlpanos tú a nosotros por el tono del mocoso infernal. Sucede que es un inepto social que no sabe tratar damas.

.

Damian iba a responder, probablemente con algún comentario venenoso que conduciría a otra pelea, cuando ella los sorprendió de nuevo; esta vez, con una risita que la hizo cerrar los ojos e iluminó su semblante. Cansada y no del todo genuina, pero aun así brillante y linda.

.

-No se preocupe, Drake-san. Tengo algo de experiencia con gente así –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, reanudando la marcha, dejando algo asustado a Tim, quien pensaba en lo aterrador que sería encontrarse un segundo Damian por allí. Tendría que salir a la calle con un chaleco anti balas, solo por si las dudas.

.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó tras unos segundos de silencio el mayor, su deseo de conocimiento aumentado ante la creciente confianza entre ellos.

.

-Claro. Mientras no se trate de un secreto de estado que ponga en riesgo la seguridad de mi villa.

.

-No, no, nada de eso. ¿Me explicas que significa "-san"? Estudié este idioma, como verás, pero hay cosas que solo los nativos saben usar con naturalidad.

.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Al parecer era una costumbre suya.

.

-El "-san" se utiliza para mostrar respeto, generalmente ante alguien con el que no se tiene la suficiente confianza o un mayor. Es uno de los muchos sufijos que hay. ¿Quieres que te hable del resto?

.

-Por favor. No quisiera estar hablando con alguien y faltarle el respeto sin saberlo –pidió con una bonita sonrisa, rascándose la nuca.

.

-Bien. Está el "-sama", que se usa para personas importantes, a las que debes respeto. El "-kun", generalmente usando para hombres, que da a entender cariño. El "-chan" es usado en chicas a las que aprecias, niños pequeños o hasta mascotas. Esos son los mas comunes. También están el "-sensei", para maestros y médicos, el "-sempai" para gente de un rango superior (ya sea en escuela, trabajo u otros), el "-kouhai" es lo contrario al anterior y… creo que esos son los más usados. No se me ocurre otro en este momento.

.

-Ya veo. ¿Me harías un favor? No uses el "-san" conmigo. Me hace sentir viejo.

.

Damian, que prestaba atención a cada palabra de la peli rosa (no porque le importara faltar el respeto a nadie, solo le sorprendía su amabilidad cuando antes los trataba hostilmente), sonrió burlón al oír a su hermano. Si no acotó nada, fue porque se estaba esforzando para no cabrear a su supervisora y que esta los jodiera haciéndoles pasar una eternidad allí.

.

Rio- Vale… ¿Tim-kun? Mmmm…

.

-Me gusta. ¿Y qué hay de él? –preguntó señalando al demonio que caminaba al otro lado de la chica.

.

-Dami-chan.

.

Ambos se quedaron un segundo en silencio, recordando que significaba ese sufijo. Cuando cayeron en cuenta, Timothy comenzó a reírse de su molesto hermanito.

.

-¡No! Dijiste que ese es para chicas y mascotas. No soy ninguna de ambas.

.

-Hai, pero también se usa para niños pequeños.

.

-Me niego. Te cortaré al medio si vuelves a llamarme así.

.

No se tomó en serio la amenaza, pero prefirió no provocarle- Bien, bien... ¿Dami-kun?

.

Él negó- Nada de eso. Solo Damian –indicó, serio.

.

-Mmm… "Dami-chan"…-murmuró Tim, con una sonrisa malvada- Espera a que Dick oiga eso…

.

En un movimiento demasiado veloz para el ojo humano, el menor Wayne desenfundó su katana y puso la punta en el cuello de su hermano, en actitud amenazante.

.

-¿Últimas palabras, Drake?

.

Sakura pasó entre ambos, agachándose para no tocar la espada, mientras murmuraba (lo suficiente alto para que ambos la oyeran).

.

-Oh, Tsunade-sama… espere a que le cuente que Dami intentó asesinar a Tim-kun el primer día…

.

Ante lo que claramente era una amenaza, el Wayne auténtico enfundó su arma. Cualquier cosa que le produjera más tiempo allí (con Drake) debía ser evitada. Incluso si se trataba de su ejercicio favorito: joderlo y amenazarlo.

.

Satisfecha, la pelirosa reanudó el camino, adelantándose un poco. El sol se escondía lentamente tras una montaña con rostros esculpidos en ella, y el número de personas en la calle disminuía, a excepción de los que rondaban restaurantes.

.

Pensando en esto, Damian cayó en cuenta de algo.

.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?

.

Sakura los miró de reojo. Francamente, no daban la imagen de chefs experimentados, asique supuso que la tarea de cocinar quedaba en sus manos.

.

-Dudo que con lo que tengo en casa alcance para todos… Mañana debería ir al mercado… –masculló para sí, antes de volver a alzar la voz- ¿Les parece cenar afuera hoy?

.

Tim asintió, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Damian, aunque supuso que le importaba un reverendo caraj* donde y que comería. Con su orgullo de príncipe, lo creía capaz de mascar piedras antes que entrar a una cocina; cualquier cosa que hiciera su anfitriona definitivamente sabría mejor.

.

El aroma de un puesto captó la atención del Wayne, quien sin dudar se dirigió a este- Entremos aquí –ordenó, muy tranquilamente. Un tic adornó el rostro de la chica, pero se infló de paciencia y lo siguió.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron del local, con los estómagos llenos, Damian fruncía el ceño.

.

No es que la comida no fuera buena. Al contrario, el pollo teriyaki estaba en su punto justo y los fideos al dente. Además, el lugar no estaba muy lleno, por lo que habían gozado de una comida sin molestos ruidos de fondo.

.

El problema era otro. Su anfitriona había hecho grandes migas con el e_storbo adoptado_. La cena entera se la habían pasado entre risitas y chistes. Y con él ¡Solo peleas! Vale, admitía que no era precisamente un caballero y que la provocaba bastante (era divertido ver como se contenía de golpearlo para no perder su porte de "dama"), pero no era excusa. ¡Claramente favorecía a Drake! No le molestaría si no fuera que la chica tenía material para manipularlo (su futuro inmediato dependía de ella, después de todo)… y que él era mejor que su "hermano".

.

¡La vida simplemente no era justa!

.

Oyendo a esos dos platicar como amigas de la infancia (si, AMIGAS), los siguió en silencio por las calles llenas. Al principio del recorrido estaba tenso, casi esperando que un loco con maquillaje de payaso saliera de un callejón para asesinar a alguien. Pero cuando nada pasó, se sorprendió de lo relajado que estaba. Ese lugar era… pacífico.

.

-No, Tim-kun, está bien.

.

-¡Claro que no! Además de darnos un techo y de tener que guiarnos a todas partes, pagas nuestra comida. No es justo para ti.

.

-Es cierto que no soy rica, pero no acabaré en la calle por mantenerlos unos meses…

.

Ante las últimas tres palabras, Damian reaccionó y frunció el ceño aún más. A él tampoco le gustaba eso. No sería un señorito inglés como Drake, pero seguía siendo un Wayne: y no podía permitir que una mujer se hiciera cargo de él y su molesto hermano. Más si esta "mujer" tenía su edad y vivía sola.

.

-¿Qué tipo de dinero usan aquí?

.

Sakura suspiró y negó- En serio, no quiero que me paguen. Pero si tanto les pica en el orgullo la situación, ayúdenme en las misiones. Mientras más difíciles sean, mayor es el dinero que gano, pero no puedo hacer las complicadas yo sola.

.

Ambos asintieron, mirándose de reojo. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, estaban de acuerdo en algo. No que ninguno fuera a mencionarlo, claro. Antes muertos.

.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a destino. Sakura se detuvo ante una puerta, obligándolos a imitarla. Cuando sacó una llave de adentro de una maceta, comprendieron que ese era su hogar.

.

Entraron después de ella, mirando con atención a sus alrededores. La casa y decoración eran sencillas, cálidas y, bueno, normales. Nada a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados. Viviendo en la lujosa mansión Wayne, sentían el lugar algo pequeño.

.

Tim vio que la pelirosa se quitaba los zapatos y se apresuró a imitarla. Damian, sintiéndose obligado por la cortesía que su padre le había inculcado, hizo lo mismo, dejando su calzado junto a los otros dos pares (aunque lo más lejos posible de los de Drake, no fuera a pegársele su olor). De ser alguien torpe, habría resbalado por los perfectamente encerados pisos; pero como se trataba de él, apenas se deslizó un milímetro antes de acompasar el peso y velocidad de sus pasos a la suave superficie.

.

-Por allí está la cocina, esta es la sala, este es uno de los baños… Vengan, las habitaciones están en el piso de arriba- los guió en un tour turístico express. La escalera acababa al inicio de un pasillo, con varias puertas a los lados- La primera a la derecha es la de mis padres, la tercera es mi habitación y la puerta en medio es el baño que compartimos… Y a la izquierda está el cuarto de invitados y su baño.

.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, en pleno pasillo, sin moverse. Los hermanos se miraban de reojo.

.

La peli rosa suspiró- Uno de ustedes tomará la habitación de mis padres. Cómo dije, no están nunca, dudo que vuelvan durante el tiempo que pasen ustedes aquí.

.

Tim se adelantó, consciente de lo poco cómodo que estaría en el cuarto de una pareja que no conocía- ¡Pido la de invitados!

.

Damian se encogió de hombros. En realidad le daba lo mismo.

.

Entonces, la chica se percató de un detalle importante.

.

-¿Traen suficiente ropa en esas mochilas?

.

-No es ropa. Son armas –indicó el menor, abriendo la puerta que le correspondía para inspeccionar.

.

La anfitriona suspiró. Otra cosa más que comprar.

.

.

.

Damian se despertó en medio de la noche, algo confuso. No había tenido pesadillas, nadie lo atacaba y su ciclo de sueño se había normalizado desde su tiempo con Dick. Si todo estaba en orden… ¿Por qué se había despertado?

.

-No… por favor… no te vallas… ¡No peleen!

.

Aguzó el oído. Ahí estaba su razón.

.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero se puso de pue, saliendo de entre las mantas perfumadas. Cruzó el cuarto lleno de fotos que no distinguió en la oscuridad y entró al baño. Un lavabo doble con espejo, una puerta a su izquierda (que llevaba al váter y bañera) y otra en frente, que daba a la habitación que buscaba. Sin pena ni timidez alguna abrió esta última, entrando a un recinto bañado por la luz plateada de la luna. Sakura no cerraba sus cortinas para dormir. Desde el marco la observó, en silencio.

.

Se removía con inquietud entre las sábanas, jadeando y gimoteando tristemente. Soltaba palabras entre cortadas e inconexas. Repitió varias veces "Si te vas gritaré" y "Tráelo de vuelta".

.

Pesadillas. Él no había tenido muchas en su niñez debido a su falta de miedos, pero si una o dos en su tiempo en la mansión. Generalmente, se trataban de la pérdida de su padre o Grayson. Vagamente, se preguntó de qué iban las de ella. No obstante, ese no era su asunto.

.

Le echó una última ojeada, con algo de preocupación. Después de todo, esa niña les daba techo y comida sin pedir nada a cambio. Se sentía en deuda con ella, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo.

.

No obstante, estaba cansado, y eso pesó más que su curiosidad e instinto humano, asique dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino. Una vez reconocido el motivo de su despertar, podría volver a dormirse sin problemas.

.

.

.

**Interludio.**

**La llamada a Dick.**

_Primera noche en Konoha, antes de ir a dormir._

**.**

**-… Hola. **

**.**

_-¡Daaaaaaamiiiiiiiii! ¿Cómo te estás comportando?_

_._

**-Tks. No soy un bebé… Y bien. No he matado a Drake de momento.**

**.**

_-Eso es todo lo que pido. Dime, dime, ¿Cómo es la Aldea? Batman apenas me dio detalles. Dijo algo de irse a festejar por dos dolores de cabeza menos…_

_._

**-Es rara. Muy pacífica y colorida. La gente siempre sonríe y es amable. Me da escalofríos. **

**.**

_-¡¿Enseeeeerio?! ¡Quiero verla! Veré si consigo sonsacarle la información a papá. ¿Te gustaría que tu hermano mayor fuera de visita?_

_._

**-…Sería aceptable.**

**.**

_-Vamos, admite que me extrañas._

_._

**-Tks. No lo hago.**

**.**

_-Vaaaaamos. Admítelo. ¿Por qué otra razón me llamarías?_

_._

**-¡Por qué amenazaste con pintar mi cuarto de rosa y editar fotos mías (para que parezca que abrazo a Drake) en mi ausencia si no lo hacía regularmente!**

**.**

_-Detalles, detalles._

_._

**-Hum. Eres aún mas molesto que **_**ella**_.

.

_-¿Eh? ¿"Ella"?_

_._

**-La chica que será nuestra compañera. Nos estamos quedando en su casa.**

**.**

_-¿Por qué dices que es molesta? Parece alguien amable._

_._

**-… no voy a dignificar tu pregunta con una respuesta propia.**

**.**

_-Bien, déjame adivinar. Teniendo en cuenta tu preciosa personalidad, me arriesgaré a decir que prefiere a Tim._

_._

**-¡No es cierto! Si fuera en igualdad de condiciones, reconocería abiertamente que soy mejor que él. Pero el estorbo adoptado juega con ventaja.**

**.**

_-¿Ventaja?_

_._

**-Si. Es mayor. A las chicas siempre les gustan los hombres mayores, porque son más aptos para la procreación. Eso decía en mi libro de biología.**

**.**

_-… O quizás él solo es más amable._

_._

**-Hum.**

**.**

_-En todo caso, ¿Por qué te molesta?_

_._

**-No me molesta. Solo me preocupa que su preferencia por Drake sea contraproducente para mí. Después de todo, de ella depende la cantidad de tiempo que pase aquí.**

**.**

**-**_Y si quiere más a Tim, podrá chantajearte con eso para que te comportes bien con él, ¿no?_

_._

**-Exacto. Drake debe ser eliminado.**

**.**

_-No te preguntaré como llegaste a esa conclusión, solo te diré que si tanto te molesta… gánale. _

_._

**-¿Me dices que le robe su afecto? ¿Eso cómo se hace? No parece algo que puedas guardar en una caja…**

**.**

_-No. Mira, te dije varias veces que no hace falta usar la fuerza para vencer, ¿no es así?_

_._

**-Correcto.**

**.**

_-Solo se bueno con ella. Halágala. Invítala a salir. Tómala de la mano por la calle, cuando tengan la suficiente confianza. Y si durante alguno de estos pasos la ves sonrojada, ganaste y puedes cobrar tu premio._

_._

**-¿Premio? ¿Cuál? **

**.**

_-Oh, mira la hora que es. ¡Te lo diré otro día! *Click*_

**.**

**-¡No, espera! Agh. Ahora dormiré con la intriga. *Click***

.

**Interludio terminado.**

.

.

.

-Buenos días, dormilones –saludó la enérgica peli rosa en cuanto los vio aparecer en la cocina. Sostenía en una mano la sartén y en la otra una espátula. Su sonrisa era grande y brillante, pero no engañó a Damian. Era falsa, seguro. Alguien con pesadillas no puede levantarse de tan buen humor.

.

La observó con curiosidad, preguntándose qué tan buena actriz era. Después de todo, debía de ser increíble para engañar a los perspicaces ojos del idiota reemplazo de Todd.

.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan –saludó Timothy alegre, sentándose en la mesa, con su sonrisa amable. A ninguno le pasó por alto el sufijo, y la dueña de casa giró para que ninguno viera su sonrojo. No estaba acostumbrada a una actitud tan caballerosa en los hombres.

.

-Días… -masculló él, dejándose caer en la silla más apartada del otro- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

.

-Bueno, hoy debo comprar más comestibles, pero por el momento me las arreglé con lo que tenía –dijo a modo de disculpa, sin saber bien por qué- No sabía si les gustaría lo tradicional, asique dejé el arroz, carne y pescado de lado. Aquí tienen: huevos revueltos, tostadas, cereales, fruta y café.

.

Ambos asintieron; eso era mejor de lo que esperaban, que era nada. Comieron en silencio, entre casuales halagos de RedRobin a su forma de cocinar. Damian reconoció para sus adentros que, si bien no tenía el perfeccionismo rayano a la profesionalidad de Alfred, esta comida era igualmente buena, con un toque hogareño y… dulce, no de sabor, sino de esencia. Se notaba que se había esforzado en ello.

.

Asique se esforzó, y cuando ella lo miró algo esperanzada, asintió lentamente, a modo de reconocimiento.

.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –preguntó el mayor cuándo la ayudaba a recoger los paltos. Lógicamente, su alteza Damian no movió un dedo, y los observaba desde su puesto, bebiendo café.

.

-Bueno, lo primero es ir de compras. Necesitamos más comestibles, y ustedes algo de ropa –Antes de que ninguno pudiera abrir la boca para negarse, ella los cortó con un movimiento de la mano- La necesitan, y conozco un lugar donde venden ropa ninja a buen precio.

.

Eso entusiasmó al menor de los Wayne, a quién la idea de ser un ninja real lo alegraba.

.

-¿Luego de eso? –inquirió de nuevo Tim, consolándose con la idea de que ellos cargarían sus bolsos, a modo de retribución.

.

-Bueno… -consultó su reloj- Son las nueve ya, y las compras probablemente nos tomaran unas tres horas –teniendo en consideración la relación entre los hermanos, seguro habría peleas que los retrasarían- asique cuando terminemos volveremos aquí, cocinaré algo, y luego… a entrenar. Después de todo, ese es el punto: que aprendan a pelear juntos y no en contra, ¿no?

.

La idea de intercambiar golpes les gustó a ambos. Se miraron desafiantes de reojo, prometiéndose con la vista darle una paliza al otro.

.

Sakura suspiró, observando todo con nostalgia. Le era tan familiar eso…

.

.

.

Eran pasadas las doce cuando regresaron, cargados de bolsas, a la residencia Haruno. Los tres llevaban varios paquetes, ya sea de ropa o comida. Incluso la chica había hecho dos clones para que la ayudasen, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a los héroes. Tras una corta explicación comprendieron que no era un súper poder, sino algo normal por allí. Una habilidad genial en opinión de Damian, quien fantaseó con poder golpear al enemigo _y _a Drake al mismo tiempo.

.

Gracias al orgullo masculino de sus acompañantes, Sakura apenas les había comprado tres o cuatro mudas a cada uno. De hecho, iban usándolas.

.

Pantalones negros, los de Tim largos y los de Damian por la cintura. El primero usaba un polo de red, con la remera debajo de color verde oscuro. El segundo, por su lado, llevaba una de mangas por los codos, sin la red encima, color azul a juego con sus ojos. Sandalias ninja del mismo color que los pantalones y muñequeras azules para el menor. Parecían nativos de la villa, y de no ser por la belleza de la que hacían gala, pasarían inadvertidos.

.

Apremiada por Dami, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por apresurar el almuerzo. Por supuesto, lo echó de la cocina. Tim se ofreció a ayudarla, asique le permitió quedarse.

.

Con la amenaza de quedarse sin el entrenamiento que tanto deseaba pendiendo sobre su cuello, el menor Wayne se retiró prudentemente de la escena. Aburrido, vagó por toda la casa, esperando que terminaran su comida.

.

En su recorrido se topó con muchas, pero muchas fotos. En casi todas salía Sakura, con su pelo rosa, brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar un estadio de futbol. Comparada con lo que era ahora… ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué sufría tanto? Tenía que ver con sus compañeros, seguro. Pero… ¿Qué?

.

Repentinamente curioso, subió las escaleras. Le parecía algo irrespetuoso entrar en su habitación sin permiso, pero quizás observando desde la puerta, sin meterse, podría encontrar alguna pista que se le escapase la noche anterior.

.

Nada. Todo era perfectamente normal. Suspiró y dio media vuelta, oyendo como lo llamaban para comer. Estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando la vio.

.

En el buró junto a su cama, había una foto volteada boca abajo. No comprendía; Parecía una chica muy ordenada, asique ¿Por qué dejar escapar ese detalle?

.

Dio un paso en dirección a dicho objeto, pero oyó nuevamente que lo llamaban y desistió.

.

No es cómo si le importase.

.

No todavía, al menos.

.

**Interludio dos.**

**Llamada a Jason.**

_Segundos después de colgarle el teléfono a Damian._

_._

_**RIIIING. RIIIING. RIIING. RII/**_

_**.**_

_**-¿Aló? **_

**.**

_-¡Jayyyyyyyy! ¡Descorcha una botella que voy para allá!_

_._

_**-¿Qué caraj/? ¿Qué pasó?**_

_**.**_

_-¡Nuestro bebé está creciendo!_

_._

_**-… Agh, espera…**_

_**.**_

_***-Jason, ¿me escuchas? ¿Quién es?**_

_**.**_

_**-El idiota Grayson. Ya regreso.**_

_**.**_

_-¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué era esa voz que se escuchaba de fondo?_

_._

_**-Roy. Planeamos como desmantelar una red de vendedores de droga que dan a niños de secundaria, asique más vale que sea importante.**_

_**.**_

_-Oh, mándale mis saludos. Bueno, al punto: ¡Creo que Dami está entrando en la pubertad! Algo tarde, lo reconozco, pero…_

_._

_**-Wow, wow, wow. Espera, ¿Qué?**_

_**.**_

_-¿Recuerdas esa misión super secreta de la que no puedo hablarte?_

_._

_**-Si.**_

_**.**_

_-Bueno, parece que trata sobre un método de que nuestros bebés menores se lleven bien y eso. Pero eso no es lo importante. Para llevar la misión a cabo, fueron enviados a una Aldea oculta de la que casi nadie en el mundo tiene conocimiento._

_._

_**-… ¿Qué haría Batman de saber que me estás contando lo que seguramente es secreto de estado?**_

_**.**_

_**-**__Lo que no sepa no me afectará. Pero ya no me interrumpas._

_._

_-__**Vale. Ve al punto.**_

_**.**_

_-¡Creo que a Damian le gusta su compañera!_

_._

_**-¡Que- *cof*cof*cof*! ¡Me ahogo! Estúpida cerveza.**_

**.**

_-Jajajaja, ¿te sorprendí? Yo también estaba así. Me empezó a hablar de una niña que le da más atención a Tim que a él, y se oía molesto. ¡Creo que le gusta!_

_._

_**-¿No crees que estas… ya sabes… exagerando? Es decir, nunca le gustó que NADIE prefiriese a Tim.**_

_**.**_

_-Sé que será amor, del verdadero. Me lo grita mi sentido arac- mi sexto sentido._

_._

_**-Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Explotaste en una nube de arcoíris y unicornios?**_

_**.**_

_-No. Madura y responsablemente, le di sutiles consejos para enamorar a su chica. Sin que él supiera la verdad, claro._

_._

_**-¿Sin gritar ni morir por tus "feels"?**_

_**.**_

_-Exacto. Rompí una o dos pelotitas anti estrés para contenerme, pero pude mantenerme cool. _

_._

_**-**__***-Jason, me voy a acabar las cervezas si no te apuras.***_

_**.**_

_**-¡Carajo, Roy! ¡No bebas! ¡Bastante me costó sacarte de la bebida! Escucha Grayson, me tengo que ir.**_

_**.**_

_-¿Acaso la rehabilitación de tu secuaz es más importante que la entrada a la pubertad de nuestro hermano bebé?_

_._

_**-Sí. Lo es. ¡Adiós! Desconectaré el teléfono, asique no me llames de nuevo. *Click***_

_**.**_

_-Mendigo hijo de… ¿Y ahora con quien celebro? ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! Jejejeje, espero que a Alfred le guste la cerveza. *Click*_

.

.

.

**Notas de autora.**

**¡Hola, mis hermosos querubines! ¿Cómo han estado? **

**Sí, lo sé. Raising Sakura me necesita. Es solo que me vino un golpe de inspiración en este, asique no pude resistirme. ¡Este fandom me tiene atada de pies y manos!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste y les halla divertido leer los interludios tanto como a mi escribirlos. **

**Hice lo posible por quedarme InCharacter con Tim y Damian, pero ¡Es tan difícil con este último! Una tiene que romperse los cocos para saber cómo va a reaccionar… al menos eso me pasa a mí. Seguro Alinekiryuu lo tendría más sencillo.**

**En el próximo capítulo… ¡Entrenamiento intensivo, señores! Y quizás los hermanos conozcan nuevas caras *guiño*guiño*.**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto mis amores.**

**Besos, Miss Choco-chips.**

**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren con salvar al mundo:**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


	3. La sombra de la doctora

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo? Parte 3:**

_El paso de los días y la sombra de la doctora._

**.**

**.**

_**Tercera parte del regalo de cumpleaños de Alinekiryuu. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

**Día 1.**

.

Se mordió el labio inferior, en un intento duro de no romper en carcajadas. Damian estaba tan entusiasmado, que en vez de ir a entrenar, parecía que fueran a un parque de diversiones. Por supuesto, no había dicho nada, pero no era necesario. Cada tanto soltaba comentarios como "¿No podemos ir más rápido?" y "Dijiste que quedaba cerca, pero aún no llegamos". Era tan irritante… pero en cierto modo, su ansiedad lo volvía tierno.

.

Iba unos pasos delante de ella y Tim, deteniéndose en cada esquina para recibir sus indicaciones. Cada tanto, se agachaba a acariciar algún gato o perro que pasara. Recordó su renuencia a comer el pollo teriyaki de la cena de la noche anterior, y su hincapié en que preparase almuerzo vegetariano. Era… irónico su amor por los animales, teniendo en cuenta que, en palabras de Tim, había sido antes un "sanguinario mocoso despiadado".

.

Volvió su atención al mayor cuando notó que este estaba en silencio, mirándola fijamente.

.

-Perdona, ¿Me dijiste algo? Me distraje.

.

-¿Está todo bien?

.

-Hai. ¿Qué querías saber?

.

Él pensó un momento, pero luego negó- No, déjalo. No es importante.

.

Algo insegura asintió. Su mirada resbaló de nuevo al menor de los Wayne- ¿Es tu único hermano?

.

Dudó. Ella le había contestado todas sus preguntas de momento, y si Batman confiaba en esta gente lo suficiente para darles sus identidades… bueno, no se enojaría si hablaba de mas- No. Tengo otros dos mayores, que son adoptados como yo. Damian es el menor.

.

-¿Y son ellos… como ustedes? ¿Qué palabra usaste? ¿"Súper héroes"?

.

-Richard, el mayor de todos, sí. Él fue el primer compañero de mi padre, inició el legado "Robin"… luego te explico eso. El otro, Jason… prefirió la carrera de "Anti-heroe". Quiere decir que no necesariamente atenta contra la sociedad ni inventa planes para acabar con el mundo, pero tampoco ayuda a los otros. Roba lo que quiere y mata a los villanos que cree que lo merecen. Pero últimamente está bastante reformado… cada familia tiene su oveja negra, supongo.

.

Ella estuvo unos minutos en silencio, procesando la información- Tu árbol genealógico es… bastante peculiar.

.

Se rascó la nuca, algo nervioso- No puedo negarlo.

.

Llegaron a la esquina donde Damian los esperaba, impaciente. Sakura se giró para encabezar los últimos tramos del camino, cuando un borrón dorado la tacleó en el suelo.

.

-¡FRENTONAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

Ante el repentino "ataque", ambos hermanos se pusieron en guardia. No supieron bien cómo reaccionar cuando notaron que el "enemigo" era una rubia de su edad, que se frotaba cual gato a la pelirosa en el suelo.

.

-¡Cerda! ¡Quítate que me aplastas! –Se quejó Sakura, empujando a su amiga de encima- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas de misión con tu equipo.

.

Dos presencias nuevas alertaron a los Robin. Se trataba de un joven pasado de peso, y un chico con expresión de estarse durmiendo parado.

.

-Estábamos, acabamos de regresar –ahogó un bostezo el segundo- Hola, Sakura.

.

-¡Shika! –saltó, feliz, poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo. En esos meses sin Naruto, el Nara había sido su soporte, siempre vago pero presente- Hola, Chouji. ¿Te dieron muchos problemas estos dos? –saludó al tercer miembro con una suave sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento entre bocado y bocado de papitas saladas.

.

-Tks, problemática–se quejó el genio, pero sonreía. Sus ojos vagaron hasta los de los Wayne, quienes atestiguaban la escena sin saber que decir o hacer. La mirada analítica en sus ojos no pasó percibida para los héroes de Gotham- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

.

Ino también los notó, y sus ojos tomaron forma de dos corazones- Gran pregunta, Shikamaru. ¿Quiénes son estos dos? –se puso lenta, y según ella, sensualmente de pie, acomodando su cabello y poniendo su mejor sonrisa matadora- ¿Y por qué todavía no nos presentaste?

.

-Ah, cierto –se separó de su amigo y caminó hasta quedar en medio de los hermanos, tomando sus brazos- Este es Timothy, y este Damian. Son extranjeros, de muy, muy lejos. Tsunade-sama me encargó cuidar de ellos y enseñarles a trabajar juntos. Serán mi equipo para los exámenes chunnin. Chicos, estos son Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara.

.

La mirada del genio de Konoha se agudizó, como intentando penetrar en sus mentes y descubrir cada mínimo secreto que tuvieran. Tim le devolvió la mirada, con la misma intensidad. Damian solo lo ignoró, más preocupado por el tiempo que perdían con charlas inútiles y que él podría usar en entrenar.

.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo, Sakura? –Preguntó amablemente el joven "rellenito", abriendo un nuevo paquete de frituras- ¿Alguna novedad en el hospital?

.

Damian y Tim intercambiaron miradas. ¿Trabajaba en el hospital? Por su edad, probablemente no tendría estudios necesarios para ser doctora, pero quizás enfermera…

.

Como odiaban no tener toda la información. ¡Eran hijos del MEJOR _jodido_ detective del mundo! Pasaba los niveles de lo humillante que no supieran prácticamente nada de la persona con la que convivirían un tiempo.

.

Mientras todos esos pensamientos surcaban la mente de los Wayne, Sakura se despedía de sus amigos con una sonrisa amable.

.

-Tengo que llevar a estos chicos a entrenar. Ya nos veremos por ahí.

.

Ino hizo un mohín, intentando con fuerza parecer sensual mientras lo hacía (con semejantes ejemplares y posibles ligues tan cerca, debía superarse a sí misma en lo que a belleza se refería), pero acabó por suspirar y sonreír. Últimamente, nadie en la villa se atrevía a presionar a Sakura en ningún modo, todos creyendo firmemente que a la mínima se largaría a llorar. Indignante como era, la peli rosa reconocía que encontraba cierto alivio al ser tan dejada a su aire.

.

-Vale. ¡Pero mejor que sea pronto!

.

El equipo InoShikaCho siguió su camino, con un último abrazo de la rubia, un asentimiento de despedida del Akimichi y una sonrisa perezosa de Shikamaru, quien antes de alejarse dirigió una mirada filosa a los Wayne. Habían sido vistos así varias veces y no tardaron en reconocer la amenaza en sus ojos.

.

Unos segundos de silencio fue todo lo que pudo contener su lengua Damian.

.

-A tu novio no le agradamos.

.

-¿Novio?

.

-El de la coleta.

.

Rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, sabiendo que ellos la seguirían al instante- No es mi novio. Nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos desde… -sus ojos se nublaron momentáneamente de tristeza, perdidos en nostalgia y dolor, antes de volver a su usual brillo "alegre"- Bueno, no importa.

.

Timothy abrió la boca para preguntar (era más fuerte que él esa necesidad de saber, un vicio obviamente inducido por Bruce), pero fue groseramente interrumpido por un joven con largo cabello marrón y ojos que lo hacían parecer ciego.

.

Damian solo observó, asombrado. El tío había salido, literalmente, de la nada. ¿Cuán genial era eso? ¡Él quería hacerlo también! Por otro lado, ya se estaba cansando de ser interrumpido en su camino al campo de entrenamiento. Llevaba sin una buena pelea demasiado tiempo, y eso, sumado a la presencia constante de Drake… estaba por perder su sanidad (o la poca que Dick le había conseguido inculcar).

.

-Neji-san –Parpadeó la peli rosa, evidentemente sorprendida. Hizo una corta y formal reverencia, reconociendo al Chunnin y sempai frente a si- ¿Necesita algo?

.

El Hyuuga asintió. Directo al asunto, sin charlas tontas. Justo lo que le gustaba.

.

-Tsunade-sama ordenó que vayas inmediatamente al hospital, Haruno. Hay una emergencia y…

.

-No digas más –lo cortó la chica, muy seria, con determinación y un ligero toque de ansiedad reflejados en su mirada. Giró a ver a sus acompañantes- Lo lamento, entrenaremos más tarde. Ahora, ¿Podrán mantenerme el paso hasta el hospital? Tenemos que ser veloces.

.

La respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa arrogante de lado (tan familiar y distinta a la vez que dolió) y un guiño.

.

.

.

-…

.

-…

.

-…

.

-Muy bien. ¿Quién va a hablar?

.

Aunque el tono era suave y comprensivo, la indiscutible ira brillaba en los ojos mieles de Tsunade Senju. Damian y Tim podían no saber mucho de la mujer, pero Bruce dijo que el líder de una Aldea era su ninja más fuerte… y ellos sabían reconocer peligro cuando este estaba a punto de golpearlos en las "joyas de la familia".

.

Compartieron miradas de reojo, y finalmente, con un asentimiento, Damian fue el valiente en hacer oír su voz.

.

-Fue todo culpa de Drake.

.

Por mucho que Sakura quisiera golpearlo, su trabajo era volverlos un equipo, y no cortar la situación de manera más inteligente desembocaría en otra pelea entre hermanos (de las que ya se estaba hartando). De modo que decidió atacarlos a través de algo que ambos compartían: el honor (en Damian más dudoso, pero si se indignaba ante la idea de ser mantenido por ella, algo debía de tener, ¿no?).

.

-Lo lamento, Tsunade-shishou –dio un paso al frente, pasando entre ambos hermanos y cortando su duelo de miradas. Agachó su cabeza en un gesto culposo, únicamente actuado para atacar la consciencia de los Wayne- Es todo culpa mía. Les dejé sin supervisión, y ahora la mitad del área de maternidad está destruida.

.

-No, Sakura no…

.

-Sí, Tim-kun. Asumo la total responsabilidad.

.

La dama negó, golpeando la mesa con sus dos puños, casi quebrando su escritorio a la mitad.

.

-Estabas en cirugía. Eres la única a la que no culparía. Incluso cuando es cierto que ellos son tu responsabilidad, esperaba un poco más de madurez de su parte. Dios, pueden ser peor que Uzumaki Naruto y/.

.

Se detuvo a media oración, empalideciendo brevemente y mordiéndose el labio. El sake siempre le aflojaba la lengua. Pensó en disculparse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho: Sakura se encogió en su lugar, apretando sus manos hasta que sus uñas casi hacen sangrar sus palmas.

.

Tim miró con curiosidad su reacción, preguntándose quién era el tal "Naruto", que parecía ser un tabú en ese lugar.

.

-Cómo sea –comenzó de nuevo la rubia, más calmada, intentando volver al tema anterior- Damian, Timothy, esto no se quedará así. Tienen PROHIBIDO cualquier tipo de pelea física que no sea arbitrada por Sakura en un campo de entrenamiento, e incluso así, tendrán que esperar unas semanas hasta que puedan hacerlo. Si no se contienen… juro por todo el Sake del mundo que los noquearé y arrastraré a la sala de cirugías más próxima, y cuando acabe con ustedes, serán mejor conocidos como "los siameses Wayne". ¿Fui clara, MOCOSOS?

.

Aterrados como jamás lo admitirían, asintieron repetidamente. Además de aprender que Sakura era realmente una doctora en ascenso, no una simple enfermera (lo cual, muy a su pesar, llamó la atención del antiguo asesino ninja y actual héroe), en la pasada hora habían tenido una probadita de lo letal que aquella rubia podía ser, sobre todo cuando Damian fue lo bastante idiota (en palabras de Sakura) para referirse a ella –sin saber que lo estaba escuchando- como "señora mayor". Ambos sentían sus huesos, no completamente rotos, pero sí frágiles como flores de papel. Luego de verificar que no tenían nada letal, Tsunade prohibió a su aprendiz curarlos. Debían admitir que sentían curiosidad de como trabajaban los médicos aquí (puesto que la oji jade no había curado a nadie frente a ellos aún, la duda los pinchaba) y sentían una dolorosa (literalmente) necesidad de pedir uno.

.

Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirar a su mentora, ya superado su momento de recuerdos y nostalgia.

.

-Pero Shishou, ¿Cómo podré atender a mis pacientes _**y **_vigilarlos? Una cosa es fuera del hospital, pero aquí debo mi atención completa a los que necesitan mi ayuda.

.

La dama lo pensó seriamente, analizando a ambos "busca problemas", antes de ocurrírsele una gran idea.

.

-Ya que el mayor parece ser más maduro, él podrá recorrer la aldea a su gusto mientras trabajes, con la condición de que en cuanto acabe tu turno debe buscarte. Y tú… -su mirada miel, amenazante y aterradora (como Alfred cuando rompía algún jarrón mientras juagaba con sus mascotas)- no te quiero a más de dos metros de Sakura. La seguirás dentro de los consultorios, quirófanos, en su oficina… incluso cuando esté en el maldito baño, esperarás en la puerta. ¿E-N-T-E-N-D-I-D-O?

.

Quiso negarse, indignado, pero una rápida mirada de Sakura le hizo comprender lo dispuesta que estaría la mujer de cumplir su anterior amenaza, y lo insensato que sería de su parte el llevarle la contraria. Resignado como pocas veces, farfulló bajo el aliento lo que no serían halagos, y asintió bruscamente. Al fin y al cabo, quizá no sería tan malo. Se libraría de Drake por unas horas, después de todo.

.

-Hn.

.

-Bien. Ahora, váyanse de mi vista. Sakura y Wayne menor, los quiero aquí antes de las ocho mañana, ¿entendido?

.

La peli rosa frunció el ceño, confusa- Demo, Tsunade-shishou, ¡aún no me puedo ir!

.

-Pasaste las últimas cuatro horas, mientras estos dos destruían mi sala de maternidad, en cirugía. Tienes que descansar. Lamento haberte hecho venir, cuando te había dado libre, por cierto.

.

-No, pero… ¡Tengo que hacer los controles post-quirúrgicos y…!

.

-Puse al doctor Sawada a cargo. Tú vete a casa y prepara la cena, que cocinar para tres no es lo mismo que para una sola persona.

.

Resignada, Sakura suspiró y asintió. Tras una formal reverencia, dio media vuelta, subiéndose al alfeizar de la ventana y saltando al vacío. Sintió a los chicos inmediatamente tras ella, pero notó que no hicieron intento de cogerla. Sonrío, internamente satisfecha de que no la vieran como una damisela en apuros.

.

Corrieron por los techos (Ella sorprendida de que se ajustaran tan rápido al estilo de Konoha, ellos asombrados de la agilidad de la kunoichi), Saku y Damian unos metros por delante de Tim.

.

-¿Por qué no usamos la puerta? –preguntó casualmente el Wayne menor, saltando levemente para evitar tropezar con una chimenea.

.

Parpadeó. No le habían hecho nunca antes esa pregunta. Todos los que conocía, civiles o ninjas, estaban acostumbrados a la manía shinobi de usar las ventanas -Habríamos tardado más en salir –fue lo único que se le ocurrió como respuesta. Por alguna razón, él pareció satisfecho con ello.

.

.

.

**Día 2.**

**.**

Eran las ocho menos cinco minutos cuándo ambos llegaron al hospital de Konoha. Esa mañana, la sala de espera bullía de actividad. Al parecer, la noche anterior un grupo de chunnin había regresado de una larga misión, y entre la atención médica e informar a los parientes… bueno, el personal lucían a un solo reclamo de perder la cordura.

.

Nada más poner un pie en la recepción, una enfermera (unos cuantos años mayor que ellos) se les acercó, con la típica chaqueta blanca larga, que usan los doctores, en sus manos. Ayudó a Sakura a ponérsela y le extendió una tablilla de madera con varias hojas.

.

-Sus pacientes de hoy, Haruno-san. El primero debería llegar en media hora.

.

Asintió con seriedad. Unos pasos detrás, Damian analizaba todo el intercambio con curiosidad. Era increíble el cambio en la chica, que no había dejado de bromear con él ni molestarlo en todo el camino hasta allí. Ahora, con su uniforme puesto, parecía haber crecido cinco años en un segundo.

.

-Perfecto, gracias, Himeno-san. Por cierto, el paciente que operé ayer…

.

-Ah, sí, Sawada-san se encargó de los cuidados post-quirúrgicos.

.

-¿En qué habitación lo pusieron?

.

La enfermera revisó sus propios papeles, pasando las hojas hasta encontrar la respuesta- En la 306.

.

Con un asentimiento, la joven giró sobre sus talones y caminó a paso rápido hasta las escaleras del hospital. Damian se preguntó porque no eligió usar el ascensor, pero no dijo nada. Él mismo prefería caminar, así al menos movería un poco sus músculos.

.

-Pasaremos por el cuarto del paciente antes de ir a mi consultorio –explicó brevemente, subiendo a velocidad ninja las escaleras, sin voltear a verlo ni un segundo.

.

-¿No dijo tu jefa que el otro doctor se encargaría?

.

-Sí, pero yo fui la que operó. Su vida es **mi** responsabilidad. Debo asegurarme que esté recuperándose en perfectas condiciones antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

.

Se encogió de hombros y la siguió. No es como si pudiera hacer nada más.

.

No tardaron nada en alcanzar el tercer piso. Recorrieron a paso rápido los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación cuya placa marcaba "306".

.

La peli rosa tocó suavemente la puerta, y en cuanto oyó un "adelante", abrió y entró. Damian la imitó en silencio, cerrando tras de sí.

.

Un hombre reposaba en la cama, y si no lo hubiera visto el día anterior (sangrando, con las tripas fuera de su cuerpo, mas muerto que vivo) justo antes de que Sakura se encerrase con él en el quirófano, el Wayne nunca hubiera adivinado que estaba menos que perfecto.

.

-Yukito-san, buenos días. Soy Haruno Sakura. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, ya que cuando lo conocí estaba anestesiado ya.

.

El joven, de más o menos dieciocho años, abrió los ojos asombrado.

.

-Sawada-san me habló de usted. Debo admitir que no esperaba que mi doctora fuera tan joven –no obstante, en vez de lucir aterrado o enfadado (lo que habría sentido Damian de enterarse, en Gotham, que una niña de su edad había tenido sus manos en sus tripas), sonrió ampliamente- Muchas gracias. Le debo la vida.

.

Las mejillas de la médico se sonrojaron suavemente, y su melena se agitó con fuerza cuando negó.

.

-Para nada. Aún soy aprendiz, fui monitoreada toda la operación por Shizune-san. A ella le doy el crédito de este éxito. ¿Le duele en algún lugar?

.

Luego de una pequeña charla, en la que Damian (recostado contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados, atento a todo y aburrido como nunca en su vida) se sintió descaradamente ignorado, siguió a su anfitriona fuera de la habitación.

.

-Dame algo que hacer –prácticamente ordenó, mientras avanzaban codo a codo por los atestados pasillos- O acabaré matando a alguien para aliviar el tedio.

.

La chica lo miró de reojo, alzando una ceja. Algo le decía que no era broma.

.

-¿Sabes algo de medicina?

.

-Se arreglar un hombro dislocado y vendar cortes.

.

-O sea que tienes el nivel de un niño de Academia. Que sorpresa… no me sirves.

.

La miró, ofendido.

.

-Conozco 39 maneras de matar silenciosa y dolorosamente a alguien SOLO con una cuerda de piano. _No_ estoy al nivel de un niño de Academia.

.

-Wow, que miedo… Conozco gente que sabe eso, multiplicado por tres. Estás en una aldea de ninjas, asesinos sigilosos. No asombras a nadie. Y no me mires así, o el menú de esta noche será carne de _vaca_ –agregó maliciosamente. Tim le había hablado de las múltiples mascotas del chico, entre ellas BatCow, la vaquita.

.

Como esperaba, el rostro del príncipe "demonio" se volvió ligeramente verde.

.

-Eres cruel.

.

-Oh, hieres mis sentimientos –puso una mano melodramáticamente sobre su pecho, con expresión compungida- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa la palabra "caballerosidad"?

.

Iba a contestar lo más mordazmente posible, cuando recordó los concejos que su hermano le había dado la noche de su llegada a Konoha, cuando lo llamó por teléfono.

.

"_Se bueno con ella"._

.

Gruñó. Reconocía que le convendría llevar la fiesta en paz con la que tenía su destino colgando de sus dedos. Mejor hacía caso a Dick.

.

¡Mierda, Richard! Casi se detuvo en seco al recordar que no le había llamado la noche anterior. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Esperaba de corazón que no se hubiera enfadado ni asustado…

.

-¿Damian? ¿Damian? Oye, ¿Estás bien?

.

La voz de la oji jade lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad. Parpadeó.

.

-Disculpa, estaba pensando.

.

Una sonrisa pícara adornó sus labios, mientras se detenía frente a una puerta con una plaquita plateada que citaba "Haruno Sakura".

.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y no te dolió? Dicen que la primera vez es dolorosa…

.

En vez de ofenderse, Damian sonrió de lado, abriendo la puerta para ella.

.

-La mía fue hace mucho, pero creo recordar que no, asique que no te asuste la idea de estrenar tu cabeza.

.

Bum. Se la había devuelto bien y bonito. Frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz, y entró de manera ofendida, sintiéndolo a su espalda. Era algo incómodo tener a alguien constantemente a su lado: desde lo de su equipo, solía pasar el tiempo con su maestra, o sola. Estaba desacostumbrada a la compañía continua.

.

-Mi primer paciente no tarda en llegar. En unos diez minutos estará aquí… –se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, mientras él se acomodó tranquilamente en la camilla donde revisaba a sus pacientes, pegada contra un lateral del cuarto- Mientras tanto, ¿Te gustaría/?

.

Su pregunta fue bruscamente interrumpida por la misma enfermera de la mañana, que entró seguida de un hombre con cara asustada. Dicho señor llevaba en brazos a un niño de más o menos cinco años que, sin parar de llorar, se sujetaba un brazo.

.

-Estábamos visitando a mi esposa. Le dije que no corriera por los pasillos, pero… Y ahora, c-creo que tiene el b-brazo roto… no ha parado de sangrar, tampoco…

.

Antes de entender lo que ocurría, Damian fue brutalmente empujado de su asiento. Sakura se había movido más rápido de lo que jamás había visto hacer a nadie, quitándolo de la camilla para hacer espacio. El hombre dejó al que parecía ser su hijo allí, mientras la enfermera explicaba torpemente que Sakura era la única doctora disponible de momento, y que además el accidente había ocurrido cerca de allí.

.

-No te excuses, Himeno-san, no estaba ocupada –giró a ver al otro adulto- No se preocupe, su niño estará bien.

.

Curioso por cómo trabajaban los doctores ninja, el actual Robin se acercó a la camilla. Vio con asombro cómo aquella luz rara salía de la mano de la doctora, acariciando con cuidado la piel del brazo del infante, que al contacto dejó de llorar. Su sorpresa se duplicó al notar que la piel rasgada se curaba, y el hueso (notablemente en un ángulo poco común debido a la quebradura) volvía a unirse, sin causar aparentemente más dolor al niño.

.

Unos minutos después, Sakura dio un paso atrás. Himeno pasó un trapo por la frente de la muchacha, a pesar que no había sudado ni una gota. Ese era el resultado de un año bajo el satánico entrenamiento de Tsunade. De momento se habían concentrado más en las heridas físicas que en la preparación de antídotos, pero algunas semanas atrás habían comenzado también a pulir esta área.

.

-Damian, pásame el cabestrillo que está en el tercer cajón del armario –pidió amablemente, señalando el mueble pegado a la pared contraria a la que estaba la camilla. El muchacho obedeció por inercia y la chica procedió a inmovilizar el brazo- Esto es todo por hoy. El hueso está soldado, pero sigue frágil. No es recomendable sanarlo del todo en una sola sesión, ya que siendo él un niño, su cuerpo podría acostumbrarse a ser "arreglado" con chakra y "olvidaría" como llevar a cabo sus propios procesos de curación. Que Himeno-san les dé una cita para la próxima semana. Calculo que con dos sesiones más será suficiente –se inclinó para mirar al niño a los ojos- Y tú, haz caso a tu padre cuando te diga que no corras: no lo hace para que te aburras, sino por tu bien, ¿vale? Si te portas bien, la próxima vez que nos veamos te daré un dulce –prometió, sonriendo con paciencia.

.

El pequeño asintió fervientemente, y su padre agradeció unas cuatro veces antes de retirarse, guiados por la enfermera.

.

Ni bien se cerró la puerta, Sakura se dejó caer en su silla. Damian la miró. Seguía en shock.

.

-¿Cómo… hiciste eso? Esa luz de tus manos… ¿Eres un linterna verde?

.

Parpadeó- ¿Linterna… qué? ¿Qué es eso? No, soy una médico ninja. Lo que hice fue introducir mi chakra en el brazo del pequeño, y usarlo para unir el hueso y las células de la piel.

.

Antes de darle tiempo a parpadear otra vez, el chico sacó un cuchillo de su manga y se hizo un rápido corte en el antebrazo. Se colocó frente a su escritorio y extendió su miembro herido hacia ella- Hazlo de nuevo, esta vez en mí.

.

Chilló, sorprendida y algo asustada, poniéndose de pie con un salto -¡¿Pero tú estás loco?!

.

-Cúrame –insistió, sus ansias de entender cómo funcionaba su chakra eran visibles en sus ojos azul mar. La explicación de la chica había sido demasiado ambigua. Él quería, no, _necesitaba_ comprender.

.

Se mordió el labio, soltando improperios bajo el aliento. Reunió chakra en su dedo índice (alardeando un poco, aún no era tan buena como para curar grandes heridas con un solo dedo, pero esta no era una de esas, y le gustó el brillo de admiración en sus pupilas) y lo pasó lentamente a lo largo del tajo que se había hecho el tonto inconsciente. A su paso, la herida se iba cerrando.

.

Se sentía… cálido. Como si sus músculos estuvieran envueltos en un líquido espeso cual miel, sin hacerlo sentir invadido o pesado. Al contrario, la sensación era… de ligereza y calma. Entre cerró sus ojos para disfrutar al máximo esa adictiva curación, siendo vagamente consciente de que la chica de catorce años lo observaba fijamente.

.

Cuando Sakura detuvo su flujo de chakra, el chico centró la mirada en ella. Verde contra azul, sus pupilas se mantuvieron mutuamente, sin querer ninguno cortar aquella unión visual.

.

-Otra vez –prácticamente ordenó, amagando con volver a cortarse. La mano de la joven tomó el cuchillo por el filo, dejando que hiriese su palma. En cuanto la sangre comenzó a descender por el mango, Damian lo soltó. No era su intención lastimarla.

.

-No. Soy médica, no tu sirvienta. Te curaré solo cuando sea algo grave _que no te hayas echo a ti mismo_\- Agregó, dando énfasis en lo último, mientras guardaba el arma blanca en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Su palma brilló momentáneamente con el color verdoso de su chakra, y a los segundos no había rastros de la herida. Centró su mirada en los papeles perfectamente ordenados de su escritorio, incapaz de mantener la intensidad de esos ocelos mar.

.

El bufido que el "demonio" soltó la hizo reír. Parecía un gatito. Uno capaz de destrozarle la cara con sus garras, si, pero adorable al fin y al cabo.

.

-Oh, tranquilo. Algo me dice que tendré muchas oportunidades de curarte en el tiempo que pases aquí.

.

Ladeó la cabeza. Eso era cierto… Asintió, aceptando sus palabras. La puerta sonó, dando fin a la conversación.

.

Pasaron las siguientes cinco horas, ella atendiendo a sus pacientes, él observando en silencio. Para matar el tiempo, le iba alcanzando lo que necesitaba, y como agradecimiento, Sakura le narraba paso a paso lo que hacía con cada herida o enfermedad, para entretenerle. Damian encontró increíble la cantidad de cosas que podía aprender con solo oírla y verla trabajar. Incluso cuando cosió, sin necesidad de chakra, un pequeño tajo en la pierna de un shinobi, le indicó que se acercara para ver bien lo que hacía, por si algún día estaba solo y necesitaba darse unos puntos.

.

Acababa de irse el paciente número 25, cuándo Sakura se estiró cual gato y miró su reloj de pared.

.

-Hora del descanso. Tenemos una hora para almorzar... ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

.

Damian pensó durante unos segundos. Recordó que Alfred había preparado una vez un platillo japonés, muy delicioso, cuyo nombre era…

.

-Ramen.

.

No le pasó desapercibido el brillo de dolor que cruzó los ojos verde jade de la doctora, pero tan rápido como apareció se fue, y estos volvieron a brillar con entusiasmo.

.

-Oh, vale. Vamos con Teuchi-san. Creo que hace poco incluyó al menú una variación vegetariana…

.

Mientras hablaba, la veía abrir la ventana y sentarse en el alfeizar para saltar. Sin decir nada, la siguió, preguntándose de que manera podía ser triste pensar en comida.

.

Saltaron juntos al techo más próximo, corriendo por estos (algo confortante para él, ya que le recordaba en cierta forma a sus patrullas por Gotham con su padre y Dick) hasta que Sakura le indicó que habían llegado y bajaron a la calle. Un puesto del que salía un delicioso olor le recordó lo hambriento que estaba. Entraron hombro con hombro, cada vez más cómodos con la presencia del otro.

.

Tras la barra, un hombre algo mayor servía fideos en un tazón a un cliente, cuando los vio llegar. Sus ojos se focalizaron en la chica con alegría.

.

-¡Oh, Sakura-chan! ¡Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí! Ya se te extrañaba.

.

-Gomen-nasai, Teuchi-san –se disculpó, sentándose en uno de los taburetes altos junto a Damian- Estuve ocupada con el hospital. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Ayame-chan?

.

-Mucho mejor desde que la curaste hace dos semanas. Por cierto, gracias. Aún me siento mal de que no hayamos podido pagarte…

.

El Wayne prestó más atención ante esas palabras. En Gotham, tal ayuda desinteresada no era normal. Había conocido varios doctores que trabajaban sin vocación, únicamente por el dinero. E incluso a los que sí amaban la medicina, no podía imaginarlos curando gratis a nadie. Lo más cercano a altruismo era lo que hacía él y su familia.

.

No lo admitiría jamás, pero sentía su curiosidad por esa chica y –agh- admiración creciendo.

.

-No, por favor. Lo hice con gusto, y sabe que lo haría cuando fuera. Después de todo, ¡Konoha no sería la misma sin su Ramen y el de Ayame-chan!

.

El bonachón hombre sonrió.

.

-Bien, bien. Pero tu almuerzo y el de tú –su mirada parpadeó sobre Damian- amigo van por la casa. ¿Dos órdenes con todo?

.

-Una sí. Que la otra sea un menú vegetariano, por favor.

.

Mientras el cocinero se marchaba, el muchacho analizó brevemente el lugar.

.

-Hey, Haruno.

.

-¿Mhmm?

.

-¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar?

.

Parpadeó. Eso no se lo esperaba.

.

-¿Ichiraku? No tiene nada de malo. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

.

Ignorando su pregunta, pensó a fondo en el asunto. No había imaginado su tristeza cuando mencionó por primera vez el Ramen. Era la misma que había visto cuando les había hablado de sus compañeros. Y la tensión en sus hombros que atestiguó cuando la rubia Hokague habló del tal…

.

-¿Entonces aquí venías a comer con tu compañero de equipo, ese…Uzumaki?

.

Directo al asunto, como siempre. Los ojos verdes se expandieron al doble de su tamaño y jadeó. Nadie, en los últimos meses, había tenido la cara de preguntarle directamente por ninguno de sus compañeros.

.

Parpadeó varias veces, pero se recompuso con sorprendente facilidad. De alguna manera, su falta de tacto era refrescante. Él no temía que se rompiera en pedacitos, confiaba en su fuerza y la creía capaz de manejar sus emociones. De cierta medida… lo agradecía. Esa gratitud borró el dolor que el recuerdo de sus compañeros trajo y la hizo sonreír suavemente.

.

Si él confiaba en ella, en su fuerza, lo correcto sería devolverle el voto de confianza, ¿no?

.

-De hecho, sí. Era una costumbre de mi equipo, ¿sabes? Después de cada misión, nos encontrábamos aquí. Naruto tenía una especie de obsesión con el Ramen.

.

Damian ladeó la cabeza- ¿Murió?

.

La suave sonrisa fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Golpeó su hombro con molestia.

.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes el nivel de tacto y empatía de una piedra?

.

-Una o dos veces. No evadas la pregunta.

.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Nada me obliga a contestarte, Wayne.

.

Sus miradas chocaron de nuevo, esta vez con un brillo retador, midiéndose. Ese momento eligió Teuchi-san para poner los platos de Ramen frente a ellos.

.

-¡Aquí tienen, una orden especial y una vegetariana! Que aproveche.

.

El amable hombre se alejó a atender a otro cliente, dejándolos solos nuevamente. Sakura, ligeramente sonrojada por haber perdido su temperamento, carraspeó.

.

-Y no, no está muerto.

.

Damian usó los palillos con maestría, probó su comida y únicamente después de tragar la miró.

.

-¿Entonces?

.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se concentró en su comida. Era peor que Ibiki.

.

-Se fue de viaje de entrenamiento hace casi un año. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar el tema? Quiero comer.

.

.

.

Habiendo olvidado Sakura el pequeño incidente en Ichiraku, el resto del día siguió con normalidad. Excepto quizás por aquel vergonzoso momento en que Sakura debió ir al baño y, para respetar los dos metros de cercanía indicados por Tsunade, Damian se vio en la obligación de esperar en la puerta, junto al resto de las mujeres que hacían fila para entrar.

.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el último paciente, el sol de la tarde calentaba suavemente las calles de Konoha. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

.

Sakura estaba recostada en la camilla, con un brazo cruzado sobre su estómago y otro colgando por el borde del mueble. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y Damian estaba seguro que el cansancio la vencía.

.

-¿Esta será la rutina de todos los días?

.

La chica levantó un párpado para mirarlo. Cómo el príncipe demoníaco que Tim juraba que era, estaba sentado a sus anchas en SU silla, con los pies en SU escritorio. Bastardo arrogante.

.

-Mmm, no. Martes y jueves solo vengo hasta el mediodía, pues eso días y el sábado entreno con mi shishou. Aunque ahora que están ustedes, habrá días que no lo haga. Cada tanto, cuando me lo indica ella, tengo guardias por la noche. Lunes, miércoles y viernes me quedo hasta esta hora, y a veces entreno por mi cuenta. El domingo es mi día de descanso. Suelo usarlo para leer sobre jutsus curativos que aún no me enseñan, plantas venosas o curativas, etcétera.

.

-Entonces, mañana jueves entrenarás… ¿Cuándo me dejarán hacerlo a mí?

.

-Cuando a shishou se le pase el enfado por tu aventura y la de Tim-kun en la sala de maternidad. Aún no acaban de arreglar el techo, y hay muchas embrazadas que necesitan atención, ¿sabes?

.

-Tks.

.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

.

-¿Y no haces nada más? De donde vengo, las chicas de tu edad salen con otras a hacer cosas de niñas. Como comprar y pintarse las uñas.

.

Sakura suspiró y se enderezó en su lugar, con trabajo.

.

-Hace un tiempo que no salgo con mis amigas. Quizás debería hacer caso a Ino y pasarme por su tienda un día de estos… Pero para ir de compras necesito dinero, y ando algo ajustada de presupuesto –lo miró, recordándole sin quererlo que él y el inútil adoptado estaban aprovechándose de los limitados ingresos de una adolescente de su edad. Si Bruce o Dick lo vieran...- Cuanto me gustaría tener una misión.

.

A continuación, bostezó.

.

-Te ves cansada.

.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te expliqué que es y cómo funciona el chakra?

.

-Hm.

.

-Pues curar tantos pacientes me dejó casi vacía de él. Necesito descansar un tiempo para recuperarlo, o tomar una de mis píldoras del soldado. Si fueras tan amable… están en el frasquito naranja junto a tus pies. Por cierto, BÁJALOS de **mi** escritorio.

.

Estirándose apenas lo necesario, tomó el frasco para arrojárselo. Obviamente, su orden fue totalmente ignorada.

.

Observó como la chica se llevaba una pastilla a la boca, preguntándose cuanto tardarían en hacer efecto esas cosas. Sakura le había recetado un par a un shinobi horas atrás, asique sabía para que servían. Se preguntó si tendrían efecto en él, a pesar que no tenía chakra (o no podía usarlo si lo tenía).

.

La analizó, no por primera vez en el día. Cada parte de ella gritaba a inocencia. Sus curvas (aún sin desarrollar del todo), sus ojos verdes (brillantes e ingenuos), su piel tan blanca y aparentemente suave… pero lo más llamativo, sin duda, era su pelo: mechones rosa pastel, largos hasta más allá de media espalda, sedosos y brillantes. Un color tan antinatural, que el bastardo adoptado había querido incluso tomar un cabello de su peine o algo para analizarlo y comprobar las razones genéticas de semejante abominación. ¿Cómo se podía ser un ninja así? Llamaba la atención a la distancia. Pensó en sugerirle que lo tiñera de negro o algo, pero algo le obligó a morderse la lengua. Negó para sus adentros, excusándose a sí mismo al pensar que simplemente no era su asunto: en honor a la verdad, realmente le gustaba como se veía así. No deseaba que cambiase.

.

No obstante, había algo en ella… Una madurez, como si conociera de primera mano el dolor y hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo atrás. Reconocía que no era sencillo (él aún no lo conseguía del todo). Esa tristeza, sumada a su inocencia natural… no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Nunca jamás había conocido a alguien así. Tan triste y alegre, conocedor e inocente, altruista pero capaz de llevar a cabo el deber de un ninja, responsable pero con facetas infantiles, dulce y mandona… Era una contradicción en sí misma.

.

Una interesante contradicción.

.

.

**Interludio 3.**

_Llamada conferencia Damian-Tim-Jason-Dick, la noche del primer día con Sakura en el hospital._

.

**-¡Ya era hora, niños! ¿¡Cómo es que no me llamaron ayer!? ¡De Tim me lo esperaba, pero tú, Dami…!**

**.**

_-Cállate ya, Dickie. Si no dejas de gritar, voy a colgar._

_._

**-¡Pero Jasooooon! ¡Se olvidó completamente de mí!**

_**.**_

_**-**__Es tu hermano, no tu esposa. Supéralo._

_._

_**-Jason tiene razón, Dick. Además, a mí no me hiciste prometer nada: en todo caso, enfádate solo con el mini demonio.**_

_**.**_

-… Ojala te pudras en el infierno, Drake.

.

**-Damian Wayne Al Ghu, ¡Esa no es forma de hablar a tu hermano!**

**.**

_**-Jajajajaja, haz caso a mami bebé…**_

_**.**_

_-Tim, tú también, deja de forzar tu suerte._

_._

_**-Mira, Jay, te respeto, pero de ahí a obedecerte como si fueras mi madre… Ni que fuera Damian con Dick.**_

_**.**_

**-Buajajaja… ¿Quién es tú papi, Tim?**

**.**

-En estos momentos, recuerdo porque Grayson me cae bien.

.

_-Si ninguno tiene nada INTERESANTE que decir, colgaré. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer._

_._

**-¿Cómo acostarte con prostitutas? Niño malcriado y rebelde.**

**.**

_-…No voy a dignificar tu pregunta respondiéndola. _

_._

-Todd tiene razón. Si ninguno va a decir algo de peso, me voy. Tengo planes para esta noche.

.

-_**Usa la ventana del baño, mocoso. Sakura me confesó que es la única salida/entrada sin trampas, para poder usarla sin peligro cuando viene demasiado cansada de una misión.**_

_**.**_

**-¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablan, chicos?**

**.**

_**-Bueno…**_

_**.**_

_-¿Qué están tramando, mocosos?_

_._

-Nada de tu incumbencia.

.

**-Dami, por favor, dime. Esto no es solo una llamada social, debo darle un informe a BatPapá de lo que hacen en ese lugar: necesito saberlo.**

**.**

_**-Agh. Bien. Tenemos curiosidad de algunas cosas de nuestra anfitriona, y ya que ella parece cerrada a hablar… Yo investigo de día, mientras el enano es obligado a seguirla a todos lados. Y él hará su propia búsqueda por la noche. **_

_**.**_

**-¿¡TRABAJARÁN EN EQUIPO!?**

**.**

_-_Es una misión difícil de cumplir por separado. Debemos hacer puesta común de nuestros descubrimientos, para poder atar cabos.

.

**-Oh dios, ojala pudiera tomarles una foto… ¡El plan de Bruce funciona! ¡Por fin se ponen de acuerdo!**

.

_-Esto es aterrador. _

_**.**_

-Ya me voy. Grayson, dile a mi padre que busque la manera de enviar Ryûs aquí.

.

**-¿Ryûs?**

**.**

_**-Es la moneda oficial aquí. Ninguno se siente muy cómodo viviendo de Sakura-chan, siendo que es una niña de 14 años que vive sola. **_

_._

_-Que bajo han caído. Mira que ser un par de mantenidos…_

_._

-Grayson…

.

**-No te preocupes, pequeño, te oí. Hablaré con papá. **

**.**

-Bien. Adios.

.

**-¡Espera! Antes, dime una cosa.**

.

-¿Hum?

.

**-¿Hiciste lo que te aconsejé con esta chica? ¿La trataste bien?**

**.**

_**-Ohh, ¿el príncipe sanguinario pidió concejos amorosos?**_

_**.**_

-Muérete, Drake. Si no fuera por la amenaza de Senju…

.

**-¿Amenaza?**

**.**

_**-Luego te explico.**_

_**.**_

**-Como sea. Dami, no me contestaste aún.**

**.**

-… Sí. Fui más… amable.

.

_-Ja.. jaja… hmp *carraspeo y risas mal escondidas*Tenías razón, Grayson._

_._

**-Siempre la tengo. Bueno, Dami, Tim, ¡Suerte con su aterrador pasatiempo de investigar gente! Me alegra ver que tienen algo en común.**

**.**

-**Click**

.

**-… ¿Ya colgó Damian, no?**

**.**

_**-Si. Acabo de escuchar como abría la ventana… y lo veo a través de la mía corriendo por la calle.**_

_**.**_

_-Algo me dice que el resto de esta conversación será aburrida. **Click**_

_._

**-¡Jason! Maldito… ¿Ni un "Adios"?**

**.**

_**-Yo también voy a colgar, Dick. Estoy algo cansado…**_

_**.**_

**-¡No! Antes, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hayas averiguado hoy, que me hables sobre esta chica, Sakura, y describas que tipo de relación tiene con Damian.**

**.**

_**-Dick… se conocen de tres días.**_

_**.**_

**-El amor no se mide en tiempo.**

**.**

_**-¿El…? Ah, ya veo. Bueno, primero que nada, es una niña muy dulce. Tiene alrededor de la edad de Dami, cabello rosa, ojos verdes y…**_

_**.**_

**Fin del interludio 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por si no fue muy claro, me gustaría aclarar: Día 1- llegada de los Wayne a Konoha (primeros dos interludios). Día 2- Compra de ropa, encuentro con el equipo InoShikaCho, castigo a los Wayne (sin interludios). Día 3- Damian y Sakura en el hospital (Interludio 3)**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora.**

**46 páginas, 7000 palabras… ¡Este capi ha sido exageradamente grande! Pensaba cortarlo a la mitad y hacer dos, pero…**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, esperaba más de este capi: pero la historia se escribe sola, no puedo forzar nada, asique habrá que ajustarse al ritmo que "¿Somos un equipo?" quiera tomar. En lo personal, quería hacer un entrenamiento, o alguna interacción más intensa entre Saku y Dami… pero vamos, se conocen hace tres días. Habría sido muy pronto.**

**En el próximo capi, quizás pueda poner más acercamientos y (por fin) algo de acción, pero no prometo nada. Habrá que esperar y ver. Está finalizando mi trimestre escolar, asique tengo unos días tranquilos, hasta que empiece el próximo. Aproveché para escribir ahora, que sé que luego no lo habría hecho. **

**¿Qué les pareció, entonces? ¿Se les hizo denso, rápido, soso? ¡Dejen un rr con su opinión! Eso es lo que me inspira a escribir.**

**Besos, Miss Choco-chips.**

**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren con salvar al mundo:**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


	4. Jugadas mentales

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo? Parte 4: **Jugadas mentales.

**.**

**.**

**Continuación del regalo de Alinekiryuu **

**(Kia-nee, se está haciendo largo tu regalo de cumpleaños…)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

Demasiado brillante. Demasiado pacífica. Demasiado… linda.

.

Definitivo: La aldea de Konoha le causaba escalofríos.

.

Todos los aldeanos parecían vivir tranquilos y felices, como si nada en el mundo les preocupara. Confiaban en los ninja, que corrían por los techos a unos metros sobre ellos, para cuidar sus vidas. Charlaban en medio de la calle, regalando mercadería, saludando a medio mundo. Las madres permitían, con total tranquilidad, que sus hijos se alejaran calle abajo para jugar. Era demasiado… irreal. Como un cuentito de hadas. Casi esperaba que se le apareciera una mujer con vestidito brillante a ofrecerle ropa para un baile, o algo así.

.

¿Lo peor? Miró a su izquierda. Con su expresión idiota de "soy un súper detective", Timothy Drake Wayne lo acompañaba. Era jueves por la tarde, un día tranquilo. Haruno se había marchado luego del almuerzo al campo de entrenamiento, y cuando ambos la siguieron, sufrieron un encuentro cercano con la suela de Tsunade Senju.

.

"_-Oh, ¿no lo mencioné? Mi orden de 'acompáñala a todas partes' excluye el tiempo que pase conmigo. Ahora, shush, mocosos. Tengo que desquitar mi estrés… digo, enseñarle a mi alumna a esquivar ataques multi direccionados. ¡Fuera! Ah, y Tim: quedas a cargo del enano. No lo pierdas de vista"_

_._

La mujer era tan encantadora como un cardumen de pirañas, pero Damian había aprendido mejor que llevarle la contraria.

.

Y helo allí. Acompañado de su persona menos favorita, haciendo turismo por un lugar aterradoramente alegre. Dick se sentiría como pez en el agua aquí.

.

Suspiró. No habían pasado ni tres horas, y ya echaba de menos la presencia de la joven doctora. No que fuera a admitirlo. Pero ella lo distraía de la presencia de Drake. Esa mañana, se vio obligado a admitir (para sus adentros, Kami no permita lo contrario) que disfrutaba acompañarla en el hospital. Aprendía cosas, conocía gente (que podría serle útil si su estancia en esa villa se alargaba) y se enteraba de piezas de información jugosas, cuando pasaba cerca del puesto de las enfermeras chismosas. Además, ¿para qué negarlo? Su compañía era ciertamente más agradable que la del bastardo adoptado.

.

Pero, en cierto modo (Agh, le iba a doler aceptar esto…) estaba aliviado de haber encontrado un tiempo a solas con el idiota. Tenían que hablar de lo que hubieran averiguado… al menos, podían centrarse ello, en lugar de intentar asesinarse mutuamente (y ser castigados por la sadomasoquista líder del lugar).

.

-¿Qué descubriste mientras yo estaba con ella en el hospital?

.

Tim miró de reojo al niño. Ya se había tardado en preguntar.

.

-Eran tres, sin contar a su maestro. Ella y dos chicos: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Su sensei, Kakashi Hatake, parece ser uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la Aldea. Desde hace unos meses se encuentra de misión, se desconoce cuándo volverá.

.

Damian asintió- Ayer por la noche, fui a un bar. Me encontré con un ninja borracho, parece ser que fue el maestro de Haruno y sus compañeros en la Academia. Estaba bebiendo para ahogar el dolor de no haber podido hacer nada por ellos. Fue fácil sacarle información sobre lo poco que sabía, pero no me enteré de nada relevante: buenas y malas notas, puntos fuertes y débiles, "un equipo muy unido, pero destinado a romperse. La maldición del número siete". También oí a otros aldeanos, diciendo que la aldea estaba más segura sin "el demonio" y "el vengador".

.

Tim se pasó la mano por el cabello.

.

-Tenemos demasiados espacios en blanco. Pero eso último que dijiste… yo también escuche algo de eso, y siento que tiene relación con los ex compañeros de Sakura-chan. Después de todo, ambos se marcharon hace poco, ¿no? Cinco meses, me parece. Deben ser apodos que les dio la gente. Pero, ¿Cuál es cuál? Necesitamos una fuente de información… si estuviéramos en Gotham, consultaría con alguna estudiante de secundaria. Suelen tener toda la información de la ciudad, no preguntes como. Pero aquí parece que la educación de los ninja termina a los 12, y los civiles no parecen muy interesados en la vida de los shinobi. ¿A quién podemos preguntar?

.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Damian.

.

-Sak/ Haruno me habló ayer sobre una amiga suya… que tiene una florería. Quizás ella pueda ayudarnos.

.

Tim frunció el ceño, pensativo. Podía funcionar.

.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ayer pasé frente a una. "Flores Yamanaka". Queda a unas pocas calles de aquí.

.

.

.

Contrario a la creencia popular, Ino Yamanaka no solía ser visitada por chicos guapos. Muchos de sus admiradores acababan por alejarse debido a su carácter más bien "explosivo" y el recuerdo de sus épocas de fan girl. Por eso, la invitación de parte de esos exquisitos especímenes masculinos era una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

.

Lo sentía por la frentona, pero sus nuevos amigos estaban demasiado buenos para dejarlos pasar. Ya luego se lo compensaría con una blusa o un par de zapatos. Además, algo de su antigua rivalidad persistía.

.

-…y yo le dije: "Eres más tonto que Naruto". Y luego…

.

Al fin. Luego de media hora de cháchara sin relevancia, Tim encontró la clave para iniciar la conversación que quería tener.

.

-¿Naruto? Creo haber oído a Sakura mencionarlo, pero no entendí muy bien lo que dijo. Ya sabes, el japonés no es mi idioma principal… -se hizo el tonto, con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

.

Oh, claro que ella lo sabía. Ese acento extranjero lo hacía aún más encantador. Estaban los tres sentados en una pequeña cafetería, a dos cuadras de la florería. Ino había decidido tomarse un descanso, y de camino allí, se había encontrado con los huéspedes de su amiga, que se ofrecieron a acompañarla (ellos no tenían dinero, asique solo la verían comer. Damian probaba por primera vez la pobreza… y no estaba hecho para ella).

.

-Bueno, seguro te habrá dicho lo mucho que lo extraña. Pero procura no hablarle mucho de él, ¿ne? Que si no podría acabar recordando a Sasuke-kun y deprimirse…

.

Esta vez, Damian interrumpió.

.

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para fingir inocencia.

.

-Sasuke Uchiha, el otro compañero de Sakura. La frentona y, bueno, todas las chicas de la academia, estábamos locas por él. Era tan guapo y fuerte… -su tono soñador pasó a uno triste- Se fue hace unos siete meses. Sakura sufrió mucho, creo que aún no lo supera.

.

-Oí que Uzumaki estaba entrenando. ¿Uchiha también?

.

-Bueno, sí, supongo. Pero no se fue con permiso de la Hokague, y se marchó con un traidor de la Aldea, asique…

.

-Se volvió un desertor –adivinó Tim.

.

Ino asintió con solemnidad- Es realmente triste. Verán, al salir de la Academia, se forman equipos de tres: dos chicos y una chica. Un jounnin se vuelve su responsable, y juntos salen en misión y entrenan. Es… como ser parte de una pequeña familia, que te respalda y protege. Para una kunoichi, sobre todo, su equipo es su vida. Sakura… Bueno, primero Sasuke se volvió un traidor. Luego, su mejor amigo, que siempre había estado ahí, Naruto, se marcha a entrenar sin mirar atrás, sin importarle sus sentimientos. Y al final, lo único que le quedaba, Kakashi, se va de misión, como si no soportase mirarla y recordar que fue un fracaso como profesor. Desde la partida de Naruto, no ha pasado a ver a su alumna ni una sola vez.

.

Su tono de voz destilaba tanta ira, que a Tim no le sorprendería que comenzara a soltar blasfemias sobre los hombres en cuestión y a arrojar cosas contra las paredes.

.

-Una verdadera pena –se compadeció, estirándose para tocar la mano de Ino con un guiño encantador- Eres una gran amiga. Suenas muy preocupada por Sakura.

.

La chica se sonrojo brevemente, antes de sonreír, con todo el ánimo de flirtear.

.

-La frentona es como mi hermana pequeña.

.

-Seguro ella te cuenta todo.

.

-Sin duda, absolutamente todo.

.

-Y dime… ¿sabes porque se fue Sasuke?

.

La muchacha parpadeó. Ahora que miraba con atención… ese brillo extraño en los ojos de Tim tan calculador… ¿Podría ser que… estaba siendo interrogada? Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, dejando un par de billete sobre la mesa.

.

-Lo siento, pero no. No sé nada más. Y la próxima vez, si quieren averiguar algo, pregúntenselo directamente a Sakura o roben los archivos, no me importa. Pero a mí no me manipulen.

.

Y salió de café, con su larga coleta dorada sacudiéndose en el viento y la cabeza en alto. Ino Yamanaka podía ser un tanto come hombres, pero tenía el orgullo de una princesa.

.

Resignados, salieron del local.

.

-Realmente, no es mala idea –comentó Damian, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando junto a Tim rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento. Ya era hora de ir por Sakura.

.

-¿Lo de robar archivos?

.

-Hm.

.

-Podría ser, demo… ¿Qué archivos… y donde los consigo?

.

-Mañana tendrás ocho horas para averiguarlo.

.

Tim asintió. Era tan raro estar de acuerdo con el mini demonio… Le daba escalofríos.

.

-Por cierto…

.

-¿Hm?

.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con ella… podrías intentar preguntarle directamente, ¿no crees?

.

-¿No te parece que si fuera posible ya lo habría hecho, Drake? Siempre que sale el tema, se pone a la defensiva.

.

Alzó los hombros- Solo inténtalo. ¿Qué puedes perder?

.

_Su confianza_, pensó Damian. Pero no era del todo cierto. No sabía si ella confiaba en él, pero sí sentía los cimientos de una amistad formarse entre ambos. Y eso… no quería perderlo.

.

.

.

-…Esto es incómodo. ¿Podrías bajarme?

.

-Hm.

.

-Veeeenga. ¿Por favor?

.

-Hm.

.

-Oe, no me hables con ese tono.

.

Tim alzó una ceja ante la "charla" entre Sakura y el demonio. La chica parecía comprender a la perfección los monosílabos de Damian… como si tuviera práctica. Cuando los usaba, Tim notaba una pizca de nostalgia en sus ojos. ¿Sería que uno de sus compañeros hablaba así? Quiso bufar. Todo lo relacionado con la chica parecía llevar a esos dos (¿tres?) desconocidos. ¿Era posible formar lazos tan estrechos?

.

-Mou… Bueno, vale. ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

.

-Hm.

.

-Ah, no. Ya hice curry vegetariano ayer. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta?

.

-Hm.

.

-¡"Hm" para ti también, Wayne!

.

Tim aguantó una risa. Al principio le parecía algo terrorífico, pero… no podía evitar verle la gracia.

.

Cuando la fueron a buscar al campo de entrenamiento, parecía que un terremoto hubiera pasado por allí. Árboles caídos, grietas profundas y alargadas en el suelo, armas por doquier… Y una Tsunade curándose unos raspones lo más campante, sentada sobre la espalda de una semi inconsciente Sakura. La Hokague clamó que su aprendiz podía curarse sola, y se marchó a hacer su "estúpido papeleo"… o más bien, hacer que su asistente lo hiciera.

.

Sakura, boca abajo en la tierra, balbuceó que podría sanar sus cortes cuando tuviera chakra. Podía esperar horas… o tomarse una píldora de soldado, que guardaba en casa. La segunda opción le pareció más factible, y antes de comprender lo que ocurría, estaba en la espalda de Damian, siendo llevada por este contra su voluntad. La cabeza de la kunoichi reposaba en el hombro del Robin, con sus mechones rosados cayendo por el pecho de este como una cascada de algodón de azúcar.

.

-Damian…

.

-¿Hum?

.

"_Hueles bien", _ quiso decir. Se mordió la lengua- ¿Por qué no me bajas?

.

-No puedes caminar, Sakura-chan –respondió por su hermano Tim.

.

La niña, más dormida que despierta, giró su rostro en dirección a Drake, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados sus irises azules.

.

-Déjame en paz, Naruto-baka…

.

Como si haber dicho ese nombre le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, la cabeza de Sakura se alzó de golpe, con sus parpados abiertos al máximo.

.

-Y-yo… lo siento, Tim-kun… no sabía lo que decía…

.

Su carita de pena le causó un retorcijón al muchacho, y su curiosidad se disparó hasta las nubes. Costase lo que costase, averiguaría el secreto en torno a los misteriosos idiotas que habían roto a una niña tan dulce por dentro.

.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-ch/ Saku –decidió al final. Tenía la ligera sensación que ella preferiría ser llamada así.

.

Damian, por alguna razón incómodo, cambió de tema.

.

-¿Hablaste con tu maestra? ¿Podré entrenar?

.

-No, lo lamento. Olvidé por completo preguntarle. Quizás el que me haya pulverizado con puñetazos y patadas tenga algo que ver.

.

Asintió- Acepto tus disculpas. La próxima vez, haz el favor de recordarlo.

.

-Si no estuviera tan cansada, te rompería un brazo. O tal vez dos.

.

-Lo intentarías.

.

-Engreído.

.

-Mandona.

.

-Mal educado.

.

Tim la señaló con un dedo- ¡Eh! Que nuestro mayordomo nos educó bien.

.

-Oh, lo siento. Entonces, ¡Mal aprendido!

.

-Infantil.

.

-Te estas ganando una cena a base de cerdo y vaca, Wayne.

.

Con esa efectiva amenaza, calló.

.

Tim abrió la puerta de la casa y los dejó pasar, cerrando tras de sí. Damian condujo a Sakura a su habitación, donde guardaba sus píldoras de soldado. La dejó caer sin delicadeza en su cama, y registró el cuarto en busca del potecito naranja, ignorando las quejas de la chica. Fuera de la ventana, el sol se ponía, indicando el paso del día a la noche. No obstante, aún era pronto para cenar.

.

Y así fue como salió la propuesta de jugar ajedrez. Siendo un juego tan poco común en Konoha, solo tenía un tablero, juntando polvo en lo más recóndito del armario de sus padres.

.

Viendo cómo enfrentar a los hermanos tendría fines desastrosos para la estructura de su casa, decidió que sería ella vs Damian, mientras Tim, que se había ofrecido amablemente, cocinaba. No confiaba del todo en sus capacidades culinarias, pero siempre estaba el plan de emergencia (cenar fuera).

.

Sakura sonrió. Los juegos mentales eran sus favoritos. Por lo general jugaba Shogi con Shikamaru, pero el chico había preferido algo más… clásico, de su ciudad, y ya que había ganado cinco o seis partidas contra Tsunade, sentía la confianza suficiente para barrer el suelo con él.

.

-¿Blancas o negras? –preguntó, acomodando las piezas en sus casillas.

.

-Damas primero –respondió él, girando el tablero para que las fichas claras quedasen del lado de Sakura.

.

-Oh, vaya. Asique si puedes ser caballero, después de todo.

.

-Sería injusto no darte ventaja.

.

-Tu arrogancia te hará caer.

.

No contestó. Ambos analizaron el tablero, trazando en sus mentes la estrategia que usaría cada quien. Se lanzaron una mirada retadora y empezaron.

.

Peón H2 a H4. Peón A8 a A6. Peón A2 a A4. Peón E7 a E6.

.

Tim, diez minutos después, entró a la sala para informarles que la cena estaría en media hora, cuando la salsa estuviera en su punto. Quedó congelado en el dintel de la puerta, observando con asombro las piezas volar sobre el tablero. Difícilmente tardaban más de dos minutos en mover.

.

Apabullado, volvió a la cocina, para resurgir treinta minutos después, confiando que habrían terminado para entonces.

.

-La cena está list/

.

Parpadeó varias veces, analizando el juego (aun sin concluir) con atención. Ladeó la cabeza. Finalmente, estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

.

-Jaque Mate… Dami.

.

El joven hijo de Bruce Wayne no lo podía creer. Repasó en su mente las múltiples jugadas hechas, las veces que en su arrogancia se creyó a punto de ganar. ¿Todo había sido una trampa?

.

-Jugaste sucio. Me tendiste una emboscada.

.

-Si quisiera una victoria honorable, sería espadachín o samurái. Soy ninja. Y no hice trampa en ningún momento. Reconoce que soy más lista que tú.

.

-Fue suerte de principiante. Exijo la revancha.

.

-Mmm, de acuerdo. Siempre es agradable golpearte el ego.

.

-Eh, chicos –interrumpió el tercer presente, dando otro paso y alzando la mano para pedir tiempo fuera- ¿Pueden continuar después de la cena? Se va a enfriar. Hice raviolis rellenos de verdura y…

.

.

.

Ya era medianoche. Tim se había retirado a dormir una hora atrás, y ahora solo quedaban ellos y el tablero de ajedrez medio vacío. A pesar de que la noche era algo fresca, Sakura estaba emocionada por mostrarle las estrellas (casi le había dado algo cuando le dijo lo poco que podía verlas desde su hogar en Gotham), por lo que habían trasladado su juego al tejado.

.

-Jaque –sonrió triunfante Damian. Esta era la novena partida. Cuatro había ganado él, y cuatro ella Era el desempate.

.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió.

.

"_Perdón, Shikamaru…. Voy a robarte esa técnica que me enseñaste."_

.

Alfil toma Reina. Torre toma Alfil.

.

-Jaque Mate. Gané cinco de nueve Dami.

.

Gruñó en frustración y Sakura dio otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

.

-… -suspiró- Bien jugado… Haruno.

.

Se sonrojó suavemente, recostándose en el suelo del tejado para ver bien la noche. Estuvo en silencio contemplando el manto nocturno, con admiración. El brillo de las estrellas se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

.

-Parecen diamantes flotando en…

.

-Petróleo –ofreció Damian, colocándose a su lado para compartir la vista y algo de calor corporal. Sus brazos se rozaban, pero si lo notaron, no lo dijeron.

.

-Bueno, pensaba más bien en una tira de satén negro –sonrió– Como… un vestido. El más hermoso de todos, oscuro pero con pedrería brillante… Eh, no me mires así. Nunca tuve algo tan bonito, déjame fantasear.

.

-Eres muy... niña. Pero también puedes comportarte como un adulto, por el bien de tus pacientes. No te entiendo. Eres un misterio.

.

Sakura rotó su cuerpo, quedando de costado para poder mirarlo. Él la imitó. Por unos segundos, se analizaron en silencio. La intimidad del momento pareció quebrar otra de las líneas de defensa de la joven médico, quién sonrió con dulzura.

.

-Es el cumplido más raro que me hayan hecho nunca.

.

-No es un cumplido. Es una amenaza.

.

Alzó una ceja- ¿A qué te refieres?

.

-Los misterios hay que resolverlos, averiguar que esconden.

.

Ninguno parecía poder apartar la mirada. Él desafiante, ella recelosa. Tampoco notaban que invadían el espacio vital del otro.

.

-Quizá te decepcione lo que encuentres.

.

-Quizá me sorprenda. Y tú también *.

.

Nerviosa de repente, se paró. Sabía que si él descubriera lo tonta que había sido (lo infantil, egoísta, absurdamente enamorada de alguien demasiado roto para corresponderla), a sus ojos dejaría de ser igual. Ese brillo de respeto que notó cuándo la vio curar por primera vez a sus pacientes… desaparecería.

.

-Hay misterios que es mejor dejarlos sin resolver.

.

-Haruno…

.

-Tengo sueño. Ya es tarde. ¿Te quedas aquí?

.

Damian suspiró. Cambiando de tema, huyendo… no parecía propio de ella. Puede que no la conociera a fondo o por mucho tiempo, pero sabía que no era una cobarde. ¿Qué era lo que la asustaba?

.

-En un rato. Tengo que llamar a mi hermano.

.

-¿Grayson o… Tadd?

.

-Grayson. Y no es Tadd; es Todd.

.

Sakura asintió y sonrió tenuemente, pero parecía tener nuevas barreras custodiando sus orbes jade. En guardia, con las defensas desplegadas, ya no tan cómoda en su presencia como cinco minutos atrás.

.

-Bueno, no te entretengas mucho. Mañana tenemos que madrugar; es viernes.

.

Damian recordó la rutina. Viernes, hospital hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Otro día ocupado. Otro día solos.

.

-Nunca mencionaste que haces el sábado.

.

-Oh, también entreno, pero solo mi mente. Estudio venenos en el laboratorio, aprendo las capacidades de las plantas… esas cosas.

.

-¿Todo el día?

.

-Desde las siete de la mañana hasta el almuerzo.

.

El Wayne asintió, y Sakura se agachó para recoger el tablero, colocando encima las piezas usadas y las tazas.

.

-Hasta mañana, Dami.

.

Volteó, saltando para entrar a su casa por la ventana. Él la observó marchar, ligeramente confundido por lo que había pasado.

.

Luego de la llamada a Dick, ese sentimiento de desconcierto había aumentado. En vez de clarificarle la situación, su hermano la había enturbiado, además de dejarle con la sensación de que le había leído la mente.

.

Suspiró y entró a la casa, apagando las luces a su paso y metiéndose en el cuarto que ocupaba. Estaba por meterse en la cama (la que pertenecía a los padres de Sakura, pero que en su ausencia había tomado prestada), cuándo un extraño presentimiento le obligó a cerrar las persianas.

.

Llámenle paranoico, pero se sentía… observado.

.

.

**Interludio 4.**

_Llamada a Dick._

.

**-Es muy tarde, Dami. ¿Pasó algo? Siempre llamas más temprano.**

**.**

-No ocurre nada. Simplemente, me entretuve.

.

**-¿Ah, sí? ¿Con que?**

.

-Unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez.

.

**-Oh dios… Dime que Tim y tú no destrozaron la casa de esa chica por desacuerdos sobre quien ganó.**

.

-No. De hecho, ella no nos dejó jugar entre nosotros.

.

-**Chica lista. ¿Puedo suponer, entonces, que ella fue tu rival?**

.

-Hm.

.

**-¿Y? ¿Quién ganó?**

.

-Ella, cinco de nueve.

.

**-Repito: chica lista. ¿Te molesta?**

.

-No. Fue entretenido. Pero…

.

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

.

-Es algo… raro. Es rara. No hablo del juego. Cuando hablamos de cualquier cosa, es abierta y relajada. Basta que mencione a sus ex compañeros, o que le pregunte por su pasado, y se pone a la defensiva.

.

**-No debe sorprenderte. Quizás solo quiere dejarlo atrás, o aún no está lista para hablarlo. Cuando lo esté, me da la impresión que te buscará. Dale tiempo; no sabes lo que tuvo que pasar, y hasta que te lo cuente o lo averigües, no debes presionarla. Podrías tocar un nervio sensible y herirla.**

.

-Lo sé. Sé todo eso.

.

**-¿Entonces?**

.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta.

.

**-¿Qué es?**

.

-Que me interese. Nunca me importa lo que le ocurra a la gente. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de lado mi curiosidad esta vez?

.

**-Quizás es porque te cae bien. Es normal preocuparse por la gente que aprecias, hermanito. **

.

-Es que… la conozco hace muy poco.

.

**-Sí, pero algo te debe haber llamado la atención de ella. Es una ninja, ¿no? Eso te gusta. También me comentó Tim que es médica. Se necesita determinación y fortaleza para ello. Otra razón más para respetarla.**

**.**

-Sé que la respeto. Pero no es lo mismo que el respeto que siento por padre, por ejemplo. O por mi madre.

.

**-Esta chica tiene tu edad, Dami. Es sano que te intereses por su vida y le tomes afecto rápido. No posees lo que se dice un gran grupo de amistades, pero sabes valorar a los que tienes.**

.

-Es que…

.

**-Basta de "es que", "pero" y esas cosas. Deja de pensarlo tanto. No es un rompe cabezas que debas armar.**

.

-Es un misterio, ya se lo dije.

.

-**Agh. Cuando vuelvas, tengo que enseñarte a halagar mujeres. Pero bueno. Tampoco es tan mal elogio. Solo trata de no pasarte intentando "resolverla", ¿Sí? No quisiera que luego sufras por perder una amiga.**

.

-Lo intentaré. Pero debo saber que pasó antes en su vida. _Necesito_ saberlo. No sé por qué, pero…

.

**-Está bien. Lo comprendo. Solo espero que esta investigación tuya y de Tim no les explote en la cara. **

.

-…Hay… hay otra cosa…

.

**-Si vas a preguntarme sobre porque tienes retorcijones en el estómago cuando vez que actúa distante, solo tengo una respuesta para ti, ya que darte una más extensa podría ser para mal: estás jodido. ¡Buenas noches!**

**.**

****Click****

.

-….. ¿¡Cómo mierda lo supo!?

.

**Click**

.

.

**Fin del interludio 4.**

.

.

-¡Lo perdemos!

.

-¡Traigan un carro de paro!

.

-¡Hai!

.

-Carga 200… ¡Despejen!

.

-No hay respuesta.

.

-Otra vez; carga 300. ¡Despejen!

.

-¡No hay pulso, Haruno-sama!

.

-¡Una vez más! Carga 300: ¡DESPEJEN!

.

-¡Volvió! ¡Volvió!

.

Suspiro- Hay que cerrar esa herida, antes que vuelva a entrar en paro. Prepárenlo para el quirófano.

.

-Hai. En cinco minutos estaremos listos.

.

-Estaré allí en cuatro. Busquen a Shizune-san en Emergencias. Díganle que necesito supervisión durante la cirugía.

.

Damian esperó hasta que las enfermeras se alejaran a paso rápido, cuatro empujando una camilla y dos en busca de la otra doctora.

.

-Reaccionas rápido –comentó, apretando el paso para caminar a su par. La joven iba remangándose la bata y atando su cabello con un broche.

.

-Cuando hay una vida en tus manos, o te congelas o actúas. Prefiero actuar.

.

-Salvaste a ese chico.

.

-Aún no. Tengo que suturar la herida, buscar daños en los órganos… -lucía preocupada pero determinada- En la última cirugía, Shizune-san ya había estabilizado al paciente; yo me encargué de revisar y suturar. Ahora… tengo que hacer todo yo. Estoy algo nerviosa.

.

Un pequeño tirón de cabello le sacó un quejido. Damian la miraba, reprochante.

.

-Si no confías en tus habilidades, no llegarás a nada. Concéntrate.

.

Sonrío- ¿Me estás animando?

.

-Tks. Establezco hechos.

.

Llegaron a la sala donde debía esterilizarse para operar. Sería una operación sin chakra, ya que el paciente era un civil, y un exceso de esta energía podría provocarle su muerte, por lo que debía limpiarse bien. Se quitó la bata, colocándose una descartable y el cubre bocas, aunque dejó que este colgara del cuello (como un raro collar) de momento.

.

Caminó a la sección para lavar las manos, donde se entretuvo un minuto y medio, más o menos, siguiendo el protocolo del hospital. Cuando acabó, notó que Damian hacía lo mismo a un lado.

.

-¿Qué… Por qué haces esto?

.

-Yo también quiero entrar.

.

-No usaré chakra.

.

-Precisamente por eso. Me da curiosidad ver cómo te desenvuelves sin depender de tus poderes.

.

-No puedes estar ahí. Podrías poner en riesgo la vida del paciente.

.

-Me estoy esterilizando.

.

-Eh, Damian…

.

-…Pero de todas formas no lo tocaré; ni a él, ni a ningún instrumento. Tu pobre accidentado estará a salvo.

.

-Damian…

.

-Imagínate que soy un interno del hospital, de esos que están presentes en las cirugías para aprender. Nadie dirá nada.

.

-Damian…

.

-Además, ¿Cuánto estarás allí? ¿Dos horas? Me aburriré como el infierno si me dejas solo. Y no puedo ir a comer algo mientras espero; apenas son las nueve.

.

-¡Damian! Intento decirte otra cosa; te estás lavando mal.

.

Parpadeó y miró sus manos. Se estaba frotando con mucho ímpetu, dejándose roja de irritación la piel…- ¿Cómo dices?

.

Bufó, rolando los ojos. Le indicó que subiera sus mangas y abrió nuevamente el grifo que él cerrase tras oír su observación.

.

-Tienes que echarte estos desinfectantes en un orden específico. Primero este amarillo, luego el rosado…

.

A medida que iba hablando, colocaba los productos con suavidad sobre las manos del chico, frotando gentil pero firmemente, formando pequeñas burbujas sobre la piel de sus manos y ante brazos.

.

Sin palabras, el chico observó a la doctora. Parecía cien por ciento concentrada en lo que hacía, pero el ligero rubor en sus mejillas indicaba lo consciente que era de la situación. Aunque, observando su reflejo en el espejo frente al lavamanos, notó que él tampoco estaba muy diferente.

.

De ser cualquier otra persona, se la habría quitado de encima. Pero la delicadeza con la que lo limpiaba era algo nuevo para él, cuya única figura femenina era la de su madre, demasiado seca y fría para un tacto tan suave. No obstante, notaba pequeñas rugosidades en esas blancas manos; cicatrices, callos, muestras de que no era una mocosa frágil y débil. Observó con atención sus nudillos, que siempre parecían estar rojos (según ella, un efecto colateral de su estilo de pelea). A él, contrario de muchos otros hombres, le agradaba sentir esas irregularidades en su piel; mostraban que había sido fuerte, que había superado la herida y seguía de pie. Una señal de su fortaleza.

.

Otra contradicción. De tacto suave y cuidadoso, como una madre acariciando la mejilla de su bebé; pero con las palmas curtidas por el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo de la vida de un ninja.

.

Sonrió de lado, mirando la coronilla de su cabellera rosada. Cada vez, la respetaba más. Las últimas palabras de su conversación con Dick aun flotaban en el interior de su mente, pero decidió empujarlas y analizarlas después.

.

.

.

Tim miró a la señora de largas coletas rubias y ojos almendrados, sentada tras su escritorio.

.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Tsunade-sama?

.

-Hai. Quiero informarte que no es necesario que busques a Sakura finalizado su turno de hoy.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurrió algo?

.

La mujer se puso de pie, mirando por la ventana de su oficina con frustración.

.

-Dos escuadrones chunnin regresaron malheridos hoy de una misión. El hospital no da abasto; Sakura tendrá que quedarse hasta muy tarde. Yo misma iré a echar una mano ahora, en cuanto termine de revisar el maldito informe de los capitanes de esos equipos.

.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

.

Dudó unos segundos, pero al final negó.

.

-No. Es un caos el lugar, si no eres médico no te necesito estorbando. Vete a la casa de Sakura.

.

Asintió, aceptando la orden- ¿Solo por eso me mandó llamar?

.

Recordando repentinamente, sacudió una mano en dirección a la puerta- No, tienes razón. Se me estaba olvidando… todo este asunto de los heridos me tiene de la cabeza. En el piso de abajo, hay tres ninja custodiando unas cajas. Les ordené ayudarte a llevarlas contigo: al parecer, tu padre te mandó unos cientos… o mejor dicho, miles de Ryûs. Con eso podrían vivir cómodamente unos años, pero adjuntó una nota diciendo que enviaría más la semana entrante… -masculló algo sobre "ricos egoístas que podrían compartir su dinero con una pobre apostadora" y lo dejó ir.

.

.

.

-Esto se te está haciendo una fea costumbre.

.

-¿Ayudar al prójimo?

.

-Cargarme contra mi voluntad.

.

-No puedes tenerte en pie.

.

-¡…Si me dejaras tomar una píldora de soldado!

.

-Ya usaste muchas; tu maestra dijo claramente que no debías tener una sobredosis.

.

-Exageras.

.

Bufó y la acomodó, sujetando con firmeza sus piernas en torno a su cintura- Eres una cría. ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte? Casi llegamos.

.

Aunque ninguno lo dijo, ambos estaban aliviados de ver el techo de la casa de Sakura a tan poca distancia. Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, y tras pasarse encerrados todo el santo día en el hospital… bueno, estaban agotados, ella obviamente más que él.

.

Entró por la ventana del bañó, sin aflojar su agarre ni un segundo. Las luces continuaban prendidas y un par de platos de comida los esperaba en la mesa, cubiertos para no perder el calor.

.

-Las sillas se ven tan incómodas –se quejó Sakura.

.

-Estas muy cansada. Mejor come mañana.

.

-Pero tengo hambre… Hey, ¿Y si cenamos en mi cuarto?

.

Como a él le daba lo mismo, asintió. Subió rápido a dejarla en su habitación, sentada sobre la cama, y luego fue a buscar los platos y bebidas.

.

Ambos sentados en el colchón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el plato en las piernas, miraron la comida.

.

-¿Qué es esto?

.

La miró, divertido- Se llama milanesa. Lo que la acompaña es…

.

-Sí, se reconocer puré. Pero… ¿esto de que está hecho?

.

-Carne, cubierta con pan. Por eso, lo mío es distinto –señaló su porción, que incluía- Esto se llama Tofu.

.

-Sí, conozco también eso. Pero… -se mordió el labio, preguntándose si sabría rico- Ah, ni modo; no pienso ponerme a cocinar a esta hora. Y Tim-kun lo preparó, debo apreciar sus esfuerzos y comerlo.

.

Sin fuerzas para seguir charlando, comieron en silencio. Nuevamente hizo Damian el recorrido escaleras abajo, para dejar los platos en el fregadero (que el inútil adoptado los lavase mañana, él no pensaba hacerlo).

.

-Haruno, voy a dormir. ¿Necesitas alg…?

.

No terminó la pregunta. Aun en posición de sentada, con la cabeza colgando sobre su pecho, estaba Sakura, dormida. El largo cabello rosado caía con ligeras ondas (producto de estar todo el día con ese broche), enmarcando su rostro con forma de corazón. Las pestañas arqueadas le acariciaban los pómulos y… ya la estaba mirando demasiado.

.

Suspiró y sonrió a su pesar, sin saber bien por qué.

.

-Tonta. Le dije que estaba cansada –murmuró, caminando con su paso suave y ágil, como el de una pantera, hasta la muchacha. Deslizó un brazo bajo sus piernas estiradas, otro por su espalda y la alzó. Ella recostó la cabeza contra su hombro, farfullando algo en sueños y acurrucándose contra la calidez de su pecho. Los mechones color algodón de azúcar le hacían cosquillas en el cuello y barbilla, pero curiosamente, no le importó.

.

Maniobró para sostener todo su peso solo con un brazo, mientras usaba el otro para mover las sábanas de la cama. La recostó sobre el colchón suavemente, con cuidado, y la observó unos minutos más. Difícil creer que aquella adolescente que hacía unas horas movilizaba medio hospital, corriendo de herido en herido, con una energía aparentemente inagotable, ahora descansaba tan pacíficamente, como si fuera gatito, sin preocupaciones ni dramas.

.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué pensaba? La charla con Dick de la noche anterior seguro lo había afectado. Ahora que pensaba en ello… era muy tarde para llamarle. Y para salir a investigar, se dijo, mirando por la ventana de Sakura. El día anterior tampoco había salido, pero estaba realmente agotado, y no tenía idea de a qué hora lo despertaría la medico la mañana siguiente. Aunque la rubia de mala leche había dijo algo sobre darle libre…

.

Volvió a centrar su atención en la chica. Con cuidado, le quitó los zapatos, el porta armas, los guantes que llevaba colgados del cintillo y la cinta, con una banda metálica, que adornaba su cabello a modo de diadema. El _hitai ate_, le había dicho que se llamaba: la señal de que era una ninja de Konoha. Para poder participar en los exámenes Chunnin con ella, a él y a Drake se les daría una también. Serían shinobi honorarios.

.

Al dejar la banda en la mesilla de luz, notó nuevamente el cuadro boca abajo. ¿Debería…? Bueno, no es como si fuera un crimen investigar. Además, si ella no quisiera que la viera, la hubiera escondido en algún cajón o algo así.

.

Echándole una mirada de reojo para cerciorarse que estaba profundamente dormida, levantó el marco. Reconoció la mata rosada y el rostro infantil de Sakura, sonriendo entre dos niños de su estatura, que se fulminaban con la mirada y parecían polos opuestos: uno rubio y bronceado, con los irises de un tono azul eléctrico, y otro con piel pálida, cabello y ojos oscuros y facciones delicadas. Detrás de ellos, un adulto con cabello plateado parado posaba cada una de sus manos en las cabezas de los niños.

.

Supuso que el mayor era Kakashi Hatake. Pero los otros dos… ¿Quién sería Sasuke y quién Naruto? ¿Cuál era el vengador, y cual el demonio?

.

La chica se removió en sueños, y él rápidamente dejó el cuadro en la misma posición que estaba al inicio. Se sentía algo raro después de ver la foto; no entendía del todo porque, ni que significaba, asique decidió no darle importancia.

.

Volvió a mirar a la doctora. No había cambiado mucho; lógico, ya que la foto parecía ser de hacía dos años. La única diferencia recaía en su sonrisa: la de la actual estaba siempre cubierta por una sombra de nostalgia. Cómo si cada momento de felicidad, tuviera un instante del recuerdo de aquellos años en que tenía a su equipo con ella.

.

Pero, pensó, triste o no… sigue siendo realmente brillante. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió suavemente y la arropó con cuidado, acomodando la manta bajo sus costados para asegurarse de que no se destaparía por la noche y pasaría frío. Finalmente, terminada su "misión", presionó el interruptor de la luz y caminó en dirección al baño, que unía su cuarto con el de ella, dispuesto a imitarla y conseguir unas cuantas horas de sueño.

.

Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando un ruido en el techo llamó su atención. Parecían… pisadas. Ahogadas, apenas perceptibles, pero ahí estaban. Se detuvo un momento, esperando que se repitieran… y así fue.

.

¿Pensaban atacar la casa? Miró la forma durmiente de la chica y frunció el ceño.

.

"_Como si fuera a dejarles entrar"_, pensó. Corrió a su habitación, tomo su espada y salió por la ventana. En dos segundos estaba en el techo, enfrentando una figura completamente vestida de negro. Su desordenado cabello plateado se veía casi blanco por la luna, y su ojo (lo único que la máscara dejaba ver de su cara) relucía con falso desinterés, bajo el cual se leía claramente la amenaza.

.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es un chico totalmente desconocido, dentro de la casa de mi única alumna mujer… Que desafortunado, ¿nah?

.

Parpadeó. Mascara, cabello, "alumna"…

.

-Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora.**

**¡Mis amores! *corre con un fondo de corazones a abrazar a sus babys* ¿Me extrañaron?**

**Bueno, tampoco pasó tanto tiempo desde mi última actualización, ¿ne? *guiño*guiño* La verdad, los extremadamente largos y motivadores (MIS FAVORITOS) reviews de mi amada sempai-nee-san, Kia-nee, me dieron energías para escribir. Y compartir nuestras ideas sobre esta historia me llenó de nuevos feels, ¡Asique estoy con todas las baterías puestas!**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo que escribir Raising Sakura… ¡Pero no tengo tiempo! Todo el que tengo, lo absorbe "Somos un equipo". Gomen-neeee.**

**Ahora, ¿Qué les parece? El interrogatorio Tim-Ino, las partidas de ajedrez, el momento en el hospital… ¡Eso fue sugerencia de Kia-nee! A ella los créditos. **

****Estos diálogos no son de mi autoría, por triste que sea. Los vi en una foto de un libro. No, no sé de qué libro son, pero de todos modos quería dar los créditos. **

**Y el final… estoy segura que muchas lo esperaban. ¡Se hace de rogar, nuestro ninja copia!**

**¡Estoy es todo por hoy! Y como nota extra: 49 páginas y 6282 palabras, sin contar notas de autora. ¡Amo cuando los capis me salen largos! Si los prefieren mas cortos, avísenme.**

**Besos, Miss Choco-chips.**

**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren con salvar al mundo:**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


	5. Thump-thump, thump-thump

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo? Parte 5: **Thump-thump, Thump-thump.

**.**

**.**

**Continuación del regalo de Alinekiryuu **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

Damian no estaba esquivando la mirada de Sakura, claro que no. Simplemente, encontraba las maderitas del techo sumamente interesante. ¡Oh! ¡Aquella tenía una mancha en forma de perro!

.

-Dami… ¿Puedes mirarme, por favor? Tengo que curar ese corte en tu cara antes que se infecte…

.

La oración fue cortada por otro ataque de carcajadas del bastardo Drake, quien hacía unos minutos había caído del sofá y permanecía en el suelo, sujetando su estómago y limpiando las lágrimas de la risa de su rostro. Desgraciado. Lo "maduro" y "tranquilo" que se jactaba de ser, lo había perdido entre las burlas y muecas que le nacían como el agua de una fuente ante su rostro y brazos llenos de raspones/cortes.

.

-Tim-kun, deja de reír –lo reprendió suavemente la joven doctora, con tono irritado, aunque no por Drake- Y usted, sensei, ¡Aun no se ha disculpado!

.

Desde un sillón al otro lado de la sala, el hombre de cabellos plateados leía cómodamente un libro. Alzó apenas la vista para mirar a la peli rosa y arquear su ojito feliz, en señal de sonrisa.

.

-Pero Sakura-chan, para pedir perdón hay que sentirse arrepentido. Sino, es mentira. Y mentir está mal…

.

La ceja de la chica convulsionó en un tic nervioso, pero luego suspiró cansada y volvió su atención a Damian. Acercó el algodón con alcohol a su mejilla y repasó suavemente el borde del corte. No era lo suficientemente profundo para ser serio, pero ardió bastante al contacto.

.

Por supuesto, el chico no dejó entrever su molestia, más que por un movimiento leve del ojo. Aun así, para alguien tan acostumbrada a tratar con personas inexpresivas, entender ese gesto era juego de niños.

.

-Lo siento, Dami… aun no recupero mi chakra. Si lo tuviera, podría curarte esto sin dolor en un instante –se excusó, colocando una bandita sobre la esterilizada herida, y procediendo a limpiar otra en el brazo.

.

Negó, indicando bajo el aliento que no era culpa suya y dirigiendo su irritada mirada al hombre mayor. Este, al sentirse observado tan amenazadoramente, alzó los hombros, sin despegar la vista del librito naranja que tanto deseaba quemar en esos momentos el Wayne.

.

-Si te hubieras dejado atar como niño bueno, esto no habría pasado. Te hubiera interrogado indoloramente con mi ojo. Aunque debo admitir, te defendiste bastante bien. Casi, _casi_ logras acercarte lo suficiente para rozar mi ropa.

.

Apretó los puños. Eso era lo más indignante: luego de una hora de lucha (en la que el _hijo de su…_ madre no quitó la vista de su lectura), él había quedado totalmente atado y colgando de un poste de luz (inserte aquí fuerte sensación de deja vu), con algunos cortes aquí y allá (que, para más humillación, su contrincante le había infringido sin esfuerzo alguno), mientras _Hatake_ estaba como una rosa, sin un raspón o sudor.

.

Gruñó por lo bajo, mirando para otro lado. Desde que Sakura, alertada por Tim sobre la pelea que ocurría en su calle, los había atrapado y salvado su trasero, no podía mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan débil? Pensó en las ojeras bajo los ojos de la doctora, que apenas había tenido una hora y media de sueño antes de ser sacada de su cama por el idiota Drake para que detuviera a Hatake de matarlo, y posteriormente, curase sus heridas. Había pasado _horas_ atendiendo heridos, y a él se le ocurría dejarse lastimar, dándole más trabajo. Incluso cuando había insistido en que no lo necesitaba, que esas heridas eran superficiales y solas sanarían, Sakura no había oído una palabra y lo forzó a sentarse en el sofá individual, parándose en el espacio entre sus piernas para atender su rostro y brazo con alcohol, algodón, curitas y vendas.

.

Era tan lamentable…

.

_Momento_.

.

Parpadeó cuando, repentinamente, notó lo _jodidamente_ cerca que estaban. Es decir, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo a una distancia de un brazo (o incluso, de menos), pero ahora, con el fin de observar bien los cortes, la muchacha estaba a apenas un palmo. Cualquier movimiento suyo acabaría en un inevitable rose, mientras ella, ingenua de esto, envolvía su antebrazo con tiras blancas de manera suave y cuidadosa.

.

Sintió el rostro acalorado, y no pudo evitar aprovechar que estaba distraída para admirarla. Las cejas fruncidas en concentración, los cansados pero determinados ojos esmeraldas, el cabello suave, cayendo en despeinadas ondas a ambos lados de su rostro. Cuando dejó momentáneamente su tarea, para pedirle a Tim que quitase del fuego la tetera (que había puesto antes de iniciar la sesión de curación), hubo de girar levemente la cabeza, dejándole admirar su fino perfil y el cuello largo y fino…

.

-Sakura-chan –sonó la perezosa voz del mayor de la sala, llenando el silencio de la sala- Me parece que tu _amigo_ ha levantado fiebre.

.

Damian salió de su estado atontado, girando con una ceja alzada en dirección al (según su investigación) _Jounnin._ ¿A que venía ese comentario y repentino interés?

.

La chica posó su mano en su frente, y negó rápidamente- No, sensei, su temperatura es normal. ¿Por qué lo dice?

.

-Oh, entonces no entiendo porque su rostro está tan rojo…

.

Si antes tenía un rosa suave, estaba seguro que ahora eso había pasado a blanco pálido. Maldito hijo de su… ¿Cómo lo había notado? Era un/

.

Otra vez_, momento._

.

¡Claro que no lo estaba! Él es **jodido** Damian Wayne Al Ghu. Él **NO** se sonroja. Seguro al anciano le afectaba la edad y veía cosas.

.

Los ojos preocupados de Sakura lo analizaron, en busca de alguna enfermedad, y se apresuró a expresar sus pensamientos. Notó, por una mirada de odio que captó al rabillo del ojo, que Kakashi Hatake no apreciaba ser llamado _viejo_. Todo fue peor (para el mayor) cuando su alumna se ofreció a revisar su ojo, en busca de cataratas o algo así.

.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya curado Damian, estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa, con una taza de té cada uno en sus manos. Sakura lucía como si en cualquier momento fuer a caer redonda sobre la mesa, de lo cansada que estaba.

.

-Muy bien, sensei. Aunque aprecio mucho su visita, _debo_ preguntar porque tiene lugar a las **cuatro de la mañana**, justo la noche luego de uno de mis turnos más largos del hospital.

.

-Ah, eso es fácil de responder. Acababa de llegar de una misión y decidí pasar a ver que mi querida alumna siguiera viva. Pasaron unas, ¿cuatro semanas? Desde la última vez que nos vimos.

.

-Tres meses –corrigió, irritada- desde que le di primeros auxilios en el hospital.

.

-Bueno, eso. Y cuando vengo a visitarte, siento dos presencias en tu casa, además de tu chakra, que por cierto se movía conforme alguien dormido. Es normal pensar que estabas bajo ataque –finalizó, arqueando su ojito feliz.

.

Sakura cruzó los brazos. Damian nunca había sentido sus alarmas internas sonar cerca de ella, pero ahora todas le gritaban "PELIGRO". La mirada de sus orbes entrecerrados era casi tan aterradora como la del Joker.

.

-¿Y qué? Después de tres meses sin noticias suyas, sin contar los anteriores a ese pequeño encuentro en el hospital en el que de hecho ni me habló… ¿Repentinamente recuerda que tiene una alumna, además de Sasuke y Naruto?

.

Los hermanos la miraron asombrados. Nunca la habían oído mencionar con tanta ligereza el nombre de sus ex compañeros. Pero, pensaron, el lazo entre maestro y alumna se había formado gracias al equipo al que pertenecían; era lógico que, con él, pudiera hablar tan tranquila sobre aquellos que la habían abandonado.

.

El peli plateado lucía repentinamente incómodo- Veras, Sakura-chan…

.

La chica alzó una mano. Lucía tensa y ligeramente arrepentida, pero sonreía tenuemente- Está bien. No tiene que explicarme nada; sé que estaba ocupado. Si no le importa, me iré a dormir. Estoy muy cansada. ¿Podríamos juntarnos a almorzar mañana, quizás?

.

Una vez el incómodo maestro hubo accedido, Tim se ofreció a acompañar a la chica escaleras arriba, dejando solos a Damian y Kakashi.

.

-Saku-ch/, digo, Saku…

.

-¿Hm?

.

-¿No estás… enfadada? Él te abandonó mucho tiempo. Pensé que le gritarías o algo… No está bien que simplemente hagas como si nunca te hubiera ignorado.

.

La joven suspiró, y su sonrisa falsa se volvió ácida- Lo sé. Quiero golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas y chillarle hasta dejarme la voz.

.

-¿Pero…?

.

-Pero… es todo lo que me queda, lo que queda del equipo 7. No puedo, no puedo perderlo. Incluso sus visitas cada tanto tiempo son mejores que no verle en absoluto.

.

.

.

En cuanto sintió los pasos en el piso de arriba, el joven Wayne miró al hombre.

.

-¿Por qué le mentiste?

.

Hatake alzó una ceja, apartando la mirada de su biblia para pervertidos color naranja.

.

-¿A qué te refieres?

.

-No estabas de misión. O al menos, no volviste hoy, sino antes.

.

-No tengo idea de que te llevó a esa errada conclusión, pequeño.

.

-No me diga pequeño, ni se haga el idiota. Es tan listo como el bastardo adoptado –se enfadó, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla señalando las escaleras por la que dicho "bastardo" se había ido-lo veo en sus ojos.

.

-¿Oh? Y dime, esta deducción tuya… ¿La leíste de mi mano o algo así? Tienes una gran imaginación…

.

-No, pero ayer por la noche, me sentí observado. La intensidad… era idéntica a la que siento ahora que me clava la mirada. Sin mencionar que el otro día, cuando salí a media noche a pasear, vi un reflejo plateado en un callejón cerca de aquí. Era usted, ¿verdad? ¿Está acosando a su alumna?

.

Kakashi se puso de pie, desperezándose con calma para irse- Disculpa, pero no se de lo que hablas.

.

Estaba por salir de allí, pero la voz del chico lo detuvo en seco.

.

-¿Acaso no le importa? Ella extraña a su equipo, lo extraña a usted. ¿Por qué ignorarla? Vale más que su indiferencia.

.

-No hables de lo que no sabes –repuso el Hatake, cuyos puños se apretaron inconscientemente. El tema de sus gennin era un nervio delicado para él.

.

-Lo que sé, es que algunas noches ella llora cuando duerme. A veces dice su nombre, a veces el de los otros dos. No sé qué pasó con ellos, pero usted es su maestro. ¿No es su deber cuidarla? ¿Por qué la abandona de esta manera?

.

-No es tu asunto. No lo entenderías.

.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, se desvaneció en una nube de humo. _Cobarde,_ pensó. Soltando un pequeño suspiro, caminó en dirección a las escaleras. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la puerta cerrada de Sakura, hizo una mueca.

.

'_Al menos lo he intentado'._

.

.

.

_Time Skip._

.

-Cansada…. Sueño… dormir… Agh…

.

Desde la mesa, Damian la miró arrastrarse (literalmente, _arrastrarse_) hasta su posición. Llevaba ya un mes y dos semanas en Konoha, y la manera de Sakura de actuar al día siguiente de una guardia en el hospital no dejaba de hacerle gracia.

.

Se tragó una risa y señaló su plato de waffles, preparado por él, por supuesto. El bastardo adoptado aún no se levantaba, por lo que gozaban de unos minutos de paz.

.

-¿Quieres?

.

-¡Comida!

.

Parpadeó. Para alguien que dos segundos antes se arrastraba con sus brazos sobre el suelo, llegar a la mesa en un nanosegundo era bastante impresionante.

.

-No me mires así. Necesito alimento para llenar más rápido mis niveles de chakra… aunque sería mejor que fuera una fruta. Ni modo…

.

Lo que fuera a decir a continuación, fue cortado por un objeto lanzado a su cara. Sus reflejos de medico ninja actuaron por su cuenta, atrapando dicha cosa.

.

Parpadeó- Una… ¿manzana?

.

Como Damian se negó a responder, sonrió agradecida. Podía ser un irritante pedazo de… pero tenía sus momentos. De su porta armas sacó un kunai, que empleó para pelar la fruta.

.

En cuanto dejó de sentirse observado, miró de reojo a la muchacha. La manera en que sus manos manejaban con maestría el arma (no se refería a gracia femenina; _maestría,_ algo adquirido por la práctica y el esfuerzo), en un acto tan cotidiano, le dejó brevemente sin aliento. No era la primera vez que la veía así, pero no dejaba de asombrarle. Con su carácter alegre, algo chillón e inocente, era sencillo olvidar que se trataba, después de todo, de una ninja. Un sentimiento similar lo embargaba cada vez que luchaba junto a Dick: pensar que alguien tan meloso como un cachorrito podía ser tan letal como una serpiente, era una combinación agridulce única.

.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

.

La intervención de su persona menos querida bastó para alejar sus ojos de las femeninas manos volando sobre la fruta. Ligeramente avergonzado al saber que la había estado mirando con **demasiado** interés, dirigió su atención a terminar su desayuno.

.

-Shishou me dijo ayer, en mi turno, que hoy quería vernos a primera hora, a los tres. Iba a despertarte luego de desayunar, Tim-kun.

.

No respondió, pues no había más que decir. Se dirigió a la cara cafetera último modelo, que habían comprado a unos mercantes del país de la Luna en una feria la semana pasada. Obviamente, usando el dinero que Bruce tan amablemente había enviado. Los ojos de Sakura habían tomado el tamaño de platos al ver las cajas y cajas de Ryû, y aunque no dijo nada, habían notado que estaba ligeramente aliviada de que acogerlos no la dejaría en la ruina. Así y todo, no había aceptado ningún regalo o pago por dejarlos estar en su casa, dejando de lado la cafetera y un juego de vajilla (esta última a modo de reemplazo, luego de que ellos rompieran la que tenía en una… em, _trifulca_ doméstica).

.

-¿Te dijo Tsunade-sama que requería? –preguntó, sirviéndose una taza de capuchino (en serio, esa máquina era increíble: ponías un sobre del tipo de café que querías, apretabas un botón y, un minuto después, estaba listo).

.

-Nop –negó ella, acentuando la "p" al final de manera infantil. Sentada en la encimera, balanceando sus piernas, mientras manejaba un arma mortal para cortar fruta y llevarla a su boca. Damian no pudo evitar pensar las palabras "linda" y… Se detuvo a si mismo antes que la segunda, que iniciaba con una "s" y terminaba con "exy", se formara en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que llevaba unos buenos cinco minutos mirándola fijamente. Chasqueó la lengua, se le estaba volviendo una fea costumbre.

.

Era culpa suya, por sorprenderle continuamente con sus múltiples facetas, que tanto le confundían (sencilla, misteriosa, feliz, melancólica, seria doctora, infantil niña… estaba un poco mareado). Agradeció que ella no notara su continua mirada sobre sí, pero seguro como el infierno Drake estaba al tanto. El brillo divertido y conocedor en sus ojos, cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos luego de uno de sus "momentos-de-mirar-a-la-doctora", le crispaba los nervios.

.

Se puso de pie, ya sin apetito.

.

-Démonos prisa. La mujer da miedo enfadada –Y sí, el chico le había tomado un nuevo respeto a la rubia después de la _paliza _ que le dio, el mes pasado, cuando lo descubrió entrenando a escondidas. Su joven aprendiz había necesitado **dos** días para curarle por completo todos los huesos rotos.

.

Sakura soltó unas risillas (seguramente recordando lo mismo) y bajó de un salto de su mesada, sus energías aparentemente devueltas.

.

-Vamos, se amable, Dami-_chan_. Shishou ha estado de buen humor últimamente; si te comportas, ¡puede que **les de permiso** de entrenar al fin!

.

Sonrió de lado brevemente, ante la perspectiva de luchar contra (y patear el de) Drake, sin recibir como castigo una tunda tamaño elefante. Luego, frunció el ceño.

.

-No me llames así. No soy una mascota _ni_ un niño pequeño.

.

Tim alzó una ceja, dejando su taza de café, ya vacía, en el fregadero.

.

-Puedes haberme engañado; la manera en que sigues a Saku de aquí para allá, _ciertamente_ recuerda a un perro que ruega atención de su amo.

.

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras lo seguía a la salida, notando cuan naturalmente Tim evadía el shiruken arrojado por Damian. Para evitar un futuro ataque, comenzó a hablar con el Wayne menor sobre la recuperación de uno de sus pacientes, un pequeño niño malhumorado que, por alguna razón, le había caído en gracia.

.

El camino a la torre del Hokague se le hizo ameno, aunque no pudo dejar de notar la manera en que las mujeres los seguían con miradas hambrientas. Luego de que se corriera la voz que esos dos extranjeros sexys eran solteros, buenos luchadores, educados y (no sabía cómo diablos habían averiguado esto) ricos, parecían haberlos incluido en la lista de los más deseables de Konoha, justo después de Kakashi Hatake, Shiranui Gemma y Neji Hyuga.

.

-Me siento como si fuéramos a ser atacados –comentó él, observando de reojo a sus _admiradoras_. Sakura notó como su mano rozaba su porta armas (que ella le había regalado tres semanas atrás, junto a uno para Tim) atado a su pierna derecha, casi esperando que alguna se le lanzara encima.

.

Conteniendo una risa, tocó suavemente sus dedos con los de ella, deteniendo su acción- Tranquilo, son más del tipo "acechar desde la distancia". Créeme, se mucho sobre eso.

.

Parpadeó, alzando una ceja- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

.

Apretó los dientes, notando lo tonto de ese comentario. No lo pudo evitar: había pasado entre sus labios sin permiso.

.

Él no podía saberlo; no podía contarle de sus días de fan girl, de su tiempo enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha y cuán infantil (y obsesiva) había sido al respecto. No soportaría ver la decepción en sus ojos al saber de lo débil, lo tonta que fue. Aunque ante cualquier otro no dudaría en admitir de frente y sin titubeos su viejo enamoramiento (porque eso era, se negaba a guardar sentimientos por alguien tan tóxico), con él la cosa era distinta.

.

Con el miedo a perder el respeto de su nuevo _amigo, _tomó con firmeza su mano, arrastrándolo a paso veloz para alcanzar las largas zancadas de Tim, unos metros por delante de ellos.

.

-Que te baste saber que, mientras esté yo cerca, te molestarán poco y nada. Ahora date prisa. Shishou nos espera.

.

.

.

Tim y Damian se miraron de reojo. Luego a Sakura. Luego al otro nuevamente.

.

La habían visto feliz antes (cuando un paciente la reconocía en la calle y agradecía su ayuda, cuando se encontraba con alguno de sus amigos, cuando vencía a Tim en ajedrez –toda una proeza, que cinco de veinte veces había conseguido nada más-, cuando alguno tenía el detalle de obsequiarle algún dulce), pero este brillo en sus ojos, mezclado con determinación y ansiedad, era nuevo. Había un rictus serio en su rostro, una expresión de solemnidad que todo ninja que se precie debería ser capaz de formar.

.

-¿De qué tipo de misión hablamos, Shishou?

.

-Necesito que lleven este pergamino a Suna de manera segura. No confío en enviarlo mediante un águila; tiene información importante.

.

-¿Puedo preguntar? -inquirió suavemente su alumna, analizando el rollo de papel protegido por una envoltura de plástico duro en las manos de su maestra.

.

-Por un lado, propongo la localización de los próximos exámenes chunnin. Por otro, respondo la petición del futuro Kazekage. Habrá una ceremonia en su honor, para celebrar su ascensión al puesto, en dos meses, y fui invitada. Pero como no puedo dejar la villa, aquí –levanta su mensaje- está el nombre del emisario que enviaré en mi nombre.

.

La joven iba a preguntar, cuando dos jóvenes pasaron por la puerta, inclinándose en forma respetuosa ante la Hokague.

.

-Y ellos son sus compañeros de misión –indicó la rubia, apoyando su mentón en sus manos cruzadas.

.

-Neji-san, Tenten-san –saludó Sakura con una inclinación. La chica la saludó con la mano, y el Hyuga asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y Lee-san?

.

-Él y Gai-sensei están en una misión –respondió la maestra en armas, cuyo cabello llevaba recogido en dos moñitos.

.

Tim alzó una ceja- Son los tres sus estudiantes, pero su maestro solo se llevó a uno consigo… -¿eso no es favoritismo?

.

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente- Cuando los conozcas, entenderás, créeme.

.

Tsunade volvió a hablar.

.

-Realmente la misión no es tan complicada. En tres días deben llegar a la aldea de la Arena y entregar el mensaje. Nada muy complicado, de hecho. Pero no podía enviar a mi alumna, aun gennin, sola con dos chicos que no son ninjas oficiales. Neji es chunnin, y uno de alto nivel. Él será el capitán, y Sakura, la sub capitana. Con Tenten, son tres ninjas certificados de la hoja, el número más usado para este tipo de misiones. Ellos dos –agitó su mano a los extranjeros-, como dije, no cuentan.

.

Intentando no sentirse ofendido, Damian apartó la mirada. Llevar ese rollo a otra ciudad le parecía una tontería. ¿Acaso aquí no conocían de teléfonos celulares? Luego, rememoró el rostro curioso y casi asustado de Sakura cuando le prestó el suyo (para que charlase con Dick), y aceptó que no estaba en la cuna de la tecnología precisamente.

.

El capitán tomó el pergamino que le ofrecía su líder- ¿Cuándo partimos?

.

-Teniendo en cuenta la duración del viaje, convendría que estén descansados para su inicio. Por ende, saldrán de aquí mañana al alba. Sakura, Shizune tomará tus turnos en el hospital mientras no estés. Recuerda que eres el médico de la misión. Toma esto como tu entrenamiento: Neji me informará tu desempeño en el campo.

.

Todos asintieron seriamente, y tras un gesto de la mujer, se retiraron. Hyuga desapareció en un 'puf', de una manera similar a la que había visto en Hatake. El resto usó la ventana, aunque la castaña tomó un camino distinto al de ellos.

.

Pensando en el pervertido maestro de Sakura, preguntó.

.

-Haruno, ¿Has sabido algo de Hatake? No lo veo desde ese almuerzo, hace unas seis semanas.

.

La chica se encogió de hombros, impulsándose en un techo para alcanzar el próximo- Así es Kakashi-sensei. Desde que los otros se… _fueron_, pasa poco tiempo en la Villa. Seguro no volverá hasta dentro de un mes más.

.

No añadió nada más. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella hablar del tema, incluso cuando cada vez se mostraba más abierta. Había algo que la detenía de contarle todo. ¿Era acaso que no confiaba en ellos, en él?

.

.

.

Sakura no entendía porque cada misión iniciaba al amanecer, ni porque el punto de partida era _siempre_ aquel. No había salido de la Villa en mucho tiempo, tanto que casi olvidaba lo mucho que su corazón dolía ante la visión.

.

Miró con rencor la banca de piedra, como si esta tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas. Por supuesto, Damian y Timothy no veían nada raro en ella, por lo que tranquilamente la usaban para relajarse en lo que sus compañeros llegaban, sentados en los extremos, lo más apartados posible. Neji era conocido por ser mortalmente puntual y bastante estricto, asique Sakura los había arrastrado temprano de la casa, con la intención de llegar con tiempo al lugar asignado. Faltaban tres minutos para las seis, y la quietud de la villa dormida llenaba de paz el corazón de cualquiera.

.

El olor a pan recién horneado llegó hasta ellos. Al parecer Taro-san, dueño de la panadería más cercana a su ubicación, había iniciado más temprano de lo normal sus quehaceres del día. El murmullo de los mercantes madrugadores, que ya preparaban sus puestos callejeros en la feria ambulante (que en realidad duraba todo el año), invadió lentamente las calles, rompiendo el suave silencio de una Konoha descansando. Pronto podrían verse ninjas saltando por los techos, yendo a entrenar o a reportarse a la Hokague, niños jugando por las calles, y jóvenes futuros gennin corriendo a la Academia para otro día de estudios.

.

No llevaban demasiado tiempo allí; pero ya sentían suya esa Aldea tan pacífica y colorida, segura como el abrazo de una madre y fuerte como el más fiero ejército. La utopía de cualquier ciudad de su "mundo", se dijo Damian. Los jóvenes eran educados para seguir las tradiciones de sus ancestros y trabajar juntos en son de proteger su hogar. Depletos de ambiciones egoístas y oscuras, con el más honesto deseo de ser útiles para su villa. No conocían todos los países ninja, pero si eran tan perfectos como el de Fuego… entonces no tenían nada que desearle a Gotham, Metrópolis y las otras regiones que conocían.

.

Damian se preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, como dos mundos (el ninja y el "moderno", al que él pertenecía) podían convivir en un solo planeta, tan distintos, sin chocar nunca. Supuso que para eso se mantenía el secreto de la existencia del otro. La ignorancia es seguridad, y comprendía porque los Daimiyo de este "mundo" podían querer proteger sus Aldeas de la oscuridad del exterior, escondiéndose con un velo de genjutsu (según habían teorizado Tim y Sakura) del resto de las naciones no-ninja. Que él y Drake estuvieran aquí desafiaba cualquier orden y norma. Si alguno de ellos hablaba de la existencia de estas naciones a cualquier persona fuera de su círculo de confianza, podría ser peligroso. Mirando el despertar de Konoha, se juró mantener el secreto de su ubicación de cualquiera fuera de su familia.

.

Un minuto antes de la hora pactada, los miembros faltantes de ese improvisado grupo llegaron a paso calmado, trayendo consigo el ascenso del sol. Todos con sus mochilas firmemente a la espalda, se saludaron con un asentimiento y emprendieron el viaje.

.

Damian había recorrido un camino similar a la hora de aproximarse a la villa, pero era muy distinto ir por tierra (como él, Batman y el _indeseable_ habían viajado) que por los árboles. Aunque tenía cierta práctica saltando sobre techos, nunca nada lo hubiera preparado para esta sensación. Se sentía como un ave, volando veloz de rama en rama, en compañía de su parvada. Por la expresión de Drake, parecía que ambos compartían el sentimiento. En sus vidas se habían sentido más _Robin_ que en esos momentos, en los que se escurrían por el bosque como auténticos petirrojos.

.

El viaje fue en apacible silencio, interrumpido solo cuatro veces a lo largo del día para descansar y comer. Las horas pasaron volando, y antes de darse cuenta, habían dejado las ramas a favor de correr por tierra. El cielo ahora tenía tonalidades anaranjadas y rosáceas, y las más fuertes estrellas amenazaban con traer consigo la noche.

.

Poco a poco reducían el paso, Sakura y Neji dirigiendo el grupo mientras discutían el mejor lugar para descansar por la noche, la distancia recorrida, los turnos de guardia y demás. Detrás de ellos él y Drake, con la otra chica (la de los moñitos) cerrando el paso. Ahora, prácticamente caminaban.

.

Como iba al fondo, tardaron unos segundos en notar la situación. Un jadeo ahogado los hizo voltear, a tiempo para ver a la castaña caer de rodillas, atravesada por una filosa y larga katana. La mirada de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro duró muy poco, pues el dolor le robó la consciencia segundos después.

.

El ruido de la joven al colisionar con el suelo llamó la atención del capitán y sub capitana, que en un parpadeo corrieron a su lado. La médico se dejó caer junto a la herida, sus manos brillando con luz verde al instante. Tim se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, fascinado, siendo la segunda o tercera vez que la veía curar a alguien. Damian, mas acostumbrado, adoptó rápidamente una postura defensiva sobre las chicas, junto al Hyuga. Saliendo pronto de su ensimismamiento, Drake se les unió.

.

Los enemigos no tardaron en hacerse ver. Según el murmullo que soltó Sakura bajo el aliento, muy probablemente fueran bandidos sin aldea (no veían ningún _hitai ate_). Eran alrededor de 10, todos armados hasta los dientes, con sonrisas codiciosas en sus caras llenas de suciedad. A ninguno le pasó por alto la manera en que ojearon a las kunoichi, evidentemente considerándolas parte del botín.

.

Apretando el mango de su katana, Damian pensó coloridos insultos (que harían a Alfred meterle un jabón en un lugar no apto para todo público), antes de lanzarse al ataque. Neji cubría su izquierda y Timothy cuidaba a las jóvenes mientras Sakura ejercía de médico.

.

La sensación en sus músculos era liberadora, la conocida adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, aguzando sus sentidos y agilizando cada movimiento. Este era él, se dijo. Este es Robin. Peleando con acrobacias y movimientos casi burlones para su contrincante. Sonrió cuando un enemigo más cayó. Su espada se había teñido de rojo; aunque el recuerdo de Dick en su mente le impedía matarlos, al menos la pérdida de sangre los noquearía. Ya luego si no se vendaban y morían desangrados, no sería su culpa. No podía darse el lujo de simplemente dejarlos atados, como probablemente haría su padre. Si algo salía mal… miró de reojo a la peli rosa. No, no dejaría que nada malo ocurriera.

.

A su lado, el capitán luchaba usando sus palmas abiertas, dejando bandido tras bandido inconsciente. A medida que unos caían, otros parecían surgir de los árboles. Llevaban diez derrotados, pero ahora había otros veinte. Al mirar de reojo como, obligado por un enemigo, Drake había tenido que abandonar su puesto junto a las chicas, dejó de parecerle divertida la situación. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, sus movimientos más cerrados y letales. Tenía que darse prisa.

.

-¡Haruno! –llamó con un tinte de ansiedad en su usual parca voz el Hyuga, las venas en sus ojos hinchadas en uso de su técnica ocular (Sakura les había contado un poco al respecto la noche anterior), sin apartar la atención de sus dos contrincantes.

.

La luz verde desapareció, y solo entonces cayó en cuenta Damian que ya había oscurecido, y que ese resplandor jade y el de la luna eran todo lo que alumbraba el lugar, pero solo esta última era suficiente para verse a la perfección los unos a los otros. Por su visión periférica, notó cómo se ponía de pie, protectoramente frente a su paciente, colocándose unos guantes de cuero negro-Hice lo que pude en estas circunstancias. Tendré que seguir la curación después; ahora, lo más importante es deshacernos de estos tipos, no puedo curarla mientras nos arrojan kunai. ¡Démonos prisa!

.

Damian apretó la mandíbula, resistiendo la tentación de gritarle que corriera, que se escondiera. No conocía sus capacidades, y aunque era indudablemente una gran doctora en ascenso, la idea de la risueña y dulce jovencita apuñalando gente no dejaba de tensarlo. Era demasiado gentil, demasiado dulce: ¿Cómo se las arreglaría por su cuenta a la hora de ver a un enemigo a los ojos, y matarlo?

.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se tambaleó y cayó sobre sus partes traseras. Al principio, pensó que lo habían herido y quizás estaba por desmayarse; pero luego, al ver que nada le dolía, y que al parecer no había sido el único sacado de balance, su curiosidad despertó. ¿Había un derrumbe en alguna montaña cercana? ¿Actividad volcánica? ¿Un terremoto, quizás? Descartó muy pronto las primeras dos: ninguna de ellas formaba hondas líneas en el suelo, partiendo el campo de batalla en varios pedazos.

.

Los bandidos miraban un punto detrás de él con auténtico pavor, asique giró, siguiendo sus miradas. Y si antes pensaba que no podía sorprenderlo ya nada, se había equivocado.

.

Ahí estaba ella –_dulce, ingenua, listilla, bromista, cariñosa_-, con su puño **enterrado** en la tierra, en un pequeño cráter del que derivaban grietas **nada pequeñas**. Una pasaba justo junto a su pie, y al mirar hacia abajo, no veía el fondo. La tierra se había quebrado varios metros, tanto de largo como de profundidad, _solo por __**un**__ golpe _ de **Sakura**.

.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

.

Si alguno de los bandidos decidiera atacarle en ese momento, seguro acabaría como Tenten. No podía reaccionar, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, de su figura inclinada sobre el resultado de su monstruosa fuerza. El cabello rosa cubría su rostro, y cuando lentamente lo alzó, dejando a la vista su rostro, algo se contrajo en el estómago de Damian.

.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

.

Sus ojos relucían con fiereza, seguridad y _poder_, todo envuelto en unas gemas tan verdes y alegres, que habría jurado imposible horas antes. La sonrisa de lado que formó, al ver la expresión de sus atacantes ante su fuerza, lanzó otro escalofrío por su columna. Tan confiada, tan _preparada_ para la batalla. Aprovechando la sorpresa del momento, Neji acabó con los pocos que no hubieran sido noqueados con el poderoso terremoto que sacudiese el campo de batalla. Pero Damian no podía hacer que eso le importase.

.

-Sakura… -susurró su nombre. ¿Era la primera vez que la llamaba por él? No tenía idea. Su mente estaba en blanco.

.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

.

¿Qué era ese ruido? ¿Algún tambor? ¿Otro terremoto? No. Sonaba demasiado fuerte, y aun así, parecía ser el único en notarlo. Llevándose por instinto una mano al pecho, abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo que sintió. Su corazón estaba acelerado. ¿Tan intensa había sido la batalla? ¿Tan fuera de forma estaba?

.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

.

Aun con dificultad para tragar saliva, se acercó a sus compañeros ya reunidos. Tim observaba con sorpresa similar a Sakura, y Neji, aunque estuviera más centrado en la kunoichi herida, también lucía ligeramente sacado de onda (aunque era casi imposible notarlo en su caso). Suspiró, aliviado. Seguro ellos también sentían el corazón desbocado y el estómago contraído. Debía ser simplemente un grado superior de sorpresa nunca antes alcanzado, o una forma distinta de adrenalina. Sí, seguro era eso.

.

Asimismo, supo desde ese instante que nunca volvería a mirarla de la misma forma. Era fuerte, muy, además de ágil e inteligente. Parecía tener todas las cartas consigo. Incluso lucía injusto para otras mujeres que, además, fuera linda. Demasiadas virtudes en una sola chica; por supuesto no era perfecta, tal característica no existía, pero… estaba más cerca de ello que nadie que conociera. Quiso sonreír pero solo alcanzó a elevar un costado de su boca. Todavía estaba demasiado apabullado.

.

Es decir, antes _sabía, _ o bien suponía, que era fuerte. La había visto golpear una mesa o pared, casi partiéndolas en un ataque de frustración un par de veces. Pero de eso, a verla romper **el jodido piso** con la mano… hay un trecho.

.

-Buen movimiento, Haruno.

.

-Gracias, Neji-san.

.

-Saku, eso fue… ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que tenías tanta fuerza? ¡Recuérdame nunca hacerte enfadar! Eso es… ¿Cómo es físicamente posible que una chica de menos de cincuenta kilos destruya el suelo con un solo golpe?

.

-Más tarde podremos hablar de ello –repuso la chica, poniéndose de pie. Dami captó un brillo en sus ojos: se sentía halagada, satisfecha de que ellos vieran su fuerza. Como si se hubiera probado a sí misma. Se preguntó porque alguien tan talentoso en tantas áreas podría querer ganar la aprobación de nadie: era mejor que eso- Ahora, necesitamos encontrar un refugio para la noche, donde pueda atender más apropiadamente a Tenten-san.

.

El capitán asintió, tomando en brazos a su compañera, y usando su técnica ocular para encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente apartado y seguro. Este resultó ser una cueva en una montaña, a dos kilómetros de su actual locación, cubierta su entrada por una cortina de musgo y enredaderas, con la altura apropiada para estar de pie y una longitud de unos diez metros. Tim buscó ramas en las proximidades del lugar, y en menos de cinco minutos había armado una fogata. Un agujero en el techo de la cueva, que no llevaba a la superficie sino que doblaba y continuaba en el interior de la montaña (algo así como un ducto de ventilación: no va hacia arriba, sino que a los lados), absorbía perfectamente el humo y los salvaba de ser ahogados por este. Sakura sacó un rollo de su mochila, y al tocarlo con sus dedos brillando en chakra verde, una nube de humo inundó brevemente el lugar. Al disiparse este, pudieron ver un pequeño catre de baja altura.

.

-Lo lamento, no había espacio para sellar más que esto y unas bolsas de dormir; y Tenten lo necesita más que nadie –se disculpó brevemente, sin mirarlos, mientras hacía aparecer (de otro pergamino) equipamiento médico.

.

Presuroso, el Hyuga colocó a la chica allí, y Sakura se lanzó sobre ella, con su expresión de "no-dejaré-que-te-me-mueras-con-un-demonio". Chakra voló a sus manos y se sumergió en una larga sesión de curación.

.

Damian, aburrido luego de media hora de revisar su mochila y discutir con el bastardo las raciones de comida de esa noche, se aproximó a la doctora. Solo la familiaridad de trabajar con él a su lado tantas semanas, hizo que ella comenzara a relatar sus movimientos en voz suave.

.

-La katana atravesó el estómago, llegando a cortar también el hígado. No hay daños aparte de esos, pero con el hígado fallando, todo su cuerpo se desmoronará en unas horas. Y si el ácido estomacal pasa por el corte y se vuelca en el resto de sus órganos…

.

No hacía falta más explicación. La situación era complicada. No obstante, la chica alzó unos segundos su mirada para encontrar la del Hyuga, sonriéndole calmadamente.

.

-Pero no te preocupes. Curé la mayor parte del estómago en el campo de batalla. Estará fuera de peligro en aproximadamente una hora, si trabajo sin descanso.

.

Y no lo hizo. Durante sesenta minutos, los tres hombres presentes observaron su delicado trabajo, sintiéndose completos inútiles. Neji cada tanto los dejaba a favor de revisar el perímetro, avivar el fuego, o vendar sus pequeños cortes, pero pronto volvía junto a su amiga caída. Según lo que Sakura les había dicho del vínculo entre compañeros de equipo, era normal la preocupación del Hyuga frente a la perspectiva de perder a la suya. ¿Qué le diría a su sensei y otro compañero? "No pude protegerla" no parecía ser excusa suficiente. Incluso cuando los habían sorprendido, incluso si estaba demasiado lejos para defenderla, nada podría aliviar la culpa que seguramente sentía el oji perla.

.

Tim, obsesionado con la manera en que _energía verde_ pudiera curar daños _físicos_ soltaba preguntas aquí y allá, respondidas a medias por la concentrada médica. Cuando acabara la sesión, seguro como el infierno que el joven detective tendría ya un interrogatorio armado y listo para ser contestado.

.

¿Y él? Él no podía dejar de verla. La manera en que sus cejas se fruncían cuando trataba con un sector especialmente delicado, la suave sonrisa cuando una capa más era curada, la forma en que se mordía el labio, como sus manos ya no le parecían, ni por asomo, frágiles…

.

De un momento a otro, cortó abruptamente el flujo de energía y su cuerpo cayó laxo hacia atrás. Sus veloces reflejos fueron apenas lo suficientemente veloces para evitarle el encuentro cercano con el piso, usando sus brazos de colchón de contención. Sakura descansó confiada en Damian unos segundos, antes de juntar fuerzas para incorporarse de nuevo.

.

-La mayor parte está curada. Ya no hay peligro, pero no puedo seguir o me desmayaré por falta de chakra. Ahora, hay que vendar el corte: mañana trabajaré en curar los músculos y la capa de piel.

.

Cuando Neji y el héroe conocido como "Red Robin" se movieron, con la intención de obedecer, la joven alzó una mano, algo nerviosa.

.

-En realidad, sería mejor que lo hiciera Dami. Él me ha visto hacer esto por cientos de pacientes y sabe cuál es la forma correcta…

.

El Hyuga asintió con simpleza, moviéndose hacia atrás. Tim, por su lado, tardó más, y Damian disfrutó cada segundo de la expresión ligeramente dolida de Drake, quien estaba ligeramente decepcionado al ver que la doctora confiaba más en el "príncipe demonio" que en él, un genio certificado.

.

Decidiendo dejar el tema así, Timothy se movió con Sakura mas cerca del fuego, ayudando a la ligeramente débil chica a acomodar las bolsas de dormir, mientras ella contestaba sus preguntas.

.

-En teoría es muy sencillo: llevar chakra al puño, contenerlo allí, y al momento del impacto con el objeto, soltarlo bruscamente.

.

-¿En teoría?

.

-Sí. Es más difícil en la práctica. Si llevas muy poco chakra, apenas harás un agujero pequeño, o una grietita inútil. Sería lo mismo que no usar chakra en lo absoluto, y ser simplemente un chico musculoso. Si llevas demasiado, los músculos y piel de la mano lo soportarían y acabarías quemándote a ti mismo. También es increíblemente difícil mantener la cantidad mediana, durante el tiempo que haga falta, _quieta_ en el puño. Requiere mucha concentración. Y el daño que harías a tus órganos si no sabes redirigir el chakra que quedó en tu puño luego del golpe, y simplemente lo dejas correr libre por tu organismo, sería fatal.

.

Silbó, sorprendido- Hay muchas cosas que tener en mente en el medio minuto que dura el golpe.

.

-Sí, pero no es nada comparado al ninjutsu medico…

.

-¿Y dices que solo llevas un año en ello? Entonces, viendo lo que hiciste allá afuera, se te debe dar francamente bien.

.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

.

-Es… más que nada control de chakra. No… no es realmente la gran cosa.

.

-Por lo que oí en la villa, controlarlo tan perfectamente _es_ algo grande.

.

-Yo…

.

-No seas humilde –la regañó dulcemente, palmeando su cabeza con una sonrisa amable- Déjate halagar y vete acostumbrando a que la gente lo haga; al paso que vas, pronto te lloverán cumplidos.

.

Sakura estuvo realmente agradecida por la interrupción de Neji. Tim estaba haciendo que su rostro copiase su cabello en cuanto a tonalidad, y la mirada de reojo de Damian (fría e irritada) no hacía nada por mejorar la tensión que sentía.

.

-Haruno, ¿cuánto crees que tarde Tenten en estar lista para seguir?

.

La doctora detuvo lo que hacía y miró a su paciente brevemente, antes de encarar al capitán.

.

-No lo hará. Suna está a dos días, el pergamino tiene que ser entregado dentro de los próximos tres, y tardará dos o más en estar lo suficientemente curada para moverse. Tendrán que seguir ustedes; yo me quedaré con ella y continuaré la curación. Lleven el pergamino y cuando vuelvan, estaremos esperándolos para regresar juntos a Konoha.

.

Tim miró casi escandalizado al pensativo Hyuga, como preguntándose si enserio pensaban dejarlas solas. No es que la peli rosa no pudiera defenderse, ya había visto que sí. Pero sabía lo agotada que quedaba luego de una sesión de sanación. ¿Y si era atacada justo al término de una?

.

Damian parecía tener pensamientos similares, porque cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dirigió sus retadores ojos a los del capitán.

.

-¿Y si son atacadas cuando estés agotada por el jutsu medico? –expresó en voz alta el joven de largo cabello marrón. Mentes geniales piensan igual, se dijo Tim, al ver como habían caído en cuenta de lo mismo.

.

-Pondré trampas. Estaremos bien, pero es imperativo que mañana al alba sigan camino.

.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Neji miró a los otros dos. No los conocía a fondo (apenas sabía sus nombres, de echo), pero los había visto pelear y confiaba que dejar a uno de ellos sería protección suficiente para las chicas. ¿Pero, quien?

.

El mayor parecía ser el más sagaz, sus ojos claros moviéndose siempre con suspicacia, averiguando la verdad tras cada cosa en la que se posaran. Una inteligencia que rivalizaba la de los Nara (se atrevería a decir que incluso la del heredero de dicho Clan), sin el punto en contra de la pereza. En combate, del uno al diez, le daba un nueve (aún no había visto todos sus trucos, asique no se aventuraba a darle una calificación mayor), nueve y medio si se contaba su mente estratega. Un ninja sorprendente, sin duda.

.

Y el otro, si bien no era un genio, demostraba ser también brillante, muy veloz y de múltiples capacidades físicas. La manera en que manejaba la espada lo había asombrado, siendo uno de los luchadores más letales que había visto en acción.

.

¿Cuál? ¿Cuál era mejor opción para Tenten y Sakura?

.

Como un flash, pasó por su mente la actitud del menor durante el combate. Si bien permanecía lejos de ellas, defendiendo en primera fila al grupo, a su perfecta vista no escapó como siempre buscaba la forma de la médico, aunque fuera de reojo. Y la expresión amenazante que le dirigió cuando pensó que les ordenaría dejarlas atrás, vulnerables e indefensas, y seguir sin ellas…

.

Sabía que Sakura protegería con su vida a su paciente. Y estaba seguro que _él_… a ella.

.

-Damian, ¿cierto? Tú te quedarás con Sakura y Tenten. Nosotros dos –dijo, mirando a Tim- Seguiremos a Suna y acabaremos la misión lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

**Interludio 5.**

_Llamada a Dick, hace algunas semanas._

.

**-¡Damian Wayne Al Ghu, ya era hora! Llevo esperando tu llamada por/**

**.**

-Grayson.

.

-**¿Qué?**

.

-No grites. Estás en altavoz.

.

**-¿Eh?**

.

-_H-Hola, Grayson-san._

_._

**-…-**

**.**

-…-

.

_-… ¿Grayson-san?_

.

-Creo que se murió.

.

_-¡Dami!_

.

-¿Qué?

.

_-Es tu hermano. No digas esas cosas._

.

-¿Qué tiene? Tuvo una buena vida.

.

_-¿Qué no tiene alrededor de 23 años?_

.

-Dije buena, no larga.

.

_-¿Y esos 23 años no los pasó en una lucha sin descanso contra el mal, sufriendo múltiples pérdidas y momentos insalubremente dramáticos?_

_._

-Vale, tú ganas. Su vida fue una porquería, y que bien por él que haya terminado.

.

_-Dami…_

.

-Grayson, si no dices nada, voy a colgar.

.

**-¡No! ¡Espera! Maldita sea… ¿Dónde está el botón para grabar la conversación?**

.

-¿Qué dijiste? Hablaste muy bajo.

.

-**Nada, nada, no importa. Pero dime, ¿de quién es esa voz tan dulce?**

.

-Tks. Es la dueña del lugar donde me estoy quedando/ ¡Auch! ¡Enana violenta! ¿Por qué me pellizcas?

.

_-Primero, no soy enana. Que seas más alto que yo no implica que, a estándares médicos, tenga una altura inferior a la media. Segundo, ¿Qué manera es esa de presentarme, como si fuera la casera o algo así? Somos amigos, ¿no?_

_._

-Bien, bien. Ella es mi AMIGA, la que muy AMABLEMENTE me deja quedarme en su casa.

.

_-Soy Haruno Sakura. Es un verdadero placer poder charlar con usted, Grayson-san. Damian me ha hablado __**mucho**__ de usted. ¿Por qué me miras así, Dami? Es verdad. _

.

**-Oww, ¿en serio?**

.

-_Sip. ¡Ojala pudiera verlo! Se está sonrojando y todo._

.

-Es la última vez que dejo que ustedes dos se hablen. ¡Y es mentira!

.

**-Jajajaja, no te enfades. El placer es todo mío, Saku-chan. ¿Puedo decirte así? Tim me explico lo de los sufijos. **

**.**

-_Claro, Grayson-san. _

.

**-Oh, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. No hace falta tanta formalidad; mis hermanitos están bajo tu cuidado, después de todo.**

.

_-Mmmm, entonces… ¿Richard-san?_

_._

**-Déjalo en "Dick" y trato hecho. Como sea, déjame decirte que Dami-chan también me ha hablado **_**mucho**_** de ti. Tanto que hasta puedo imaginar cómo eres sin haberte visto nunca.**

.

-¡Mentiroso! Haruno, no le creas. Están pegándosele las manías de nuestro padre; pronto empezará a recolectar niños con pasados oscuros para llevárselos a vivir consigo.

.

**-…Lo haces sonar como si papá fuera un pedófilo.**

.

-Qué vergüenza, Grayson. Tan honorable que parecías…

.

**-¿Cuándo dije yo que haría algo así? ¡Saku-chan! ¡Di algo! Me están difamando.**

.

-_Esto… aunque no comparta sus gustos, debo respetarlos. Aquí en Konoha hay VARIOS chicos trastornados y huérfanos. Tendría de donde elegir, Dick-san, no se preocupe. Aunque en calidad de ninja, quizás me vea obligada por mi Hokague a luchar contra usted por la honra de dichos jovencitos._

.

**-¡Damian! Mira lo que haces. Ahora ella piensa mal de mí. ¿Qué clase de cuñad/ qué clase de persona pensará que soy?**

**.**

-_Jajajaja, no se preocupe; era broma. Por lo que hablan sus hermanos, debe ser una gran persona. Me gustaría mucho poder conocerlo en persona alguna vez._

_._

-¡Haruno, no/!

_._

**-¡Decidido entonces!**

**.**

_**-**__¿Qué, que pasó? ¿Qué se decidió?_

.

-No tienes idea de lo que hiciste. Nunca le hablé de ningún conocido, y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocerme un amigo. Acabas de desatar a la bestia.

.

_-¿E-Ehhh?_

.

-**¡Yatta! Cuando vengas de visita a casa, ya sea por navidad o por simplemente querer venir, ¡Más vale que la traigas! Le diré a Alfred que no te deje entrar si no es con una niña peli rosa de ojos verdes por delante.**

.

_-E-espere, Dick-san…_

_._

-Muy tarde. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

.

**-Eso mismo. ¿Sabes qué? De hecho, dentro de poco, Papá hará una gran fiesta. Estás totalmente invitada. Hablaré con tú –creo que la palabra que dijiste era- Hokague meediante Tim, y me encargaré de que los dejen asistir.**

**.**

_-Pe-pero yo…_

_._

-Ni lo intentes.

.

_-Esto, Dick-san, es muy amable, pero necesitaría permiso de mis padres, y no sé cuándo vuelvan a la Villa._

.

**-¿Están de viaje por tiempo indefinido?**

_._

_-Exacto._

**.**

**-Entonces, perfecto. Lo que no sepan, no les hará daño.**

_._

_-¿Y si vuelven cuando yo no esté, y encuentran la casa vacía?_

_._

-Podrías hacer un clon de ti y dejarlo aquí, como medida de seguridad; o cuando los veas, les dices que estabas de misión o algo así.

.

_-¿Tú de qué lado estás?_

.

-Del lado del vencedor. Es Grayson: simplemente, no puedes ganarle.

.

**-Oh, Dami, se sincero. Tú también quieres que venga, así se la presentas a papá como la futura señora Way/ Oh, miren la hora que es, ¡Me voy a dormir!**

**.**

***Click***

**.**

_-¿Qué dijo? Habló tan rápido… Escuché algo sobre presentarme como la futura… ¿Futura qué?_

_._

-Oh, no te oigo… hay interferencia…

.

_-Dami, estamos usando el mismo teléfono, uno al lado del otro. _

.

-¿Escuchas eso? Drake me llama.

.

_-¡No, no es cierto!_

_._

-Entonces, debe ser la naturaleza. Voy al baño.

.

_-¡Damian, vuelve aquí y dime que dijo tu hermano! ¡O al menos como se apaga este aparato extraño!_

_._

_*Cli_ck*

.

.

.

**Fin del Interludio **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autora.**

***Se fija en la última fecha de actualización***

**¡OH MY BATMAN! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Actualicé MUY pronto! Merezco un premio. **

**Oh, a quien quiero engañar. USTEDES merecen un premio. Son sus RR los que me motivan a escribir, y hacen que cada página valga. Esta vez, son 48 páginas con 8350 palabras, sin contar las notas de autor. **

**Bueno, todas querían ver a Kaka-sexy-shi en acción, ¡Y aquí está! Momento angst de lo que queda del equipo siete… Dami defensor… Momento de admiración Dami-saku…. **

**Y finalmente –FINALMENTE, ya sentía que no llegaría nunca- ¡El inicio leeeento del romance! Odio cuando los personajes se ven, hablan dos veces y simplemente deciden que son el uno para el otro, por eso siempre intento hacer lo contrario. Crear SITUACIONES que lleven al romance, no al revés. **

**Ahora, el próximo capítulo será puro Dami-Saku, de eso estén seguros. ¡Tiempo a solas, confesiones del pasado, sentimientos demasiado intensos para ser contenidos! ¡El amor juvenil! ¡Gai-sensei, abráceme!**

_**¡Si, querida! ¡El poder de la juventud brilla en esta pareja! Disfrutemos juntos su juvenil resplandor.**_

**¡Gai-sensei!**

***Ejem* Perdón, la televisión hizo esto a mi cerebro. Por favor ignórenlo.**

**Ahora bien, quiero ver cuántas personas leen realmente las notas de autor, para saber si debería seguir poniéndolas o no, asique en sus reviews, por favor pongan "AMO EL CHOCOLATE" o "MI MEJOR AMIGA ES FUJOSHI".**

**Otra cosa que me gustaría saber: ¿Les gustan los interludios? Personalmente me divierto mucho escribiéndolos, Dick es tan adorable que podría morir de feels.**

**Es tarde, se me cierran los ojos de sueño. Si veo algún error, ya lo corregiré mañana.**

**Creo que eso es todo por hoy, mis pequeños saltamontes. ¿Qué les pareció, entonces, el capi? ¿Se les hizo denso, rápido, soso? ¡Dejen un rr con su opinión! Eso es lo que me inspira a escribir.**

**Besos, Miss Choco-chips.**

**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren con salvar al mundo:**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta**_


	6. Gracias

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo? Parte 6:** Gracias.

**.**

**.**

**Continuación del regalo de Alinekiryuu **

_**.**_

_**Aprovecho este espacio para desear a Nashi-nee/Alinekiryuu/Kia un buen regreso a clases.**_

_**¡Que te sea breve y las materias tengan clemencia de ti!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

La luz verde desapareció de sus manos, llevándose consigo el trance en el que había estado Damian la pasada hora y media. El joven parpadeó y luego meneó la cabeza, espabilándose. Le solía pasar seguido. El rostro de Sakura cuando curaba era tan concentrado, tan serio, que podía permanecer incontables cantidades de tiempo mirándola, con la mente en blanco, cual polilla que observa a través de un vidrio el resplandor de una lámpara. Era algo que le daba paz. Lucía tan…

.

-Dami, ¿me escuchas? Damian…

.

Volvió a mirarla, esta vez encontrándose con sus ojos en lugar de su perfil. Lucía cansada, pero nada preocupante. Notó que masticaba algo. Una píldora de soldado, adivinó, viendo el potecito naranja abierto en el suelo.

.

Desde su lugar, sentado con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes de roca, podía ver que Tenten lucía realmente mejor. Su rostro algo pálido, pero considerando que durante la noche estaba ardiendo de fiebre, era un buen cambio. Su respiración más calmada, y según Sakura, los órganos estaban casi del todo curados.

.

-Seguiré en la noche –comentó ella, en cuanto tuvo su atención, poniéndose de pie para echar otro leño al fuego- Mientras tanto, deberíamos buscar comida, agua y mucha madera. Parece que va a llover –señaló el cielo, separando las enredaderas que cubrían la entrada de la cueva; nubes negras cargadas tapaban por completo el manto celeste.

.

-¿Es seguro dejarla aquí –hizo un gesto a la herida- sola?

.

-Yo me encargaré de cortar los árboles más cercanos a la cueva; no perderé de vista la entrada. Tú puedes cazar… -vio su rostro compungido y se corrigió- o buscar plantas comestibles por los alrededores.

.

Damian asintió, poniéndose de pie y tomando su katana por si acaso, a la vez que vaciaba sin cuidado una mochila en el suelo, para tener donde poner lo que recolectase. Observó como ella se colocaba sus guantes, y con un pequeño estremecimiento supo que pensaba cumplir su tarea usando sus manos. La imagen mental de la pequeña chica destrozando madera como si fuera una hoja de papel le hizo sentir un retorcijón en el estómago. Aun no se acostumbraba a su fuerza sobre humana. Debido al ajetreo de la noche anterior (ella y Neji se movían de aquí a allá, preparando todo para que este y Drake se marcharan a primera hora), no había podido preguntar nada al respecto. Como funcionaba, que más podía hacer, si se lo podía enseñar…

.

-Volveré en una hora –anunció, mirándola de manera extraña- Grita si me necesitas; estaré lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

.

-Lo mismo digo; y que sea media hora. Lo único que nos falta es que te llueva encima y luego tenga dos enfermos que atender.

.

Con una sonrisa de lado, separó la cortina natural que protegía la cueva, cediéndole el paso primero. Al salir ambos, Sakura aplicó un genjutsu a la entrada, solo para estar seguros que Tenten estaría 100% a salvo. Damian parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando la maleza verde se transformó ante sus ojos en una sólida pared de roca, uniéndose al resto de la estructura. Si no hubiera salido de allí dos minutos antes, juraría que nunca había habido ni la más mínima grieta en esa montaña.

.

Sakura meditó que era la primera vez que usaba un jutsu (Además de súper fuerza y ninjutsu medico) en su presencia. Su rostro sorprendido y curioso era tan lindo…

.

-Se llama Genjutsu, es una técnica mental o ilusoria. Hay muchas maneras de usarlo: defensa, ataque, trampas, despistar gente…

.

-¿Ataque?

.

Miró el cielo brevemente. Estaban perdiendo tiempo, y en cualquier momento la lluvia les obligaría a volver al refugio.

.

-Luego te muestro. Ahora, shush. Fuera de mi vista.

.

Haciendo un ruidito de descontento, el Wayne menor se perdió entre la vegetación que les rodeaba. Preocupada como estaba por dejarlo ir solo (era un mundo distinto para él, y ya no tenía a su alrededor las seguras paredes de Konoha), confiaba en que si tuviera problemas, recurriría a ella.

.

…No, claro que no lo haría. Sería como cuando peleó contra Kakashi: se las daría de macho "yo-puedo-todo-solo", y ni siquiera estando maniatado cabeza abajo soltaría una palabra de auxilio.

.

Suspiró y amplió sus sentidos. Puede que no sintiera la presencia de Damian (si tenía chakra, estaba realmente bien bloqueado), pero si sabría si alguien más se acercaba al lugar.

.

.

.

La lluvia no empezó con un suave y leve goteo, como suele ocurrir. No, en este caso, fue como si alguien hubiera hecho un tajo a lo largo de las negras nubes, que derramaron sin miramientos todo su contenido con _fuerza_. En un segundo Damian estaba totalmente seco, y al otro parecía haber salido de una piscina.

.

Aparentemente, Sakura había terminado su tarea antes que él, ya que la ilusión que protegía la entrada no estaba allí. Dentro, junto al cálido fuego, la peli rosa acomodaba una tetera en un soporte de troncos pequeños y ramas. La analizó brevemente. Si la había atrapado la lluvia, se había secado muy rápido, porque a simple vista estaba completamente seca.

.

Dio una rápida ojeada a sus alrededores. En un extremo de la cueva, el camastro con la castaña. En el opuesto a este, una **gran** pila de madera, que casi tocaba el techo de piedra. El Wayne calculaba que equivaldría a cinco árboles de tamaño mediano-grande.

.

La peli rosa le oyó llegar y se puso de pie de un salto, dejando hirviendo el agua. Lo miró con desaprobación, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

.

-¡Damian Wayne, tan solo mírate! ¡Te dije que volvieras _antes_ que iniciara la tormenta!

.

Bufó, dejando la mochila repleta de plantas comestibles a un lado. Se quitó la vaina de su preciada katana, dejándola apoyada contra la pared cavernosa, y luego caminó hacia el fuego.

.

-Estaba volviendo cuando comenzó. No es como si me hubiera quedado bailando bajo la lluvia.

.

La imagen mental que esa oración le provocó bastó para sacarle una sonrisa y disipar su enojo.

.

-¿Tienes alguna muda de ropa seca?

.

Consciente de que lucía como un idiota, negó brevemente. Un ceño fruncido volvió a arrugar el rostro de la médico.

.

_Es como un caleidoscopio, _pensó, mirando divertido lo fácil que cambiaba de faceta._ Pasa de enojada a feliz tan rápido, que me tiene siempre en ascuas, esperando ver cuál es su próximo estado de ánimo._

.

-El colmo de lo irresponsable… -masculló entre dientes, sacando de su propia mochila una manta gruesa, tan bien enrollada que apenas ocupaba espacio. Se la arrojó con violencia, seguida de una toalla- Quítate la ropa.

.

Damian la observó en silencio y arqueó lentamente una ceja.

.

-Si querías que me desnudara, podías haberlo pedido más amablemente.

.

Tragó una risa cuando el femenino rostro tomó una tonalidad semejante a la de su cabello. Esquivando automáticamente la roca que le lanzó, se retiró al fondo de la cueva, ocultándose en las sombras para hacer lo ordenado. Se secó rápidamente el cuerpo, ahora solo cubierto por su boxer (milagrosamente seco), y procedió a envolverse con la manta. No iba a volverse un burrito humano; eso sería ridículo e innecesario, ya que planeaba sentarse junto al fuego. Pero como supuso que verlo ir de aquí a allá, solo en interiores, podría causar un severo ataque a la peli rosa, colocó la abrigada tela alrededor de su cintura y la anudó en un costado.

.

Cuando Sakura lo vio surgir entre las sombras, su primer pensamiento fue: ¿Quién diablos guarda una tableta de chocolate bajo su piel? Luego notó que eran solo sus abdominales y apartó la vista. O bueno, esa era la idea. En su lugar, siguió observando fijamente ese pack de seis adornar la blanca y perfecta piel de su torso. Más arriba, los detalladamente formados bíceps. Se entretuvo unos segundos analizando estos, siguiendo el recorrido de las gotas de agua que caían por su pecho, jugando carrerillas de '¡A ver quien llega al último abdominal primero!'. Finalmente, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules curiosos de él. La bendita ceja oscura se alzó otra vez.

.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

.

Eso la sacó de su trance. Se recompuso rápidamente, fingiendo una mirada aburrida.

.

-Los he visto mejores. Atiendo muchos shinobi, que no se te olvide.

.

Perfecto. La voz no le había temblado y, por algún milagro divino, consiguió contener su sonrojo. Estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma.

.

'_**Oh dios mío, ¿viste ese six-pack? Semejante tableta de chocolate blanco y nosotras a dieta…'**_

.

Parpadeó, sorprendida. Hacía tanto no escuchaba la voz de Inner Sakura… Qué curioso que fuera Damian el que consiguiera traerla de nuevo, ¿no?

.

'_No estamos a dieta'_

.

'_**Me refería a 'de hombres', chica. ¿Hace cuánto no tenemos una cita?'**_

_._

'_Desde… nunca, ahora que lo pienso.'_

_._

'_**Exacto. Y a mí me parece que el Señor Abdominales de Hierro sería perfecto para romper nuestra racha.'**_

_**.**_

-Sí, claro.

.

El sarcástico comentario de Damian la sacó de su charla consigo misma.

.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

.

El Wayne se sentó cómodamente al otro lado del fuego, observándola a través de las flamas. Le costaba mantener una expresión seria, con lo mucho que se divertía- No había nada clínico ni desinteresado cuando me analizabas visualmente. Me siento casi violado.

.

-Por favor. No te tocaría con un palo de seis metros.

.

-Claro que no; lo que quieres es hacerlo con las manos. Pervertida. Ahora no suena seguro dormir bajo tú mismo techo.

.

'_**¡Si tú no quieres, déjame a mí!'**_

.

'_Inner, somos una. __**No**__ saltaremos sobre él. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!'_

_._

'_**Pues díselo a nuestra baba. Creo que ya empapamos el piso de la cueva.'**_

.

-Eres invitado a dejar la casa. Solo debes informar a Tsunade-shishou que la desobedecerás, y (si sales de eso con vida) pedir a una de tus _acosadoras_ que te dé asilo. Seguro no tendrás problemas en hallar un sótano adaptado para sadomasoquismo donde te dejen dormir.

.

Silencio. ¿Debería arriesgarse a seguir la guerra verbal? Peligroso, sí. Pero el brillo irritado en los ojos verdes lo valía hasta cierto punto. Consciente de que caminaba por un inestable risco, Damian sonrió y se mordió burlonamente el labio.

.

-Hum. No sabía –acomodó su ropa junto a la pequeña hoguera, dejándola para que se seque- que supieras lo que significa sadomasoquismo. Tienes algunos oscuros secretos, parece.

.

'_**No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya. ¡Déjame a mí!'**_

.

Fue tal el ímpetu de Inner, y estaba tan poco preparada para contenerla, que la respuesta de su segunda personalidad brotó de sus labios como agua de una fuente.

.

-Un par de libros aquí y allá. Nunca sabes lo que –ni quien- te depara el futuro. Pero, no sabía que _tú_ conocieras su significado, Dami-**kun**.

.

El chico estaba tan impactado (por el honorifico, por el tono _casi_ ronroneante, por la implicación de que ella leía sobre **porno sadomasoquista**) que no pudo contestar. Repentinamente, la situación ya no estaba en sus manos.

.

Buscó algún otro tema del que hablar. No, no estaba huyendo. Era una retirada estratégica de una conversación sin sentido. **Estratégica.**

.

-Se muchas cosas. Pero no qué estás cocinando...

.

Sakura, quien ya estaba atormentándose por haber dejado hablar a Inner (incluso si fue contra su voluntad), se alivió tanto por el cambio de tema que ignoró el hecho de que, justamente, él había desviado la conversación. Al parecer, su entrometida "Sakura interna" había conseguido ponerlo nervioso.

.

-Ramen instantáneo. Me pareció mejor hacer algo caliente, dado el clima. Además, despertaré a Tenten para que coma, y el caldo de los fideos es una de las pocas cosas que no caerán pesadas en su estómago, ahora débil.

.

Asintió, ausente, mirando las formas del fuego. Estaba aliviado de que ignorara su obvia retirada **estratégica**. Mantuvieron silencio unos minutos, en los cuales solo se oía el constante repiqueteo de la lluvia, cuando Sakura volvió a hablar.

.

-Encontraste muchas cosas, para el poco tiempo que estuviste ahí fuera.

.

-Tengo experiencia en ejercicios de supervivencia –contestó, ojeando desinteresadamente las raíces, tubérculos y frutas que había encontrado.

.

Las palabras parecieron despertar un recuerdo en la joven, que alzó bruscamente la mirada de la tetera, colgando sobre el fuego de su soporte.

.

-¿Tú también?

.

La miró con curiosidad. El tono con el que había hablado era extraño- Sí. Mi madre quería que aprendiera a desenvolverme solo en cualquier ambiente.

.

Pensativa, la joven jugueteó con sus manos. Se mordió el labio. Bueno, decirle un poco no haría daño… además, eran amigos. Los amigos se dicen la verdad, ¿ne?

.

-Yo… bueno, en mi caso fue más una cosa grupal.

.

Contuvo el aliento. Eso era claramente una invitación a hablar de su pasado. La apertura en sus defensas que llevaba un buen tiempo esperando. No perdió la oportunidad.

.

-¿Tú y tu equipo?

.

Se estremeció ligeramente, pero dirigió la mirada sin temor a sus ojos azules- Ajá. Para los pasados exámenes Chunnin… Primero, teníamos que aprobar una evaluación escrita. Sasuke-kun y yo no tuvimos problema, pero Naruto…

.

Se detuvo. Lo miró. Él sintió algo arder en su pecho (¿'-kun'?), pero no le dio importancia. Con una mirada de curiosidad, que demostraba lo receptivo que se hallaba a cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle, la alentó a seguir hablando.

.

-¿Él no pasó?

.

-¿Eh? Bueno, no respondió ninguna pregunta, pero la meta real era que fuéramos lo suficientemente listos como para hacer trampa, ya que, según él examinador, las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles para ser resueltas por un gennin. Había varios Chunnin de incognito en el cuarto; de ellos debíamos copiar la información.

.

-¿Y ustedes tres lo hicieron?

.

-Solo Sasuke-kun. Naruto es demasiado… honesto para esas cosas, y yo pude responderlas por mi cuenta.

.

La sonrisa de lado de Damian se hizo presente- ¿No dijiste que era demasiado difícil para un gennin cualquiera? Aunque bueno, supongo que tú no entras en la definición de 'cualquiera'.

.

Se sonrojó inmediatamente. ¿Qué con esa actitud tan… juguetona? Carraspeó y siguió hablando.

.

-El equipo siete está formado por mí, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke-kun y Hatake Kakashi-sensei. Al último ya lo conociste. Naruto es ruidoso, cabeza hueca y el chico más irritante que he conocido. Tiene una energía inagotable, siempre metiéndose en problemas y gritando para hablar, aunque estés a su lado. Pero… posee el corazón más grande que encontrarás en tu vida. Consiguió hacerse para siempre un lugar en el mío: animándome, cuidando de mí, estando ahí cuando lo necesité. Es un gran amigo. Sus padres… no tiene, y por lo que se, tampoco ningún otro tipo de familiar. Pero nunca está triste; dice que, cuando llegue a ser Hokague, todo el mundo tendrá que reconocerlo. Supongo que es porque, de niño, era odiado y maltratado por cuanta persona se cruzase.

.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él, volviendo a su faceta seria, deslizándose suavemente para recargarse contra la pared detrás de él. Sakura lo imitó en el extremo opuesto de la cueva, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, ambos junto a la entrada cubierta de maleza. Desde esa distancia se observaban.

.

-No lo sé. Creo que él tampoco. Siempre fue así; los aldeanos lo miraban mal, susurraban a su paso, prohibían a sus hijos jugar con él… incluso los ninja, menos directos (seguramente por orden del Hokague de ese momento, el Tercero), lo trataban groseramente.

.

-¿Y a pesar de eso quiere convertirse en el protector de la villa? –no comprendía. ¿Por qué alguien querría cuidar de quienes lo hirieron?

.

Aunque, pensó, la ciudad de Gotham le quitó a Batman lo que más amó, y aun así él lucha con su vida por ella.

.

-Quiere que lo reconozcan y lo acepten –corrigió- Y por alguna razón, decidió que ser Kage es la única manera de lograrlo. Yo sé que lo conseguirá; se esfuerza al máximo. Ahora mismo, está en un viaje de entrenamiento con un señor muy poderoso –su rostro adoptó un tinte melancólico- volverá en más o menos dos años.

.

A Damian no se le escapó la manera cariñosa con la que hablaba del chico. Su tono tenía cierta ternura, como si se refiriera a un revoltoso pero adorable hermano menor. Tampoco la tristeza con la que rememoró su partida. Un misterio resuelto, al menos. Aunque ahora tenía otros nuevos.

.

-Vi una foto en tu mesilla de luz –comentó- ¿Cuál de los niños es Uzumaki?

.

¿Debería enfadarse con él por haber estado mirando algo que no le concernía? El cuadro estaba boca bajo… aunque supuso que, si de verdad quería ocultarlo, debería haberlo escondido en algún cajón. En realidad, su intención nunca había sido mantener a su equipo como un secreto. Simplemente, no soportaría ver la foto cada vez que abría los ojos por las mañanas, pero tampoco podía ponerla lejos, razón por la cual estaba junto a su cama pero volteada. Suspiró.

.

-El rubio de ojos azules.

.

Adjuntó esa información a su cabeza. Luego, recordó lo que había oído por la villa y ató un par de cabos- Este chico… ¿Podría ser que los aldeanos lo apoden de 'demonio'?

.

-¿¡Có-cómo sabes eso!?

.

-Pregunté aquí y allá. La gente de tu aldea es muy chismosa.

.

Quiso decir algo, pero realmente, no estaba sorprendida. Él tenía alma de detective, después de todo, estaba en su sangre. Y aunque le molestase que invadiese así su privacidad… bueno, tenía derecho a saber el pasado de la persona con la que compartía techo, y ella no había sido muy comunicativa. Por lo tanto, contuvo un bufido e inhaló profundamente, dándose paciencia.

.

-Sí. Así le dicen, aunque nunca entendí porque.

.

-Entonces el otro, el Uchiha, es al que se refieren como "traidor", ¿no?

.

Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca, el cuerpo de la joven se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y sus puños se apretaron, claramente deseando hundirlos en su rostro. Notó como apretaba la mandíbula, presionando sus labios en una fina línea. Y sus ojos…

.

Nunca olvidaría Damian la expresión en sus ojos en aquel momento. Una mezcla de rabia, dolor e indignación. Sintió un rápido inicio de pánico al pensar que, quizás, había presionado demasiado en una herida aún no cicatrizada.

.

-Jamás… ¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarlo así!

.

Alzó una ceja, e intento lo mejor que pudo mantener una expresión indiferente. Por más preocupado que estuviera de perder su confianza, a estas alturas de la extraña amistad que llevaban, sentía que ya no podía mantenerse en la oscuridad sobre sus demonios personales. Algo dentro de él quería comprenderla, y la única manera de hacerlo era conociendo la razón de su sonrisa incompleta, esa que sin dejar de ser bella se hallaba ensombrecida con un velo de tristeza y nostalgia.

.

-¿Por qué? Si así le dicen, debe ser por algo.

.

Sus ojos jade quedaron casi completamente escondidos por sus párpados cuando los entrecerró–él no es así. No hables de lo que no conoces.

.

-Te conozco a ti, es todo lo que necesito para que me desagraden sus acciones –Sakura alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta, apenas aplacando su ira a favor de saciar su curiosidad, por lo que se vio obligado a continuar-. Alguien capaz de hacer daño a una persona tan increíble como tú, bajo ninguna circunstancia podría agradarme.

.

Tarde cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo, y de lo que aquello significaba. Tal demostración de aprecio no era natural de su parte y, por un aterrador segundo, se sintió más vulnerable que durante su pelea con Hatake. Esperó, nervioso, algún tipo de reacción de su parte, pero la médico parecía tan sorprendida como él.

.

Incomodo, apartó la mirada. Una pena, ya que de no haberlo hecho, hubiera sido testigo de la rosácea que adornó el rostro de su compañera.

.

Ella, por su lado, se debatía entre sus emociones divididas. Primero, la parte de sí que seguía adorando a Sasuke (ya fuera de manera romántica o simplemente fraternal, no estaba segura) rugía furiosa, indignada ante tal falta de respeto hacia este. Desertor o no, era antes que nada su amigo. Y segundo, se sentía tan alagada por el cariño en sus palabras, que apenas consiguió contener el impulso de saltar de su lugar y abrazarlo.

.

Al final, la expresión de circunstancia en su rostro acabó por derretir su enfado y compuso una sonrisa dulce.

.

-Gracias, Dami –él la miró, sorprendido-. Supongo que tienes razón, puede que Sasuke-kun haya cometido un error… pero él no es malo. Solo está –dudó unos segundos, sin perder su expresión amable- confundido. Entiendo que desconfíes de él, no lo conoces. Pero, por favor, por respeto a mí, no hables de esa manera de mi amigo.

.

Ladeó la cabeza- No puedo hacerlo sin entender su historia.

.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada al fuego- No se los detalles. Pero una noche, cuando Sasuke-kun tenía ocho años, llegó a casa y encontró a toda su familia (padres, tíos, primos, todos) asesinada. Al parecer, el genocidio fue llevado a cabo por su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, de 13 años. Él escapó de la villa esa noche, y Sasuke-kun entrenó muchísimo los siguientes cuatro años para hacerse fuerte y poder vengar a su clan. Hace unos diez meses, durante los exámenes Chunin, conocimos a Orochimaru, que fue en su juventud compañero de equipo de Tsunade-sama y que ahora es un ninja fugitivo. Orochimaru entrena jóvenes shinobi, volviéndolos poderosos y poseyendo luego sus cuerpos, para así permanecer joven y fuerte siempre. Le ofreció a Sasuke-kun un trato: lo entrenaría hasta volverlo capaz de matar a Itachi, y una vez conseguido esto, debe entregar su cuerpo como pago. Hace no más de medio año, él… aceptó. Se marchó de la Aldea para buscarlo, y eso supone alta… -no quería decir la palabra, pero justificado o no, no había otra definición- traición.

.

Damian la observó en silencio. La chica tenía los ojos húmedos y miraba la nada, evidentemente pensando en su joven compañero.

.

No estaba compadecido ni se sentía empático por el joven. Sí, debía ser horrible estar en su lugar, pero él conocía gente que había sufrido cosas igual o más dolorosas, y seguían adelante sin escaparse con pedófilos peligrosos. ¿¡Acaso sus padres nunca le advirtieron sobre irse con ancianos que le ofrecen caramelos!? Cambiando el dulce por poder, la oferta era igual a la que cualquier adulto prevenía a sus hijos de aceptar.

.

Por otro lado, la historia de Itachi sonó alarmas en su mente. Debía ser alguien realmente poderoso para hacer lo que hizo. Algo le decía que Sakura no sabía la razón, pero a menos que se tratase de un sociópata, Damian sospechaba que debía tener una buena. Anotó mentalmente hablar de ello con Drake; eso era algo que _tenían_ que averiguar. Una especie de presentimiento se lo indicaba.

.

Sentía que tenía que decir algo, asique tomó aire, conteniéndose de gritar lo _estúpido _ que era el chico por dejar una pacífica vida en una Aldea tan acogedora como Konoha, a favor de irse con un aparente acosador de menores- Debió ser… duro para ti enterarte.

.

Ella volvió al presente, soltando una risa seca y ligeramente amarga.

.

-¿Enterarme? Estaba allí cuando se fue. Presentí lo que iba a hacer, y esa noche lo esperé en la entrada-salida de la villa. Le supliqué que se quedara, que recapacitara. Le dije que no necesitaba irse para hacerse fuerte, que Naruto, Kakashi y yo le ayudaríamos… le pedí que me llevara con él –confesó en voz ahogada, pequeña. Esta vez, Damian si ensanchó los ojos. Una nueva idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, y no le gustaba nada- Finalmente, cuando lo amenacé de gritar para alertar que huía, apareció tras de mí –se le quebró la voz y bajó la cabeza. Damian vio, con su propio pecho contraído, como una lágrima hacía el descenso por su mejilla, perdiéndose en la barbilla enterrada entre sus rodillas- y me dio las gracias. Aun no entiendo por qué. Luego, me dejó inconsciente en aquella banca de piedra… y se marchó. Me encontraron a la mañana siguiente, y cuando me despertaron, di aviso –hizo una pequeña pausa, para recomponerse-. Nunca… nunca hable con nadie de esto, no con tantos… detalles.

.

Alzó el rostro para mirarlo y Damian se mordió el labio. Sus ojos, cristalizados pero rehusándose a dejar caer todas las lágrimas que contenían, lucían aún más grandes y brillosos de lo usual. Su faz mostraba tanto _dolor_ que el joven Wayne supo inmediatamente que ahí había algo más. Una no sufre de esa forma por un amigo que se va.

.

Podía no saber mucho de amor, pero su expresión era la perfecta definición de "corazón roto".

.

Cuando recuperó la voz, supo que debía preguntar- Haruno, ¿Tú…?

.

El pitido de la tetera al hervir el agua lo cortó de cuajo. Sabiendo que el resto de la conversación sería más incómoda, la joven se apresuró para ponerse de pie y retirarla del fuego. Vertió en tres potes de ramen instantáneo el agua, y cuando estuvieron listos, dejó dos junto al fuego y llevó el tercero a Tenten. La despertó sacudiéndola suavemente, ayudándola a incorporarse. Esa mañana, antes de la sesión de curación (que la dejó exhausta e inconsciente otra vez), le explicaron lo que había sucedido, por lo que no había sorpresa en sus ojos. Solo vergüenza de haber sido tomada desprevenida.

.

Asegurándose que la castaña podía comer sola, Sakura se apartó para darle su espacio. Se acercó nuevamente al fuego, sentándose junto a Damian (que había hecho lo mismo), entregándole su comida, distinguible al ser el único bol verde (indicio de que el Ramen era para vegetarianos), y tomando la propia. A pesar de la ligera incomodidad entre ellos, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a comer juntos.

.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron con muy lento para el gusto del Robin, cuya mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo dicho por Sakura. Tenía miles de preguntas, pero suponiendo que no podría hacer todas, consiguió resumirlas a un par. Lamentablemente, debía esperar a que terminase la sesión actual de curación, y que la castaña se durmiera otra vez.

.

Como era usual cuando Sakura atendía a alguien, Damian se vio abstraído por la expresión de su rostro, iluminado por el resplandor verde de sus manos. Arrojó distraídamente otro tronco al fuego, sin dejar de mirarla.

.

Finalmente, la luz se extinguió y los párpados de la herida se cerraron nuevamente.

.

Sakura lucía preocupada cuando hizo su camino para sentarse a su lado frente al fuego. Le alcanzó la botellita de píldoras y esperó que tragase una para preguntar.

.

-¿Ocurre algo?

.

-Apenas pude hacer avances. Le salió una úlcera en el estómago…. Tuve que trabajar en curarla y apenas pude dar atención al resto de los órganos dañados. El hígado no ha fallado, pero sigue demasiado débil para decir que está bien. Y ha vuelto a levantar fiebre.

.

Parpadeó- Pero… te he visto curar gente como si nada en el hospital.

.

-Nunca a alguien que ha sido _atravesado_ de esta forma. El corte no fue limpio ni recto, el arma se movió _dentro_ de su cuerpo antes de ser removida, y perdió mucha sangre. Además, estoy trabajando en un lugar no esterilizado, sin asistencia de ninguna enfermera o ninja médico. Llevo un solo año entrenando, y ésta herida, si se clasificara como las misiones, sería rango B.

.

Notó en sus ojos la indecisión, el temor. Automáticamente buscando calmar su preocupación, su mano se posó en el delicado hombro cubierto por las mangas cortas rojas.

.

-¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? Todo estará bien. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto que ayer, es un gran indicio. Como dijiste, las condiciones son pésimas, pero aun así se nota su mejoría. Eres una buena médico, por Batman, confía en ti. Yo lo hago.

.

No era su fuerte animar gente, pero la amplia sonrisa de mejillas sonrojadas que le dio la joven valía el esfuerzo. Notó como sus hombros se relajaban, siendo relevados del peso de la incertidumbre.

.

-Gracias.

.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

.

Siguieron hablando un rato más, siendo el tema principal el chakra y sus diversos usos. Sakura hizo especial hincapié en que comprendiera cómo funcionaba su súper fuerza, y las inteligentes y certeras preguntas del joven Wayne volvieron la plática algo instructivo y refrescante para ambos. Siempre era un placer discutir tecnicismos con el otro: no todos los días hallaban gente con similares capacidades cerebrales.

.

-¿Entonces viaja por el cuerpo de manera similar a la sangre, siguiendo venas o arterias?

.

-Sí, bueno no, es algo así pero… Agh –la joven se pasó las manos por el pelo, era algo frustrante. Cuando le había explicado a Naruto, durante el ejercicio de escalar árboles, tenía la ventaja de que el chico poseía el mínimo conocimiento sobre el tema. Damian, dos meses atrás, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia-. Los canales en el cuerpo por donde viaja y fluye el Chakra son llamados "Sistema de circulación de Chakra". En pocas palabras, cumplen la misma función para el chakra como los vasos sanguíneos para la sangre. A lo largo de las vías de chakra, hay 361 puntos, llamados Tenketsu, que controlan el flujo de este como interruptores, y dentro de ellos hay ocho puertas que controlan la función corporal y los niveles de tensión. Este sistema está atrapado en el cuerpo y, como los vasos sanguíneos, toca e interactúa con todas las células vivas individuales, y pasa a través de todos los órganos. Si el flujo de chakra a una sección del cuerpo se bloquea, esa parte del cuerpo no será capaz de liberar cualquier chakra de cualquiera de los Tenketsu. La familia de Neji-san, como ya te dije, posee el Byakugan; que además de las facultades de las que ya te hablé, tiene la peculiaridad de poder ver las redes de Chakra de alguien. La mayoría de sus técnicas está basada en encontrar y bloquear los Tenketsu de sus contrincantes.

.

Guardó silencio unos minutos, aceptando la información. Finalmente, habló.

.

-¿Cómo se siente?

.

-¿Eh?

.

-¿Puedes sentir el chakra fluyendo en tu sistema? ¿Cómo es?

.

Ladeó el rostro. Nunca le habían hecho esa pregunta, en realidad.

.

-No sé si pueda explicarlo… creo que depende de cada quien. Para algunos es frío, para otros burbujeante, o cálido, o espeso. El mío… bueno, ya lo sabes. Te he curado, asique lo sentiste.

.

-Cálido y sedoso, como chocolate líquido corriendo por tus venas. Cuando estás muy alegre y vital, parece en constante movimiento, casi bullendo. Sí, por el contrario, estas preocupada o muy tranquila, se vuelve espeso y lento –describió el joven, no como alago, sino simplemente exponiendo un hecho. Dejando de lado las características "agradable y relajante", pues esas le parecían más bien subjetivas.

.

-Exacto. Si tuvieras chakra, podría usar el mío para ayudarte a despertarlo, o al menos sentirlo, pero… -frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a media oración y mordiendo su labio inferior-. Estuve pensando en ello. ¿No será que _si_ lo posees, solo que como nunca tuviste conocimiento de este no sabes despertarlo? Es decir, hay quienes nacen con redes de chakra, y quienes no. Esa es la diferencia entre shinobi y civiles. Pero me dijiste que tu familia materna es algo así como una asociación ninja… es posible que, por ese lado, tengas al menos una mínima cantidad.

.

Una repentina emoción lo recorrió, y se encontró sonriendo sin quererlo.

.

-¿Lo crees? –ansioso, extendió sus brazos desnudos (ya se había secado el pantalón, pero no así la parte superior de su indumentaria, por lo que de la cintura para arriba seguía descubierto), con un brillo entusiasmado en sus ojos- ¡Inténtalo!

.

Conteniendo una risa, Sakura se acomodó y le indicó que la imitase, quedando ambos de rodillas, uno frente al otro, a un lado del fuego, que seguía crepitando con fuerza. Afuera, las nubes negras de lluvia habían colaborado a oscurecer el cielo, de modo que a pesar de ser media tarde, parecía noche cerrada.

.

-Dami, ¿estás seguro? No creo que sea doloroso, pero podría ser decepcionante… Las posibilidades son de 50%.

.

El joven asintió, extendiendo una vez más los brazos.

.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

.

Suspiró- Bien, supongo que tienes razón. Es una técnica muy usada en el hospital, más que nada para rehabilitar a alguien que peleó con un Hyuga y tiene cerrado algún Tenketsu. La he hecho dos o tres veces. Pero la variación que usaré ahora es más rara. En una ocasión, vi como Tsunade-shishou activó el Sistema de Chakra de un niño, miembro de un clan, que no daba señales de tenerlo. Me explicó que es más sencillo cuando el individuo –lo señaló- elige una palabra, sello o pensamiento, y lo mantiene en su mente durante todo el proceso. Así, cuando desee usar su chakra sin intervención de Med-ninja, podrá hacerlo rememorando lo que sea que pensase en ese momento. Elige algo y avísame cuando estés listo.

.

Damian buscó en su memoria algún recuerdo sencillo y agradable de recordar cada vez que lo necesitara. La imagen de su familia acudió a él, pero desechó el pensamiento. Debía buscar algo no tan… común. Pensaba muy seguido en ellos. ¿Qué ocurriría si acababa despertando su chakra por accidente por el mero hecho de recordar a Grayson, Bruce o Talía, en medio de una misión con Sakura? Ella le había explicado como cualquier ninja que se precie podía notar la presencia de enemigos, en un kilómetro a la redonda como mínimo, gracias a su chakra.

.

Sin ocurrírsele nada más, decidió concentrarse en su katana. Sí, eso serviría. No era algo desagradable de pensar, ni fácil de olvidar. Asintió a la peli rosa, indicando que estaba preparado.

.

Inhalando profundamente, la médico cedió, evidentemente no del todo convencida, llamando chakra a la punta de sus dedos. Una pequeña luz verde salió de estas, leve pero visible. Suavemente, dirigió sus falanges a las muñecas de Damian. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose plenamente en buscar una chispa de energía bajo la tersa y cálida piel. Lentamente, con cuidado, comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba, siguiendo las líneas de sus venas y arterias, como si tratase de remarcar un dibujo o algo similar.

.

Ahora le tocó a él contener el aliento, con fuerza, casi ahogándose. Cualquier pensamiento racional sobre su arma predilecta se evaporó con increíble rapidez, a pesar de su esfuerzo por retenerlo, siendo reemplazado plenamente por la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. La delicada caricia de sus dedos sobre sus antebrazos, bíceps, hombros, clavículas… Un pequeño hormigueó siguió los movimientos de la médico, siendo prontamente reemplazado por un extraño ardor, que recorrió cada hueso y músculo, alojándose en su pecho, como una bola de fuego. Y, extrañamente, acompañando a esta sensación vino un escalofrío, no de miedo, sino… agradable.

.

Damian nunca había sido un fanático del contacto físico. Es más, solía evitarlo a toda costa, desacostumbrado gracias a la falta de mimos recibidos de su madre. Pero, extrañamente, el de Sakura no se le hacía incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Amable, cariñoso, tenue como el aleteo de una mariposa. Era… como siempre imaginó que sería la sensación de un hogar; pacífico, cálido, similar a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Bruce o Grayson (no que fuera a admitirlo jamás). Miró su rostro, el fulgor del fuego dando calidez a sus facciones de muñeca, las cejas fruncidas unidas sobre sus parpados cerrados, las pestañas acariciando los pómulos definidos, el labio inferior, relleno, bajo la presión de sus blancos dientes. Y sintió el fuego calmarse, volviéndose sumiso bajo sus manos, sometiéndose a ella. Por un momento, el presentimiento de que aquello no sería lo único suyo que la joven controlaría lo azotó, pero fue tan fugaz que no llegó a analizarlo.

.

Finalmente, el recorrido se detuvo sobre su esternón, las manos posadas una junto a la otra, con los dedos juntos y las palmas enteras brillando con luz verde. Notó entonces los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y, avergonzado, deseó que en su concentración no hubiera notado este hecho.

.

Sakura, por su lado, una vez terminado el "ejercicio" sintió todo el peso del pudor y la vergüenza acosarla. Lentamente, como queriendo hacer más duradero el momento, cortó el contacto, elevando sus extremidades de la piel, la punta de los dedos siendo lo último en apartarse. Los párpados se abrieron, revelando sus grandes y brillantes ojos jade.

.

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó ella en un susurro, mirándolo con intensidad y ligero nerviosismo. Sus mejillas rojas revelaron a Robin que su amiga tampoco había quedado indiferente. Tenía las manos sobre su propio corazón, unidas para disimular su ligero temblor.

.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento para entender a lo que se refería. Y entonces, cuando pudo concentrarse, notó que el fuego en su pecho no se había desvanecido. Seguía allí, espeso y maleable, pero ardiente. La "sustancia" era cálida, aunque sin llegar a ser desagradable, y pacífica; exactamente lo que había sentido ante el tacto de Sakura. Relajó sus músculos.

.

"_Lava_", pensó. ¿Su chakra se sentía como un tipo de lava? Recordó brevemente el ardor abrasador que sintió en un momento, prontamente controlado –seguro inconscientemente- por la médico. ¿Así habría sido siempre, de no ser por ella, que de alguna manera sometió el fuego chispeante, moldeándolo en lava, calurosa pero manejable?

.

Pensó en la envidia que causaría a Drake saber que él _si_ tenía chakra. Intentó moverlo hasta alguna extremidad, o simplemente alejarlo de su pecho (justo como los dedos de Sakura habían hecho minutos antes, pensó, notando algo frío el sector donde habían estado colocados), pero inmediatamente notó que ya no lo sentía.

.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido- Desapareció.

.

-Debes haber perdido la concentración, o algo similar –indicó ella, sus ojos llenos de clínico interés. Era la primera vez que hacía eso- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, de usar un pensamiento como canalizador? Inténtalo.

.

Rápidamente, pensó en su katana. En el filo de su hoja, lo liviana que se sentía en sus manos…

.

Nada. Pero era de esperarse. Había perdido el foco elegido casi al inicio del proceso, en ningún momento de este dedicó un solo pensamiento a su arma. Todo en lo que había focalizado su atención había sido en la sensación pacifica de las manos de Sakura en su piel.

.

Una repentina explosión de calor en su esternón lo hizo caer hacia atrás, soltando un gruñido de sorpresa. Sakura se movió con él, preocupada, sus manos brillando de chakra medicinal, como buscando alguna herida que curar. Pero no estaba lastimado.

.

Solo había sido tomado desprevenido por el bruto despertar de su chakra. La lava se había presentado sin preámbulos, sin un aviso.

.

-¿Qué pasó? –inquirió la joven, tomándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse otra vez. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de preocupación, y Damian se encontró a sí mismo sonrojándose.

.

No era posible. ¿Cómo diablos había acabado usando el recuerdo de su tacto como canalizador para activar su chakra? Por haber perdido la concentración en otra cosa, por no haber podido pensar en nada más… La miró, y en cuanto analizó su semblante (sus pómulos, pestañas, labios, nariz) la lava –desagradablemente bullente esta vez, mas parecida al ardor que había sentido al inicio del despertar de su chakra- se aquietó, sumisa y moldeable en su pecho. Recordó cómo, minutos antes, el fuego se había calmado ante la visión de su cara, exactamente igual que ahora.

.

Soltó otro ruidito de sorpresa. ¿No solo sus manos despertaban su chakra, sino que su rostro le ayudaba a dominarlo? Eso era vergonzoso. No quería admitirlo, pero tampoco podía negar lo evidente. Eso sí: Sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Fue un error haberse desconcentrado en medio de algo tan delicado y, aparentemente, irreversible.

.

Sacudió la cabeza. Bien, ahora debía aprender a "apagarlo", ¿no? Pensó en lo que había funcionado la primera vez, rememoró lo que había pensado segundos antes de desactivarlo inconscientemente hace unos momentos. Drake… no. ¿Victoria? Tampoco.

.

El sonrojo se intensificó cuando otra cosa se le ocurrió, pero le dio un intento. Oh sorpresa, funcionó. Y, nuevamente 'oh sorpresa', involucraba al médico.

.

"[…]_ Justo como los dedos de Sakura habían hecho minutos antes, pensó, notando algo frío el sector donde habían estado colocados. […]"_

_._

¿Qué tan raro era que la imagen mental de sus manos sobre sus brazos invocase el chakra, y lo inverso lo desactivase? Por un lado, no era tan malo. Ella era su amiga, usarla de interruptor tampoco era tan traumante. Pero el hecho de haber querido usar su espada y fallar tan miserablemente lo enervó. Que poca auto disciplina. Su madre estaría decepcionada.

.

La chica lo observaba en silencio, sintiendo con su chakra como se movía el de él, volviendo lentamente al estado "inexistente", indetectable. Sonrió cuando notó que podía "despertarlo y dormirlo" solo.

.

-¡Es increíble, se te da natural! Dime, dime, ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Es agradable? Te pediría que introdujeras chakra en mí para sentirlo, pero apenas lo has despertado; no debes ser capaz de moverlo, y poder sacarlo de tu cuerpo requeriría muchísima práctica, asique descríbemelo tú.

.

Sonrió de lado, orgulloso de sí mismo aunque ligeramente avergonzado aún. Ella parecía no haber notado su sonrojo, o haberlo aducido al trabajo de manipular por primera vez su energía. Todo le salía bien en ese momento, al parecer, exceptuando el hecho de que su cerebro lo traicionara tres veces. Pero ya luego trabajaría en cambiar su "canalizador". Seguro habría una forma.

.

-En un principio, se siente más bien como fuego; es casi doloroso. Pero luego, uso otro canalizador distinto, y consigo que se vuelva una especia de lava. Extremadamente caliente, pero de alguna forma, espesa, moldeable y… aceptablemente confortable.

.

La chica absorbió la información como si de agua se tratase, mirándolo con un brillo entusiasmado en sus ojos verdes. Haber tenido éxito en ese pequeño experimento era gratificante; a pesar de ser una técnica sencilla, nunca lo había hecho, y lograrlo a la primera seguro era alentador. No podía esperar a hablarlo con Tsunade-shishou… aunque podría no estar del todo complacida ante el factor "civil-extranjero-controla-chakra".

.

-¿Dos canalizadores distintos? Eso es nuevo –hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Me dirías cuáles son?

.

-No.

.

-Pero…

.

-Jamás.

.

-¿Y si yo…?

.

-Ni de chiste.

.

-Mou, ¡Damian! –se quejó, cruzando sus brazos. Luego, procedió con otra táctica- Hagamos un trato. Si me lo dices, responderé una pregunta tuya. La que sea, sin dejarme detalles.

.

Se tomó un momento para reflexionar, tentado. Era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Todo el día con cientos de interrogantes atormentando su cerebro, y ahora podría deshacerse de uno- ¿La que sea?

.

-Lo prometo.

.

-Bien. ¿Qué sentías por tu ex compañero, el Uchiha?

.

La inquisición los sorprendió a los dos por igual. Sakura dio tres pasos atrás, sin creer que él hubiera hecho _justo_ la pregunta que menos quería responder, la que tanto había temido. Damian, por su lado, se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Había tantas cosas que quería saber –alguna debilidad de Hatake, como acceder a los registros personales de la Hokague (dudaba que le respondiera eso, pero tenía curiosidad sobre muchas cosas que solo en ese lugar podría encontrar sus respuestas, y valía la pena el intento), entre otras-, pero su subconsciente parecía diferir con él en la lista de prioridades.

.

La joven apartó la mirada. El aura confortable y cálida de momentos atrás se había quebrado como un vaso de vidrio, dejando ahora un ambiente opuesto. Maldito fuera. ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas, querría él saber eso? Parecía haber adivinado que pregunta le costaría más responder, cuál sería la más dolorosa, y haberla elegido en consecuencia.

.

Pero lo había prometido.

.

-Bien. Si tanto quieres saberlo… -inhaló, dándose fuerzas para soportar la decepción que vería, seguramente, cuando supiera de su vergonzoso pasado. Lo diría todo de un tirón, para hacerlo más rápido- Estaba enamorada de él. Realmente, desde niña. Lo admiraba y adoraba, competía con otras niñas por él e ignoraba a otros chicos. Era mi todo. Luego nos pusieron en un equipo juntos, y yo no podía ser más feliz. Aunque el me degradase, insultase e hiriese, yo seguía adorándolo. De alguna manera, crecí en él, creo. Comenzó a protegerme, incluso cuando decía que era molesta. Si bien siempre rechazó mis sentimientos, había pequeñas cosas que me emocionaban. Cuando me defendía, cuando reconocía mi facilidad para el genjutsu, y luego, en el bosque de la muerte… -hizo una pausa. No estaba lista para hablar de ello, no ese día al menos- Mí adoración se volvió algo más maduro, más serio, menos… sentimental, creo que es la palabra. Ya no esperaba una cita con él, solo saber que estaba bien me alegraba. Luego se fue… y no me llevó con él. Le dije que lo amaba, que lo haría feliz. Y aun así, se fue. Creo que solo entonces pude comprender y aceptar que no era para mí, o yo para él. Sigo amándolo… pero no sé de qué manera ya. Siempre va a ser un miembro del equipo siete, mi segunda familia. Y si bien haría lo que sea para hacerlo sentir aceptado y querido… no creo seguir enamorada, ¿sabes? Supongo que, cuando lo conocí mejor, el amor desesperado se transformó en cariño desmedido por mi compañero, ganas de protegerlo y verlo tener un futuro alegre, incluso si yo no estoy en él. Pero, como dije, no estoy segura de nada. Ya no. Puede que no lo ame, como puede que lo haga y me lo niegue. Creo que, de haber seguido mi vida su curso normal, no me habría puesto nunca a dudar de mis sentimientos por él. Pero… -lo observó entre sus pestañas- es difícil no analizarse a sí misma, cuando estas rodeada de genios que lo harán por ti si no lo haces.

.

Silencio. Ella en ningún momento apartó la mirada, consciente de que este acto de cobardía haría todo aún peor. Paciente, esperó que digiriera la información y emitiera su opinión al respecto. Damian solo podía pensar en algo:

.

_No es su novio._

_._

No tenía idea de que aquel echo fuera tan importante, sino hasta que lo oyó de sus labios. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, entre ellas, el porqué de su reticencia a hablar de su equipo. Estaba avergonzada, y para él, eso era una seña más de su inteligencia. Sabía que había estado mal y le apenaba que alguien lo supiera. En cierto modo, le recordaba a sí mismo cuando hacía algo incorrecto y lo escondía de su padre y Grayson.

.

Por supuesto, resueltas sus preguntas anteriores, nuevas lo acosaban. Entre ellas, la duda de si el tal Uchiha tenía un serio daño cerebral. Tenía amigos que lo esperaban, una villa pacifica, dinero (mucho, según lo que había oído por allí: La familia Uchiha parecía ser para Konoha lo que los Wayne para Gotham), el corazón de una increíble joven doctora en sus manos… ¿y se marchaba con un anciano que le expresó literalmente querer su cuerpo?

.

Definitivamente, había grandes idiotas en el mundo. Pero este, parecía lo suficientemente loco para ganarse un cuarto en el asilo Arkham.

.

El rostro de la joven estaba encendido, pero atento a su respuesta. Pensó rápidamente, buscando una que aliviase sus temores sobre su reacción. No pensaba burlarse, ni ridiculizarla, pero bastaba verla para entender que eso le preocupaba. Si acaso, la admiraba más por ser capaz de desnudar su alma ante alguien de tal manera. No sabría si él, de haber estado en su lugar, hubiera confesado tan sencillamente su pasado. Finalmente, encontró algo perfecto. Poniendo su mejor expresión de "¿Te crees que eso es mucho?", bufó, rodando los ojos.

.

-Comparado a lo de mi madre… ¿Sabías que drogó y violó a mi padre, para embarazarse de mí? Ahora, _eso_ da escalofríos. Lo tuyo es de principiantes. Y a pesar de que su comportamiento parezca tonto, o si prefieres, loco, eso no quita el hecho de que sea la mujer más… _badass_ que he conocido –intuyendo que ella no entendería la definición (la palabra no era japonesa, después de todo), agregó:- Eso significa ser cool, poderosa y, bueno… genial –sus ojos tomaron un tinte serio-. Tu pasado no te define, Sakura. Tu presente lo hace. Y en este… eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

.

Por largos minutos, ninguno emitió sonido. Damian admiraba el techo rocoso, luchando contra su biología para evitar que el sonrojo acudiese a su rostro. Nervioso y algo aburrido de esperar, estaba por volver a hablar, cuando sintió un pequeño cuerpo colisionar contra el suyo. Por la fuerza del envión y lo sorpresivo de esto, cayó sentado en el suelo, con el peso de su "atacante" sobre él.

.

Bajo la mirada, y lo que vio no lo olvidaría jamás. Diez años en el futuro, cuando sus sobrinos le preguntaran sobre lo más tierno que hubiese visto, seguiría rememorando esa escena, sintiendo la misma opresión en el pecho. Los ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, algunas de las cuales corrían por sus mejillas de porcelana. Las pestañas, empapadas, se pegaban, viéndose más espesas y oscuras. El labio inferior siendo presionado por sus dientes, las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo cayendo en mechones desordenados a los lados de su rostro…

.

Sakura lloraba en sus brazos, y lejos de pensar "patético" o "infantil", lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "adorable".

.

Ella apenas podía creerlo. Todos sus temores… toda su vergüenza… toda la ansiedad… En vano. Él no la creía estúpida, no la despreciaba por su pasado. La había aceptado, halagado, e incluso, de alguna manera, se sentía perdonada. Como si pudiera hacer las paces con la Sakura de hacía dos años, sin sentirse avergonzada de ella. Sentía que finalmente podría dejar el pasado atrás, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Liberar a sus demonios, aceptándolos como parte de sí. Ser ella misma.

.

Un gran peso se había elevado de sus hombros, todo gracias a él. Quien hubiera dicho, casi dos meses atrás, que encontraría en un engreído extranjero, tan buen amigo. Su corazón latió con un poco más de fuerza ante el pensamiento. Por primera vez desde los exámenes Chunnin, se vio completa y absolutamente feliz, sin esa constante carga sobre su espalda. Se sentía liviana, llena de energía y ánimos. Era libre. Todo gracias a él.

.

¿Esta era la paga que le daba el Karma por la pérdida de su equipo? ¿Le enviaba Kami a los hermanos Wayne para llenar el hueco formado en su vida con la marcha de Sasuke y Naruto? Si así era, si ese dolor era el precio a pagar por conocer a Damian y Timothy… incluso cuando extrañaba con el alma a sus chicos, valía la pena.

.

Un fuerte nudo ataba su garganta. Sería imposible expresar todo esto en voz alta sin comenzar a llorar con fuerza. Por lo tanto, juntó toda la entereza que pudo para pronunciar dos palabras, las suficientes para resumir sus emociones y gratitud. Las únicas que importaban.

.

-Damian… Gracias.

.

.

.

_Extra._

_._

-¿Dami?

.

-¿Hm?

.

-No me dijiste que canalizador usaste para invocar tu chakra...

.

-No te escucho… estoy pasando por un túnel… Kjjjjjjjjjj.

.

-…Estoy a tu lado. Lo prometiste. ¡Yo te respondí con detalles lo que me preguntaste!

.

-Agh. Bien. Si tanto quieres saberlo… me concentré en una sensación.

.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

.

-Un tacto cálido, como el candor del hogar.

.

-Eso es… lindo. ¿Y el otro canalizador? ¿El que usas para controlarlo?

.

-¿Haruno?

.

-¿Sí?

.

-Vete a dormir y no molestes.

.

-¡Pero aun no es la hora de la cena siquiera!

.

-¡A dormir he dicho!

.

-Solo si me dices el otro canalizador.

.

-…Bien, quédate despierta.

.

-¡Pero…!

.

-Nada. Ese secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba.

.

-Soy ninja. Nuestra baja moral nos permite profanar sepulcros, solo para que lo sepas: no moriré con la duda. De todos modos, me las arreglaré para que me lo digas tú mismo.

.

-…Desafío aceptado. Veremos quien cede primero.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora.**

**¡Ohhhh Yeah! ¿Saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo? Había demasiadas cosas importantes que incluir. Prefiero escribir "liviano", a decir verdad, pero en este caso no había elección. Debía enfrentar tarde o temprano el escribir esta conversación. Aunque admito que retardé escribirlo lo máximo posible. ¡Pero aquí está!**

**43 páginas y 8830 palabras (sin contar notas de autor)… Bien, dentro de mi racha usual, ¿no? **

**Siento que quizás este capítulo daba para más escenas, conversaciones más largas o cosas así. Pero el regreso a clases me fritó el cerebro, de modo que a joderse. Sí, no hubo interludios esta vez, pero lo suplí con el extra. ¿Llena aunque sea un poquito el vacío?**

**El pasado de Sakura… Bueno, esa escena era la que más me asustaba. Describir mal las emociones, las reacciones, que resultara aburrido… lamento si alguno de estos temores se cumplió. Di lo mejor posible. **

**Luego, el momento del chakra. Fue mi momento preferido, sinceramente. ¡Y lo mejor, que ni estaba planeado! Pura inspiración momentánea. **

**¿Qué más…? Ah, sí. Ahora que Sakura no tiene sobre sus hombros el pasado, comienza lo importante. Ya pasado este obstáculo, el fic puede seguir con más ligereza, justo como me gusta escribir.**

**Lamento de corazón si se les hizo largo o pesado de leer. Como dije, era necesario tener esa escena. Espero en serio no tener que hacer otra tan… Seria, en varios capítulos. **

**Dejando mi opinión personal de lado, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hubo algún momento que no les haya gustado? ¿Cuál fue la parte que más les gustó? ¿Alguno tiene alguna petición/sugerencia para algún momento DamiSaku? Como, por ejemplo, algún tipo de escena de celos, o los chicos acompañando a Sakura en un viaje de compras, o algo así. Tendré en cuenta sus ideas, aunque no prometo poner todas. ¡Dejen un comentario y díganmelo!**

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Le agradezco a todos los que leen, especialmente a los que comentan. Definitivamente me inspiran para seguir. ¿Saben que suelo leer los comentarios varias veces cuando estoy sin inspiración? En serio, gracias.**

**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren salvando al mundo.**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


	7. Un paso adelante

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo? Parte 7: **Un paso adelante.

**.**

**.**

**Continuación del regalo de Alinekiryuu **

_**.**_

_**ATENCIÓN, POR FAVOR LEER:**_

_**Ha habido un pequeño cambio en los interludios de los capítulos 2 y 3, que afecta directamente el futuro de la historia. **_

_**Como habrán notado algunos, se hace mención a que uno de los hermanos mayores de Dami y Tim (Jason) sale con la ex del otro hermano (Dick), llamada Kory Anders. Algunos la conocerán por su antiguo alias de súper heroína, Star Fire. **_

_**Mi intención era seguir el cannon, donde [ALERTA SPOILERS DEL COMIC DE BATMAN, LEE BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO] Kory (starFire) y Dick (en ese momento, ya siendo Nightwing) terminan por asuntos relacionados con Raven [FIN SPOILERS COMIC]. Bueno, aunque en un inicio quería seguir ese cannon, la verdad es que desde pequeña el Dickory ha sido mi pareja OTP más amada y antigua, y mi niña interior y fan de los Teen Titans no me permitiría seguir la historia así. Y como este es un fanfic, y pasa lo que me da la gana, decidí corregir esto. **_

_**Resumiendo, Jason Todd y Star Fire (Kory Anders) NO serán pareja. Kory y Dick terminaron, sí, pero en el momento en que ocurre SuE (Somos un equipo) están ambos solteros, y ya veré como construiré su relación. **_

_**REPITO: NO HAY JAY-KORY, NI DICK-KORY (Este último solo de momento). **_

_**Lamento si esto da lugar a confusiones, pero realmente son tan lindos. Cualquier fan de los Teen Titans estará de acuerdo conmigo.**_

_**¡SI A ALGUIEN LE DA POR RELEER LOS CAPIS ANTERIORES (yo lo hago con algunos fics cuando la autora tarda en actualizar, asique cabe la posibilidad) Y NOTA ALGUNA MENCION A JASON Y KORY COMO PAREJA, POR FAVOR HAGAMELO SABER PARA QUE LO ARREGLE! Si lo hacen haré alguna escena que me pidan ;) **_

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tocó dos veces antes de entrar a la habitación, sonriendo amablemente a la joven paciente recostada en la cama.

.

-Pareces lista para irte de aquí. Te dije que con una noche internada bastaría.

.

Tenten sonrió, estirando sus brazos con energía- Lo sé, pero no era necesario. Para cuando Neji y Drake-san volvieron de Suna, ya estaba perfecta. Ser traída en brazos a Konoha, tener que dormir en el hospital…. Me pareció y parece una exageración.

.

-Sí, bueno, no puedes culparme por estar nerviosa. Fuiste mi primera operación sin supervisión, en el campo. Estoy un poco paranoica. Pero todo luce bien. En cuanto una enfermera te retire el suero, podrás irte. Debes entregar esto en recepción –le entregó un papel- y te dejarán firmar el alta. Pero no quiero oír que hagas ninguna misión u entrenamiento fuerte hasta el jueves.

.

-Pero… ¡Eso es en tres días! Y dijiste que todo estaba en condiciones. Además, me siento genial.

.

-No quiero ningún 'pero'. Órdenes de la doctora.

.

La joven de rodetes castaños hizo un puchero, pero acabo por sonreír.

.

-Ya te lo dije, pero gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti… bueno, tú me entiendes. Estoy en deuda contigo y… -solo entonces, notó que la 'sombra' de Sakura no estaba tras ella, como solía ser su costumbre- ¿Y Wayne-san?

.

Sakura se sonrojó suavemente. Ya era la tercera en preguntarle. ¿Tan raro era que la vieran sin Damian a su lado?

.

-Está en mi consultorio. Ayer estuvo practicando con su chakra, y hoy amaneció agotado. Le di permiso para quedarse allí en lo que yo hacía mis rondas –explicó, colocando un mechón rebelde tras su oído. Su cabello había crecido mucho desde los exámenes chunnin. ¿Debería volver a cortarlo?

.

Tenten asintió. El chico había despertado su chakra hacía poco, el solo hecho de tratar de moverlo consumía a un ritmo abismal sus energías. Recordó sus primeros intentos manipulando su chakra y lo cansada que terminaba, y sintió compasión por él.

.

-Deséale suerte de mi parte.

.

Sakura asintió, saliendo a paso rápido de la habitación. Ya había acabado su recorrido, de modo que solo le quedaba esperar a los pacientes con turno. Miró su reloj de muñeca, y luego la planilla con los que atendería ese día. El primero llegaría en una hora, más o menos.

.

Volvió a su consultorio, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con extrema delicadeza, todo con tal de no molestar al pequeño héroe durmiendo en la camilla. Sonrió al posar sus ojos en él. Con el cabello desordenado, los párpados sellados, el pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente al ritmo de su respiración y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, debía aceptar que la naturaleza había sido benévola con él. Era un chico lindo.

.

'_**¡Chaa! ¡Lo admitiste!'**_

_**.**_

Parpadeó, dejándose caer en su silla para adelantar algo de papeleo. No se había acostumbrado aún al regreso de Inner. Durante los últimos meses había estado tan callada…

_**.**_

'_¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?'_

_._

'_**Qué es sexy.'**_

_**.**_

'_Yo no usé esa palabra. Dije 'lindo'.'_

_._

''_**Lindo' es un perrito o un bebé. Él es SE-XY. Repite conmigo: SE-XY.'**_

_**.**_

Roló los ojos, irritada. Era deprimente pensar que esta personalidad con material de ninfómana fuera parte de sí.

_**.**_

'_¿Sabes? Estoy considerando seriamente consultar con un exorcista, para que te saquen de mi cabeza.'_

_._

'_**Eso te dejaría vulnerable a los ataques mentales, como la posesión de mente de la Puerca.'**_

_**.**_

'_Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. ¿Qué te trajo de regreso, por cierto? Solías estar muy tranquila.'_

_._

'_**Puedo aparecer de dos formas: Cuando tú me necesitas/hablas/'invocas', y cuándo tus emociones están suprimidas. En la cueva, al intentar esconder tu atracción por nuestro bello durmiente, inadvertidamente me diste pie a regresar.'**_

_**.**_

'_Yo NO____me siento atraída por Damian.'_

_._

'_**Y esa mentira es lo que me mantiene aquí.'**_

_**.**_

'_No estoy mintiendo. Debo haber acabado de enloquecer, es todo.'_

_._

'_**Debe ser bastante bonito vivir en la negación, ya que pareces no querer salir de allí.'**_

_**.**_

Suspiró y se sujetó las sienes. Cuando discutía con Inner (casi cada vez que hablaban) le daba jaqueca.

.

'_Mira, ¿podemos tratar el tema después? Estoy ocupada.'_

_._

'_**Pff, cobarde. Bien, te dejo… por ahora. Pero no olvides que de la única persona de la que no puedes escapar, eres tú misma.'**_

_**.**_

Relajó sus hombros cuando sintió que su segunda mente se retraía, dejándole en paz. Sabiendo que no sería por mucho, trató de centrarse nuevamente en sus papeles, enviando una onda de chakra a su cabeza para detener las pulsaciones dolorosas.

.

No había completado ni tres informes cuándo su puerta fue tocada una vez, de manera suave. Alarmada, miró a su amigo, preocupada de que el visitante lo hubiera despertado, pero este (recostado de lado, dando la espalda al resto de la habitación y encarando la pared) no se movió.

.

-Pase –susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída, pero lo bastante bajo para no molestar al chico.

.

Sin ceremonias, la persona al otro lado entró. Sakura sonrió instintivamente al reconocer el rostro siempre cansado de Shikamaru Nara, quién analizó en cuestión de segundos el lugar, notando fácilmente a Damian durmiendo.

.

Cruzó los brazos, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie para saludarlo, consciente que el esfuerzo de tener que devolverle el gesto no lo haría muy feliz.

.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren nada más quien se digna a visitarme. ¿Y ese milagro de que vengas al hospital sin tu madre o Ino tirándote de la oreja?

.

Él se dejó caer, fastidiado, en la silla frente a su escritorio. En sus manos llevaba dos bentô envueltos.

.

-Ino preparó esto y, como estaba ocupada, me obligó a traértelo. Está experimentando en la cocina, ya ves, y necesitaba dos conejillos de Indias. Tú y ese –señaló al Wayne dormido- parecen ser sus mejores opciones, ya que me niego a probar antes que nadie más sus "creaciones" y Chouji está enfermo, a estricta dieta blanca.

.

La doctora soltó una risilla, cuidando siempre de no ser escandalosa y perturbar a Damian.

.

-Deberías confiar más en ella.

.

-Fácil decirlo, cuando puedes curar cualquier malestar con una chispa de chakra médico.

.

Inclinó la cabeza, concediéndole el punto. El heredero dejó los bentô en el escritorio, y Sakura los hizo a un lado.

.

-Esperaré a que Damian despierte para comer juntos –explicó, dejando los papeles que debía firmar para después. A juzgar por lo cómodo que se había puesto Shikamaru, no tenía nada más apremiante por el momento; y es bien sabido que un Nara sin tareas se queda donde esté, sea en su casa o en pleno mercado, durmiendo o simplemente viendo las horas pasar. Asique, al parecer, contaría con su compañía por un tiempo.

.

-Parecen bastante cercanos –comentó vagamente Shikamaru, bostezando al acabar de pronunciar la última palabra.

.

Sakura lanzó una mirada a Damian, asintiendo pensativamente.

.

-Así es. Crecieron muy rápido en mí, él y Tim-kun. Los veo todos los días y viven conmigo, después de todo. No fue difícil crear un vínculo.

.

-Sobre todo con tu 'Sombra' –añadió, implacable, el joven, señalando con la barbilla al tercer ocupante de la habitación- Así le dicen los Aldeanos que no saben su nombre, y que solo lo conocen de vista, cuando pulula por las calles tras de ti.

.

Sakura afiló la mirada. Las conversaciones con Shikamaru no solían ser casuales. El genio tenía la capacidad de conducir la situación hasta abordar el tema que le interesaba, y por los rumbos que iban, sospechó que su objetivo no sería cómodo para ella. Una retirada **estratégica** apremiaba.

.

-Paso más tiempo con él que con Timothy. Pero no hablemos de mí. ¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa? Supe que tu madre exigió unas vacaciones familiares, pero que Shikaku-san está demasiado ocupado.

.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se adueñó del rostro usualmente fastidiado.

.

-Eres una gallina –acusó, notando sin problemas el brusco giro que había dado a la plática.

.

-Y tú un grosero por tratar de interrogarme "sutilmente", como si fuera tan tonta como para no notarlo.

.

-Mejor eso que miedosa.

.

-¿Lo dice el poseedor del título del "Cobarde N°1"?

.

-Lo dice el poseedor del IQ más alto de la Aldea.

.

-Permíteme dudarlo. Tim-kun también es una especie de genio. Sería interesante verlos jugar Shogi o ajedrez.

.

-Invítame a cenar y te daré el gusto.

.

-Si quieres huir de los gruñidos que soltará tu madre por no conseguir sus vacaciones, vete con tu equipo.

.

-¿A que Chouji me contagie o Ino me envenene con sus experimentos que ella llama "culinarios"?

.

Soltó una carcajada, aunque rápidamente se cubrió con las manos para reprimirlas.

.

-Con todo lo que dices, me parece que enviaré un clon a comprar el almuerzo.

.

-Ino me pedirá que le diga que te pareció.

.

-Dile que estaba algo crudo y le faltó sal. La última vez que me cocinó, pasó justamente eso.

.

-¿Quieres que mienta por ti?

.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar el domingo a mi casa?

.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, la de ella más ancha.

.

Asintió- Bien. Pero lo que sea que compres, quiero uno también. Tengo hambre.

.

-Me parece justo, siempre y cuando pagues tu parte.

.

Él sacó dinero de su bolsillo mientras ella creaba al clon, al cual le dio un monedero lleno a rebosar de Ryû, más lo que le alcanzó Shikamaru.

.

-No sabía que tuvieras fueras rica –comentó, bostezando nuevamente, cuando la falsa peli rosada se marchó al puesto de Okonomiyaki más cercano.

.

Sakura se sonrojó, apenada.

.

-Y no lo soy, pero sucede que mis huéspedes son… bueno, podría decirse que "bien acomodados". No quería aceptarles ni un billete, pero perdí un juego de ajedrez con Tim-kun, y por consiguiente, la apuesta que habíamos hecho. Asique no tengo permitido comprar_ nada_ con ningún Ryû sacado de mi bolsillo.

.

-El sueño de Ino –comentó de manera burlesca el compañero de la mencionada.

.

-Sí, pero no el mío. Es incómodo, como si… dependiera de ellos. Y sabes cuánto odio eso.

.

-Sakura… -él entendía a lo que se refería. La joven había necesitado siempre de la protección y ayuda de sus compañeros, sintiéndose como una inútil durante demasiado tiempo. No era de extrañar su feroz deseo por ser autosuficiente.

.

Alzó una mano, interrumpiéndolo- No digas nada. Increíble cómo suena, estoy bien. _Realmente_ bien. Me siento… en paz, de alguna manera. Incluso cuando tú, Ino, Tsunade-shishou y otros amigos siempre estuvieron ahí, me sentí sola durante muchos meses. Pero ahora –le lanzó un vistazo a Damian- ya no.

.

-Sakura –repitió-, ellos no son Sasuke y Naruto.

.

-Lo sé.

.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, profundamente sorprendido. Por un lado, ella no había ni titubeado ante la mención de sus compañeros cuando, cuatro meses atrás, habría llorado al oír sus nombres. Por otro, la avasalladora seguridad con la que habló daba un clarísimo indicio de que, realmente, lo que dijo le nació del corazón.

.

-Ellos/

.

-No serán mi grupo de gennin –interrumpió Sakura- y ciertamente, nuestra conexión es distinta a la que había en el equipo siete. Son terriblemente descoordinados, pelean por todo, no hacen más que competir… pero ni siquiera con Naruto y Sasuke-kun me sentí tan parte de algo como con Damian y Tim.

.

Hubo un breve silencio, roto únicamente por los sonidos típicos del hospital, que se colaban bajo la puerta de Sakura.

.

-Siempre supuse –musitó Shikamaru finalmente- que los extranjeros eran un reemplazo para tus ex compañeros.

.

-Nunca lo fueron –la médico suspiró, recargando sus antebrazos en el escritorio. Sus ojos estaban pensativos-. No digo que no añore a mi equipo, solo que estar con ellos y con los hermanos es distinto. Daría mi vida por Naruto y Sasuke, haría lo que fuera por que sean felices. Son tan importantes para mí como el aire que respiro. Los amo. Pero era desgastante; siempre observando sus espaldas, tratando sin resultados de llegar a su nivel…

.

-Y con los otros es diferente –adivinó.

.

-No tengo que probar nada. Pocos conocen las habilidades de los chicos, y cuando vamos por la calle, no me siento observada como el bicho raro o la carga del grupo. Soy una más, ni mejor ni peor. Es… relajante -Hubo un momento de silencio, antes que ella volviera a hablar-. Te odio. No quería hablar del tema.

.

Shikamaru sonrió perezosamente- Te _morías_ de ganas de charlarlo con alguien, e Ino no era una opción: te habría molestado hasta el día de tu muerte con tu obvia atracción por Wayne.

.

Sakura se congeló en el lugar, justo cuando su clon regresaba, cargando bolsas con comida.

.

-¿Qué… que insinúas?

.

-Oh, Okonomiyaki de queso, carne y champiñones. Itadakimasu.

.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡No te hagas el…!

.

-Tt. ¿Es necesario gritar?

.

La nueva voz en la habitación cortó en seco cualquier respuesta del genio. Sakura miró, con un ligero ataque de pánico, como Damian se incorporaba en la camilla, parpadeando repetidamente para sacudirse los remanentes de cansancio de encima.

.

-D-Dami –balbuceó- Lo siento, te desperté. Aunque de todas formas pensaba hacerlo ahora, para almorzar –explicó, recomponiéndose y dándole una sonrisa amable.

.

Él asintió, relejando su postura y borrando su ceño fruncido. Bajó los pies de la camilla y agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza cuando el clon de Sakura le entregó su paquete con Okonomiyaki de verduras. Lanzó una mirada al Nara, quien se la devolvió en silencio, masticando tranquilamente su comida. Ninguno dijo nada, ambos centrando prontamente su atención en el almuerzo.

.

Sakura suspiró, consciente de que no era muy comunicativo nada más despertar, agradeciendo que no eligiera hacerlo dos minutos antes. Sería algo incómodo para ambos. Sin emitir palabra, imitó a sus amigos, soltando un breve "Itadakimasu", para continuar luego los tres comiendo en silencio.

.

Damian, mientras tanto, evitaba con todas sus fuerzas mirar a Sakura. Sentía una extraña agitación en su interior, además de principios de taquicardia. Sabía que el genio lo había notado nada más entrar al cuarto, pero no sabría cómo mirar a la peli rosa si esta supiera que llevaba despierto desde que Shikamaru tocase la puerta.

.

.

.

**Interludio 6.**

_(Face-Hero/ Bat-book)_

_**(RedRobin y Robin a través de sus celulares, ya que no hay computadoras en Konoha)**_

_**.**_

**RedRobin:**

_Ya un mes varado aquí con el mini-demonio. Considerando el suicidio._

A **RedHood**, **Arsenal, Bat-girl, SuperBoy **y tres personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Robin**_** dice:**__ Nadie te detiene._

.

**Nightwing **_**dice: **__Vamos, Timmy. El objetivo de esto es que aprendan a llevarse bien._

_._

**RedHood **_**dice:**__ Corrección. Es todo un plan de bats para deshacerse de los mocosos, y así poder adoptar otros nuevos. Todos sabemos cuánto le gusta recoger niños indefensos de la calle._

A **GreenLantern, Flash, Oracle, CatWoman **y siete personas más les gusta esto.

**.**

**Batman **_**dice:**__ Por décimo tercera vez. NO soy un pedófilo-gay._

**.**

**CatWoman **_**dice:**__ Pedófilo no sé, pero gay seguro que no. Yo doy fe de ello._

A **WonderWoman **y** ThaliaAlGhu **les gusta esto.

.

**KoryAnders **_**dice:**__ Bueno, Nightwing parece haber 'adoptado' también a un niño descarriado: Robin._

A **RedHood, Arsenal, Oracle **y **KidFlash **les gusta esto.

.

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__Oh, vamos, no es lo mismo. Robin no es un niño huérfano e indefenso. Además, tú bien sabes que de pederasta homo no tengo NADA._

A **KidFlash, Beastboy, Cyborg **y **Aqualad **les gusta esto

.

**KoryAnders **_**dice:**__Pederasta puede que no, pero Homo… no sé, pasas mucho tiempo con tus amigos __**KidFlash**__, __**Beastboy**__, __**Cyborg**__ y __**Aqualad**__ para asegurar nada._

A **RedHood **y **Arsenal** les gusta esto.

.

**Arsenal **_**dice:**__ ¡Esa es mi chica!_

.

**RedHood **_**dice:**__Trolea a cinco héroes en una frase sin siquiera insultarlos. Es por esto que estoy feliz de tenerla en mi equipo. En tu cara, __**Nightwing.**_

_**.**_

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__ Kooooooryyyyyy, ¡No seas mala! ¿Dónde está la dulce alienígena que siempre me apoyaba?_

_._

**KoryAnders **_**dice: **__En el mismo lugar donde dejaste tu dignidad: en el pasado._

A **RedHood, Arsenal, Oracle, KidFlash** y diez personas más les gusta esto.

.

**RedRobin **_**dice: **__Ding-ding-ding. __Tenemos una ganadora._

_._

_._

**Bat-Girl**_**:**_

_En busca de un nuevo novio. El mío apesta. ¿Sugerencias?_

A **KoryAnders, Oracle, WonderGirl, IrisWest **y dos personas más les gusta esto.

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ ¿Ahora que hice de malo?_

_._

**Robin **_**dice:**__ ¿Nacer?_

_._

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__ Si no te controlas, D, voy a hacer que Babs hackee tu usuario y ponga en tu perfil algo realmente vergonzoso. No me pruebes._

_._

**Robin **_**dice: **__Tt._

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ No es que no aprecie el apoyo de Dick, pero sigo sin saber porque repentinamente soy tan mala pareja._

_._

**Bat-Girl **_**dice:**__ Dar motivos a tu novia (yo) para dudar de tu sexualidad puede ser un buen inicio._

A **RedHood, Arsenal, KidFlash **y **Robin ** les gusta esto.

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ ¿¡Cómo puedes sospechar eso!? ¡Llevamos juntos MUCHO!_

_._

**Bat-Girl **_**dice:**__ Pasas el triple del tiempo con tu 'amiguito' que conmigo._

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice: **__¿Mi qué?_

_._

**Bat-Girl **_**dice:**__ No te hagas. ¡Que __**Superboy **__esto, que __**Superboy**__ aquello…! ¡Quieres más a Connor que a mí!_

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ ¿Estás celosa de mi mejor amigo? Entonces yo podría acusarte de serme infiel con Babs. ¡El asunto de 'entrenar para ser Bat-Girl' está tomando mucho más tiempo del que debería, y hay veces que hasta duermes en su casa!_

_._

**Oracle **_**dice:**__ Ten cuidado con lo que insinúas, niño. Recuerda quién tiene el poder en el ciber-mundo._

_._

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__ Yo la escucharía, Timmy. _

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ Agh. Esto no está llegando a ningún lado. ¿Podemos hablar en persona, __**Bat-girl**__?_

_._

**Bat-Girl **_**dice: **__Vale… pero si me haces sentir mal al menos una sola vez, ¡le diré a Babs!_

_._

**Oracle **_**dice:**__ …Y puedes estar seguro de que cobraré venganza por mi aprendiz, __**RedRobin**_.

A **CatWoman, BlackCat, Bat-girl, KoryAnders **y una persona más les gusta esto.

.

**KoryAnders **_**dice:**__ Es genial como __**Oracle**__ tomó bajo su ala a cada chica cercana o miembro a la BatFamily._

_._

**Oracle **_**dice:**__ Se lo que es caer en el encanto de los Bat boys, pequeña. Y como una de las primeras mujeres en pertenecer al "Bat-clan", es mi responsabilidad cuidar a las inocentes bajo su influencia._

.

**SuperGirl **_**dice:**__ ¿'Una de'? ¿Quién fue la primera?_

_._

**CatWoman **_**dice:**__ Esa sería yo, aunque teóricamente nunca fui un miembro oficial de la familia. _

.

**GreenArrow**_** dice:**__ ¿Qué no tú y Bats tienen algo?_

_._

**CatWoman **_**dice:**__ ¿Ves un anillo en mi dedo? No. Y lo haré sudar MUCHO antes de que eso pase._

A **WonderWoman, ThaliaAlGhu, Oracle, BlackCanary **y doce personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Batman **_**dice:**__ … ¿Es mucho pedir que no ventiles esta situación al resto de los héroes? Nadie necesita saber lo que pasa o no en nuestras vidas privadas._

_._

**CatWoman **_**dice:**__ Pff. No es como si les contara cosas íntimas, como aquella vez que robé unas esposas y te di lo que posiblemente fuera tu mejor regalo de Navidad de los últimos años._

.

**SuperBoy **_**dice:**__ Incluso cuando esto se volvió un incómodo vistazo a la relación de __**CatWoman **__y __**Batman**__, estoy aliviado de que el tema se haya desviado del que era en un inicio. _

_._

_._

**Nightwing:**

_¿Será cierto? La duda me está matando._

_._

**RedHood **_**dice:**__ Lamento ser el de las malas noticias, pero sí. Está confirmado que eres un idiota. Lo siento._

A **KoryAnders, Arsenal, Oracle, KidFlash **y dos personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Nightwing **_**dice: **__Ja-ja. Que gracioso. Últimamente estás más hostil de lo normal, JayBird. No me digas… ¿Será porque estás después de mí en el testamento de papá?_

_._

**RedHood **_**dice:**__ Tks. ¿A quién le importa eso? Todos sabemos que el que recibirá la fortuna Wayne al ser el último de todos en morir, será Alfred._

A **Alfred** le gusta esto.

.

**KidFlash **_**dice:**__ Entonces, ¿Cuál era tu duda, Bro?_

_._

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__ Me contó un pajarito rojo que __**Robin**__… ¡Tiene una pequeña novia con pelo rosa!_

A **Oracle, BlackCat, CatWoman, RedRobin **y tres personas más les gusta esto.

.

**RedHood **_**dice: **__El mocoso tiene las habilidades sociales de un calcetín. Te mintieron y cruelmente, __**Nightwing.**_

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice: **__Yo nunca dije que estuviera confirmado, pero sí que hay algo en el aire._

_._

**Robin **_**dice: **__Ese "algo" es tu asqueroso olor. Estoy a dos cuartos de distancia y puedo olerlo. Hazle un favor al mundo y date un baño, o suicídate. Yo sugiero la segunda._

_._

**Robin **_**dice: **__Y deja de inventar rumores sobre mí._

_._

**Batman **_**dice:**__Los envié allí para que dejen de pelear, no para que lleven sus discusiones a nivel cibernético. Si no se controlan, __**Oracle**__ eliminará sus cuentas._

_._

**RedHood **_**dice:**__ Vamos, Bats, no seas tan estirado. Estas discusiones, siempre que no las tengan en voz alta con sus irritantes voces haciendo contaminación auditiva, son divertidas._

_._

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__ Tú solo quieres ver arder el mundo._

A **KoryAnders, Arsenal, Alfred,** **Oracle **y quince personas más les gusta esto.

.

.

**GreenLantern:**

_¿Alguien más tiene curiosidad por saber a dónde mandó Batman a sus pajaritos? _

_._

**GreenArrow **_**dice:**__ Sí, y mucha. Si es una especie de campamento de verano-reformatorio para compañeros, me gustaría enviar allí a Roy._

A **GreenLantern, Superman** y **Flash**

_._

**Arsenal **_**dice:**__ ¡Deje de ser tu compañero hace AÑOS! _

A **RedHood** le gusta esto.

_._

**GreenArrow **_**dice: **__Mientras uses arco y flecha, sigues siendo de la Arrow-Family._

A **Batman** le gusta esto.

.

**RedHood **_**dice: **__Y por eso yo dejé atrás los batarang. _

_._

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__ Ah, pero tú moto se parece mucho a la que usabas como Robin…_

_._

**RedHood **_**dice:**__ No pude evitarlo… esa cosa era lo mejor de ser su compañero._

_._

**KoryAnders **_**dice:**__ No entiendo. ¿Tan geniales son las herramientas de Batman?_

_._

**Robin **_**dice: **__Sí._

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice: **__Sí._

**.**

**RedHood **_**dice: **__Sí._

**.**

**Nightwing **_**dice: **__Un gran y brillante SÍ._

A **Batman **le gusta esto.

.

**KidFlash **_**dice:**__ Me da un poco de envidia… todo lo que me dio mi mentor fue un traje ajustado y un gorro ridículo._

_._

_._

**Nightwing **y **KoryAnders **están en una relación.

A **Alfred, Oracle, BlackCat, KidFlash **y dieciséis personas más les gusta esto.

.

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ ¿Otra vez, D? Ustedes son increíbles. Se separan, vuelven, se separan, vuelven. Son agotadores._

_._

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ ¿Qué carajo? ¡__**Kory**__! No me dijiste nada._

_._

**KoryAnders **_**dice:**__¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡No es cierto, no estamos juntos! ¡__**Nightwing**__, ¿Qué hiciste?!_

_._

**Nightwing **_**dice: **__¡Yo nada, lo juro!_

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ Esto no es nada inesperado._

_._

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__ ¡Que no volvimos! Alguien hackeó nuestras cuentas…_

_._

**KoryAnders **_**dice:**__ Pero, ¿a quién podría gustarle la idea de que volvamos a tener una relación?_

_._

**Nightwing **_**dice:**__ …¡Babs!_

_._

**Oracle**_** dice:**__ No es mi culpa que ustedes dos sean tan shippeables…_

A **BlackCat, Bat-girl, WonderGirl,** **SuperGirl **y nueve personas más les gusta esto.

_._

_._

**GreenArrow:**

_Ya enserio, ¿Dónde diablos enviaste a tus chicos, __**Batman**__?_

A **GreenLantern, Superman **y **Flash** les gusta esto.

.

**Batman **_**dice:**__ No puedo decirlo. __**WonderWoman**__ me hizo jurar guardar silencio. Sin excepciones._

_._

**CatWoman **_**dice:**__ Pues o eres muy malo cumpliendo tu palabra o soy mejor detective que tú, porque fue bastante sencillo sonsacarte la verdad._

A **ThaliaAlGhu **le gusta esto.

_._

**WonderWoman **_**dice: Batman**__… ¡Te voy a asesinar!_

_._

**Batman**_** dice:**__ En mi defensa, usó muy buenos argumentos._

_._

**Alfred **_**dice:**__ No sabía que actualmente se usaba el término "argumentos" para referirse a lencería erótica… procuraré recordarlo, señor._

A **RedHood, Nightwing, GreenArrow, GreenLantern **y veinte personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Nightwing **_**dice: **__Eres la ley, Alfred._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin del Interludio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tim ladeó el rostro, frunciendo el entre cejo.

.

-¿Hay algún motivo para su decisión, Tsunade-san?

.

La mentada suspiró, frotándose la cien. Benditos genios y su jodida manía de querer saber siempre todo. Ya de por sí estaba Shikamaru, como para sumarle este extranjerito…

.

-No eres necesario en esta misión; solo se requiere al grupo de escolta, al med-nin y al guardián de éste (en este caso, Damian), que es más bien una medida excesiva mía, ya que Sakura aún no está lista para ser médica de combate. Si además de este exceso mío te dejo ir a ti, sin alguna razón que justifique tu presencia, el concejo me acosará hasta que considere el suicidio.

.

-Pero… Ellos dos…

.

Alzó una ceja- Hasta donde sé, tienen buena relación.

.

-Demasiado, diría yo.

.

Ante esto, la rubia se acomodó en su asiento, recargando el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

.

-Explica eso –ordenó, curiosa.

.

Tim se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella, suspirando, sus ojos en un punto indefinido del escritorio que los separaba.

.

-Desde que regresamos de la misión con Neji-san y Tenten-san, hace casi dos semanas, ha habido un ambiente algo… raro en la casa.

.

-¿De qué manera?

.

-Lo pondré así: si tuvieran unos años más, lo clasificaría sin dudarlo como tensión sexual.

.

Tsunade se echó hacia atrás, impactada. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso? Hasta donde sabía, Sakura seguía suspirando por el Uchiha. Claramente, tenía información vieja.

.

-¿Cómo dices?

.

-Están atraídos por el otro, eso se nota a la distancia. Las enfermeras hasta han iniciado varias apuestas por cuanto tiempo tardan en darse cuenta, quien se confesará primero, etcétera.

.

Tomó nota mental de pasarse por el hospital y participar en alguna, y sacudió la cabeza. Debía concentrarse.

.

-¿Crees que sea algo… serio?

.

Ahora le tocó a él alzar una ceja- Depende de a lo que se refiera con eso.

.

-A que si debería preocuparme porque mi alumna abandone la aldea por seguir a un muchacho cuyos días aquí tienen fecha de caducidad.

.

El Drake cruzó sus brazos- ¿Y que si la respuesta es "sí"? ¿Los apartaría para no arriesgarse a perderla?

.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y hubo de meditar con cuidado la respuesta. Los amables ojos del chico despuntaban un halo de frialdad calculadora, similar a la de Shikamaru cuando de planear tretas para ahorrarse misiones se trataba. Ahogó una sonrisa. Batman se preocupaba demasiado; peleasen siempre o no, el adolescente se preocupaba por su hermano menor.

.

-Mi primer impulso es justamente ese, pero… -la imagen de Dan cruzó su mente, forzándole una sonrisa amarga- Se muy bien lo que es perder al amor de tu vida. Aunque creo que es muy pronto para hablar de tal sentimiento… si ella es feliz, entonces no me opondré.

.

Hubo silencio durante unos minutos. Los ruidos de la bulliciosa aldea al medio día que llegaban hasta la oficina de la Hokague, las pisadas ocasionales de algún shinobi que usaba el techo de la torre como trampolín y el reloj de pared, llenaron el vacío que precedió a la sentencia de Timothy, como los redobles de tambores que anuncian un importante acontecimiento.

.

-Es difícil decir con ella, la verdad. Parece que sus sentimientos están en conflicto. El otro día me contó lo que ya le dijo a Damian, la historia de su equipo, y creo sinceramente que, con semejante pasado, debe estarse prohibiendo al amor. Pero, por otro lado… He visto como él la ve. Y ese mocoso es de los que saben lo que quieren y se manda de cabeza a por ello. Asique sí, Tsunade-san. Debería preocuparse.

.

.

.

-¿Kunai?

.

-Sí.

.

-¿Papeles explosivos?

.

-Ajá.

.

-¿Cantimplora y comida instantánea?

.

-Ambas.

.

-¿Vendas de repuesto?

.

-En tu mochila hay suficientes.

.

-¿Shuriken?

.

-Tt. Sí.

.

-¿Fósforos?

.

-Sakura.

.

-¿Hm?

.

-Estás siendo fastidiosa. Cállate.

.

Por supuesto, su amable petición fue compensada con una sandalia lanzada con homicida puntería al centro de su cabeza.

.

-¡Idiota! No es fastidiar, es ser responsable.

.

-Responsable de picarme los nervios. Estás muy tensa esta mañana, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te vino el periodo o algo así?

.

-¡DAMIAN WAYNE!

.

-¡Mocosa violenta! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

.

-¡Esa no es forma de hablar a una dama!

.

-Y esa no es forma de tratar a tu huésped.

.

-Dejaste de serlo hace semanas, cuando comenzaron a, según ustedes, "pagar renta".

.

-Es lo justo. Sino, todos los víveres los comprarías de tu bolsillo, y yo **no** soy sanguijuela. Pero no cambies de tema. ¿Qué sucede?

.

Sakura inspiró, dejándose caer en su cama antes de exhalar.

.

-Estoy algo… nerviosa. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

.

Damian alzó la vista de su posición, sentado en el suelo de la recamara de la chica. A su alrededor, distintas cosas que iba guardando en la mochila. Les había llegado el anuncio de la misión esa mañana, por lo que Sakura no se presentó al entrenamiento con Tsunade (debía guardar energías) y pudo ir de compras con Damian (les hacían falta armas). Tim se excusó con que había sido invitado a pasar la tarde con los Nara (capaces de oler un genio kilómetros a la redonda) y despareció nada más se mencionó "centro comercial". Según el menor de los hermanos, la novia (¿o Ex? No estaba seguro) del joven lo había traumado con sus expediciones en los Malls de Gotham.

.

-No lo estés. Parece realmente sencillo, acompañar a un mercader que va a llevarle pedidos al… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

.

-Daimiyo. Sería algo así como lo que para ti es "Presidente", aunque se centra más en la parte civil que la ninja de sus tierras. La Shinobi la dirige Tsunade-shishou, después de todo –contestó automáticamente, acostumbrada por sus horas juntos en el hospital a responderle, sin meditar, cualquier pregunta.

.

-Eso. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ni siquiera iremos solos. Según entendí, acompañaremos a otro equipo, además que el cliente contrató a parte unos guardaespaldas. Es excesivo, si me preguntas.

.

Sakura tomó uno de los mechones rosados, que le caían largos por el pecho, y jugueteó con él, tensa. Sus ojos perdidos en el cubrecama a su derecha se mostraban ligeramente opacos, distanciados de la realidad, sumergidos en un recuerdo.

.

-Ya, solo… Mi última misión de escolta no fue muy bien.

.

La alerta interna de Damian sonó, gritándole que la conversación estaba tomando un camino bastante peligroso. Por su expresión, adivinaba que el asunto tenía que ver con sus compañeros.

.

-De todas formas, agradezco que el bastardo adoptado no venga. Tendré un respiro de él.

.

Si ella notó su patético intento de desviar la atención, no dijo nada.

.

-No seas malo. Tim-kun es un gran chico.

.

-Tt. Hay tantos errores en esa oración que estaría corrigiéndote hasta mañana.

.

-Tú estás _rogando_ por otro golpe.

.

Rememorando que esas finas manos eran capaces de quebrar concreto como si fuera una galleta, el joven decidió sabiamente guardar silencio y seguir con lo suyo.

.

Sakura se bajó de la cama, estirándose perezosamente.

.

-Muy bien, ya es tarde y mañana madrugamos. ¿Terminaste con eso?

.

-Hm.

.

-Entonces ya te estás demorando en irte de mi habitación –bromea, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- Aun tengo que cocinar, para cenar en cuanto llegue Tim-kun.

.

Damian acepta, acostumbrado al contacto casual entre ambos. Pero algo sale mal, Sakura está cansada y no calcula bien la cantidad de fuerza que usó para levantarlo, tirando con más energía de la necesaria. Al final el impulso resulta ser muy fuerte e imprevisto y Damian choca con Sakura, empujándola sin querer al colchón a sus espaldas, cayendo posteriormente encima de ella.

.

El aliento los abandona unos minutos, los ocelos verdes y azules abiertos de par en par, perdidos en el otro. Nunca estuvieron tan físicamente cerca, y ambos se toman un pasmado momento para analizar a fondo al otro. Sakura puede notar unas pequeñas y casi indetectables pecas sobre el puente de su nariz, el ligero tono verdoso en la parte más cercana a las pupilas de sus ojos, lo fino que es su labio superior y lo ligeramente relleno del inferior.

.

Damian, por su lado, nota la falta de imperfecciones en la piel lisa de sus mejillas, sonrosadas y suaves. A diferencia de sus manos, curtidas por el trabajo de un shinobi (llenas de imperfecciones que, en su opinión, solo demostraban su fuerza), su rostro está vacío de peligro, una tapadera perfecta para una kunoichi; una inocencia y fragilidad, tan natural que despistaría al enemigo, es difícil de lograr. Sakura parecía haber nacido con ella. Pensó que eso, sumado a su corazón (tan blando y dorado como el de Grayson), era una clara muestra de cómo había desafiado la naturaleza, elegido un trabajo para el que no había venido al mundo. La joven no estaba hecha para la vida del asesino sigiloso, se dijo. Incluso cuando sería uno perfecto, su alma era demasiado noble.

.

Caprando la intensidad de su mirada, Sakura suspiró quedamente, inmóvil. La suave salida de aire llamó la atención de Damian al sector inferior de su rostro, provocando que los colores inundaran el suyo al completo. Debía concentrarse, no ponerse a pensar en lo pequeños que eran los rosados y seguramente muy suaves labios, lo relleno de estos, la perfecta forma que tenían…

.

"_Auto-control, Wayne. Fíjate en otra cosa. ¡EN LO QUE SEA, MENOS SU BOCA!"_

.

Estaba apoyado en sus antebrazos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de la peli rosa, sus narices a centímetros de rozarse, una de sus piernas entre las de ella… Tragó fuerte. ¡El entrenamiento de su madre, padre y Grayson no lo habían preparado para esto! Él era fuerte, se reprochó. ¡No le interesaban esas cosas!

.

"_**Aunque padre lo es más que tú, y así todo se la pasa correteando a la mujer-gato…"**__-_ acotó una traicionera voz en su cabeza.

.

El pensamiento no sirvió de nada, puesto que aunque se distrajo unos momentos, otro suspiro quedo de Sakura llamó nuevamente su atención. La observó, los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, las mejillas tan rojas que su cabello palidecía en comparación, los dientes hundidos delicadamente en su labio inferior… un escalofrío lo recorrió y sintió la garganta seca.

.

Oh, diablos. ¿Por qué se estaba inclinando hacia abajo su rostro, contra su voluntad? ¿Por qué sus manos se negaban a obedecerle y empujarlo fuera de su posición? ¿Por qué sus parpados pesaban, instándolo a cerrarlos?

.

¿Por qué ella no lo alejaba?

.

-¡Chicos, regresé! ¡Y compré postre!

.

Igual que el hechizo de cenicienta a media noche, el encantamiento que los tenía presos en el lugar acabó bruscamente cuando el grito entusiasta de Timothy resonó en la casa. Damian se levantó por impulso, apartándose de su amiga como si quemara. Ella, contagiada por su reacción, se sentó en el colchón, sujetando una almohada contra su regazo, abochornada por una razón que sospechaba pero no aceptaba del todo.

.

Se observaron en silencio, mientras Drake, en el piso inferior, continuaba haciendo ruido. La confusión y vergüenza era completamente notable en ambos, y se sobreentendía que no querían hablar de ello. Tácitamente, con solo una mirada, acordaron hacer como si lo de segundos antes no hubiera ocurrido. Como si Damian no hubiera avanzado hacia algo que ninguno comprendía (ni estaban listos para investigar) y ella no lo hubiese permitido.

.

.

.

El equipo, conformado por los guardaespaldas personales del mercader, un Hyuuga, un jounnin y una kunoichi que Sakura no conocía de antes, Damian y ella misma, avanzaba por tierra, colocados en los flancos de la carreta que transportaba tanto al cliente como a los productos que llevaba al Daimiyo. Repartidos estratégicamente en una postura defensiva, estaban lo suficientemente separados para no poder platicar cómodamente, por lo que el viaje era, además de lento, silencioso.

.

El líder de la misión, y probablemente sensei de los otros dos chunnin, lideraba la marcha, atento a sus alrededores. Se habían presentado como Kido Tayato, Shin Hyuuga y Hanako Rikku, y, según pudo oír, eran un equipo. El cuarto miembro, un tal Kuro Inuzuka, al parecer tenía asuntos familiares y no había podido acompañarlos.

.

Suspiró, sus sentidos agudizados al máximo, tratando de concentrarse en su objetivo (cuidar las espaldas de la médico del grupo). Estaba aburrido. Quería ponerse a practicar con su chakra, pero Sakura le había advertido que debían mantenerlo reprimido para pasar desapercibidos a posibles bandidos. Cómo el suyo estaba contenido por naturaleza, todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar pensar en el suave tacto de Sakura, lo que activaría su energía como un encendedor de luz.

.

Apartó rápidamente sus pensamientos del camino que estaban tomando, precavido. ¿Qué más vergonzoso que atraer el peligro por no poder mantener su cabeza bajo control?

.

Deslizó su mirada a su costado, donde Sakura caminaba con sus músculos en tensión, obviamente nerviosa. Hyuuga y Rikku cubrían el flanco derecho, Tayato el frente, los guardaespaldas privados la izquierda, y ellos dos la retaguardia. La posición ponía algo nervioso a Damian, que no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido a Tenten por ir al fondo del grupo en la misión anterior. No se preocupaba por sí mismo, que quede claro; confiaba en sus reflejos. Pero, incluso cuando había admitido varias veces la fuerza de su compañera… bueno, ella había dicho que tenía un mal presentimiento. Y aunque no fuera alguien supersticioso, quizás se había contagiado de la joven, porque comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con la sensación de que algo estaba por ir realmente mal.

.

Pasaron unas seis horas. Como habían partido al amanecer y ya era mediodía, decidieron que podían hacer un alto para almorzar (más que nada por el mercader, que aunque iba en carreta y estaba acostumbrado a viajes largos, comenzaba a notársele la molestia de estar tanto tiempo quieto). Se detuvieron en un costado del camino, recibiendo de los guardias personales de Tenko-san la comida que él amablemente había comprado para ellos, como agradecimiento extra por protegerlo.

.

Decidida a no auto marginarse (como parecía ser el plan de Damian), Sakura se alejó del ofendido Wayne (a quien no agradaba ser ignorado ni dejado de lado) a favor de sentarse junto a Hanako. La chica, que era de apariencia dulce, con cabello castaño claro y bonitos ojos caramelizados, era en realidad lo contrario. Desde el momento cero mostró una actitud que le recordó a Kiba, juguetona y con un ligero puntillo de pervertida que arrancó carcajadas a la médico. Tenía alrededor de dos años más que ella y juraba ser el triple de experimentada.

.

Su compañero, Shin, de cabello negro y ojos opalinos típicos en un Hyuuga, tenía de su apellido solo la apariencia. Era tímido y reservado, y su naturaleza dulce despertó al instante el sentido protector de Sakura. El muchacho le recordaba a Hinata, aunque algo menos introvertido. Además, algo que la enterneció: Saltaba a la vista, cada vez que Hanako reía, lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de ella. Pero dicha kunoichi exclamaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza lo sexy que era su otro compañero, Kuro, del clan Inuzuka. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo pena por ambos; sabía lo que era estar en medio de un triángulo amoroso (incluso cuando la chica no parecía ser consciente de los sentimientos de Shin).

.

-Y dime, ¿Le has dicho a Kuro-san de tus sentimientos? –preguntó con delicadeza, mirando de reojo al Hyuuga.

.

-¿Sentimientos? Sakura-chan, ¡Que rápido que vas! –rio, divertida- No, que va. Lo quiero muchísimo, que de eso no queden dudas. Pero no de esa forma… no aun, al menos. Que me parezca que tiene un cuerpo hecho para el pecado no quiere decir que lo veo como potencial novio.

.

Se relajó, lanzando un vistazo animado al muchacho al otro lado de la castaña. ¡Aquí había esperanzas!

.

-Y tú, Shin-san, ¿Tienes a alguien especial? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, parpadeando inocente.

.

El chico, como era de esperarse, se sonrojo de un tono que Sakura juraba que los hombres Hyuuga nunca antes habían sido capaces de alcanzar. Antes de que pudiera contestar con algo más que balbuceos avergonzados, Tayato-san ordenó seguir camino y la peli rosa se marchó nuevamente al fondo de la caravana, donde Damian ya la esperaba, lanzándole vistazos acusadores.

.

-¿Te divertiste de celestina?

.

-Hm. No hice nada… aún.

.

-No seas metiche.

.

-¡Que quiera ayudar a una potencial buena pareja a formarse no me hace una!

.

-Tt. Nunca entenderé a las mujeres…

.

Iba a replicar, pero él avanzó más rápido, sin dejarle más opción que seguirlo. Miró la espalda de Shin insistentemente hasta que este sintió el peso de sus ojos y giró, curioso. Sakura le hizo una infantil seña en dirección a Hanako, formando un corazón con sus manos y guiñándole un ojo cómplice. El muchacho rápidamente volvió la mirada al frente, y la peli rosa no necesitó verlo para saber que probablemente tenía el rostro como un tomate.

.

Siguieron andando tres horas más, hasta que pasó lo inevitable. Shin, usando su línea de sangre, los advirtió del peligro a tiempo para prepararse.

.

El no muy sorpresivo ataque vino de un grupo de bandidos, que surgieron entre los árboles, deseosos de poner sus manos sobre las futuras pertenencias del Daimiyo. Eran alrededor de cinco, pero aceptablemente fuertes. Kido se encargó por su cuenta de dos, Shin y Hanako se enfrentaron, espalda contra espalda, con otro, los dos guardaespaldas con el cuarto y, finalmente, Damian tomó por adversario al último. El Jounnin había enviado dos clones de tierra, que parecía ser su elemento, a resguardar al asustado mercader. Todo marchaba según planeasen horas antes.

.

Si había una cosa que Sakura no amaba de su formación de med-nin, era que, según las reglas, una en entrenamiento no podría tomar parte de una batalla a menos que fuera un caso de emergencia, o que hubiera completado la técnica que hacía famosa a Tsunade en todo el mundo. Lo que significaba que, de momento, debía mantenerse al margen, lista para curar a quien fuera necesario.

.

Apretó los puños y se colocó los guantes, sus ojos danzando de enemigo a aliado, tomando nota mental de cada herida que los suyos sufrían, para estar preparada para tratarlas. Cada tanto ayudaba, lanzando kunais en puntos justos del combate, confundiendo a los enemigos que parecían olvidar su presencia, disipando clones que trataban de acercarse sigilosamente al cliente, o arrojando sencillos genjutsus (que no requiriesen mucho chakra, ya que podía necesitarlo después) aquí y allá.

.

El combate continuó por alrededor de una hora, hasta que finalmente consiguieron hacer retroceder a los atacantes. Damian había noqueado y atado al suyo, que pareció notar las habilidades con la espada del muchacho muy tarde, y se dirigió a ayudar a Kido, no sin antes pasar por su lado y asegurarse de que no hubiera sido herida en el transcurso de la pelea. Le dedicó una tensa sonrisa, agradecida por su preocupación. Oyeron un grito ahogado cerca, pero el clamor de la batalla y la adrenalina bastaron para distraerlos. El Wayne solo alcanzó a ver de reojo como Rikku se llevaba las manos a la boca, observando pasmada la espalda de su compañero, que por alguna razón estaba frente a ella, antes de seguir su camino hacia el próximo enemigo.

.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Tayato había deslizado un kunai por las cinco gargantas de los ya caídos bandidos, para asegurarse de que no los seguirían. Se obligó a apartar la vista. Esto no era Gotham, en el país de los ninjas no había nada extraño con los asesinatos. Eran pan de cada día. ¿Qué pasaba con él? No mucho tiempo atrás, él mismo habría asesinado a sus oponentes, en vez de simplemente dejarlos inconscientes. La influencia de Grayson y padre era más fuerte de lo que pensó…

.

La joven doctora apareció a su lado en un instante, dejando que el agradecido mercader inspeccionase las heridas menores de sus guardaespaldas (al parecer, antes de comerciar había sido médico). Sus ojos jade escanearon en tonificado cuerpo del chico, antes de posarse en los suyos.

.

-¿Estás bien?

.

-Tt. Comparados con los asesinos que mi abuelo me envió como examen sorpresa a los seis años, esto no es nada…

.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Chilló Hanako, alertando a todos y cortando la conversación- ¡Shin necesita ayuda!

.

Antes de que la oración hubiera terminado, la peli rosa ya estaba a un lado de ambos chunnin y el jounnin (que también se había prácticamente tele transportado frente a sus alumnos), dejándose caer de rodillas a un lado. Los jóvenes habían peleado en un lugar alejado de su rango de visión, por lo que no estaba segura de que heridas esperarse. Por supuesto, dado que la Ley de Murphy era una perra, era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

.

Había un agujero en la sección superior del tórax de Shin, cuya chaqueta ninja estaba teñida de rojo, morado y verde, resaltando en la extraña mezcla de colores la herida peligrosamente cerca del corazón. Sus manos brillaron con verde antes de siquiera poder procesar lo que veía. La espada había sido removida en su interior con el objetivo de causar más daños, agrandando el hueco que debía cerrar. Se mordió el labio, extrañada ante la tonalidad que presentaba. Solo algo se le ocurrió. Pero, fuera veneno o no, la amenaza más inmediata era que se desangrase o sufriera una hemorragia interna.

.

-Estábamos espalda contra espalda –gimoteó Hanako, sin soltar la mano de Shin, con sus hermosos ojos caramelizados inundados en lágrimas- é-él… tenía su byakugan… y-y vio antes que yo al clon… ¡Ese ataque estaba dirigido a mí!

.

Sin poder contenerse más, explotó en sollozos, enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su sensei. Kido observaba, sobre la cabeza de la chica, el palidecido rostro de su alumno, luciendo a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

.

Sakura no necesitó más. Con un silencioso Damian firmemente a su lado, alcanzándole cuanto necesitase, hundió las manos sin contemplaciones en el herido, concentrándose a fondo. Rogaba que, si tenía razón sobre el veneno, no fuera uno de acción rápida.

.

Vertió cada onza de chakra en Shin, y cuando esto no fue suficiente, usó aún más, llevándose a sí misma hasta límites insospechados, deteniéndose únicamente al borde del desmayo para consumir dos píldoras del soldado, para irritación de su compañero, que gruñó por lo bajo que serían las ultimas que le dejaría tomar en los próximos dos días. Por precaución, cuando no estaba viendo, robó una tercera. No era sano, pero no moriría por ello, contrario a lo que podría pensar el chico.

.

Se focalizó a fondo en la curación, el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir. Creyó oír brevemente a Tenko-san indicar que esperarían a que el Hyuuga estuviera en condiciones antes de seguir camino, Kido dijo algo sobre colocar un genjutsu de protección para evitar más ataques y en un momento juraría que sintió unas suaves pero masculinas manos quitando rastros de sudor de su frente, pero nada más. Su mente se cerró a lo que no fuera el paciente agonizando frente a sus ojos. El tiempo dejó de importar y solo cuándo su chakra paró de responderle y se evaporó de sus manos, fue consciente de sus alrededores.

.

Había anochecido ya, y alguien había tenido el sentido común de iniciar una fogata. Hanako no soltaba la mano de Shin, su bello rostro contraído por la preocupación. Kido notó que la luz verde se extinguía y dejó de dar indicaciones de seguridad a los guardas personales del cliente, para aproximarse a toda velocidad.

.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó con ansiedad, arrodillándose junto a su alumna. El chunnin inconsciente estaba pálido, excepto en el sector bajo sus ojos, que lucía un extraño tono morado oscuro.

.

Agotada hasta lo indecible, tardó unos segundos en contestar- Casi… casi cerré la herida. Está débil, perdió muchísima sangre y seguramente desarrolle una pulmonía, dado que la katana rozó un pulmón y tardé en curarlo. Pero ahora lo importante es/

.

A media oración, sus fuerzas fallaron y se desplomó hacia atrás. Preparada como estaba para la colisión de su cabeza con el suelo, se sorprendió al ser atrapada por un firme pecho y un par de cálidos brazos.

.

-Eres una tonta –siseó una irritada voz en su oído. El aliento rozando ese sensible sector le causón un leve escalofrío- Apenas puedes estar derecha. Te sobre esforzaste.

.

Cerró por un instante sus ojos, recreándose en la confortante presencia que la acunaba, antes de suspirar y prepararse para seguir.

.

-"Nunca abandonar a un paciente que puede ser salvado, hasta que acabe el tratamiento" –citó la joven doctora una de las reglas de su profesión, mientras se incorporaba. Miró sobre el hombro a Damian, sintiendo una burbuja cálida en su pecho. Le sonrió cansada- Pero gracias por quedarte aquí.

.

Porque, sí. En todas las horas que pasó curando a Shin, Damian claramente no se había movido de su lado, cuidando su consumo de píldoras del soldado, secando su frente y apartándole el largo cabello de la cara. Se mantuvo fiel junto a ella, a pesar de que no estaba obligado a hacerlo.

.

-Tt. Ya dije: tonta.

.

-Sakura-chan –llamó Hanako, quien al parecer en algún momento de la operación había dejado de llorar- ¿Ya está… curado?

.

La peli rosa volvió su atención al paciente. Buscó en cada trozo de carne de su cuerpo algún remanente de chakra que le permitiera continuar la operación, y cuando lo halló, le faltó tiempo para dirigirlo a sus manos.

.

-Tengo que terminar de cerrar la/ ¡SHIN-SAN!

.

Sorprendiendo a todos los que lo observaban, el cuerpo del Hyuuga se retorció en espasmos semi epilépticos. Tenko-san se acercó, preocupado, pero al no poseer chakra ni tiempo para analizar, de poco serviría su ayuda. Kido sostuvo los hombros de Hanako para evitar que saltase sobre su compañero, y Sakura se lanzó con los dedos ardiendo en chakra que no sabía que tenía.

.

-¡Shin! ¡Shin! –chillaba la castaña, retorciéndose en los brazos de su sensei.

.

El joven detuvo abruptamente sus movimientos. Un hilillo de sangre escurrió por su barbilla y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Las manos de Sakura, colocadas sobre su pecho, sentían como los latidos cardíacos disminuían en su ritmo.

.

Tenía una expresión triste y serena, la de alguien que conoce su destino y lo acepta con entereza. Estaba al tanto de que sus probabilidades eran ínfimas, y en lugar de llorar, decidió usar lo que le quedase de tiempo. Se dirigió primero a su doctora.

.

-Saku/Sakura-san… te a-agradezco que ha-hayas intentado salvarme. S-sé que hiciste lo po-posible.

.

-¡Aun no acabo contigo! –gritó, lanzando la píldora de soldado, que consiguió robar bajo la guardia de Damian, a su boca, desesperada. No perdió tiempo en forzar la herida a cerrarse… como si eso fuera a servir. Se concentró en el corazón, en mantenerlo latente.

.

Pero a Shin no podía importarle menos. Le quedaba algo muy importante que hacer.

.

-Hana/ –tosió, escupiendo más liquido carmesí- Hanako-chan…

.

-Shin… Por favor, no –sollozó, llevando la mano de su amigo a su rostro, temblando- Resiste… Onegai…

.

-Ha-Hanako-chan… mi collar –susurró él, con la voz rasposa. Los ojos sin pupila se posaron en su delicada faz, y una sonrisa manchada de rojo se dibujó en sus labios- Mi collar con el símbolo Hyuuga. Quiero… que te lo quedes.

.

-Shin, no hables así. ¡No actúes como si no fueras a lograrlo!

.

Él continuó como si no la hubiera oído- Más le vale al –tosió otra vez, llevando su mano libre a su pecho con dolor– i-idiota de K-Kuro que te cuide… No ol-olvides decirle que es mi –Agh- mi mejor amigo. Yo… los am/

.

No terminó la frase; ya nunca lo haría. La doctora supo, en ese exacto momento, que su corazón dejó de latir. Con los gritos de Hanako de fondo y sus propias lágrimas entorpeciendo su vista, Sakura saltó a horcajadas sobre el difunto, colocando sus manos en moción RCP.

.

-¡**SHIIIIIIIIIN!**

.

-¡Vamos, Hyuuga! ¡Abre los ojos! –Ordenó, con su voz quebrada, empujando su pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria para la técnica. Era apenas consciente de lo que hacía, un dolor hasta ahora desconocido posándose en sus hombros - ¿Cómo podré mirar a Neji y Hinata? ¿Cómo se supone que me vea al espejo si no te salvo? ¡Para evitar esto soy ninja medico!

.

Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, y se encontró luchando contra una fuerza que la empujaba lejos del paciente. Sin chakra y cansada por la operación, fue imposible debatirse mucho más, y antes de tener tiempo para comenzar a insultar a diestro y siniestro, se encontró enjaulada por unos firmes brazos, cálidos y reconfortantes. El familiar perfume le hizo reconocer a esta persona y, ya sin luchar, se ablandó en su agarre, hundiendo el rostro en un pecho bajo el cual latía aquel órgano que acababa de fallar en Shin.

.

Oyó vagamente a Kido consolar con voz quebrada a su alumna, a Tenko-san lamentándose, a Hanako gritar hasta dejarse la garganta… Pero en estos momentos, obnubilada como estaba por su pena por el muerto, no tenía energía para concentrarse en los vivos… salvo uno. Se aferró a su compañero como si este fuera un salvavidas, y ella se encontrase a punto de ahogarse en un océano tormentoso, permitiendo que su presencia la mantuviera en una pieza. Sin él, seguramente se habría desmoronado aún más de lo que lo hacía en esos momentos.

.

-Shin… él… -sollozó, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su amigo- él…

.

Sintió a Damian descansar su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza, y lo oyó inhalar profundamente para serenarse. Su voz fue apacible y empática, la de alguien que conoce, por experiencia, de lo que habla.

.

-No puedes salvar a todos, Sakura…

.

.

.

**Notas de autora.**

**¡Good night, everybody!**

**Sí, **_**lo sé.**_** Sé que me tardé. Pero simplemente no sabía cómo seguir luego del interludio. Tenía que poner algo para avanzar más la relación de Damian y Sakura y dar pie a algo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo que muchas llevan un tiempo esperando (**_**JODIDAMENTE FUERTES CELOS WAYNE 3 ). **_**La primer pérdida de un paciente es algo shockeante para todos los doctores, supongo. Y poner a Damian allí cuando Sakura sufre la suya, ayudará mucho en la evolución del personaje. Ya se que todas quieren amor y babys ahora, pero en serio, si no pongo una base firme, ¿Qué clase de relación sería? Además, Sakura está y estará por varios capis más en negación. **

**Ahora, sé que la última parte puede ser un poco OoC para Damian, pero ya explicaré que piensa él al respecto en el próximo episodio.**

**Humm… ¿Qué más iba a decir…? Bueno, en la prisa por actualizar hoy, ni revisé el cap por errores, asique probablemente los haya. Pero como suelo hacer, los arreglaré después. Si quieren señalarlos, adelante. Este cap al principio parece de relleno, pero ya ven que el final es importantísimo. Es un antes y un después en el desarrollo individual de Sakura.**

**Oh, sí. Los que leyeron las notas al inicio lo sabrán, pero quienes no: No hay JayKory/starfire. Amo a Jason y AMO-ADORO a Star/Kori, pero no juntos… como pareja. Como amigos (donde Kory OBVIAMENTE es la proxeneta de Jason y Roy) si, pero como novios… solo en caso de que Dick no esté disponible apoyo esta pairing.**

**Que más…. No sé ustedes, pero mi parte preferida fue el interludio. De verdad que me esforcé en eso, y espero haberlos echo reír tanto como me reí yo escribiéndolo. Hay poco de Tim en este capítulo, pero eso tiene una razón. Ya verán luego.**

**Ahora sí, esto es todo por hoy. Este capi es el más largo hasta el momento, con 60 páginas y alrededor de 9700 palabras (contando esta vez notas de autora). Creo que me merezco RR, ¿no?**

**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren salvando al mundo.**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


	8. By your side

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo? Parte 8:** By your side.

**.**

**.**

**Continuación del regalo de Alinekiryuu **

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

Timothy Drake Wayne sirvió la comida en tres platos, dejando uno distraídamente en una bandeja, junto al brillante vaso de jugo de naranja, servilletas y cubiertos. La sopa de finos fideos humeaba, con una pinta aceptablemente buena, en el bol de porcelana rosada. Media barra de pan, recién horneado y crujiente, comprado en la más costosa panadería de Konoha. Y de postre, una porción de suave mousse de chocolate. Todo perfecto, vistoso y apetecible. Igual que el desayuno, se recordó. Pero ella ni lo había probado.

.

Suspiró y extendió la bandeja a su hermano menor, cuyo ceño estos días estaba permanentemente fruncido. El chico la tomó, analizando su contenido concienzudamente, y luego lanzó un vistazo desafiante al techo de la cocina.

.

-Cómo vuelva a negarse…

.

-Tiene que comer –intercedió el mayor, serio- Lleva tres días a pan y agua.

.

-Cuatro, si cuentas el viaje de regreso desde el palacio del Daimiyo –corrigió Damian, girándose en dirección a la puerta.

.

-Si hoy no lo hace, hablaré con su maestra. A este paso, va a enfermarse. Si su líder se lo ordena…

.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin voltear a verlo, teniendo cuidado de no tirar su carga- Le dije que no lo haría. Mantén tu hocico cerrado y métete en tus asuntos.

.

Tim volvió a suspirar, irritado.

.

-Entiendo que quieras mantener tu palabra, pero yo no hice ninguna promesa. Te doy dos días más. Si no consigues que mejore para entonces, hablaré con Tsunade-san. Y sobre lo último… ella es tan mi asunto como el tuyo.

.

Apretó los dientes, tenso, pero no replicó. Los recuerdos de cinco días atrás aún estaban claros en su memoria. El chico envenenado, sus ojos perdiendo brillo para siempre, la sangre resbalando por su boca, los gritos de su compañera de fondo… Sakura golpeando su pecho en un intento desesperado de RCP. Cerró los ojos. En aquel momento, casi había sentido su angustia, saliendo en ondas de su temblorosa forma. Había oído una vez que, para un doctor, su primera muerte siempre es la más difícil de aceptar. Pero en su mundo, en Gotham, los médicos se reciben y trabajan alrededor de los 25 años. En su mayoría, sufren entre los 26 y 35 lo que Sakura a sus 13.

.

Ra y Thalia Al Ghu lo habían entrenado para ser un asesino. Le enseñaron múltiples maneras de matar silenciosamente antes de que pudiera pronunciar correctamente la letra 'r', a abandonar sin más un compañero caído, la importancia de la misión sobre las vidas humanas que pudieran perderse en el objetivo de cumplirla. Como heredero de la liga de las sombras, se esperaba de él sangre fría y practicidad a la hora de acabar con un enemigo. El homicidio estaba en su subconsciente como una opción predeterminada ante cualquier situación riesgosa. Sencillamente, era lo que conocía. Incluso a pesar de su tiempo con Bruce y Dick, que lo había alejado del camino del asesino, seguía viendo la muerte como algo natural y cotidiano. A menos que se tratase de alguien que lo afectase directamente (como había sido la aparente defunción de su padre), no estaba en él reaccionar ante esta.

.

Pero ella era distinta. Podía literalmente ver como se quebraba, como sus ideales e ilusiones caían despedazados ante sus ojos. Era visible en su sonrisa, en el trabajo que había elegido, en el brillo de sus ojos; Sakura estaba firmemente ligada a la esperanza, el amor, la vida. La muerte, tan conocida por él y ajena a ella, la había atacado sin compasión donde más le dolía. No pudo quedarse sentado viéndola sufrir, sin hacer nada. Quizás por eso la atrajo a su pecho, intentando que su presencia y calor humano suplieran su falta de experiencia al dar consuelo. ¿Debía decir algo más? ¿Estaban mal acomodados sus brazos? Toda la teoría que tenía del tema era lo que le había dicho Dick una vez.

.

"_Haz lo que sientas que ayudará. No puedes confortar a todos del mismo modo. Hay quienes solo quieren estar solos, y quienes necesitan contacto para saber que el mundo no se desmorona a su alrededor, que la vida sigue. Como sea, conociéndote, solo harías algo así por alguien que te importa de verdad. Si es el caso… actúa por instinto. Sabrás que hacer, créeme."_

_._

En lo que respectaba a relaciones sociales, Grayson era ampliamente más experimentado que nadie en su familia. Pero a pesar de saberlo, no había podido cuestionarse la veracidad de su concejo. No era dado a actos tan melosos, y dudaba que uno fuera a nacer de él naturalmente.

.

No obstante, una vez más, el primer Robin demostraba que su experiencia de vida no debía ponerse en duda. Cuando se encontró impotente al dolor de Sakura, su mente se puso en blanco y sus brazos la rodearon antes de que pudiera pensar correctamente lo que hacía, consolándola mejor de lo que jamás se hubiera creído capaz. Ver para creer.

.

El llanto de Sakura lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no debería. Sabía lo traumática que fue su reciente experiencia, y que las lágrimas eran una respuesta natural a esta, pero aun así… no estaba preparado para verlo. La manera en que sus ojos brillaban, como un cristal roto en cientos de pedazos, destruido pero aun así hermoso, las mejillas de un color granate, el labio temblando, los sonidos ahogados que escapaban de su garganta al contener un sollozo: todo colocado con artística delicadeza, adornando de pésame su rostro de muñeca. Incluso cuando tenía cierta belleza tierna, le dejaba una sensación incómoda. El dolor, la frustración, la tristeza… no le quedaba bien. No a esa chica que se la pasaba sonriendo, que a todos trataba con amabilidad, que discutía con él con tanto brío y fiereza. Verla derrotada por la invencible muerte le hizo sentir un sabor amargo en los labios y una opresión en el pecho. Quería gritarle que se detuviera, que juntara sus trozos y lamiera sus heridas; pero que lo hiciera rápido. No le gustaba verla durante más tiempo así. Simplemente, no era correcto. No obstante, no tuvo que hacerlo.

.

Durante el resto de la noche, mientras Kido Tayato sellaba el cuerpo (según el protocolo, para evitar que un enemigo pudiese obtener información de Konoha o robase el byakugan del Hyuuga), Sakura hizo algo que aumentó el nivel de admiración que sentía hacia ella: Secó sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y corrió a consolar a Hanako Rikku. La sostuvo hasta la mañana siguiente, susurrando en su oído para que solo ésta oyera, meciéndola como si las edades estuvieran invertidas y ella fuera la de 16 años. A pesar de que muy claramente deseaba poder encerrarse en sí misma y revolcarse en autocompasión, se mantuvo entera y fuerte por el bien de la otra joven. Solo al finalizar la misión, cuando sensei y alumna se despidieron de ellos en las puertas de la Aldea (el primero a informar a la Hokague, la otra directo a casa de su compañero restante), las rodillas le fallaron y se sostuvo de él para no caer. Solo cuando Hanako dejó de necesitar su apoyo, buscó ella el de él.

.

Y, sabiendo esto, se mantuvo cerca, listo para atraparla cuando cayese. Porque para eso estaban los compañeros.

.

Suspiró, saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras pisaba el último escalón y caminaba por el pasillo. La puerta de Sakura estaba cerrada, tal como la había dejado el bastardo adoptado por la mañana al llevarle el desayuno (que, por si no había mencionado, ni siquiera miró). Sostuvo la bandeja con una mano, usando la otra para abrir. La escena era justo la que esperaba ver, irritándolo aún más.

.

Las persianas estaban cerradas, siendo la luz de techo todo lo que iluminaba la estancia. La cama perfectamente hecha, sin tocar desde su regreso a casa, ropa tirada al descuido en cualquier superficie (apartó la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas arder, apenas captaron sus ojos algo rosado y con encajes, demasiado pequeño para tratarse de un short o blusa), el aire saturado por falta de ventilación… Frunció el ceño. El idiota, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, tenía razón. A este paso, la chica enfermaría.

.

Hablando de ella… hela allí. Rodeada de cientos de libros, todos con venenos y antídotos como tema principal, con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio y sus orbes (rojos e hinchados por la falta de sueño, con oscuras ojeras debajo) escaneando otra enciclopedia. Estaba pálida, su cabello sin peinar (aunque, notó, no lucía sucio; a diferencia de su alimentación, no pareció olvidar la higiene personal) y con la ropa arrugada, pero no pudo dejar de notar que, ni aun así, llamaba menos su atención. Molesto con ella por su estado deteriorado (y consigo mismo por sus pensamientos), dejó de manera algo brusca la bandeja en la mesilla junto a la cama, haciendo notar por fin su presencia. Sintió las cansadas pupilas seguirlo mientras hacía su camino a la ventana, y oyó su quejido ahogado cuando separó sin mediar un segundo las cortinas, abriéndola luego de par en par para que el aire fresco reemplazase el saturado del cuarto.

.

-Mis ojos… -se quejó ella, cerrándolos con molestia, desacostumbrada a la luz del sol luego de tantos días de encierro. Su voz sonó débil, exhausta, un murmullo que solo por su entrenamiento fue capaz de oír.

.

-Sí, es lo que ocurre cuando te comportas como una mocosa ermitaña –gruñó, sin más paciencia, Damian. Le irritaba verla tan decaída, cuando ella era puro fuego, chispeante y activo. Los días anteriores, había canalizado su Grayson interior para morderse la lengua y no decir nada hiriente (era patético el pánico que tenía a la idea de hacerla llorar; y no, no va a ahondar en ese tema ahora). Pero su actitud tomaba ya caminos peligrosos, y, sinceramente, estaba hasta las narices de esta. Quería a su molesta e inquieta doctora de regreso, y la quería en ese instante.

.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Sakura continuó frotando sus orbes, mascullando en voz baja. Cuando se acostumbró a la luminosidad, parpadeó repetidamente y focalizó su mirada en la bandeja que él volvió a tomar. Suspiró con hartazgo.

.

-Ya se lo dije a Tim y te lo repito; no tengo hambre. Aunque, gracias por el agua –masculló ella, devolviendo su atención a los párrafos sobre plantas medicinales y sus efectos en el cuerpo humano.

.

Pero él no iba a aceptar esa mierda. Nuevamente dejó su carga, esta vez en el suelo, y se arrodilló frente a ella, arrebatándole el libro con brusquedad. Una vez Colin, su buen (y quizás único verdadero) amigo, le había dicho que su paciencia era como un contenedor de agua a presión. Puedes echar y echar, pero cuando llegue al límite de su capacidad, explotará en tu cara. Ahora mismo, calculó, el líquido metafórico iba a la altura de las cejas.

.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó ella, tratando débilmente de recuperarlo- ¡Cuidado con eso! Me lo prestó Shizune-nee.

.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo –explicó, franco, tomando el bol rosado y colocándolo ante ella- toma esto. Quiero el plato limpio, o me obligarás a tomar medidas drásticas –Y oh, ella no sabía cuán en serio hablaba.

.

Obviamente, ella no tomó con la importancia que debería su amenaza, y simplemente cogió otro de los múltiples cuadernos que la rodeaban, murmurando para sí misma sobre lo que leía.

.

_-'Bien, tú lo quisiste'_ –se dijo el Wayne, sus ojos azules brillando peligrosamente. El tanque acababa de explotar, y ella ni cuenta. Sin pronunciar palabra, se giró, dándole la espalda, tomando el vaso de agua. Se aseguró de que ella no viera y actuó rápido. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, volvió a mirarla, extendiéndole la bebida con un gesto actuado de molestia y ligera resignación.

.

-Al menos, bebe esto.

.

Sin mirar, pero agradecida de que no insistiese (Tim había sido más pesado; le tomó veinte minutos convencerlo de dejarla ser), tomó lo que le ofrecía, vaciando su contenido en un largo sorbo. El agua estaba fresca, aunque con un ligero sabor amargo. Quizás no estaba en buen estado…

.

Los minutos pasaron, con sus dedos deslizándose por las paginas, su irritantemente largo cabello oscureciendo su vista de a momentos…

.

'_**Eh, Sak…' **__–_comenzó, sorprendentemente tímida, Inner.

_**.**_

'_¡¿Qué?!' –_contestó malamente, justo como los últimos días_._

_._

'_**Esto… no sé si lo notaste, pero sigue aquí.'**_

_**.**_

'_¿De qué hablas?'_

_._

'_**Damian. Aun no se va…'**_

_._

Parpadeó, alzando la vista para confirmar. Y, en efecto, allí estaba. Arrodillado mansamente frente a ella, observándola y lanzando casuales vistazos a su reloj de muñeca.

.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, más curiosa que molesta. No estaba haciendo ruido ni entorpeciendo su lectura, después de todo.

.

-Espero –respondió misteriosamente, sonriendo de lado, a la vez que se acomodaba, acercando la bandeja con comida a la cama de Sakura.

.

-Pero, ¿Qué cosa?

.

-Que haga efecto.

.

En el momento exacto en que las palabras abandonar su boca, Sakura cayó hacia atrás, consciente pero repentinamente muy débil. Abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, apenas notando como él la atrapaba antes que su cabeza colisionara contra el suelo.

.

-… ¿Qué...?

.

-Ya era hora, maldición. Empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado de planta.

.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Simplemente… no podía. Su cerebro tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para procesar todo correctamente.

.

-¿Me… ¡ME DROGASTE!?

.

-Pff. No en _ese_ sentido, pero… Hm, supongo que sí.

.

-Tú… tú…

.

-Hey, no es como si te hubiera dado cocaína o algo así. Es solo un relajante muscular… Uno fuerte. Cómo para sedar un caballo.

.

-DAMIAN, NO SE PORQUE COSA MATARTE PRIMERO, TÚ HIJO DE/

.

-… Ya sabes, con esa fuerza de SuperMan que tienes y todo, necesitaba una dosis mayor.

.

-…Juro por lo más sagrado de este mundo, que voy a disfrutar asesinándote lenta y meticulosamente. ¡¿Por qué diablos me drogaste?!

.

Con calma, el joven alzó su cuerpo como si no pesase más que alguna de sus mascotas. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la cama y la colocó a ella en el hueco entre sus piernas, de lado, de modo que su pequeño hombro reposase contra su pecho.

.

-S-Si me haces algo pervertido, voy a… a… ¡A decirle a Tsunade-shishou!

.

-Tt. Por favor, ¿Quién querría hacerlo? Además, no soy un pervertido. Tonta.

.

Enfadada, humillada y (lo peor) sonrojada, alzó desafiante la barbilla. Si pudiera, lo golpearía, pero sus brazos y piernas se sentían como de gelatina (era capaz de moverlos, pero mínimamente y con dificultad), y su chakra parecía inestable (¿otro efecto de lo que fuera que le había dado?).

.

'_**Seguro notas la ironía de que fuimos drogadas justamente mientras estudiábamos sobre hierbas y sus capacidades'**_

.

Eligiendo no responder, entre cerró los ojos- ¿Y se puede saber entonces _porque diablos_ lo hiciste?

.

Como toda respuesta, él estiró el brazo con el que no la sostenía, acercando el bol con la sopa de fideos a ellos. Enredando un poco de la pasta en el tenedor (sería muy difícil usar palillos en la situación actual), la acercó a la boca de la indignada chica.

.

-Aquí. Abre.

.

-¡NO ME DES ORDENES COMO SI FUERA UN PERRO!

.

-Más bien te estás comportando como un pajarito bebé al que su madre tiene que dar de comer personalmente –masculló él, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de replicar en voz alta:- Come, Sakura. Ya llegué hasta aquí; no me hagas ir más lejos.

.

-¿M-más lejos? –cuestionó, repentinamente nerviosa, temblando ligeramente y abriendo los ojos aún más.

.

Inner pareció recuperar su brío perdido por la muerte de Shin, gritando en su cabeza excitadamente.

.

'_**¡Deja que nos muestre a que se refiere, Sha!'**_

_**.**_

'_No quiero que lo haga… me da la sensación de que estoy mejor sin saber.'_

_._

'_**¿Y dejar que gane sin luchar?'**_

_**.**_

Incluso cuando la intención de Inner era distinta, Sakura se contagió de su infantil obstinación. Sintiéndose algo como una niña caprichosa pero demasiado terca para hacer algo al respecto, cerró firmemente la boca.

.

Damian rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo alguien tan serio en lo que a la salud de sus pacientes se refiere, podía comportarse como una cría sobre la suya propia?

.

-Bien, tú lo quisiste…

.

Uno de los brazos de Damian pasó por la espalda de Sakura, rodeando sus hombros en un raro abrazo, apretándola fuerte contra él para poder alcanzar su rostro con la mano. La intención quedó clara cuando los elegantes dedos del joven se cerraron en torno a la pequeña nariz, cortando efectivamente su vía de aire.

.

_10 segundos._

.

'_**No. Abras. La. Boca. ¡Enséñale de que estas echa, shaa!'**_

.

_20 segundos._

_._

Mierda, esto se estaba volviendo difícil.

.

_30 segundos._

_._

-Si sigues así, te vas a desmayar por terca. ¿Crees que no soy capaz de procesar esta comida en la licuadora y dártela cuando estés inconsciente?

.

_40 segundos._

_._

'_**Aunque bueno… viéndolo desde su punto de vista, ¿Qué es menos humillante? ¿Desmayarnos a propósito, o que nos dé de comer como si tuviéramos un año?'**_

.

_50 segundos…_

.

'_¡Maldito hijo de…!'_

_._

-¡…!

.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Damian aprovechó que abrió, y en cuanto la joven consiguió introducir aire en sus pulmones, el hizo lo mismo pero con comida y en su boca. A continuación, en caso de que se le ocurriera escupirla, tapó sus labios con una mano y mantuvo presión hasta que oyó como tragaba.

.

-Podemos estar así todo el día, Haruno. No tengo nada mas que hacer, contigo aquí revolcándote en auto compasión.

.

-¡No estoy/! ¡Yo solo/! ¡Tengo que estudiar! Si vuelve a pasar lo que pasó en la misión…

.

Nuevamente, sacando favor de que estaba distraída hablando, hundió el tenedor en el bol (que había dejado en el suelo a un lado, cerca) y llevó la comida a la boca de la peli rosa.

.

-¡Damian! –Se quejó, una vez tragó- ¡Te estoy diciendo que/!

.

Otra vez. Un brillo de malévola diversión apareció en sus ojos azules ante la cara de frustración, vergüenza e ira que la médico puso cuando, otra vez, cortó su discurso con alimentos.

.

Incluso cuando en un inicio estaba mortalmente serio… ahora se divertía de lo lindo.

.

-Damian Wayne… juro que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

.

-Puede ser. Pero no será causada por ti.

.

-¡Te enviaré al infierno de un puñetazo!

.

-Pff. Habría acabado ahí de todos modos. Tú solo me ayudarías a saltearme años y años de viaje.

.

-… en serio, tu mente no funciona bien.

.

-Dijo la chica que habla sola cuando cree que nadie la ve.

.

-¡Eres un acosador! ¡¿Acaso me espí/!? Agh *cof* *cof* ¡No me hagas eso cuando estoy hablando! ¡Me voy a atragantar!

.

-Entonces no hables y come.

.

Incluso cuando quería debatirse con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que era inútil. Inhaló profundamente, irritada, pero obedientemente guardó silencio, hasta que la última cucharada del mousse se deslizó por su garganta.

.

-¿Agua? –ofreció juguetonamente el Wayne, alzándola en brazos para recostarla en la cama.

.

-…. Púdrete.

.

'_**Cuando nos imaginaba siendo alimentadas por un chico, era un restaurante a la luz de las velas, con música clásica de fondo… Y menos ropa entre ambos.'**_

_**.**_

'_¡CALLATECALLATECALLATE!'_

_._

-¿Sabes? Realmente tengo curiosidad por lo que piensas cuando te pones así de roja. Pero algo me dice que estoy mejor sin saber –bromeó, de buen humor al volver a su situación habitual: molestándose mutuamente. Riendo, gritando, maldiciendo… cosas que, por la naturaleza pacífica de su mejor amigo, no podía compartir con él. Claro que entendía que tuviera derecho a deprimirse unos días; pero estos ya habían pasado, y él no permitiría que una muerte le robase tiempo de vida a la que probablemente (además de Colin) fuera su única amiga.

.

Tenía la insultante respuesta en la punta de la lengua, cuando un retorcijón en el estómago la congeló. Darle un postre de chocolate a alguien que pasó días sin probar bocado no era sabio, y tenía el presentimiento de que Damian lo sabía.

.

-No me siento muy bien –se quejó-. Mi estómago…

.

-Sí, supuse que eso pasaría. Y estarás de acurdo conmigo con que es una paga más que aceptable por tus molestos lloriqueos.

.

Confirmado.

.

-Eres una asquerosa rata. En tanto pueda moverme, voy a matarte, lo juro.

.

-Curiosamente, no es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

.

-Hay algo medicamente maravilloso en tus impulsos suicidas. Cuando haga tu autopsia, no me olvidaré de buscar en tu cerbero: debe haber alguna explicación genética para tal temeridad.

.

Una risa escapó traidora por los labios del joven, quien rápidamente tosió para ocultar su desliz. Algo burbujeaba en su pecho. Prefería mil veces tener una Sakura furiosa antes que triste y melancólica.

.

-Eso tendrá que esperar a que duermas mínimo cuatro horas y media.

.

Decidida a guardar su ira para después (cuando realmente pudiera hacer algo con ella), y en cierta manera enternecida (incluso si sus métodos dejaban mucho que desear a la caballerosidad… el mero hecho de salir de su camino para obligarla a cuidar de sí misma significaba que le importaba, mucho), ladeó la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover más o menos bien: la cabeza.

.

-¿Por qué esa cantidad exacta?

.

-Porque es lo que durará el efecto de las hierbas. Lo cual significa que en cuatro horas y veinte minutos, algo al otro lado de la aldea requerirá mi inmediata atención.

.

-Cobarde.

.

-Inteligente –corrigió.

.

Por mucho que quería rebelarse ante él y mantenerse despierta, sus párpados se amotinaron, volviéndose mucho más pesados de lo que recordaba haberlos sentido en bastante tiempo. Estaba agotada.

.

-En cuanto me despierte… -comenzó, con los ojos entre cerrados, masticando con pereza cada palabra. Dios, se sentía como Shikamaru.

.

-Volverás a tu vida –indicó él, inflexible-. Tu tiempo para auto compadecerte y revolcarte en miseria acabó.

.

-Pero si no estudio sobre… -bostezó- sobre venenos y antídotos, lo de Shin… lo de Shin puede repetirse. Mis pacientes…

.

-¿Y crees que tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir si no sales de casa? ¿Acaso sabes curar a la distancia? –atacó con ironía, sin compadecerse. Le haría volver en sí, aunque luego se ganara una reprimenda de Dick por su actitud (si es que por algún acto del karma se enteraba). Casi podía oírlo gritándole por ser un desconsiderado, por tratar tan rudamente a una mujer. Pero las sutilezas no le pegaban y, además, Sakura era de esas personas que reaccionan más ante un golpe que un halago. Desafiar sus principios era la mejor manera de obligarla a defenderlos-. Aún eres una **aprendiz**. Los conocimientos que tan desesperadamente intentas memorizar, ya los tendrás con el tiempo. Pero más que la teoría, y lo digo por experiencia, lo que te ayudará a mejorar es la práctica. Y esa no puedes tenerla encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.

.

-Y-yo/

.

-Incluso cuando caer es malo, lo peor que puedes hacer es mantenerte en el suelo. ¿Crees que al Hyuuga le gustaría ver como dejas a parte tu vida por él, que ya no puede vivir la suya? Vas a perder más pacientes a lo largo de tu carrera; ya te lo dije, no puedes salvar a todos. Además, eres ninja, se supone que tu trabajo es el del asesino silencioso. La muerte será más recurrente en tu camino que en el de otros, debido a tus dos elecciones laborales. Y si vas a llorar en un rincón cada vez que debas afrontarla… -el chico se sentó en la cama a su lado, inclinándose sobre ella, sosteniéndose con una mano a cada costado de su cuerpo. Sakura lo miró hacia arriba, el cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, enmarcando su rostro de facciones finas y severas- quizás deberías plantearte renunciar.

.

Las palabras eran rudas, pero la joven, a pesar de sus ojos cristalizados, vio claramente un tinte de culpa en el fondo de su los de él. Evidentemente no quería decirle eso, de esa forma. Pero era la verdad; y doliera o no, alguien debía exponérsela. Cualquiera de sus amigos la habría abrazado, consolado y dejado hundirse aún más en su dolor. Él era distinto, como siempre. La había sacado –mediante drogas y fuerza bruta- de este, confiando en que la realidad no la rompería. En que era más fuerte que eso. En estos momentos, no la observaba como una niña que necesita ser escudada del mundo entero; había algo más intenso en su mirada, desafiante. Como retando a la mujer fuerte e independiente que veía en ella a levantarse, sacudirse el polvo y seguir andando.

.

Los párpados se le cerraban, estaba tan cansada (de las últimas noches de insomnio, del embrollo emocional en su interior, de luchar contra si misma) que, antes de dormir, bajó sus defensas y cedió al deseo que durante semanas la había acosado. Juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba, forzando su mano a moverse unos centímetros, posándola sobre algo cálido.

.

Finalmente, y ante unos sorprendidos ojos azules, se durmió, con sus dedos suavemente colocados sobre los del pequeño príncipe demonio.

.

.

.

Tsunade alzó la vista al oír los pasos acercarse a su escritorio. La educada sonrisa del chico le arrancó una a ella. De los dos hermanos, este era sin dudas su favorito.

.

-¿Alguna novedad de Sakura, Drake?

.

El mentado se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella. Lucía agotado pero satisfecho, y Tsunade notó cierto brillo malicioso en el fondo de sus inteligentes pupilas. Sujetaba un aparato en sus manos, que identificó (gracias a su alumna, que varias veces le describió el del mocoso irritante) como "celular".

.

-Damian consiguió hacerla comer hace alrededor de seis horas y ha dormido desde entonces. Según el mocoso, debería haberse levantado hace dos horas, pero como no lo hizo por cuenta propia, la dejamos dormir. Estaba realmente cansada.

.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, entre aliviada y complacida. Miró por la ventana, el sol del atardecer realzando el brillo de su cabello dorado y ojos miel- Me alegro. Para un médico, hay pocas cosas peores que perder un paciente… más aún el primero. Suele ser algo que nos sigue mucho tiempo –Tim asintió, comprensivo, entendiendo perfectamente sus palabras-. En cuanto despierte, envíala aquí. Tengo algo que seguramente la ayudará a olvidar, al menos una noche, lo que ocurrió.

.

Alzó una ceja, curioso, pero supuso que estaba en su mejor interés no preguntar- Claro, Lady Tsunade. ¿Algo más? –cuestionó, con claras intenciones de volver a su casa. Porque sí; Aunque ninguno de los Wayne lo admitiera, ya pensaban en el hogar de Sakura como el de ellos mismos.

.

-Ah, sí. Dime cómo lo hizo el chico; Mi alumna es terca…

.

Carraspeó, apartando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado. Había esperado que la mujer no preguntase. ¿Cómo le diría que su aprendiz, la cual obviamente apreciaba mucho, había sido drogada?

.

-Los… métodos del enano no son lo que se dice "apropiados". Pre-preferiría no hablar de ello –se excusó nerviosamente, acercándose lo más disimuladamente posible a la puerta.

.

Los ojos de la mujer más fuerte de la Aldea se entrecerraron, evidentemente no tomando bien su negativa- Que mal que no haya sido una pregunta. Habla.

.

Oh, por Superman. Bajó la cabeza en derrota, consciente de que cuanto más rechazara contestar, más presionaría ella… y de peor humor se pondría.

.

-Vale, solo… recuerde que yo no he sido. No golpee al mensajero, por favor –casi suplicó, resignado a que no se iría de allí sin un sermón en el mejor de los casos, y medio cuerpo fracturado en el peor.

.

_Maldito mocoso. Mete la pata y yo soy el que cae._

.

.

.

Después de una hora y media de meditar, Damian llegó a un acuerdo consigo mismo: No iba a levantarse. ¿Qué más daba que fueran ya pasadas las doce y ni señales de la peli rosa? ¿A quién le importaba que luego de cenar (y curarle los huesos del brazo derecho que le había roto al despertar; La chica cumplía su palabra) se hubiera marchado a la oficina de su maestra, diciendo que volvería en dos horas, para acabar demorándose cuatro (y contando)?

.

¿Qué a quién le importaba? ¡A él, maldita sea! ¡A él!

.

Gruñó y giró sobre el colchón de dos plazas, bañado en luz de luna. Había dejado la ventana abierta para dejar pasar el aire fresco de la madrugada, no para tener mejores posibilidades de oírla llegar, de escuchar sus pisadas acercándose a la casa, o algún grito a la distancia que reclamase su ayuda. Claro que no; solo era por el aire puro.

.

Giró otra vez, quedando boca abajo. Luego de costado. Nuevamente boca arriba. Demonios… ¿esto era lo que sentían Alfred y padre cuando Grayson y Todd salían de fiesta durante sus años de adolescentes? Elevó una sincera disculpa por las veces que se había burlado del mayordomo, quien esperaba despierto su llegada cada vez que tenía una misión tardía. Ahora lo entendía.

.

Suspiró y _otra vez_ rotó, yaciendo sobre su lado izquierdo, mirando la ventana. Mocosa inconsciente… ¿Qué podía estar haciendo? Según Drake, Senju iba a ayudarla a olvidar su desliz laboral por al menos unas horas. Pero ya _habían pasado_ unas cuantas.

.

_Autocontrol, demonios. _

.

Miró su muñeca. 1:02 de la madrugada. Su ceja izquierda comenzó a convulsionar en un tic nervioso. No iba a buscarla… ¡Ya se lo había auto prohibido! Aunque… las reglas estaban para romperse, ¿no? ¿No sería idiota imponerse algo, limitarse a sí mismo? Su consciencia rio en un rincón de su cabeza, diciéndole que solo estaba buscando excusas para ir por ella.

.

Sonidos de pisadas, provenientes de la calle, lo alertaron. De un salto, salió de la cama, acercándose a la ventana para ver.

.

-*_Vaaaamosh Shishouuu *hic* ¡_Uno _mashhhh!_

.

Parpadeo. Pellizco en el brazo. Frotar los ojos. Otro parpadeo… No, la imagen ante él no cambio. ¿Qué diablos…?

.

-No, _Shakuraa._ Tanto _shake _no _esh_ para _prinshipeantes._ Ya tomaste _bashtante._

.

-Pero _Shishoooouuuuuu_…

.

-¡No! ¿Qué hago _shi _te da un _coma_ alcohólico?

.

-_Ushted _tomó _mash… ¡_Y _esh_ médico!

.

Ambas siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar a la puerta. Solo entonces el joven Wayne salió de su incredulidad para correr escaleras abajo y abrirles. Dos pares de ojos (unos mieles y otros verdes) lo observaron con sorpresa. La mayor se veía perfectamente lucida, con el brazo de su alumna sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar y un rubor apenas notable en sus pómulos. Lo único que denotaba su estado de embriaguez era la mal pronunciación. Sakura, por su lado…

.

La analizó de pies a cabeza. Tambaleaba sin equilibrio alguno, el cabello largo y desordenado, los ojos brillosos, las mejillas de un fuerte carmesí, expresión desorientada… Tragó saliva y apartó la mente del camino que estaba tomando.

.

_Auto control, Wayne, joder. Recuerda tu entrenamiento._

.

Dejando de lado lo desastrosa ("_Linda…", _susurró su consciencia; **"¡AUTOCONTROL!"**, se contestó él) que se veía su amiga, otro fuerte pensamiento tomó posesión de su cabeza: ¿¡Cómo diablos se le ocurrió a Senju que emborrachar a su alumna adolescente era buena idea!? ¡Sakura tenía 13 (casi 14) años! ¡No era, bajo ningún concepto, algo lógico!

.

Gruñó cuando la peli rosa lo miró, parpadeó y acabó riéndose a carcajadas por algo que solo ella comprendía. Su comportamiento era muy ("_adorable"; _**"¡QUE TE CALLES, CONSCIENCIA!"**) vergonzoso.

.

-¿Qué significa esto? –cuestionó con la voz más grave y "batman-esca" que pudo poner. Por supuesto, las mujeres ante él eran la líder de una aldea y su aprendiz, ambas capaces de destruir el suelo sólido con una patadita; tendría más suerte intimidando a Lex Luthor.

.

-Oh, mira quien _she _quedó _eshperandote_, Sakura.

.

-¡_Daaaaaaaamiiiiiii_! –Gritó la nombrada, sonriendo confusamente- ¡Te _esshtrañé!_

.

-Sakura… ¿Qué hiciste? –quizás si era solo ella… podría amedrentarla un poquito. Bah, a quien engañaba. Si sobria ignoraba su enfado y amenazas como la mejor, ebria no podía ser diferente.

.

-¡Tomé _shake!_ Y _tequil-tequl… esho _ que _bebesh _con limón y _shal_.

.

-Tequila –ofreció la rubia, mirando con secreta diversión la expresión ultrajada del mocoso- Y también le di un poco de Vodka, y/

.

-No quiero saberlo –cortó él-. ¿Estás loca? –Preguntó, devolviendo su atención a su amiga, estirando los brazos ante sí, como para probar un punto- ¡¿Qué diablos haces bebiendo?! ¡Eres muy niña aun!

.

Ambas, obviamente, rieron. Esto de no darles miedo empezaba seriamente a joder a Damian.

.

-Bueno, incluso cuando esto es divertido –comenzó Tsunade, quitándose de encima el brazo de su alumna y tomándola por los hombros-, tengo a _dosh_ jounnin _eshperando _por mí en "El kunai feliz". ¡Atrapa, mocoso!

.

Gracias a sus grandes reflejos, Damian consiguió atajar la alcoholizada mota rosa que fue lanzada hacia su pecho. Sakura, por supuesto, seguía carcajeándose. ¿Cuánto había bebido?

.

-Bueeeno, _mocoshosh_, los dejo. ¡No hagan nada que yo no haría!

.

Con eso, desapareció en una nube de humo, dejándolo con el predicamento de qué hacer con la mini doctora con varias copas de más.

.

-Tengo _shueñom _–facilitó la chica, bostezando, sin hacer intento alguno de separarse de él. Bueno, al menos la solución era sencilla.

.

-Debes lavarte el rostro primero –sugirió él, tomándola de la cintura para llevarla escaleras arriba. El enfado había amainado un poco gracias a la incredulidad, y ahora estaba más bien divertido (aunque seguía algo preocupado)-. En serio, eres una inconsciente.

.

-No _sholo tomamosh._ _Shunade-shama _me hizo _penshar ,_ y me _ashudo_ a _eshtar _en _pash _con lo de _Shin._ Mañana por la tarde iré al _hoshpital._

_._

Sorprendido, la miró. La misión había sido de viernes a domingo, y lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves (ese día) los pasó de luto. Es decir que en menos de una semana, luego de tan traumática experiencia, volvería a trabajar. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella. Él ya lo sabía, pero no entendía como sus otros amigos no veían lo fuerte que en realidad era.

.

-Me alegro –confesó, sinceramente. Luego, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente, se permitió un desliz-. Ya echaba de menos nuestras rondas atendiendo pacientes sumisos y prácticamente acosando físicamente a los molestos.

.

Extrañamente, la muchacha no rio. Habían llegado ya a su habitación (se encontraron con Tim en el pasillo; El idiota los miró, sonrió burlonamente y hasta les sacó una foto antes de buscar refugio en su alcoba. Hizo nota mental de buscar luego su móvil, y destruirlo). Viendo lo cansada que estaba, Damian supuso que podía permitirse no lavarse el rostro. Además, si lo hacía, cabía la posibilidad de que espabilara. Y entonces, ¿Qué haría con ella hasta que se le pasaran los efectos del alcohol, o volviera a querer dormir?

.

Suspiró, haciendo equilibrio para sostenerla con una mano, mientras usaba la otra para apartar las mantas. La miró de pies a cabeza y sus orejas comenzaron a arder al meditar que así vestida no podría dormir cómodamente. ¡Pero él no la cambiaría! Si por algún milagro ella recordase… sería su muerte. No, ni siquiera iba a pensarlo.

.

-Haruno, ponte tu ropa de dormir –ordenó, dándose la vuelta. Al parecer no era una borracha idiota, porque pronto sintió el susurro de la ropa al deslizarse por su cuerpo y caer al suelo. Cuando supuso que estaba lista, giró. Gracias a Superman, así era.

.

-Dami, _tengom shueño_ –repitió, frotándose un ojo. Con esa camisa larga hasta un poco antes de las rodillas (seguramente de su padre), despeinada y sonrojada por el alcohol, lucía demasiado (_"Sexy"_) infantil, como una niña (_"Si, claro. Sigue diciéndote eso"_**). Las finas manos de la chica atraparon su remera negra, arrugándola entre sus dedos.

.

-Lo sé. Acuéstate y duérmete.

.

La chica obedeció, metiéndose con su ayuda entre las mantas-¿Y _tuuuu?_

.

La tapó, dejando libres sus manos por si necesitaba incorporarse repentinamente para regurgitar el alcohol- Me quedaré para asegurarme que no te escaparás por la ventana para hacer algo estúpido, como correr desnuda por la calle o vomitarte encima –contestó, sentándose junto a ella, teniendo un leve deja vu de esa mañana. La diferencia es que ahora no la estaba acorralando con sus brazos.

.

-_Eresh _muy bueno, Dami. Me _cuidash_ mucho, pero no me _tratash_ como una inútil.

.

-Porque no lo eres.

.

-Eres de los _pocosh_ que no piensan _ashí. Grashiash._

.

-Tt, idioteces. No deberías agradecerme por tenerte respeto, cuándo te lo ganaste por tu cuenta, lo cual es difícil que pase.

.

-No, no te lo _deshía _por _esho._

.

-¿Entonces?

.

-Por _sher _ mi amigo. Por _ashudarme shiempre. _Por no irte… _Todosh she _van. Tú no.

.

Ladeó el rostro- Mi padre me ordenó quedarme aquí. Además… me gusta este lugar – (_"Te gusta vivir con ella, o mejor dicho, ella te/" _**"¡Cállate!"**).

.

-Me alegro… ¿_Shabesh? _Me _gustash_ muuuuucho. Eres fuerte, inteligente, me _respetash, eresh _divertido cuando _peleamosh…_

.

Avergonzado como pocas veces, apartó la vista durante unos segundos. Volvió a mirarla.

.

-Dices todo esto porque estas ebria. Mañana volverás a pensar de mí tan mal como esta mañana; ya sabes, cuando te drogué –("_Por otro lado… los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Pregúntale que piensa de ti, que eres para ella…")_.

.

Decididamente ignorando su voz interna, esperó la respuesta de Sakura, quién pareció pensar cuidadosamente que hacer.

.

-¿_Quieresh _una prueba de que digo la verdad? _Ashércate_. Te daré algo que no le di a nadie _mash._

.

Curioso, se inclinó- ¿Qué es? ¿Un secret/? ¡…!

.

A mitad de la pregunta soltó una exclamación, porque Sakura lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y antes de entender del todo lo que ocurría, sintió una presión suave y cálida contra sus labios. Una presión que nunca antes había sentido, y que despertó todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Sintió el rostro arder en llamas y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Tardó en comprender lo que estaba pasando, embriagado por el sabor de los labios de Sakura (fresa mezclado con lo que seguramente había estado bebiendo), su perfume, la suavidad de sus manos, que habían soltado su ropa a favor de posarse en su cuello…

.

Algo explotó en su interior y decidió en ese preciso momento, que si debía permanecer horas en esa posición, no significaría ningún sacrificio. Porque, contrario a lo que se había imaginado en el pasado que sería su primer beso, le gustó. No iba a engañarse a sí mismo y decir que el contacto le asqueó; su cuerpo habría reaccionado diferente de ser el caso, apartándose o soltando insultos. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en el sabor de su boca desde ese momento de la semana anterior, cuando por un resbalón habían acabado en una situación muy similar. Que no se había imaginado el tacto de sus labios, ni sentía curiosidad por saber si encajarían bien con los suyos.

.

Joder, solo ahora caía en cuenta: ese era su primer beso. Él había oído de ellos antes. Según Grayson, vería fuegos artificiales; Todd le dijo que algo se anudaría en su estómago, nervioso; Y Drake, que las manos le temblarían…

.

Los tres se equivocaban. Sus dedos no se agitaron, hundidos como estaban en la sábana a los lados de Sakura, manteniéndose firme allí, asegurándose de que no se movería. Incluso le picaban, deseosos por hacer algo, por sostenerse de ella de alguna forma, por tocar los huesos de su cadera o hundirse en el arco de su cintura, pero siendo bien retenidos. Su interior no ardía ni se contraía, sino que se sentía cálido y turbulento, como cuando calmó su chakra por primera vez. No era el nudo incómodo que le describió Jason, sino un río dulce y agradable. Y no tenía idea de que era eso de que vería pirotecnia, pero incluso sí, de hecho, a algún loco le diera por disparar cohetes en ese momento, daría lo mismo; Mirar a Sakura en esos momentos era mucho más interesante.

.

Durante años, se había preguntado que impulsaba a Todd a ir de chica en chica, que obligaba a padre a corretear a CatWoman por toda la ciudad, que empujaba al idiota adoptado en dirección de la rubia Batgirl (Stephanie) y que clase de brujería hacía que Grayson siguiera suspirando por la compañera de equipo de RedHood, Starfire/Koriand´r. Ahora entendía. Si ellos sentían algo parecido a lo que pasaba en su interior en esos momentos… tenía lógica.

.

¿Sería una debilidad familiar?

.

Decidido a posponer el análisis mental para después, comenzó a ablandar sus labios de manera instintiva, buscando llegar a algo que ni él entendía del todo… pero antes de poder, la presión repentinamente despareció. Shockeado como estaba, tardó unos segundos en comprender que era porque la joven peli rosa había sido vencida por el sueño, soltando su rostro y dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, ladeándola levemente a un lado. Sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas y respiraba suavemente por sus labios entreabiertos, de un rosa suave, y finos (el contacto, demasiado efímero e inocente, no bastó para hincharlos y enrojecerlos). Damian sintió que los suyos picaban por la falta de contacto con los de ella, hubo de tensar los brazos para frenarse en su impulso por agacharse y conseguir lo que quería.

.

Poco a poco, su cerebro volvía a funcionar con normalidad. Se mantuvo quieto otro momento, tratando en vano de analizar las cosas: Sakura lo había besado. Sakura-beso-labios-Damian… Incluso cuando había sido poco tiempo, cuando no hubo más que un casto roce entre dos inexpertas bocas…

.

¿Qué-carajos?

.

Finalmente, con un sonido ahogado queriendo escapar de su garganta, se dejó caer al suelo junto a la cama, con la espalda recargada en esta. El contacto no podía haber durado más de diez segundos (los más cortos y a la vez largos de su vida hasta el momento), pero él los había sentido como una eternidad.

.

No quería ponerse a analizar en esos momentos su comportamiento (porque no se movió, porque pensó tantas cosas vergonzosas…), ni el de su **amiga** (porque lo había hecho, que sentía ella, "¿_querría hacerlo otra vez_?"/** ¡Basta!**). Ya sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas (Y no tenía **absolutamente nada** que ver con ese… beso)… pero tampoco podía simplemente dejar el asunto así, ¿no?

.

Después de meditar unos minutos, llegó a una conclusión que le pareció aceptable. Sakura estaba borracha, el alcohol nubló su juicio. Lo que acababa de pasar no significaba nada. Ella había querido decirle que le agradaba, dándole como prueba un beso suyo, algo que nadie había tenido antes (el mero pensamiento infló, contra su voluntad, su pecho de orgullo). Una muestra de su confianza, el cierre al pacto de compañerismo y amistad entre ambos. No tenía nada que ver con el contexto romántico que solía dársele a la acción. Era como el contacto boca-boca entre un guardavidas y un idiota semi-ahogado; un medio para un fin (en la analogía, salvar una vida; en la realidad, convencerlo de que sus palabras eran ciertas y, de hecho, le caía bien).

.

…¿Verdad?

.

Agh. El dolor de cabeza se acentúo. No quería pensar ahora, ni a la mañana siguiente. Dejaría el asunto en hiato, y volvería a prestarle atención únicamente cuando no le quedase más remedio. Solo rogaba que ella olvidase lo que la embriaguez le llevó a hacer. Sería demasiado incómodo para ambos si no podían fingir que no había ocurrido, como él planeaba hacer.

.

Forzó a su cuerpo a relajarse, buscando caer en la inconsciencia. Ya debían ser pasadas la 1:30 a.m. Si la chica se despertaba antes que él, confiaba en que su movimiento lo alertaría: ahora, necesitaba desesperadamente descansar… y dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido.

.

Acostumbrado como estaba a controlar a rajatabla su cuerpo, consiguió hacerlo entrar en estado de reposo, teniendo cómo último acto consciente lamer sus labios, para sentir antes de dormir una vez más el sabor a fresas y sake.

.

.

**Interludio 7.**

_(Face-Hero/ Bat-book)_

_**(RedRobin y Robin a través de sus celulares, ya que no hay computadoras en Konoha)**_

_**.**_

**RedRobin **ha subido una foto:

_¡Aquí está mi prueba de que el mocoso tiene novia!_

[_Niña peli rosa sentada entre las piernas de Damian, sonrojada, mientras él acerca un tenedor con fideos a su boca__]***_

A **NightWing, Colin, RedHood, BatGirl **y treinta personas más les gusta esto.

.

**NightWing **_**dice:**__ ¡OHMYGOG, OHMYGOD, OH MY! _

_._

**NightWing **_**dice: **__¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! ¡DAMIAN ES HETEROSEXUAL! Admito que, como todos, tenía mis dudas, pero… ¡Me debes 20$, __**RedHood**__!_

_._

**NightWing **_**dice:**__ Awww, ¿Esa es Sakura-chan? ¡Es muy linda! ¡Hijo de tigre! ¡Ese es mi chico! *guiño*guiño*_

A **Colin, KidFlash, SuperBoy, Alfred **y tres personas mas les gusta esto.

.

**RedHood **_**dice:**__ No puede ser. Yo abandono. ¡Es imposible que el mocoso tenga novia! _

_._

**KoriAnders **_**dice:**__ ¿Quieres decir, antes que tú? Créeme, no me sorprende._

A **BatGirl, Oracle, WonderGirl, Artemisa **y nueve personas más les gusta esto.

.

**RedHood **_**dice:**__ ¡Hey! ¡No puedes hablarme así! ¡Soy el líder del equipo!_

_._

**Arsenal**_** dice:**__ Vamos, Bro. Ambos sabemos que __**KoriAnders**__ es nuestra proxeneta. _

A **NightWing **y **KoriAnders **les gusta esto.

.

**CatWoman**_** dice:**__ Volviendo al tema, ¡Es increíble! ¡Pensé que llegaría virgen a los 18 años como tú, __**Batman**__!_

A **ThaliaAlGhu, WonderWoman, GreenArrow, GreenLanter ** y tres personas más les gusta esto.

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ Eugh. No quería saber eso._

A **NightWing **y **RedHood** les gusta esto.

.

**Batman **_**dice:**__ ¿Qué significa esto, __**Robin**__? __**RedRobin, **__explícame (Y lo que dice __**CatWoman**__ es mentira)._

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ la tensión sexual en la imagen es difícil de describir, papá. Mejor espera unas tres semanas al baile de caridad Wayne****. Tengo planeado invitarla a venir con nosotros a Gotham, cuando el demonio y yo volvamos para a casa asistir._

A **Batman, Alfred, NightWing, CatWoman **y tres personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Nightwing**_** dice:**__ Bien pensado, Timmy._

.

**RedHood**_** dice: **__Creo que haré una excepción a mi boicot a la batfamily e iré a esa fiesta. Estoy curioso._

_._

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ Aunque podría ser problemático explicar a la prensa cómo demonios Jason Todd Wayne, supuestamente muerto, aparece de la nada en medio del salón de baile…_

.

**Batman **_**dice: **__Si vuelves a la familia, puedo arreglar eso._

.

**SuperGirl**_** dice: **__Oh santo padre… ¡Yo pensaba que __**Robin**__ le bateaba al otro equipo!_

.

**Colin**_** dice: **__Dios mío… ¡¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto?! __**Robin**__, ¡Esta vez me enfadé en serio!_

_._

**Robin **_**dice:**__ ¿Qué diabl-? ¡__**RedRobin,**__ estás muerto! ¡Maldito bastardo, voy a matarte!_

_._

**Oracle**_** dice:**__ Cuida tu lenguaje o cierro tu cuenta. _

_._

**RedRboin **_**dice:**__ Anda, ven a matarme, estoy a un pasillo de distancia…_

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice: **__Estoy esperando…_

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ ¿Por qué no vienes? Ah, cierto; No puedes. Estás muy ocupado cuidando a tu novia._

_._

**Robin**_** dice: **__¡No es mi…! ¡No estoy…! ¡Agh, te asesinaré mañana a primera hora!_

_._

**NightWing**_** dice:**__ ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¡TIIIIIIIMMYYYYYY! ¡NO ME DEJES CON LA DUDA! _

_._

**Colin**_** dice: **__¡FOTO!_

A **NightWing, Alfred, Batman, BlackCat ** y seis personas más les gusta esto.

.

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Oh, tengo una ahora que lo mencionan… Esperen, en unos minutos la subo._

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ Si lo haces, no solo te asesinaré; también alimentaré a mis perros con tu carne._

_._

**KoriAnders**_** dice: **__Analizando la primera, hay algo que me llama la atención. Esa chica me suena conocida de algún lado…_

_._

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ De una foto tuya vieja, probablemente. _

_._

**Arsenal**_** dice:**__ Mismos ojos, pelo parecido (rojo y rosa no es muy distinto), cara infantil, en brazos de un Robin… Las similitudes son claras._

_._

**Alfred **_**dice:**__ Se siente como recordar el pasado, maestro __**Nightwing.**_

.

**KidFlash **_**dice:**__ Otra prueba de que el niño te admira en secreto, si hasta copió tus gustos._

_._

**NightWing**_** dice:**__ Me abstengo de decir nada. En esta situación, cualquier cosa que diga podría ser usada en mi contra._

_._

**KidFlash**_** dice:**__ Eso es porque la mayoría de tus ex, si no todas, están aquí, en FaceHeroBook. Yo te lo advertí._

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__**Oracle, **__¿Cuánto quieres por cerrar este sitio web?_

_._

**Oracle **_**dice: **__Ninguna cantidad de dinero podría privarme de lo mucho que me divierto aquí._

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ El pago no necesariamente sería económico; también podría asesinar a alguien por ti, si quieres._

_._

**Oracle **_**dice:**__ Incluso cuando se me ocurren algunas personas con las que me iría bien tu oferta… Estoy muy segura de que __**Batman**__ tendría algo que decir al respecto._

_._

_._

**RedHood:**

_Acompañando con _**Arsenal**_ a _**KoriAnders**, _de compras. No me hago responsable de factibles asesinatos._

A **Arsenal ** le gusta esto.

.

**Batman**_** dice:**__ Jason, la muerte no es la respuesta._

.

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ Sí, de hecho. Al menos a MIS problemas._

.

**NightWing **_**dice:**__ Si sigues amenazando la vida de cada persona con la que hablas, te quedarás sin amigos._

_._

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ No hablaba de matarlos a ellos. _

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Wow, eso es novedad._

_._

**RedHood**_** dice: **__Idiotas, los dos._

_._

**NightWing **_**dice:**__ ¿Entonces, a quienes te referías?_

_._

**KoriAnders**_** dice:**__ Creo que esos serían mis fans. Ya saben, mantener a dos idiotas vagos no es barato y tuve que regresar a mi carrera de modelaje… Y ahora casi no puedo ir a centros comerciales sin que me reconozcan._

_._

**Batman**_** dice:**__ Si eres una figura pública, no puedes juntarte con los héroes Y sus alter ego. Podrías acabar revelando sus identidades._

_._

**KoriAnders **_**dice:**__ Y por eso uso una peluca rubia y lentes de contacto cuando modelo._

A **Batman** le gusta esto.

_._

**NightWing**_** dice:**__ ¿Estás modelando otra vez? Pero, creí que te irritaba tener tantos acosadores… y no poder matarlos._

_._

**KoriAnders**_** dice:**__ Alguien tiene que financiar a los outlaws. Y ya que Jay seguramente nunca vea un centavo de su herencia…_

_._

**Batman**_** dice:**__ Eso podría solucionarse fácil si Jason vuelve a casa, a la familia._

_._

**Arsenal**_** dice:**__ Y sigue con lo mismo…_

_._

_._

**RedRobin **ha subido una foto:

_¡Ta-da! Prueba de que el mocoso lo tiene mal._

[_Niña peli rosa sonrojada y despeinada, abrazada a Damian, que la ayuda a caminar rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Él está sonrojado, mirándola divertido.]_

A **NightWing, Colin, SuperGirl, CatWoman ** y treinta y un personas más les gusta esto.

.

**KoriAnders**_** dice:**__ No sé ni el nombre de la chica, pero ya los Shippeo. ¿Alguien más nota como le brillan los ojos cuando la ve?_

A **NightWing, Oracle, Colin, Alfred **y doce personas más les gusta esto.

_._

**Oracle**_** dice: **__¡Sí, también me di cuenta! ¡Ultimate OTP!_

_._

**KoriAnders**_** dice:**__ Si __**RedRobin **__consigue traerla al baile de caridad, TENEMOS que hacer que algo pase. _

A **Oracle, NightWing, BatGirl, BlackCat ** y seis personas más les gusta esto.

.

**NightWing**_** dice:**__ ¡Yo me uno al Dami-Saku fanclub! ¡Hagamos juntos que nuestra OTP sea cannon!_

_._

**Colin **_**dice: **__¿Saku? ¿Así se llama? ¡Y yo también me uno!_

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ El nombre completo es Haruno Sakura. Significa, en su lengua, "Flor de cerezo en primavera"._

_._

**Arsenal**_**dice:**__ Nada más irónico que el mocoso sanguinario teniendo algo con una flor._

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ QUE NO SOMOS NADA, JODER. ¡ES SOLO MI AMIGA!_

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ La mañana no tardará en llegar. Mi venganza tampoco…_

_._

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ ¡¿WTF?! Esa niña es demasiado linda y se ve demasiado inocente para el enano…_

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ ¿Ahora eres pedófilo, Todd?_

_._

**NightWing**_** dice:**__ No creí ver el día… ¡Pequeño D está celoso!_

A **RedHood, Arsenal, KoriAnders, Oracle** y cuatro personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Robin**_** dice:**__ Tt. Alucinas. Tanto tiempo con padre ya está demostrando sus secuelas._

_._

**Batman **_**dice:**__ Yo NO enloquezco gente. _

_._

**Alfred**_** dice:**__ Maestro Bruce, ¿se da cuenta que acaba metido siempre en las conversaciones, y nunca por algo bueno? _

_._

**CatWoman**_** dice:**__ Ríndete a la evidencia, querido. De cinco hijos, una se cambió de mentor, eligiendo a Oracle, otro se volvió el antihéroe, otro es un asesino entrenado… y uno es Dick. El más normal es Tim, pero él pasó poco tiempo contigo y no tiene tus genes. ¿Necesitas que siga?_

A **ThaliaAlGhu **le gusta esto.

.

**Batman**_** dice: **__Mejor explícame cómo es que __**ThaliaAlGhu**__ siempre pone que le gustan tus comentarios. No sabía que se llevaran bien._

.

**ThaliaAlGhu**_** dice:**__ No es cómo esas heroínas estiradas con las que te juntas; la respeto. Además, love, como sé que lo nuestro no va a suceder nunca… entre todas tus potenciales parejas, __**CatWoman**__ es a quien elegiría. Parece la única capaz de mantener tu correa bien sujeta, y tu interés constante._

A **CatWoman** le gusta esto.

.

**Colin **_**dice:**__ Todo muy lindo, pero no nos desviemos del tema. ¡__**Robin**__, cuéntanos de tu novia!_

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ ¡que no es mi novia!_

_._

**RedHood**_** dice: NightWing**__... ¿me parece a mi, o alguien es DEMASIADO ferviente?_

_._

**Nightwing**_** dice:**__ ¡No nos ocultes cosas, Little D!_

_._

_**Robin**__ ha cerrado sesión._

_._

**RedRobin **_**dice:**__ cobarde…_

_._

**Arsenal**_** dice:**__ Creo que le tocamos demasiado los *_censurado*.

_._

**BatGirl**_** dice:**__ Eh, cariño… Sea donde sea que estés, no deberías quedarte allí. Damian no parecía estar jugando respecto a lo de asesinarte._

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Oh, tranquila. Estoy en eso. Me hice amigo de una familia de por aquí, los Nara. Seguro me darán cobijo esta noche. Confío en que mañana el mocoso esté muy ocupado cuidando de Sakura como para ir a cazarme._

_._

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ ¿Por qué debería cuidarla? ¿Es débil?_

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Créeme, nada más lejos de la verdad. Podría patearle el trasero a __**Superboy.**_

A **BatGirl, Oracle, KidFlash, Aqualad ** y dos personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Superboy **_**dice:**__ Auch._

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice: **__N-no quise decir eso. Te tengo confianza, pero… mira, digamos que no la has visto luchar. Puede medir menos de un metro setenta y cinco, pero…_

_._

**Superboy**_** dice: **__Repito: Auch._

_._

**BlackCat **_**dice: **__¿Esto es lo que se llama "ruptura"?_

A **M'ghan, Impulse, Oracle, WonderGirl **y dos personas más les gusta esto.

_._

**CatWoman**_** dice:**__ Exacto, corazón._

_._

**Batman**_** dice: **__contrario a lo que ustedes, __**KoriAnders, Oracle, BatGirl **__y __**CatWoman **__parecen pensar, no es divertido hacer creer este tipo de cosas a Cass. Es muy novata en el mundo aún, se lo creerá en serio._

_._

**Oracle**_** dice:**__ Nosotras hablamos en serio, Bruce, y no sabes cuánto nos duele ver una de nuestras OTP rompiendo._

_._

**BatGirl**_** dice:**__ No importa lo celosa que pueda ponerme, las chicas me hicieron shippear el ConnerxTim 3 A veces hasta me siento cruel porque, por verme, Tim tiene que cancelar a Conner._

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ ¿Si te das cuenta de que shippear a tu novio con otro chico es retorcido, y que no soy gay, no?_

_._

**Superboy**_** dice: **__Estuve con __**M´ghan **__Y __**WonderGirl**__. ¿Y siguen dudando de mi sexualidad?_

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice: **__yo la tengo peor, hermano. Sospecho que mi novia quiere cortar conmigo para dar posibilidades a lo "nuestro"._

_._

**BlackCat**_** dice:**__ ¿Eso no es lo que se llama "confesión sutil"?_

_._

**Oracle**_** dice: **__Estoy tan orgullosa… te enseñamos bien._

_._

**Batman **_**dice:**__ A todo esto… ¿Qué significa OTP?_

_._

**NightWing **_**dice: **__Si tienes que preguntar, Dad, es que eres demasiado mayor para entender la respuesta._

_._

**Alfred**_** dice:**__ Eso es injusto, maestro __**NightWing.**__ Yo conozco el término._

_._

**NightWing **_**dice: **__Pero tú prácticamente creaste el fandom Batman, e hiciste que los civiles comiencen a sospechar de yaoi entre Bats y __**Superman**__._

_._

**Batman**_** dice: **__¿Yaoi?_

_._

**CatWoman**_** dice:**__ modernízate, querido._

_._

**GreenArrow**_** dice:**__ Créeme, Batsy, estás mejor sin saber. Tuve pesadillas dos semanas cuándo me enteré…_

.

.

.

**Fin del Interludio.**

.

.

.

**Notas de autora.**

***Las letras en cursiva son las que pronuncian mal por el alcohol. Lo aclaro para que no piensen que son errores ortográficos o que mi teclado se rompió y cambió la fuente de palabras al azar. **

****Aclaro, Damian no tiene un Inner como Sakura. Solo su consciencia (que suena aterradoramente como Grayson), que es muy molesta y no lo deja mentirse a sí mismo. Incluso si alguna vez parece que Damian está hablando con esa voz en su cabeza, en realidad está hablando consigo mismo, como casi todo el mundo hace de vez en vez.**

*****Creo que está muy claro, pero ante la duda… cuando está [entre corchetes, o como le digan en sus países], es la descripción de una foto; no es que posteó el texto, sino una imagen.**

******Por si acaso se lo preguntan, en el FaceHeroBook solo hay héroes, y en su mayoría saben o adivinan las identidades de los otros, asique pueden hablar tranquilos de sus verdaderos nombres e identidades. Imposible para cualquier civil o villano entrar allí, con Bárbara/Oracle vigilando.**

**¡Mis preshioshosh queribines! *Corre y apapacha al que tiene más cerca* No se lo esperaban, ¿a que no? ¿Pensaban que debían esperar y sufrir mucho más para que inicie el romance? ¡Pues tienen razón! *alza los brazos sonriendo malvada***

**Aún queda mucho camino por andar, pero este capi demuestra dos cosas; Sakura no es indiferente a Damian… y a él ya decididamente le gusta ella lol.**

**¿Recordará Sakura el beso? ¿Tratará algo Damian? ¿Irá Sakura a Gotham por el baile? ¿Morirá finalmente Tim a manos de su hermanito? Jojojo, solo yo (y Nashi-nee/Kia-nee, probablemente) se las respuestas!**

**Realmente, nunca escribí un long shot romántico (Raising Sakura aun no llegaba a la parte del amorsh), de modo que no sé si describí bien la escena. Quería que durara mas la descripción… ¡Pero fue algo de diez segundos! ¿Cuánto podía alargarlo? Damian apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar…**

**De cualquier modo, quería subir el capítulo hoy. Como suele pasarme, en el apuro apenas y edité. Si ven errores, no duden en decirme; me servirá cuando lo relea para corregirlos.**

**Se me hizo corto el capi, ¿A ustedes no? Mmm… Oh, y los Interludios así me vienen gustando más que los anteriores. ¿Qué opinan?**

**Por cierto, los celos que había prometido no llegué a ponerlos, pero espero poder hacerlo en el capítulo próximo. **

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo lo usual:**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


	9. She's back

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Somos un equipo? Parte 9: **She's back.

**.**

**.**

**Continuación del regalo de Alinekiryuu **

_**.**_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia es mía._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miss Choco-chips**

**.**

**.**

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, casi deseó no hacerlo. El dolor punzante que la atravesó como una navaja, sumado a la sensación pastosa en la boca, la llevó a preguntarse cómo diablos Tsunade-shishou podía ser tan adepta a beber.

.

-Mi cabeza –gimió, suavemente, girando para hundirla en lo más profundo de su almohada-. Nunca más…

.

-He oído eso antes, y siempre es mentira.

.

La voz la sorprendió tanto, que a punto estuvo de caer de la cama. Qué bueno que no pasó, porque entonces el mareo habría sido simplemente demasiado para contenerlo, y lo último que quería era ponerse enferma frente a Damian.

.

-¡Idiota! –gritó, arrepintiéndose al instante en que su propia voz intensificó el dolor. Continuó, susurrando- Casi me matas del susto.

.

-Te lo tendrías bien merecido. ¿Tienes idea de la que me hiciste pasar ayer? –cuestionó él, y ella oyó sus pasos acercarse, seguido de algo siendo depositado en la mesilla de noche.

.

Pensó durante varios minutos (Inner Sakura aparentemente seguía noqueada, luego de sus intentos fallidos de la noche anterior de mantener sobria a Sakura. Oh bueno, ya luego le preguntaría), para luego sacudir suavemente la cabeza en negación, lo cual obviamente empeoró el asunto. Gimoteó, miserable, sintiendo deseos de arrancarle un brazo cuando lo sintió reír. Claro, el bastardo amargado, que no reaccionaba ante las más chistosas bromas, encontraba entretenido su dolor. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

.

-Sádico… -murmuró, girando apenas para abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Se sorprendió al notar que su habitación estaba en penumbras. Según sus cálculos, debía ser media mañana- ¿Por qué está todo a oscuras?

.

-He visto a Grayson y Todd luego de una noche en fiesta, y a Pennyworth cuidándolos. Sé algunos trucos; como por ejemplo, cerrar las cortinas para que la luz no te queme las córneas y aumente el dolor de cabeza, que muy obviamente tienes. También, lo llamé para preguntarle por ese té que les da, algo sobre calmar el estómago…

.

Rotó pesadamente su cuerpo en la cama. Sabía que estaba sentado a su lado, la muy tenue luz que se colaba por las tapadas ventanas bastaba para ver sin lastimarla. Buscó su rostro con las manos y, desde su posición acostada, lo analizó con seria adoración.

.

-En estos momentos, en serio te quiero.

.

Ella no podía saberlo, la claridad no era completa (y él estaba profundamente agradecido), pero un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico. La posición le recordaba mucho a la de la noche anterior, haciéndole casi imposible apartar la vista de sus labios. ¿Seguirían conservando el sabor de la noche anterior? Los suyos, a fuerza de lamerlos repetidas veces, habían perdido ese gusto a fresas y sake que ella le dejó.

.

_-'AUTOCONTROL'_\- se dijo, molesto consigo mismo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Después de todo, había quedado en que fue algo del momento y el alcohol, ¿verdad?

.

Con eso en mente, no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Segura que no recuerdas nada?

.

Tras unos segundos, ella negó (recordándose otra vez consultar con Inner más tarde), nuevamente maldiciendo cuando el movimiento le costó caro.

.

-Retazos… Llegué con shishou, me trajiste aquí… ¿me arropaste? Y luego… -pareció esforzarse, pero por el suspiro que soltó, supuso que los resultados no fueron satisfactorios- Debo haberme dormido, porque después está todo negro.

.

Él sonrió de lado, satisfecho con su suerte, antes de rápidamente ocultar el gesto.

.

-No hay mucho más. Vamos, incorpórate para que bebas el té. Son las diez de la mañana y tienes trabajo luego del almuerzo –mientras hablaba, la ayudaba a sentarse y acomodaba las almohadas a su espalda para que estuviera más cómoda. Nunca la había sufrido, pero sabía lo molesta que podía ser la resaca; y el dolor de Sakura no era algo que particularmente le agradase.

.

Agradecida, se dejó hacer, sonriendo en el filo de la taza cuándo se la acercó. Quizás debería ponerse borracha de nuevo, si a la mañana siguiente sería mimada de esa for/

.

-¡Puaj! ¡Dios, que asco! ¿Eso tiene desperdicios de perro o algo así? –se quejó, apartando la boca del líquido azulado; fácilmente, lo más horrible que había probado en su corta vida.

.

-Yo solo seguí la receta –se defendió, encogiendo los hombros sin alejar el recipiente-. Aunque es muy posible que el sabor sea así a propósito, teniendo en cuenta la campaña personal de Pennyworth para reducir las salidas de los idiotas, y que el nombre del té es "La próxima vez no bebas".

.

-Es peor que las píldoras de soldado –siguió maldiciendo, pero abrió obedientemente la boca, consciente de que era su pequeña reprimenda por haberse excedido la noche anterior. Mientras tragaba el remedio del diablo, como lo había apodado, llevó una mano brillante en chakra a su cabeza. Segundos más tarde, relajó sus tensos hombros y suspiró con alivio. Repitió el proceso con su estómago y sonrió engreída cuando el dolor amainó casi del todo. No podía eliminarlo por completo, pero si lo suficiente para sobrevivir la mañana.

.

-Eso es injusto para el resto de los borrachos del país –señaló Damian, dejando la taza vacía en la mesilla y tomando el plato con tostadas. Según Alfred, tener algo sólido pero no pesado en el estómago la ayudaría. Con naturalidad, acercó la comida a los labios entreabiertos.

.

Sakura, distraída por el asqueroso sabor que permanecía en su paladar, aceptó inconscientemente. Únicamente después de la segunda mordida, se percató de que estaba siendo –nuevamente- alimentada por él.

.

El joven Robin, más acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad que ella, notó fácilmente como su rostro cambiaba de color a uno bordó oscuro. Los ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, y cuando pareció prepararse para gritar, sencilla y sabiamente introdujo otro pedazo de tostada en su boca, en parte para molestarla, en parte para proteger sus propios tímpanos.

.

-Piensa bien lo que haces. ¿Crees que tu cabeza, o la mía si vamos por ese lado, pueden soportar tus chillidos?

.

Lució ofendida, pero al parecer captó su punto. Furiosa, arrancó el desayuno de sus manos para consumirlo por su cuenta, en silencio. En cuanto acabó con ambas, lo miró con curiosidad, más tranquila.

.

-Estas muy callado… Pensaba que me gritarías por ponerme borracha y causarte problemas.

.

Él soltó un suspiro profundo, no molestó sino… ¿Pensativo? ¿Confuso? Era difícil entender cómo se sentía a veces. El torneado cuerpo del héroe se deslizó, quedando sentado en el suelo con su espalda recargada en el borde de la cama. Al inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza, para hacer contacto visual con ella, esta quedó descansando en el regazo de la kunoichi.

.

-Todos merecen escapar de la realidad de vez en cuando, para ayudarse a dejar algo atrás. Asique realmente no importa lo que hayas echo para llegar a este punto.

.

-Yo…

.

Entonces, él hizo algo que volvió el interior de Sakura un remolino de insectos con alas coloridas, nadando en una sensación calurosa, tan complejo y sencillo a la vez: Sonrió de lado, no con arrogancia, sino con sinceridad, una que la tocó más profundo que cualquier palabra de aliento que sus amigos podrían darle jamás.

.

-Solo me alegra tenerte de regreso.

.

.

.

-¡Haruno-san! –Himeno Kyoko, la enfermera castaña de alrededor de 26 años que solía ayudar a Sakura, se les acercó ni bien verlos entrar a hospital-. Tsunade-sama me contó lo que ocurrió. Dijo que te tomarías unos días…

.

Sakura, con un vigor que su callado acompañante había extrañado, asintió efusivamente, dejando que la otra mujer la ayudara a colocarse la bata.

.

-Hai, pero ya pasé mucho tiempo lejos de mis pacientes. Incluso si… perdí a uno –su rostro se ensombreció, pero agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos-, hay más que necesitan mi ayuda; no puedo descuidarlos.

.

La mayor asintió, observándola con preocupación afectuosa- De acuerdo, pero tómalo con calma, por favor. Si sientes que necesitas un descanso, estoy segura que Shizune-san estará dispuesta a cubrirte.

.

Mirando hacia atrás, buscando chocar con la mirada azul de Damian, la doctora peli rosa negó, con más seguridad en sí misma de la que tenía dos semanas atrás. La determinación de no repetir su pasado error relucía en su faz.

.

-Gracias, pero no será necesario. Tomé suficientes descansos para dos meses. ¡Ahora, necesito mi agenda!

.

-Hai. Como no sabía que regresarías hoy, no tengo una preparada –se disculpó-. Pero, casualmente, Sawada-san se reportó enfermo; podrías tomar sus pacientes del día, además de algunos que vienen por primera vez y aun no tienen un doctor asignado. Oh, y creo haber oído que andan un poco justos de personal en Urgencias.

.

Sin más que decir, los tres –Kyoko, Sakura y la 'sombra' de esta- se movieron por los pasillos del hospital, prácticamente cazando enfermos o heridos, dejando tras de sí una metafórica estela de sanación. Varias veces fueron detenidos en los pasillos, por enfermeras en su mayoría y algún que otro paciente de la peli rosa, todos indicándole que la habían echado en falta mientras no estuvo, y que se habían preocupado por su bienestar.

.

(Uno de los shinobi más osados, al que Haruno había arreglado la pierna semanas atrás, llegó lo suficientemente lejos para darle una cajita con chocolates. Cierto Wayne jugó con la idea de arruinar el esfuerzo de su amiga, y devolver el miembro inferior del ninja a su anterior estado de rotura)

.

Trabajaron durante horas sin descanso, Himeno señalando a los que necesitaban ayuda, Sakura atendiéndoles y él asistiéndola en lo que le pidiera, como se había acostumbrado a hacer. La vitalidad parecía circular por ellos como agua en una fuente, sin duda contagiados la primera y el último por la energía desbordante de la pequeña doctora.

.

Alrededor de las ocho, ligeramente cansado (apenas había dormido la noche anterior, y seguirle el paso a una mujer determinada era una tarea que ni Batman podía llevar a cabo impune), se permitió a sí mismo alejarse del panorama médico y centrarse en el personal, en la escena que tenía delante.

.

Damian observaba la espalda de Sakura, con su largo cabello rosado agitándose tras de ella, mientras prácticamente corría en Urgencias de camilla en camilla. La miró mientras arreglaba brazos y cortes, recetaba hierbas a ancianos para sus achaques de la edad, corregía deslices de enfermeras… Se recluyó a una esquina oscura, contento con verla brillar, el fuego de su espíritu iluminándola como si estuviera en un pedestal. Y desde este lugar, con un extraño orgullo bullendo en su interior, sonrió.

.

Su doctora realmente estaba de regreso.

.

.

.

Esto se les estaba haciendo una costumbre. No fea, no linda. Simplemente eso.

.

Ambos pensaban en ello mientras cruzaban los barrios de Konoha, alumbrados alegremente por los postes de luz. Ligeramente incómodos, pues, por el horario (cerca de las 10 de la noche), las calles estaban a rebosar de transeúntes, que no dejaban de mirar con descaro a la alumna de la Hokague siendo cargada por el extranjero. Incluso algunos llegaban tan lejos como para señalarlos y sonreír con entusiasmo.

.

-¿Crees poder hacer una excepción y dejarme caminar? –ya ni intentaba ordenarle bajarla, sabía que él no iba a obedecerle, y aunque tenía la fuerza suficiente para soltarse… bueno, estaba cómoda y sus piernas dolían por el atareado día.

.

-Tt.

.

-Sí sabes que eso no es una repuesta, ¿verdad?

.

-¿Tienes hambre?

.

El brusco cambio de tema debió sorprenderla, pero no fue así. Simplemente suspiró, su cálido aliento chocando con el cuello expuesto de Damian, quien absolutamente _**NO**_ se estremeció (O eso juraba él en su fuero interno).

.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, pero no tengo ganas de cocinar. Y no vi a Tim-kun en todo el día, asique no creo que él vaya a preparar algo.

.

-Tt –reanudó el camino, doblando en una esquina que, en vez de llevarlo al hogar Haruno, conducía a uno de los sectores más céntricos y turísticos de la Aldea- ¿Qué quieres comer?

.

Captó de inmediato la idea. Entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de cenar fuera, comenzó a mecer sus piernas, mientras tarareaba pensativa- Mmmm... mmm… ¡Ya se! Quiero Yakisoba. Hay un restaurante donde lo venden, aquí a dos cuadras, y creo recordar que también tenían uno en versión vegetariana. ¡Y luego, podemos ir a este lugar genial que está cerca del parque, donde venden los mejores helados de toda Konoha!

.

Damian rio por lo bajo, sorprendido y divertido por su emoción, pero no dijo nada mientras seguía sus indicaciones para llegar al local. Simplemente, disfrutó el hecho de que la entusiasta personalidad de la doctora hubiera salido indemne de su triste experiencia. Si todo lo que tenía que hacer para mantener esa sonrisa fresca y risueña en su rostro, era ser un caballero (como Dick tanto insistía en que fuera)… así sea.

.

-…Y el mío tendrá tres bolas de fresa, con salsa de chocolate y chispas de menta encima, y…

.

-Eso es asqueroso –interrumpió, haciendo una mueca, asintiendo al mesero que amablemente abrió la puerta para ellos. Ignorando a los sorprendidos comensales, se dejó guiar a una de las mesas. Eligió la más apartada del resto, consciente que de otra forma, serían analizados toda la cena.

.

-¡No lo critiques hasta que lo pruebes! –reprochó ella- De pequeña, pasé una etapa en la que eso era todo lo que quería comer. Mis padres envejecieron muchos años en un mes, tratando de hacerme aceptar otra cosa.

.

-Malcriada –bueno, pensó, él lo intento. Eso cuenta… ¿No, Grayson?

.

-…dice el pequeño "príncipe del mal".

.

-Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Drake –comentó, dejándola en una silla y sentándose en otra justo frente a ella.

.

-¿Celoso?

.

Aunque la pregunta tenía el objetivo de ser una broma, resultó sorprendentemente incómoda. Ninguno comprendió porque, pero ambos se tensaron en cuanto la palabra salió de sus labios.

.

-Esto…- volvió a hablar la kunoichi- Gracias por traerme aquí, realmente no quería cocinar.

.

Era un intento muy pobre de desviar la situación, los dos eran conscientes, pero Damian estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo ofrecido y cambiar el tema.

.

-¿Entonces está confirmado? ¿La mujer embarazada será ahora tu responsabilidad?

.

Volviendo a su humor habitual, le lanzó un pedazo del pan que había en la mesa.

.

-¡Ella tiene nombre! Es Mio-san, por si lo olvidaste. Y no. Yo la atendí hoy porque acaba de mudarse con su marido; necesitaba un nuevo médico de cabecera con urgencia, ya que su obstetra está en su antiguo hogar, en Suna. Pero no estoy especializada, cuidar un embarazo, más aun uno de ya siete meses, es cosa seria, asique puede decirse que hoy fui la "suplente", ya que la doctora asignada no estaba de turno.

.

-Pero recuerdo que le dijiste "nos veremos el próximo mes".

.

-Sí, porque seré la asistente de su nueva obstetra. Tsunade-sama dijo que así podría aprender lo mínimo indispensable, por si alguna vez debo atender un parto o algo por el estilo. De modo que, cuando le toque revisión a Mio-san, me volveré momentáneamente aprendiz de Yuka-san.

.

El mesero llegó a tomar sus órdenes, y la plática siguió con naturalidad, olvidado el anterior momento de incomodidad.

.

.

.

Estaban en el postre cuando Damian soltó _la pregunta_.

.

-¿B-Baile? ¿Cómo en los libros antiguos, con kimonos elegantes y canciones lentas? –los ojos de Sakura se veían el doble de grandes, y su mano apretaba con fuerza los palillos, conteniéndose apenas para no romperlos. Kunoichi o no, seguía siendo una adolescente; más aún, una adepta a todo tipo de lectura, entre ellas, novelas románticas.

.

-Exceptuando lo de los kimonos, sí; en Gotham, eso no se usa. Pero los vestidos que llevan las mujeres serían de tu gusto, seguramente –explicó, dando un elegante sorbo a su vaso de agua. Pero, a pesar de su fachada tranquila, algo se revolvía en su interior. ¿Nervios?

.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –admitió ella, un ligero rubor subiendo a sus mejillas.

.

-Di que sí.

.

El sonrojo se acentuó, y los irises jade brillaron con emoción. Pero, un segundo pensamiento cruzó su mente y tornó su semblante deprimido.

.

-Yo… No sé si pueda. Tú ciudad no queda cerca, y Tsunade-shishou…

.

-El idiota adoptado dijo que se encargaría de convencerla –aseguró, tranquilo-. Padre… quiere conocerte. Solo te vio durante unos segundos cuando nos presentó, y tiene muchas preguntas para ti.

.

-No puedo responder nada correspondiente a la Villa, lo sabes.

.

-No iba a pedírtelo tampoco; puedes elegir guardar silencio. Y aún no me has dicho nada.

.

-Esto… ¿Cuándo es?

.

-En tres semanas, pero Padre nos quiere allí en una y media, para tener tiempo de adecuarnos a la ciudad y no volver locos a los paparazzi apareciendo de la nada en plena fiesta.

.

-¿Papa-que?

.

-Acosadores con cámaras. Te siguen por doquier, con la esperanza de tomar una foto comprometedora o vergonzosa, e inventar una increíble y ridícula historia basada en ella.

.

El rostro de la peli rosa lucía repentinamente pálido. Para alguien que nunca había sido realmente el centro de atención, la perspectiva era atemorizante- ¿P-Por qué harían eso?

.

-Para que la gente compre las revistas para las que trabajan. Así se ganan la vida.

.

-O sea… o sea que si hago algo vergonzoso, como tropezar al bailar o tener comida entre los dientes… ¿T-todo el mundo lo sabrá?

.

Damian ladeó la cabeza. Quizás decirle todo eso no era la mejor idea. Se veía asustada, podría ser contraproducente. Aunque, pensándolo bien…

.

-No pasará nada. Oracle puede borrar lo que sea, mientras lo tengan en un dispositivo conectado a la red, como un celular o computadora.

.

-…No sé, tengo pacientes que atender y/

.

-Nunca te tomé por una _cobarde_ –interrumpió él, con un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos, obviamente sabiendo que interruptor tocar en ella para hacerla reaccionar.

.

-NO tengo miedo. Pero soy una doctora responsable que/

.

-… necesita vacaciones –y era verdad. Incluso si él quería que se negase (sus motivos tenía), sabía que a la joven le vendría bien un descanso. Por lo que se tragó sus intenciones de asustarla y suspiró-. Está dicho. Mañana habla con Himeno y dile que vacíe tu agenda para los días que estarás fuera.

.

-Aún no dije que iría.

.

Damian solo alzó una ceja. La ansiedad en su rostro cuando le contó del baile era imperdible.

.

-Claro –suspiró. Lo más inteligente sería no presionarla… de momento-. Como sea, tienes una semana para pensarlo –se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Luego, alzó la mano para llamar la atención del camarero-. La cuenta.

.

Este tardó muy poco en llevarles lo pedido, y sus ojos prácticamente tomaron la forma de un par de Ryû cuando vio la propina. Despidió efusivamente a los adolescentes al marcharse estos.

.

Sakura, con el vigor recuperado tras la cena, tomó enérgicamente la muñeca de Damian, en un impulso de emoción. Sonreía amplia y frescamente, de una manera tan brillante que las mejillas del chico comenzaron a colorearse.

.

-¡Vamos! ¡La heladería no queda lejos, pero debe estar llena de gente! –instó, comenzando a correr y arrastrándolo detrás de sí. La espontaneidad del movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa, y en un intento de no trastabillar, deslizó su mano para sujetar la de ella, afianzándose a esta a modo de sostén.

.

Al estar ambos entrenados en la gracia y el sigilo de los ninja, no tropezaron. El Wayne se acopló al paso, de modo que iba a su par. Los aldeanos los veían pasar con sonrisas conocedoras, a las que ellos eran ingenuos. Incluso, un ojo celeste (el otro estaba tapado por un mechón de cabello dorado) captó la escena, un brillo de apreciación y esperanza en su pupila.

.

En un momento, luego de dos calles, disminuyeron el paso. Sin ninguna razón particular, más que el deseo inconsciente de hacer durar el momento. Tranquilamente platicando sobre gustos de helado y como afilar armas correctamente, avanzaban bajo la noche llena de estrellas.

.

Ninguno mencionó el hecho de que sus manos seguían unidas, aunque ambos fueran perfectamente conscientes de esto.

.

El heladero ya conocía, al parecer, a Sakura. Ni bien verla llegar, comenzó a preparar su pedido.

.

-¿Lo usual, Saku-chan?

.

-Hai, Yukio-san –asintió, feliz. Volteó a ver al chico, su sonrisa amplia y emocionada-. ¿Y tú?

.

-Lo mismo que ella –pidió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a la peli rosa-. ¿Qué? –Preguntó, cuando sintió su mirada asombrada- Dijiste que no lo insultara hasta probarlo.

.

Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron, del mismo color que su helado, pero no dijo nada. Sus dedos se apretaron un poco más en torno a los del moreno, tentativamente. Eran largos, fuertes, con unos cuantos callos por el uso continuo de armas. Y, sobre todo, cálidos.

.

-Aquí tienen –indicó Yukio, extendiéndoles su compra. Ambos tomaron el que le correspondía con las manos libres, pero aún quedaba algo por hacer: pagar. Cuando el hombre mayor vio que Damian amagaba con soltar a la doctora para hacerlo, lo detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza-. La casa invita. No sería correcto cobrar a Sakura-chan la primera vez que viene en una cita.

.

Ambos pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par, los de ella menos disimuladamente, cuando la realización de la imagen que daban al resto les cayó cual balde de agua helada. Los adolescentes se tornaron de un furioso carmesí, repentinamente autoconscientes de su situación.

.

-Yo… nosotros no… esto…

.

-No, no le expliquen a este viejo. Vamos, vayan a disfrutar el resto de la noche, que es tan joven como ustedes –los despidió el señor, sonriendo afablemente a los avergonzados amigos.

.

Sin saber bien que decir, y por alguna razón hallando innecesario sacarlo de su error, Sakura giró en dirección a la salida. Apenada, dejó que sus falanges se deslizaran entre las de él, lentamente dejándolo ir; no quería hacerlo pasar vergüenza. Inner, increíblemente callada durante todo el día, pareció comenzar a despertar, haciendo notar su presencia como un molesto susurro en su subconsciente, sin hacer aún sus usuales comentarios escandalosos.

.

Pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando los dedos de Damian capturaron los suyos antes que pudiera soltarlo del todo, reafirmando el agarre que mantenían segundos antes. Negándose a mirarla, degustaba su helado, tirando de ella suavemente hacia el parque. Unos pasos detrás, la joven podía notar la punta de sus orejas de un muy suave rosado, casi imperceptiblemente, como si tratara de contenerlo.

.

La banca que eligieron para sentarse era muy similar a aquella en la que Sasuke la hubiera abandonado, pero el pensamiento no pasó ni una vez por su cabeza, concentrada como estaba en su acompañante.

.

El silencio se extendió durante varios minutos, increíblemente cómodo, mientras ambos acababan sus respectivos postres (segundos de la noche, si se cuentan los del restaurante; excesivo en opinión de Damian, pero, ¿Cómo decirle que no, cuando hace poco debía luchar para que comiese?). La noche era tranquila, interrumpida únicamente por el distante barullo de la gente recorriendo las calles. Las estrellas, como era usual en la Villa, iluminaban el amplio firmamento.

.

Sakura suspiró, embelesada por la paz que sentía en ese momento.

.

-En tu ciudad… ¿Gotham, no? Me dijiste una vez, que las estrellas a penas se ven.

.

-No desde cualquier sitio, pero es posible si tienes un telescopio.

.

-Ah, en la Academia hay uno, aunque no es muy útil; cualquier cosa que desees ver, puedes hacerlo con solo alzar la cabeza.

.

-Hmm…

.

-Oh, hablando de ello… Tim me explicó cómo funciona la educación en tu país. ¿No te preocupa retrasarte en tus estudios?

.

-Padre arregló todo. Cada mes, nos envían carpetas con ejercicios que debemos completar y enviar de regreso. ¿Recuerdas hace unas semanas, que no bajé a cenar cuando habías echo Curry? Estaba trabajando en ello.

.

Ella asintió, complacida con la respuesta- Debe ser complicado, tener que resolver en tan poco tiempo lo que tus compañeros hacen en un mes.

.

-Tt. No lo creas. Realmente, es vergonzoso que yo, que no estoy en clase para aprender la teoría, pueda hacer más fácil y correctamente lo que a los tontos que van conmigo a la escuela les toma 30 días.

.

-Engreído.

.

-Más bien, consciente de mis propias habilidades.

.

Ella rodó sus ojos jade, acercando el helado nuevamente a su rostro. Al estar distraída, la crema helada colisionó con la mejilla en lugar de su boca. Damian, que ya había terminado su prostre, sonrió de lado, genuinamente divertido.

.

-Eres una torpe.

.

Nuevamente sonrojada (¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho en lo que iba del día?), lo fulminó con la mirada, el líquido de un suave rosado descendiendo hasta su mentón.

.

-¡Cállate! –gruñó, molesta y apenada.

.

Él soltó una risa, incapaz de contenerla- Parece que tuvieras seis años.

.

-¡Damian Wayne! ¡No soy una niña!

.

-Aún no te limpias –señaló él, tranquilamente-, y el rostro lleno de helado no te ayuda a construir una fachada madura, déjame que te diga.

.

Sakura se vio en un predicamento. En una mano tenía lo que le quedaba de helado; No podía tirarlo (¡Sacrilegio!), ni dar cuenta de él en un instante. En la otra…

.

Miró a Damian entre sus pestañas. Sus dedos se removieron lentamente entre los de él, entrelazados firmemente con los suyos.

.

Finalmente, el Wayne comprendió. Ya no podía fingir que no notaba sus manos unidas; incluso si ambos pretendían ignorar este hecho a favor de no auto avergonzarse más, la peli rosa necesitaba limpiarse. Y para ello, debía soltarlo. Una acción tan directa los dejaría a ambos en evidencia (aunque eran perfectamente conscientes que el acto iba más allá de los límites de un par de amigos, fingir demencia por ambas partes les ahorraría tener que explicarse al otro; simplemente, navegarían en la negación. Podían hacer eso, tenían práctica), cosa que deseaban fervientemente evitar. Ninguno quería volver este pacífico momento, algo incómodo.

.

Asique Damian hizo lo único que podía para resolver el predicamento: Hundió su mano libre en el estuche de armas amarrado a su pierna, tomando de este una gasa (que Sakura les obligaba al idiota adoptado y a él cargar en todo momento), para luego dirigirla al rostro sonrojado de su compañera. Tensó los músculos de su brazo, concentrado en no temblar cuando frotó gentilmente la tela contra su suave piel, limpiando el helado con delicadeza.

.

El aliento escapó bruscamente de los fríos labios de la kunoichi. Sorprendida, con sus ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad, lo observó alejarse una vez cumplido su objetivo.

.

-Ten más cuidado –indicó él con una tranquilidad que tapaba perfectamente bien su agitado interior.

.

Sin saber como reaccionar, giró el rostro, en silencio. Se preguntaba como el helado no se derretía, de lo caliente que sentía las manos. Especialmente, la que él sujetaba. Lo miró de reojo, como tecleaba en su teléfono furiosamente (un brillo de ira enmascarando casi perfectamente una vergüenza que le picó la curiosidad), sintiendo en su estómago algo que llevaba tiempo –desde sus días de Academia- sin padecer.

.

Mariposas… ¡Las muy desgraciadas! ¡Alguien que le dé un insecticida!

.

.

_Mientras tanto, en las Oficinas Wayne, en Gotham…_

_._

Richard Grayson estaba aburrido. No del tipo "analicemos la mosca que acaba de entrar por la ventana", sino más bien algo así como "estoy a punto de asesinar a alguien solo para aliviar el tedio".

.

Pero, oh desgracia, no podía hacer nada. Estaba atrapado en esa (aburrida) sala de juntas, con los (aburridos) socios de la empresa y su (ABURRIDO NIVEL DIOS) padre. Hablando de estadísticas, compra-venta, marketing…

.

Quería llorar. No estaba hecho para eso, pero a falta de Timmy (¿Cómo es que podía aguantar esas reuniones? Le robaban la vida, la juventud, el alma…), alguien debía acompañar a Bruce. Y Jason casi le hizo tragar una granada cuando sugirió que fuera él.

.

Asique allí estaba, viendo destrozado como su niño interno huía por las praderas ante tal tedio. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hace/?

.

Sintió el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Un temblor corto, no los continuados que sugieren una llamada o varios mensajes.

.

Curioso, sacó el aparato y, bajo la mesa, disimuladamente, lo desbloqueó. El símbolo de FaceHeroBook lo saludó, con una estrella simbolizando una notificación adornándolo.

.

Su noche acababa de dar un inesperado y emocionado giro. Curioso, tocó la pantalla para ver sobre que era el aviso. Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, como dos fuegos artificiales, para la estupefacción de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Sin poder contenerse, soltó un pequeño y agudo grito. Los accionistas y socios lo observaban, incrédulos ante el cambio. Minutos antes, el hijo del jefe imitaba la seriedad de este; ahora… parecía una fanática en la entrada de un concierto. Incluso cuando luego intentó componerse, sus pupilas como estrellas y la tensión en su boca al contener una sonrisa hablaban por él.

.

Solo Bruce, que miró de reojo lo que arruinó la fachada de Dick, entendió lo que ocurría. Suspiró, molesto. Luego tendría una **larga** charla con Richard. Ahora, debía concentrarse en la reunión, y en ahogar tanto su fastidio como la curiosidad que despertó en él ante lo que leyó en el celular del joven Nightwing.

.

"**RedRobin** ha subido una foto."

.

.

**Interludio 8.**

_(Face-Hero/ Bat-book)_

_**(RedRobin y Robin a través de sus celulares, ya que no hay computadoras en Konoha)**_

_**.**_

**RedRobin** ha subido una foto.

_Miren lo que me encuentro volviendo a casa… Qué bueno que decidí usar el atajo del parque._

_[__Damian y Sakura sentados en el banco, comiendo helados y mirando en direcciones opuestas. La oscuridad no deja ver sus manos unidas, pero si lo cerca que están.]_

A **NightWing,** **RedHood,** **BatGirl, Colin** y 40 personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Colin** _**dice:**__ Oh God! Damian tiene novia! Es oficial!_

_._

**NightWing**_** dice:**__ ¡Mi bebe está tan grande! Pero, primero necesito una charla cara a cara con la chica, para poder aprobarlo. _

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Créeme, D, ella está muy por encima de cualquier cosa a la que el demonio podría aspirar. Es un milagro absurdo que realmente él tenga posibilidades, cuando sus pacientes se rinden a sus pies._

_._

**Batman **_**dice:**__ ¿Pacientes?_

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Ya sabrás cuando la veas, Dad. Paciencia._

_._

**NightWing**_** dice: **__Puede ser Timmy, pero siento que conozco muy poco de mi cuñadita. Cuando hablo por teléfono con Little D por las noches, casi no la menciona. Es raro, antes lo hacía todo el tiempo. Ahora… es como si la ocultara._

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Ah, eso. Debe ser para que no sospeches de su obvia atracción._

_._

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ Ya nada tiene sentido en esta vida…_

A **Arsenal, JaiWest, SuperBoy, GreenLantern** y dos personas más les gusta esto.

_._

**KoriAnders **_**dice:**__ Amigas heroínas, ¡esto es glorioso! ¿No les parece una gran OTP? Creo que serán mi favorita, incluso sobre el TimxConner._

A **SuperBoy** y **RedRobin** les gusta esto.

_._

**BatGirl**_** dice: **__Difícil decisión, pero… tienes razón. Lo siento, bebé._

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ ¿Por qué te disculpas? Me alegra que dejes por fin esa tontería de que te uso de tapadera…_

_._

**BatGirl**_** dice:**__ Oh, no, sigo pensando eso. Solo digo que el TimxConner pasó a ser mi segunda OTP favorita. Ahora, la top one es… ¿Cuál era el nombre que habíamos elegido?_

_._

**NightWing **_**dice:**__ DamiSaku._

_._

**Robin **_**dice:**__ ¿quieren dejar de escribir tonterías? Haruno solo es mi amiga._

_._

**Colin**_** dice: **__Dami… ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ella? Se supone que somos amigos…_

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ No hay nada que contar. _

_._

**JaiWest**_** dice:**__ ¿Soy el único en notar que, de hecho, la llamó su "amiga"? El único otro ser viviente no animal que reconoce por ese título es Colin, y cuesta hacer que lo admita. Con ella, fue instantáneo._

_._

**Robin **_**dice:**__ Son los únicos que acepto porque el resto de personas que conozco son idiotas, demasiado mayores para mantener una amistad, o ambas._

_._

**Batman **_**dice: RedRobin**__, ¿has hablado con ella sobre la fiesta?_

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Eh, el mocoso pidió hacerlo él. Como los encontré en el parque, con la misma ropa que usaban esta mañana, asumo que cenaron en algún restaurante y que allí se lo dijo._

_._

**Batman**_** dice:**__ ¿__**Robin**__? Tu informe._

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ Tt. Lo hice, pero aún no decide que hará._

_._

**NightWing **_**dice: **__Apuesto lo que sea a que no quiere presentárnosla por miedo a que la asustemos, y le habló de los Paparazzi o algo así para ponerla nerviosa y que elija no venir._

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__… claro que no. Inventas cosas._

_._

**Colin**_** dice:**__ Eh, conociéndote… seguramente eso pasó._

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ Aunque coincido con Dick en que esa pudo ser su intención inicial, estoy seguro que trató de convencerla de venir al final._

_._

**Oracle**_** dice:**__ Pero Tim, ¿lo conoces lo suficientemente bien para decir eso?_

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ No. Pero sé cómo es con ella. Esta es una oportunidad, de hacer que se relaje y olvide su mala experiencia de la semana pasada, que él no va a perderse. ¿Me equivoco?_

_._

**Robin**_** dice: **__Tt. _

_._

**BatGirl**_** dice:**__ ¿Mala experiencia?_

_._

**Robin**_** dice: **__No te interesa. A ninguno de ustedes._

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice: **__Solo digamos que se encerró a pan y agua por tres días, hasta que el mocoso perdió la paciencia y la drogó para obligarla a comer._

_._

**RedHood**_** dice:**__ ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Ahora abusas de niñas? ¿Qué no sabes que mi especialidad es matar a traficantes y violadores? Espera a que pongas un pie en Gotham…_

_._

**NightWing **_**dice:**__ Little D… eso es excesivo._

_._

**Batman **_**dice:**__ ¡Damian! ¡Eso es un crimen! ¿No te enseñé que la justicia es lo más importante, que debes respetarla siempre y hacerla cumplir?_

_._

**ThaliaAlGhu**_** dice:**__ Ese es mi hijo… estoy muy orgullosa*._

_._

**CatWoman**_** dice:**__ Es oficial… __**Batman**__, cariño, echaste a perder a otro Robin. Deberías cuidarlos más._

_._

**Batman**_** dice:**__ Son mis compañeros, no juguetes. Y no los "rompo"; vienen así de fábrica._

_._

**RedHood **_**dice:**__ Y el horror continúa… Bats acaba de hacer una broma. Alguien sáqueme los ojos._

A **NightWing, Arsenal, GreenLantern, GreenArrow ** y cinco personas más les gusta esto.

.

**Colin**_** dice:**__ Dami… ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo, debe ser mentira… Dime que es mentira._

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ ¡Lo es! Bueno, no, sí puse hierbas en su bebida; ¡pero era para que no muriera de inanición! ¡No soy un pervertido! El único trastornado aquí es Drake, que me sigue y fotografía como un chiste de paparazzi._

_._

**Batgirl **_** dice:**__ Te tiene ahí, cariño._

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ No es culpa mía que hagan cosas cursis a plena vista, frente a mí._

_._

**CirstKent **_**dice:**__ ¿Soy el único en notar que __**Robin**__ está comiendo algo rosa, marrón y con pintitas verdes? ¿Fresa, chocolate y… no sé, ¿chispas de menta?_

_._

**Robin**_** dice:**__ No lo insultes hasta probarlo._

_._

**RedHood **_**dice: **__Tiene rosa y verde. ROSA Y VERDE. ¿A quién podría gustarle algo con esos colores?_

_._

**RedRobin**_** dice:**__ A Damian e.e_

_._

**Oracle**_** dice:**__ Tanto en un helado como en un ser humano. _

_._

**Robin **_** dice: **__¿Es que nadie tiene une vida aquí? ¡Métanse en sus asuntos!_

_._

_._

_._

**Fin del Interludio.**

.

.

.

Si Damian pensaba que la noche no podía ser más vergonzosa, nunca había estado tan equivocado.

.

Un heladero metiche, podía tolerarlo. Que el idiota adoptado publicara una foto de él y Sakura, también (siempre y cuando ella no leyera lo que opinaban los otros usuarios). Pero … Ninguna cantidad de entrenamiento, ni años y años de sorprenderse con las rarezas del mundo, podía haberlo preparado para esto.

.

-¡Mi bella flor de cerezo, tu hermosura arde con una llama de la juventud única!

.

-¿Qué carajo…?

.

Decir que Sakura estaba sonrojada era minimizar. Sus ojos iban de su mano –aun unida a la de Damian-, al rostro impactado del chico, y de ahí a los recién llegados. Sin saber muy bien como proseguir, dejó que la educación la dominara e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, tratando de no hundirse en pánico.

.

-Neji-san, Tenten-chan… Lee-san, hola.

.

-Sakura-chan, que coincidencia –comentó feliz la kunoichi de rodetes, sonriendo amigablemente. Desde que salvó su trasero, había elegido a la peli rosa como médico de cabecera y una bonita amistad comenzaba a formarse entre ambas-. Ah, hola, Wayne-san

.

El Hyuuga devolvió el gesto a la doctora, permaneciendo tras sus compañeros, sin desear realmente involucrarse en el drama que, sabía (por las manos unidas de Sakura y Damian), pronto se formaría.

.

-¡Mi hermosa flor! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte desacostumbro mis ojos a tu belleza; incluso si fue por entrenar, pasé demasiado tiempo lejos de tí! ¡Te fallé como tu caballero al no ir a verte antes, y como disculpa, si lo deseas, correré mil vueltas alrededor del parque en un solo pie!

.

Damian parpadeó. Y luego volvió a hacerlo. Un solo pensamiento se repetía como en un ciclo en su mente.

.

'_¿Qué carajo…?'_

.

-No, no, está bien, Lee-san –indicó rápidamente, mirando nerviosamente a su amigo de reojo, deseando que la tierra la tragase en ese instante-. Yo también estuve ocupada últimamente.

.

-Oh, mi brillante princesa, ¡tú bondad me/! ¿Quién es tu acompañante? –se detuvo en plena oración, recién notando al chico sentado junto a la doctora, con apenas dos palmos entre ambos.

.

-A-Ah, él… es mi amigo, Damian Wayne. Es un extranjero. Seguro has oído hablar de él.

.

-Oh –el muchacho de espesas cejas sonrió, mostrando su perfecta (y brillante) dentadura. Damian, que aún no acostumbraba sus ojos al _ajustado_ traje verde (¡Que incluso dejaba los spandex de los héroes en vergüenza!), hubo de entrecerrarlos para no quemar sus córneas-. Ya recuerdo, Gai-sensei me comentó de ti, y sé que fuiste a aquella misión con mis compañeros, esa en la que estuve ausente. ¡Me han llegado puros halagos a tu fuerza! –felicitó, alzando un pulgar.

.

El otro seguía sin saber que pensar. Miró a Sakura, perdido.

.

-Él es Rock Lee, compañero de Tenten-chan y Neji-san –explicó-. Es… Muy efusivo y… energético –explicó cómo pudo, luchando con las palabras. Luego, una sonrisa suave curvó sus labios-. Salvó mi vida una vez; es increíblemente fuerte.

.

El mentado se sonrojó, avergonzado y claramente feliz de poseer su reconocimiento.

.

-¡Ni lo menciones, mi bella flor! ¡Juré protegerte con toda la fuerza de mi amor, y lo haré hasta el final de mis días!

.

_Eso_ llamó la atención de Damian. Hasta el momento, había querido pensar que los apodos se debían simplemente a que el chico era, en efecto, raro. Pero ahora, no tenía dudas; a él le gustaba Sakura.

.

Claro que no se sorprendía. ¿Qué tenía de extraño? La chica poseía varias aptitudes atractivas; era valiente, bondadosa, determinada, _bonita_… no que él se fijara. Pero incluso sabiendo que era inevitable que tuviera pretendientes, el hecho de que ella apreciase tanto a uno (había un brillo afectivo en sus ojos jade; estaba en deuda con ese chico, y realmente lo valoraba), incluso como mero amigo… le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Y su mano, que reposaba flojamente sobre la de la peli rosa, la apretó con fuerza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se tensó, pero todo tan imperceptible que solo el sagaz Hyuuga lo notó. Alerta, se acercó dos pasos, dispuesto a respaldar a su compañero si una pelea se iniciaba.

.

-Etto… Gracias… supongo –susurró lo último, nerviosa-. Más importante, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –y le lanzó una mirada a la castaña que rogaba "¡Haz que pare!".

.

-Venimos de una cena en equipo. Gai-sensei insiste en que tengamos una a la semana para mantener nuestra unión –explicó ella, sonriendo como disculpa-. No queríamos interrumpir su cita.

.

Y el Armagedón fue desatado.

.

Los ojos ya de por si grandes y redondos de Lee se expandieron al doble de su capacidad, notando recién en ese momento la unión de sus manos. Sakura, recordando esto también, soltó a su amigo con fuerza, alzando ambas extremidades (la otra ya libre de helado) como haría un criminal atrapado en pleno acto malicioso.

.

-¡N-No! ¡No es una cita! -trató de negar, sacudiendo la cabeza, con las mejillas arreboladas. Damian sintió que también se sonrojaba, pero no apartó la mirada del chico de traje verde, ni rechazó las palabras de la castaña.

.

-¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó Lee, extrañamente serio, a Damian, quien se encontraba tan sereno y silencioso como una pantera al acecho.

.

El joven pensó unos segundos. Había un talante casi amenazador en la voz del Cejas espesas. Entrecerró los ojos, su ego masculino alzándose ante el reto.

.

Entonces, solo por fastidiar al niñato, sonrió de manera engreída y algo ácida, torciendo la boca hacia un lado con desdén calculado, y pasó un brazo perezosamente sobre los hombros de la joven médico.

.

-¿Y que sí así fuera?

.

Error 404, Sakura not found.

.

-¡Damian! –chilló, la realidad de lo dicho finalmente cayendo en ella. Su rostro, cuyo color natural últimamente era el bordó, se sonrojó aún más. Luego debía investigar si aquello era médicamente posible.

.

Lee y sus compañeros, por su parte, también parecían en un gran shock. La primera en recuperarse fue Tenten, que ya comenzaba a planear con quien ir primero para esparcir más rápidamente el rumor (Ino era una buena opción). Neji sacudió la cabeza, perdiendo interés (o eso quería creer él), pero sin poder dejar de lanzar miradas de escondido asombro al brazo del Wayne rodeando a la pelirrosa.

.

La bestia verde de Konoha era otro cantar. Escrutaba en silencio el rostro del extranjero, en un estado que variaba del shock total a la depresión. Su reacción, cuando llegó, no sorprendió a nadie.

.

-¡MI BELLA FLOR FUE TOMADA EN MI AUSENCIA, Y ES CULPA MÍA POR DESCUIDARLA! ¡GAI-SENSEI, LE HE FALLADO! ¡COMO CASTIGO, DARÉ DOS MIL VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE KONOHA SOBRE MIS MANOS, EN REVERSA!

.

Y tan rápido como vino se fue, corriendo de cabeza como indicó, dejando en el suelo un camino de lágrimas y gimoteos. Para el final de la noche, pensó Sakura, media Aldea lo habría oído lloriquear y comenzaría a formarse conclusiones erradas. De solo imaginarse la expresión de Tsunade por la mañana, cuando fuera a su entrenamiento medico de todos los sábados… Hizo una mueca y miró suplicante a Tenten.

.

-¡Es todo un malentendido! Damian es un bastardo retorcido que ama jugar con las mentes de los inocentes. Solo le gastaba una broma a Lee-san. Por favor, ¿podrías…?

.

-… ¿alcanzarlo y explicarle todo antes que comiencen los cotilleos? –Comprendió la castaña, sonriendo divertida- Claro, lo intentaré. Después de todo, por culpa de mi comentario sobre la cita se inició todo.

.

-Gracias –suspiró, más relajada. Pero la otra kunoichi no había terminado.

.

Mientras se giraba, con su compañero Hyuuga a un lado, para comenzar la caza de la bestia verde, Tenten la miró sobre el hombro. Le lanzó un guiño divertido.

.

-Pero, si no están en una, definitivamente deberían tenerla pronto. ¡Lucen muy bien juntos!

.

Con eso se marchó, saltando hacia el techo más cercano, alzando un brazo sin voltear a modo de despedida.

.

En el parque, aún lado a lado, aún semi abrazados, quedaban la peli rosa y el extranjero. Él lucía satisfecho de sí, incluso divertido, mientras que ella se debatía entre desmayarse, o desmayarlo de un puñetazo.

.

Al final, inclinándose más por la última, se sacudió su brazo de encima y lanzó un derechazo (sin chakra pero igualmente fuerte) a su hombro.

.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Para mañana, media Aldea pensará que somos… que tenemos algo!

.

Siseó. A veces se olvidaba que la chica a su lado era capaz de lanzar arboles como si fueran aviones de papel.

.

_-Chica**_ violenta –masculló-. Él se estaba metiendo en mis nervios.

.

Deteniendo su enfado unos minutos, frunció el ceño.

.

-"_Chica"_… ¿Es Español, no?

.

Durante el último mes, mientras retaban sus intelectos frente al tablero de ajedrez por las noches, Damian instruía a Sakura en Inglés (su idioma paterno), un poco de árabe (idioma materno) y español. La facilidad con la que aprendía era chocante, siendo ya casi completamente fluida en el primero, al ser aquel en el que más se enfocasen, y demostrando grandes avances en los otros dos. Podía decirse que estaba orgulloso de ella. Incluso Drake se había atragantado cuando, una mañana, la doctora lo saludó con un alegre "_Good Morning_". El objetivo del Wayne menor era que, al llevarla a Gotham, las palabras brotasen de su boca con naturalidad en el idioma de la ciudad.

.

-Ajá.

.

Sacudió la cabeza, regresando al tema- Como sea. No puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas, Dami. No está bien.

.

Ladeó la cabeza, alzando una aristocrática ceja- ¿Por qué no?

.

Parecía realmente confundido, lo cual apenó aún más a la joven. ¿Es que no entendía?

.

-Porque la gente comenzará a murmurar cosas sobre nosotros siendo novios…y no es verdad.

.

'_¿Y tan malo sería que así fuera?'_, quiso preguntar él. _'¿Tanto te desagrada la idea?'_

.

En cambio, suspiró.

.

-¿Otro helado?

.

Un segundo cono después, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraban caminando en dirección a la casa por la vía larga, disfrutando la quietud y paz de la noche. Solos, completamente cómodos con la presencia del otro. Sakura inhaló el perfume de Damian, que al estar tan cerca suyo la envolvía.

.

'_No quiero que esto cambie, que se vuelva algo tenso o penoso. Hace mucho no me siento tan…'_

_._

'**¿Feliz?'**

_._

Tal fue su sorpresa, que casi detuvo su andar. Si su compañero notó el pequeño sobre salto que tuvo, no lo comentó.

.

'_¡Inner! Pensé que habías vuelto a desaparecer, a estas alturas. Has estado tan callada hoy…'_

.

'**Es por todo el maldito alcohol que tomaste. Absorbí gran parte, para ayudarte a perder rápido la resaca y mantener seguras tus memorias de lo que pasó esa noche.'**

**.**

'_Mis… ¿memorias? ¿O sea que puedes ayudarme, hacer que recuerde lo que ocurrió ayer?_

_._

'**Seh… aunque, no se si no preferirías que no lo haga. Conociéndote, seguro estás mejor sin saber.'**

**.**

'_No, por favor… Tengo el presentimiento de que me estoy olvidando de algo grande. Dami… estuvo raro esta mañana. Quiero entender que sucedió.'_

_._

'**Bien, como quieras. No digas que no te advertí.'**

.

Llegaron, en completo y cómodo silencio. Siendo muy tarde para seguir la rutina del ajedrez y clases de idioma, decidieron hacer una excepción por esa noche. Se despidieron en el pasillo, cada cual entrando a su habitación. En el fondo de su mente, Sakura sentía a Inner revolviendo sus memorias, buscando aquellas que tenía borrosas.

.

Mientras esperaba, se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo, pensativa. Ese día habían ocurrido tantas cosas… se sentía más unida a su amigo que nunca. Realmente, tenía suerte de tenerlo. Podía ser un gruñón engreído; pero también, si deseaba, era capaz de mostrar amabilidad, preocupación, protección, fuerza, inteligencia…

.

'**Aquí, ya los encontré. Pero, te advierto algo; no te los enseñaré todos. Hay uno en especial… que realmente, estás mejor sin saber. Al menos por ahora.'**

**.**

Hizo un puchero, pero suspiró resignada al final. Inner sabía lo que hacía, seguro.

.

Y cuando comenzó a recibir imágenes del joven Wayne cuidándola durante su borrachera, supo que no estaba equivocada en su anterior descripción del muchacho. Las mariposas en su interior (_¡Las muy bastardas!)_ aletearon con más fuerza. Sintió las comisuras de sus labios tirar, sonriendo tontamente ante una frase en específico.

.

"_-Tt, idioteces. No deberías agradecerme por tenerte respeto, cuándo te lo ganaste por tu cuenta, lo cual es difícil que pase."_

_._

-Damian… -susurró para sí, como un mantra o algo precioso. Una burbuja de calidez explotó en su pecho, e inconscientemente, reprodujo en su mente los hechos de esa noche; de la no-cita.

.

Y por primera vez en meses, no tuvo pesadillas con su equipo. Estaba demasiado ocupada soñando con un par de manos unidas, imitando los labios de dos jóvenes que se querían sin saberlo aún.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora.**

**Sip, no más interludios por hoy. Sucede que quiero subir el capi **_**ahora**_** y, además, creo que gasté mi cuota de inspiración de la semana. Sé que prefieren interludios más largos, pero el capi tuvo tanto fluffy damisaku que espero que compense.**

***Thalia Al Ghu, me olvidé de ella en el interludio pasado, cuando dije que no había villanos aquí. Aclaro, ella tiene una cuenta en FaceHeroBook, pero Oracle se encarga de bloquear ciertos comentarios de su vista. Los que ponen en riesgo las identidades de los héroes, o aquella información que pueda resultar peligrosa en manos equivocadas, Oracle impide que las vea. Thalia en un futuro será una gran villana, y estoy segura que haré que la odien. Pero, de momento, la necesito como factor cómico en los interludios.**

****Recuerden que están hablando en japonés, la lengua materna de Sakura, la mayor parte del tiempo. Los idiomas maternos y paternos de Damian son árabe e inglés, respectivamente, pero sé que también entiende español. Que suelte cada tanto palabras en otro lenguaje me pareció atractivo.**

**Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció? Vomité unicornios y chille mientras escribía este capítulo, los momentos tiernos DamiSaku son tan pastelosos y hermosos de escribir! Creo que ya hacía falta fluffy, no pueden seguir en negación mucho más tiempo, ¿nee?**

**¡El baile se acerca! No sé si entrará en el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente a ese, depende como esté mi inspiración… Ya quiero escribir sobre ello, estoy muy emocionada. Y no se quienes recuerden, pero un mes luego del baile, nuestros protagonistas harán otro viaje, este dentro de las naciones ninja, para un acontecimiento importante al que Tsunade necesita enviar un embajador. ¿Alguien recuerda? El que acierte, podrá pedir un pequeño spoiler (aquellos que tengan cuenta y les pueda enviar un PM, por supuesto).**

**Creo que es todo por hoy. Como dije (y digo cada capitulo XD) no tuve tiempo de corregir, mis ansias de actualizar me ganaron. De modo que sean pacientes si ven algo incorrecto. **

**Y como siempre, les pido que colaboren salvando al mundo.**

_**Sin RR, no hay autoestima para autoras.**_

_**Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.**_

_**Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.**_

_**Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.**_

_**Salva el mundo: comenta.**_


End file.
